A Moment With You
by trinity531
Summary: Lucy wakes up one day to find that her friends have left on missions without her. Feeling a little betrayed and lonely, Lucy returns home to deal with her problem alone. Four surprising visitors arrive and ask her a simple request so that they can return back to their home. Who knew that in 7 years time, these familiar men would become so handsome? Nalu, Galu, Gralu, LaxLu
1. Four Visitors

**Please leave me a comment~! Your comments motivate me to write faster! I really thank you all for your wonderful comments and all your support. Truly I thank you.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morning. Lucy sat up and stretched her arms upward in the air.<p>

"MMMMM! What a good morning!"

She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. And no sign of pink of blue.. YES! Oh! what bliss it was to finally have a restful night without having to constantly worry. yes.. you wouldn't believe the stress that came with having to worry about Natsu "accidently" or not groping her or hugging her to death..

Of course he was a natural heater. It was nice but Lucy couldn't help but feel like he didn't know any boundaries. She loved his as a best friend and knew that Natsu was too dense to realize or have any emotions like… passionate love.. romance.. dates.. kisses. Just some things you don't do to a girl unless you are dating! Is that too hard to understand? Lucy did not by any means want to be an easy girl. No.. she will be a gem to be worked for.

Lucy laughed out loud as she got up from her bed and entered the bathroom to shower. All the while she thought…

Natsu was too dumb to realize that both she and Lisanna liked him. And of course Lisanna liked Natsu much more than Lucy did… at least that was what Lucy truly believed in. Lisanna was such a sweet girl and Natsu was a sweet friend. Frustrating but sweet. Lucy would have no hard feelings if they coupled up… even if it meant her losing her best friend and partner. But that didn't mean Lucy would give him up so easily either.

As she thought through what her relationship was with Natsu, Lucy sighed.. hopeless Natsu…

* * *

><p>After getting dressed Lucy headed towards the guild. The sun warm on her skin and a slight cool breeze made her hair fly in the wind. She loved the breeze. It made her wish she could fly… or borrow Wendy's magic for a while. Either could work. She smiled happily as she finally entered the guild.<p>

"Good morning!" Lucy entered with a smile.

"Good morning!" was said throughout the guild by various members.

"Oh Lucy!" Cana said behind the bar. She had a barrel of alcohol already in her hands.. Lucy sweatdropped. "You finally came! I was waiting for ya." Obviously Cana was already tipsy..

"Hi Cana.. I see you already started on your alcohol!" Lucy said as she sat on her bar stool. Something felt odd. Lucy looked around, scanning the guild for certain people. It looked so empty.

"Ah.. looking for a certain someone Lucy? Hmmm?" Cana said smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh stop it Cana. Where is everyone? I don't see.." Lucy said looking back at Cana..

"your teams already gone out on a mission." Cana said taking another swig of beer.

"huh? Really?" Lucy said with wide eyes.

"Yea.. Natsu and Happy went with Lisanna on a week long mission."

Lucy froze… "What?"

"yea.. they left not that long ago. Sorry Lucy… Lisanna got him excited about a job request… she also said something about Igneel.. maybe they have a lead? Probably why he left in such a hurry."

"Oh… okay. Where's the others?"

"Gray went on a mission with Juvia."

"Oh really? Gray finally opened up to her huh?" Lucy said weakly smiling.

"yea I know right! Bout time. OH! All the s-class mages are out on S-class jobs right now. We are getting a lot of request after winning the GMG. Erza went solo… but guess what?" Cana said as she leaned over the bar counter in a whisper.

"Mira and Laxus went on a S-class mission together!" Cana said smiling.

"What!? Really?!" Lucy said sitting up straight.

"YEA! Well must have been a pretty dangerous mission if both of them had to go." Cana took another big gulp of her beer.

"Wow.. I need to tell Levy.. Where is she by the way?"

"Oh… she's out on a mission with her team and Gajeel and Lily."

"OMG no….! Really?!"

"I know right! Hahaha can't imagine the drama with that group. Jet and Droy jealous of Gajeel and him annoyed to death. Poor Levy. Hahaha"

"wow… I guess I could ask Wendy to go on a mission with me."

"Ah…. Wendy went to train with Porlyusica."

"Oh! Good for her! She'll definitely get stronger in her healing magic."

"Yup." Cana smiled

"So.. does that mean you're filling for Mira.. and that's why you're drinking all the bar's alcohol?" Lucy smirked.

"Yup you know me well" Cana winked at Lucy.

The two girls laughed out to their hearts content. Cana too drunk to realize that Lucy.. was forcing her smile and laugh a little too much.. but not to the extent that anyone around would notice…

Except a few shadows lurking alone on the second floor..

* * *

><p>Lucy said goodbye to Cana and the rest of the guild members still sitting around.. she walked out of the guild doors with a wide smile but as she walked further and further away… her smile began to slowly fade until her face was expressionless.<p>

She walked silently past the townspeople who recognized her.. who smiled and waved at her.. she in return gave a quick gentle smile back and returned to her emotionless expression..

Four shadows followed her along the streets. They were trailing her from atop of the rooftops of the buildings. They watched her every move, her face…

Arriving at her apartment, Lucy slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment door. She let out a breath of air that she didn't she was holding and stepped inside. She closed the door and stood waiting.. listening for a sound of her friends having barged into her home. Natsu and happy in her kitchen eating.. or Gray lounging on her sofa.. or Erza looking through her drawers for lingerie.

She desperately waited for something/someone to make a sound, but her home was…. Silent.

Walking over to her sofa, she plopped down on it. She was laying on her back with an arm over her eyes.

"Gray.. Erza.. Wendy… Natsu…. How could you all leave without telling me…" Lucy said whispering to herself.

My friends ditched me.

Tears ran down the side of her face. She remained silent. Her entire left arm began to ache and her left hand felt weak. She tried increasing her blood circulation in hopes to make the feeling pass by opening and closing her fist repeatedly.. but surprisingly she found it hard to make a tight fist.. her left hand felt so weak. While her right hand felt completely normal.. odd...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Lucy panicked. She didn't want to let anyone see her crying. She didn't want to let anyone know, how hurt she felt. It was her burden. She got up quickly and wiped away the tears. Taking a few deep breaths as she walked to her door, she wondered who was visiting her. Her left arm still ached and her left had was clenched in a weak trembling fist.

"I'll have to figure out what's wrong with me arm later.. but for now.. Lucy get yourself together!" Lucy thought to herself.

Mustering up courage to bring back happy Lucy.. fake or not.. she opened her door smiling. But what she saw brought her wide smile to fade.. her eyes wide with complete shock.

Four familiar men stood at her door. Lucy took a step back. And a pink haired man hesitantly took a step forward. She took another two steps back.

The pink haired man stepped into the apartment, followed by a raven haired man. A long black haired man stepped inside after and finally a blonde haired man filed in. He closed the door behind him and with a **CLICK**… the door was locked.

The blonde haired man turned around to face the girl. The four men facing her.. their eyes all on her.. the completely shocked Lucy..

She took their appearances in.. Gray taller and more built. Gajeel's black hair was still long but brushed! And clean! He had a cool bandana on his head. Laxus looked the same yet.. softer and more charismatic?! And Natsu… he was also taller.. more built.. toned.. handsome..

They all looked… more mature.. more… MANLY… and Lucy's heart.. was running a race.. they were MUCH MORE HANDSOME than the boys she knew.

"Who… who are you?" Lucy said as she still grabbed her left arm with her right. Her left fist was still clenched loosely and trembling.  
>"Luce… it's us." Natsu said smiling softly.<p>

Lucy eyed him with confusion written all over her face.

"Lucy… it really is us." Gray softly smiled as well. Something in his eyes.. also in Natsu's..

Lucy looked towards Gajeel.. his eyes.. Laxus.. his eyes too… something about them…

"You guys can't be my Gray.. Gajeel.. Laxus.. Natsu… they're.."  
>"We aren't from this time period.. bunnygirl.. obviously we're from the future." Gajeel said crossing his arms.<p>

"EEHHH!?... OUCH!" Lucy took a step back but tripped. She hit her head onto a wall.

Gray quickly ran over and held his hand over her bump. He gently used his magic to cool the aching spot. Lucy opened one of her squinting eyes..

"Owie…." Through her one eye.. she saw a very handsome mature Gray reaching over to her head with one hand and felt a cool hand caressing her cheek. It took a moment for her to realize that she was lying on the floor.. Gray kneeling by her side.. she could see his well defined muscles… he just had to be shirtless…

To make it worse… the three other men quickly came over and knelt by her as well. Worry in their eyes.  
>Surrounded by them.. Lucy felt like her head was spinning.. she was blushing mad.. embarrassed.. she quickly sat up and scooted back against the wall..<p>

She thought to herself… "how in the world did they become so handsome?! Is this really them in the future?!"

"You're still clumsy." Gray said laughing.  
>"Little Bunny." Gajeel smirked while giving her a playful look.<br>"Blondie." Laxus said shaking his head while smiling softly.  
>"Weirdo." Natsu said as he ran a hand through his hair… he looked good doing it.<p>

Lucy opened her mouth to speak… frustrated… that she was being bullied by even the future boys…. No not boys.. MEN…. She sighed and face palmed herself.

"Yea… you're them alright.." Lucy spoke muffled through her hand.  
>"Of course we are Luce." Natsu said smiling widely.<p>

She brought her hand away from her face..

"How many years..?" Lucy asked as she looked at them.  
>"How many years what?" Gajeel asked.<br>"How many years into the future did you guys come from?"

"7 years from now." Laxus said staring into her eyes. Lucy stared back into his beautiful blue/gray eyes… and his words echoed through her mind…

…

…

…

"7 YEARS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"


	2. Nurse Lucy

**Please leave me a comment~! Your comments motivate me to write faster! I really thank you all for your wonderful comments and all your support. Truly I thank you.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy! Extra long chapter!**

* * *

><p>"7 YEARS?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"<p>

Lucy waited for them to respond, but they just stared back.

"…Well?" Lucy asked as she relaxed now. She examined them closer now. They had scratches here and there. Some of the cuts were bleeding. She thought to herself "What had they been doing? Were they in danger? Or did they find that book again from the guild?"

"Honestly… we don't know why we are here.." Natsu scratched his chin as he leaned back to sit on his butt now.

"Or how we got here." Gajeel added.

She thought to herself… she had a frown on and was lightly biting her lip as she looked down at her knees. It was awfully quiet and now she was feeling awkward. She looked up at their faces and saw that they were all staring at her intently. She couldn't help but giggle, making her frown disappear. She smiled at them warmly.

"Why are you laughing?" Laxus asked confused.  
>"You're so weird Luce" Natsu said with a smile and an eyebrow raised.<br>"Oh nothing. You four look like lost puppies." Lucy said as she began to get up.  
>"What?! I aint even close to being like a puppy bunnygirl!" Gajeel barked at her.<br>"You did not just call me a puppy either." Laxus said with a frown.  
>"Luce you can't call us puppies!" Natsu yelled.<br>"Yea Lucy. It hurts our pride. We are men." Gray said as if he was hurt.  
>"Okay okay. I take it back~" Lucy smiled as she walked towards her bedroom.<p>

The men watched her as she walked away. They just kept staring…

When she reached the doorway, she looked around back at them. "Are you guys feeling okay?" She was looking at them sideways, unconsciously giving them a great view of her curves.

"Y..Yeaa.. Luce.. why wouldn't we be?" Natsu stuttered.  
>"Well.. you guys just keep staring… and its creeping me out."<br>"Stop creeping Luce out Gajeel, Gray, Laxus.. It's making her feel uncomfortable" Natsu said with arms crossed, glaring at the three.

The three in return gave Natsu their death glares.. causing Natsu to gulp.

"Hahahahaa." Lucy was laughing hard as she grapped her stomach.

Her smile.. her laugh… her voice… brought the boys back to staring at her again. Once she was done, she spoke to them warmly..

"Come on. Lets get you guys cleaned up." Lucy turned around and went inside her bedroom.

Natsu got up first.. then Gray.. Laxus.. then Gajeel..

Natsu plopped on Lucy's bed smiling widely. Lucy smiled and shook her head. She thought to herself "I guess Natsu doesn't change that much". She went to her bathroom and clamored around for something.

Laxus and Gajeel looked around her bedroom, taking in all the Lucy-ness. Gray sat in his favorite sofa chair, leaving Laxus and Gajeel to sit at Lucy's table in the middle of the bedroom.

Soon, Lucy came out with first aid supplies. Having been closest to Natsu, she started with him. She sat at the edge of the bed and opened her first aid kit. Natsu laid still.. which was very rare and odd. He just watched her work, not saying a word.

She put some alcohol on the cotton balls and washed all his cuts and scratches. He winced slightly at the touch of alcohol on his cuts.. but remained quiet. She bandaged his cuts and had the luxury of touching… the manlier Natsu's muscles.. skin. The older Natsu of course noticed Lucy's unnecessary touches and found them… soothing. Her hands were warm and soft.

He was just as hot as usual, temperature wise. But definitely, a more aged Natsu was in her care. Scars she's never seen before were on his arms, his chest. She looked at Natsu's face and found him staring back into her eyes. She blushed red and looked away. Quickly finishing with Natsu.. she stood up to go to the next patient.

For the other three as well, she found herself being the object of their fascination. They were staring again. She blushed lightly again and quickly went to Gray's side. She knelt on the ground as Gray sat on the sofa.

"Lucy it's fine… I"  
>"Just sit still Gray." Lucy put her hand on his arm, making Gray freeze. He watched her intently.<p>

She did the same routine.. alcohol the cuts, clean them thoroughly, and bandage them.

"cough….So Lucy…." Gray started up a conversation in the awkward silence.  
>"Yes Gray" Lucy smiled.<br>"Why aren't you with Team Natsu?"

Lucy stopped midair from dabbing a cut she was working on.

"Lucy… I'm sorry.. you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She continued and swabbed a cut… causing Gray to hiss softly from the burn. She looked up at Gray with worried eyes…

"Sorry…. Did I do it too hard?"  
>"No.. it's fine."<p>

She brought her face close to the wound.. and began to blow on it. Gray perked up in his seat and froze.. Lucy looked at him and stifled a laugh. She blew softly on the cuts.

The men all watched in silence.. Natsu looking sideways as he lay on the bed. Lucy continued to work.

"I… don't know… why don't you tell me?" Lucy said with her bangs covering her eyes.  
>"What… do you mean?" Gray asked confused.<p>

Lucy got up as she finished with Gray's wounds and walked over to Gajeel.

"No way.. no way bunny girl. I'm fine. I don't need your help." Gajeel said frowning as she walked over to him.  
>"Just sit still and take it you big baby." Lucy said with a hand to her hips. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.<br>"First you call me a puppy… and now a baby? Bunny girl.. are you blind?" Gajeel said incredulously.  
>"Wait wait a minute. Answer my queston Lucy. What do you mean why don't I tell you?" Gray asked.<p>

Lucy ignored Gajeel's question. She brought up a chair next to Gajeel and took Gajeel's arm into her hands. Gajeel flinched but couldn't move away. He felt her warm hands on his skin, her scent so close to him..

She began to swab his wounds.. Gajeel clenched his jaw from the burn.. and closed his eyes for a second… he saw Lucy watch him from the corner of his eye.. her face plagued with worry.. "sorry… just bear with it for a little while.. I can't have you guys getting infections from these cuts." Lucy said softly.

"LUCY! Stop ignoring me and answer my question!" Gray raised his voice.  
>"It… it was you guys… you guys left me." Lucy spoke as she tended to another cut on Gajeel's other arm.<br>"What you mean you _**guys**_ Luce?" Natsu sat up on the bed now.

Gajeel watched Lucy's face. Her attention all on treating him. He felt so pathetic right now.. getting treated for such small cuts. But he wouldn't argue with bunnygirl right now.

"You guys left me this morning. You guys did it. Natsu left on a mission with Lisanna." Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Lucy continued.  
>"Gray… you left on a mission with Juvia.. Erza went solo.." Lucy blew on Gajeel's cut.. causing Gajeel to blush slightly as he watched her pucker her lips out.<br>"Levy and Gajeel went on a mission together.. Even Laxus and Mira went on a mission today too."

She bandaged Gajeel up and was done. "See. That wasn't too bad was it Gajeel" Lucy smiled as she got up and took her chair towards Laxus.

"You guys all left without even letting me know." Lucy said softly as she looked towards a surprised Gray. Gray and Natsu.. didn't know what to say. Heck they all didn't know what to say.. they remembered the day.. so differently.

"Blondie I'm fine." Laxus said trying to stop her from touching him. He crossed his arms. Lucy instead sat down in front of him and brought her hands to one of his arms. She gently tugged. He relaxed and let her take his arm.

She swabbed his cuts and looked up at his face when she swabbed, to make sure she wasn't hurting him too much. But all he did was stare right back into her chocolate eyes. No wince, no squinting of eyes in pain. He took it all so well. They continued to stare into each other's eyes until…

"Ahem.. AHHHEEMMM…" Natsu cleared her throat on the bed.. "Luce… my throat hurts."

Lucy sighed.. as she broke her stare away from Laxus.. Laxus in tern death glared at Natsu.. who looked away innocently.

"I'm sorry Lucy…" Gray said softly  
>"I'm sorry too Luce…" Natsu said softly. "I didn't mean to leave you all alone. I just got so excited in finding Igneel… I…"<br>"Forgot about me?" Lucy completed his sentence.  
>"No.. I could never forget about you.. I just…"<br>"Lucy.. we could never.." Gray spoke simultaneously with Natsu…  
>"Just face it Natsu.. Gray.. You all forgot about me.. It's okay. I understand why." Lucy fake smiled.<p>

She lowered her face.. her bangs covered her eyes.. but she continued to smile as she worked gently on Laxus' wounds..

"What do you mean you understand why?" Laxus said softly in his low voice.  
>"I.. I mean it was a matter of time… right?.. Gray and Juvia would finally get together."<p>

Gray flinched…

"Levy would be with Gajeel."

Gajeel flinched and looked sharply at Lucy.

"Erza with a certain masked man. Natsu with.. Lisanna."

Natsu flinched… he looked worriedly at Lucy.

"Haha.. and the looks of it now.. Even you Laxus.. possibly you and Mira"

Laxus quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist and tugged her towards him. She looked up surprised at his face.. his glare boring into her.

"Look here Blondie… I don't know what the heck you're thinking in that confusing woman brain of yours. But just stop. Don't do that to yourself." He growled.

Lucy gulped..

"I'm sorry that these little boys left you behind and made you feel less important than you really are. But you shouldn't have expected too much from these boys anyways." He stared into her eyes.

"WHAT!"Natsu and Gray yelled together.  
>"I AM A MAN!" Natsu yelled.<br>"I AIN'T ANYWHERE LITTLE" Gray yelled.

Lucy, Laxus, and Gajeel stared at the two. Lucy and Gray blushed after realizing what Gray had just shouted…

"Bakas. Can't believe you guys just left her. He's talking about **HER** Natsu and Gray you idiots. But I guess you guys haven't grown much so you guys are still **little **boys. Gihi."

"What you say Gajeel" Natsu growled lowly… Lucy's eyes widened. She had never seen Natsu talk is such a dangeriously… delicious voice.  
>"You wanna fight?" Gray growled as well… getting battle stance ready. She watched Gray's muscles flex.<p>

Gajeel smirked and flexed his muscles as well to get ready for a fight. Of course Lucy noticed him as well.

"Oh my…" Lucy thought to herself as she blushed and shuddered. She forgot that her wrist was in Laxus' hands.. Laxus felt her shudder and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Then she realized. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray glared at her… them still in their passion of plummeting each other's faces in.

"You are in my house. My rules. No fighting!" Lucy yelled.

To her surprise the three paled and went back to their seats. She smiled as she had a personal win.

"Wow.. I didn't know I had such power over them. Maybe they do grow brains in the future." Lucy thought to herself. Little did she know that Laxus death glared them down.

She looked back at Laxus.. and blushed that Laxus was still grabbing her wrist. Laxus gently let go.. and Lucy quickly bandaged him up.

"I really am sorry Luce… I didn't mean to hurt you… I was young.. I didn't think."  
>"Ha. You don't think.. EVER." Gray laughed.<br>"Oiy Stripper. Shut up. I'm trying to apologize here." Natsu glared at Gray.

Gray shut his mouth now.. he looked at Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy… I didn't mean to either… You know I wouldn't have left if I knew.. You're important to us." Gray smiled.  
>"Yea… I know…" Lucy smiled. "You guys sure grew up."<br>"What that's supposed to mean?" Natsu asked tilting his head.  
>"Well.. you guys are apologizing.. not fighting when I ask you guys to.. and aren't acting like babies when I treat your wounds."<br>"HA! EVEN BUNNYGIRL THINKS YOU GUYS ACTED LIKE BABIES! Little babies. Gihi." Gajeel pointed a finger at them.  
>"Luuuuccceeee.." Natsu whined.<br>"Lucy!" Gray facepalmed himself.

Lucy giggled. Laxus smirked.

"You're all done!" Lucy said happily as she looked at Laxus.  
>"Thanks Blondie. You didn't have to though."<br>"No.. I couldn't ignore it. It was mainly for my peace of mind."  
>"Well.. since you're not doing anything.. and we're stuck here for the time being.. why don't we do something together." Laxus asked.<br>"uh… what do you mean?" Lucy was startled.

"Well… we can't go walking around Magnolia. It'll alter the future. Oh.. don't even think about asking us about the future cuz we are not telling a word. It seems you're the only one who can help us get back to our own time. So while we find a way to get back… why don't we help you out by going on missions?" Gray suggested.

"Great idea popsicle head! We can help Lucy get money for her rent and find a way back at the same time! It's perfect!" Natsu got excited.  
>"And.. maybe we can help you train bunnygirl." Gajeel said nonchalantly.<p>

They all looked at Gajeel with confused looks.

"You.. want to train me?" Lucy said with her eyebrows raised.  
>"Well.. we are all S-class mages.. it'll help you a lot to train with us."<p>

Lucy looked at him with an agape mouth... "what happened to you?!" Lucy said shocked.

"What?" Gajeel said confused.  
>"You're…. so NICE!... It's unsettling…." Lucy squinted her eyes.. she was doubtful of his intentions.<p>

"Dang bunnygirl.. I can be nice if I want to.. and I've changed… that doesn't mean that I've gotten soft. Don't get the wrong idea." He hardened.  
>"uh-huh… I've got my eyes on you Gajeel Redfox." Lucy said still with squinted eyes..<p>

Gajeel smirked and leaned forwards towards her..  
>"Gihi… you can look all you want.. I don't mind that you're attracted to a REAL MAN."<p>

Lucy opened her eyes wide… and looked away.. her heart pounded…

Gray and Natsu looked at her.. then looked at each other with a "NO WAY" look.  
>Laxus was watching Lucy the whole time… amused by her changing expressions… she was so easy to read.. she was just like how he remembered her…..<p>

She stood up from her seat, the first aid kit in her hands. She was about to walk away when Laxus stood up.. towering over her… he was looking down at her.

"So.. what do you say.. the idiots in your time took you for granted. But that was because they were immature." Laxus brought his hand to her chin and gently pushed her face upwards so she could see him.  
>"But don't mistake me for them. How about you and I go on a mission together. I'll show you how it feels to be treated as a woman by a REAL MAN."<p>

Lucy gasped…  
>Gajeel.. Gray.. Natsu… gaped at Laxus and Lucy…<p>

"OH HECK NO! I'M TAKING LUCY ON A MISSION!" Natsu yelled.  
>"WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO GO WITH YOU.. YOU LEFT HER!" Gray yelled.<br>"YOU LEFT HER TOO!" Natsu yelled back at Gray.  
>"No no Bunnygirl.. you better go with me.. I'll show what a real man is." Gajeel smirked.<br>"SHE'LL NEVER GO WITH YOU METAL FACE!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy sweatdropped. She brought her hand to Laxus'. She gripped gently and brought his hand down.

"How bout we all go on a mission **together**." Lucy said still looking up at Laxus.

Laxus sighed. "Fine." He brought his face close to her ear.. Lucy jumped a little from shock. "But.. I'll be the one you'll be staring at. The real man you want." Laxus smirked..

Gajeel and Natsu growled… Gray frowned as he saw the interaction between Lucy and Laxus. She was staring into his eyes way too much for his liking.  
>When Laxus finally pulled away.. Lucy finally let her breath out.. realizing she was holding her breath the whole time. Her heart was pounding fast…<p>

"When are we leaving then?" Gajeel spoke.

.

.

.

"Lets go tonight." Natsu said smiling widely. "Okay Luce?"  
>Lucy stuttered… "O..okay."<p>

.

.

Gajeel smirked.. "This is going to be fun." He thought to himself.

"I'll show you the man I've become" Gray thought to himself.

"Don't worry Luce. I'll show you how much I've changed."

"You'll be mine." Laxus thought to himself.

.

.

.

"I have a bad feeling about this…. I think they'll be the death of me." Lucy thought to herself.


	3. Do I Look Prettier Now?

**Hi! Thank you for reading my story~ I hope you enjoy it!**

**please leave me a comment~ it helps me write faster and motivates me to write more! I like knowing how my readers are reacting to my story so help me by leaving a comment!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>It was sunset now… and the group was off!<p>

Of course preparations had to be made before they went out into public.

The men all had matching tight turtleneck black T-shirts, thanks to Virgo. And thanks to Cancer, the men had a huge makeover.

Natsu had died his hair black and wore an orange and red cloak that resembled fire. He wore black pants.

Gray died his hair blonde and wore a beige cloak with white linings. He wore dark blue pants.

Gajeel cut his hair short finally… after much arguing and fighting… it was short in the back and long on top and in the front. Because of his piercings.. he wore a headband that covered his piercings above his eyebrow and wore a half face mask like Mystogan to cover his other facial piercings. His arms were wrapped with bandages as well. He wore a black cloak along with black pants.

Laxus died his hair bluish silver. He wore a headband and used it to cover his scarred eye. He wore a white cloak with white pants.

Lucy.. however.. was in a completely unforgettable ensemble. She wore Gray's necklace.. Natsu's scarf.. Gajeel's gloves.. and Laxus' cloak. It was her part of the bargain as they went into complete disguise. She would take care of their most important items because they could not wear them. Of course she objected… or tried to.. the men just found it amusing to see her wearing them.s

"Okay… calm down LUCY… WHAT DO I DO?!" Lucy panicked inside. "Go on a mission with these handsome men!? All alone?! Be the only girl?! You're crazy!"

Her heart was pounding crazy… she clenched her chest trying to somehow calm her heart by doing so..

"_Lucy"…. Gray put his arms around her waist…closing in the distance between their faces… he was shirtless…  
>"Luce..".. Natsu came up behind her.. putting his hands on her arms.. his face resting in the groove of her neck… his hot breath was felt on her skin.<br>_"_Bunnygirl.." Gajeel came up to her side.. taking her chin gently with his hands and making her face him.. he came awfully close to her face and smirked.. "Blondie…" Laxus came on the other side of Lucy.. took her hand.. and gently placed it over his steamy abs..._

"KYAAA!" Lucy's ears were steaming.. her face tomato red..

Then a heavy hand bonked her head… bringing her back to reality. The hand stayed on her head.

"Oiy Bunny…. Stop thinking perverted thoughts…" Gajeel frowned.

"EEH?! What are you talking about?!" Lucy was startled.

"Instead why don't you share with the group." Gajeel smirked. "I'm sure all of us would love to hear your perverted daydreams. Who knows. Maybe it'll become reality."

Gray and Natsu were blushing mad… Laxus was laughing hard aloud.

"KYAA GA….! I WASN'T! YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" Lucy punched Gajeel's arms repeatedly. Him flexing his arms and laughing aloud at how cute she was and how perfectly harmless her hits were.

After chuckling.. "Be careful Blondie… don't make our covers be for nothing." Laxus said lifting an eyebrow.

Lucy froze… "Ehehe… sorry…" she glared quickly back at Gajeel.

Gajeel just shrugged and played innocent.

They finally arrived at the train station.. and to her surprise.. Gray went up to the book and paid for the luxury compartment.. when he turned to face Lucy he smiled at her shock.

"Why are you so shocked Lucy?"

"You bought the… its so expensive.."

"Don't worry about it. We're all S-class mages in the future. We make enough money." Gray smiled warmly. "You act like it's the first time a guy's treated you."

.

The four men stared at Lucy… she had blushed tomato…their eyes widened at the realization..

.

"Luce… have you ever had a guy treat you before?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised.  
>"uh… what do you mean?" Lucy looked at them shyly… it was so embarrassing..<br>"he means.. have you ever been treated out by a guy before.. like on a date?" Gray asked.  
>"uhm…" Lucy was sweating..<p>

.

"Chooooo!" the train's whistle blew.

.

"Oh we better get in! We're leaving!" Lucy grabbed her packed belongings and rushed onto the train..

The four men were shocked and remained frozen..

"No way…" Gray was trying to understand how.  
>"She's never been on a date before.." Natsu was confused.<br>"She's such a virgin…" Gajeel smirked.  
>"Who would've thought.." Laxus smirked too.<p>

Gray entered the train first… the three dragon slayers remained standing where they were.. they sighed..

Lucy appeared at the entrance again.. "Oh come on you big babies." She walked out and went behind them. She pushed them along into the train.

"I hate trains… why is it always trains!" Natsu was in anguish.  
>"Someone needs to teach you a lesson bunny girl! Never call men babies!" Gajeel yelled.<br>"Hai hai" Lucy just brushed him off smiling.  
>"Oh just you wait blondie.. I'll show you just how man I can be. Then you'll never say that again." Laxus smirked.<p>

"Eeeeep!" Lucy squeeled and ran away from the three. She ran into the train cart they were assigned.

When she entered.. she was impressed.. there was a lounge room and a restroom… but when she entered the bedroom area… she deadpanned.  
>There were five people.. but only 4 bunks.<p>

"Hehe.. I guess we'll have to figure out the sleeping arrangements…" Gray came up next to her, slinging an arm around her.  
>"You knew there were only 4 bunks didn't you?" Lucy looked at him.<br>"Well… it wouldn't be very wise for me to get another room just for one of us. I didn't think we should split up in case someone recognizes us." He smiled.  
>"I guess you're right.." Lucy sighed.<p>

They both turned around to see the three dragon slayers slouched over three lounge chairs.. nauseous and trying their best to maintain face.  
>Lucy giggled and walked up to Natsu.<p>

"Natsu.. come on. Let's get you to bed. You can sleep the whole ride through."

She slung his arm over her shoulders and helped him to a lower bunk.  
>Gray helped Gajeel walk over and helped him to a lower bunk.<p>

Lucy went over to Laxus and helped him get up. He had more control over his motion sickness it seemed… or he was really good at hiding it. He walked over to the bunks with just his arm slung over her, barely leaning on her for support.

With all the three dragon slayers in their beds, Lucy rummaged around for some sleeping pills. Giving them one each with water, she and Gray left them to sleep.

.

"So Lucy… how would you like to have dinner with me?" Gray asked blushing slightly. Oh.. he was smooth… with the dragon slayers out of the way… they would be undisturbed the whole train ride.

.

Lucy finally had alone time with Gray… and looking at him.. the manlier mature Gray… he was sure handsome.

She blushed.. "uhm.. okay"

In her head… "KYAAA… IS THIS A DATE?! GRAY IS ASKING ME ON A DATE?! NO… HE'S NOT… RIGHT?!"

Gray looked at her with a lit up face. He smiled. "Great. Let's go."

"Can you give me a moment. Let me change." Lucy asked smiling.

"Sure."

OMG…. WHAT DO I WEAR?! WHAT DO I DO?! Calm down.. its just Gray… Juvia…. Either from this time or in the future or BOTH… is going to KILL MEE!

After a few moments in the bathroom… the nervous Gray looked at the opening bathroom door. His eyes widened.

Out stepped a beautiful Lucy Heartfilia… in a white dress with an empire waistline. It was a sleeveless strapless longs solid white dress. She looked like a beautiful snowflake.

Gray stood mesmerized.

"Do… I look okay?" Lucy blushed.  
>"Yea… yes.. you look beautiful" Gray smiled.<p>

He extended out a hand.. and she gently placed hers on his. And out they went to the dining car. The three dragon slayers slept peacefully as the train rolled on.

For the first time.. Lucy had a good dinner alone with Gray. They talked and laughed the whole night through. She was impressed at how Gray controlled his eating.. unlike Natsu.. and really enjoyed the time she had with him. Both smiling the night through… and to top it off.. Gray paid for dinner!

OH goodness… why hadn't she seen how much of a gentleman Gray was. Besides his stripping habit.. he would have been an awfully good candidate for a boyfriend! Okay.. maybe if Juvia wasn't so obsessed with Gray either.

After eating dinner, the two retired to their sleeping car. They changed into pajamas and sat together on a sofa.. enjoying the rolling of the train and the moonlight shining in on them through their window.

She looked at his hands.. his fingers were long and slender.. calloused and clean. His right hand didn't have a ring.

"hm… I guess even after 7 years.. he still hasn't gotten married?" Lucy thought.

"Gray… "  
>"Hm…"<br>"In your time.. did you settle down with someone?"

Gray flinched..

"Lucy… you know I can't tell you anything about the future.."  
>"I know… just wanted to know if you finally found someone.. or finally accepted a certain blue haired girl"<br>"ha..ha.. I know what you're trying to get at… but you're getting nothing out of me Lucy"

Lucy leaned her head onto Gray's shoulder. He in tern leaned his head onto her head.

"Gray…"  
>"hm.."<br>"Did I settle down with someone?"

Lucy felt a sudden movement.. and found herself being hugged by Gray. She was startled and her eyes were wide.

"Lucy…. Please…. Don't ask me any more questions about the future… promise me."  
>"Gray…"<br>"Just enjoy this time I have with you right now.. don't think about anything else…"

Gray's hug tightened.. Lucy lifted her hands… and gently began to hug him back.

"Okay…"  
>"Promise me…"<br>"I promise Gray…"

Gray let go of her gently and held onto her shoulders.. he looked into her eyes.. her eyes looked back with worry..

He smiled warmly. "Lucy… I'm glad that it was you who we met for help."  
>Lucy smiled.. "Me too"<p>

He put his arm around her shoulder.. and she blushed.. he brought a blanket up to her neck, covering the both of them fully.

.

"So… do I look prettier now that you've matured an eye for women?" Lucy said smirking with an eyebrow raised.

.

"HAHA!" Gray laughed aloud.


	4. Competition

**Hi! Sooooo sorry for not uploading recently. It's been pretty busy for me. But to make amends, I upload you a very VERY long chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Leave me a comment! I like to know how you all are receiving the chapters! motivates me to write better chapters and write faster. Thank you for all your support. I really do mean it that you all motivate me to write faster. **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>A nice cool tingling was felt all over. It was so comfortable and she squirmed to feel more of that cool feeling.<p>

He felt warm. It wasn't a hot warm.. but a nice warm. Someone was squirming into his chest.. his eyes slowly opened.. and what awaited him was beautiful.

Her. Lucy was in his arms, smiling. Her golden hair perfectly flowing and her face in complete happiness. She was in her pajamas and he eyed her body that was so closer to him. Then he realized his skin. His bare chest.

"Huh…?" Gray lifted up the covers and found himself completely naked. "OMG WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" he thought to himself.

He gently removed his arm from under lucy's head.. she didn't like it at all. She began to frown and he removed himself even slower. Eventually he finally got out from the bunk bed and began to descend to floor level.

Not wanting to be found having slept with Lucy naked, he checked the three dragon slayers.. luckily they were sleeping still. Or were they?

He rushed off into the bathroom and began to shower. Soon after, Lucy woke up from a rough bump of the train.

"Ugh….."  
>"Nnnmn….."<br>"ughnm….."

She heard three moans and she shot up into a sit. Since she was on the top bunk, the ceiling was low and she hit her head.

"AH! Kkkk….Owwiiiee!" She rolled around on the bed rubbing her head.

"Oh.. OH.. OHHH! AAHHH!" Lucy rolled off the top bunk.

She shut her eyes for impact onto the hard floor.. but instead.

"Ooooff…nnnnn…"

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find herself on top of Natsu.

"Natsu! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"  
>"Lushi….. ugh… falling…." Natsu was still affected by motion sickness.<br>"Natsu…" Lucy smiled. "I guess you're still catching me from falling. Come on. Let's get you back into bed."

Lucy helped Natsu get up from the floor and put onto his bed. She brushed his bangs away from his face. Natsu's heavy breathing could be heard.. he had fallen right back to sleep again. She smiled warmly.

She stood up straight and looked over at Gajeel in the other bottom bunk. He sure looked different with a cleaner haircut. He looked good.

Tiptoeing on her feet, she checked up on Laxus on the top bunk. He had his eyes closed. His arms were under his head and it made his biceps bulge out. She blushed hard as she saw his muscles and how good he looked. She quickly ducked her head away and went out of the bunk room.

As she walked out, she saw Gray come out of the shower with just a towel on.

"Good morning Lucy" he rubbed a towel on his wet hair.  
>"Good morning Gray." Lucy blushed and looked away.<br>"Did you sleep well?"  
>"mhm. Did you?"<br>"I slept really well. Thanks to you."  
>"what… what you mean?"<br>"You wouldn't let me go. Don't you remember."  
>"What…?!"<br>"Haha.. don't worry nothing happened. But I guess I'm more comfortable than flametard."  
>" I…"<br>"showers all yours" he smirked.  
>"Thanks." She quickly grabbed her stuff and passed by him into the shower.<p>

Gray dried off in the living room part of their car. He looked over at the bedridden dragonslayers.  
>Natsu was glaring right at him. Gray smirked and stuck a tongue out at him.<p>

"GGGGGRRRRAAYYYYY" Natsu growled lowly.  
>"Haha." Gray ignored Natsu and continued to change.<p>

After Lucy came out, she and gray went to dining cart to eat breakfast. It was a lovely sunny morning and through the window, they could see lush green pastures and trees.

Unknown to them, someone from afar.  
>Click click*<p>

After finishing breakfast, the two head back to their bunk.

Click click*

When they return to their room, Lucy eyes widen as she sees a wet Laxus just exiting the bathroom about to tumble over. She runs over towards him and helps him balance.

He looked over at her with a grimaced look. Lucy just smiled warmly and led him over to his bunk. He began to start changing in front of Lucy, causing her to turn red and steam. She runs out and closes the door.

Gray looks over at her confused.

"Hehe.. he's changing." Lucy smiles wearily and flustered.  
>"Oh." Gray laughs.<p>

Soon after the train finally arrived at the train station. With the train stopping, Natsu and Gajeel rushed out of their beds and dashed out the door. Laxus exited soon after but first let Lucy go ahead.

She blushed at him and quickly went towards the exit of the train. Gray followed after Lucy but as he did, Laxus whispered to Gray.

"You got lucky this time Gray.. I hope you enjoyed it. You'll never get a chance like that again."  
>Gray smirked. "Mhm whatever"<p>

Lucy stepped out into the sun. She smiled warmly and saw Natsu and Gajeel stretching, loving the sun on their skins and the feel of solid ground under their feet.

The two dragon slayers look over at her. Natsu smiled wide. Gajeel smirked.

Gray came around and put an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy smiles at Gray and he to her. The two then began to comfortably walk along the road.

The three dragon slayers were left in shock at how Gray got so close to her so fast. Natsu and Gajeel growled. Laxus glared at Gray's head.

Natsu ran up and pushed Gray away from Lucy. He put his arms around Lucy's shoulders and smiled widely at her confused face.

"Yes natsu?"  
>"Nothing just wanted to walk with you."<br>"You irritating lizard!" Gray yelled at Natsu.  
>"What did you call me!" Natsu took his arm away and put up a clenched fist at Gray.<p>

The two men were at each other's faces, ready to brawl.

Lucy sweat dropped.

Then someone heavy came up to her left side and walks beside her. She looked over and found to her surprise, Gajeel. He continued to facing forward.  
>Someone else walks beside her on her right and she looked over to find herself surprised again.<p>

Laxus was walking facing forward beside her.

Natsu and Gray were too busy in their brawl to notice that two men had taken their prize.

Lucy looked over at her two best friends and just giggled at them. A heavy hand landed on top of her head. Lucy's giggling stopped. She's was startled and looked up at the owner of the hand, Gajeel. He's didn't even look at her once. He continued to focus on the road ahead of them. He took his hand off of her head.

Lucy watched him silently with a confused look. After a bit, Gajeel glanced over to see her face. Her head was tilted slightly and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Her round eyes showed her confusion and sincerity.

"Gihi…" Gajeel laughed to himself.

Laxus watched the interaction from the corner of his eye, wondering what in the world Gajeel was up to.

After getting no explanation from Gajeel, Lucy's attention went back to Natsu and Gray. She found it funny and yet annoying that the two still continue to fight even after seven years.

"I hate you Ice Princess"  
>"And I hate you you oversized gecko"<br>"I don't know how people stand the look of your face. It just pisses me off. I just want to rip it off."  
>"My face!? You should look at yours. Its uglier than hodras and you stink like one to. Seriously natsu. Have you ever heard of a shower. you and your stench piss me off."<p>

"OH you wanna talk about stench do you. I've had to deal with YOUR stench from glands from all over your body since you love stripping so much. NOTHING COVERS ANYTHING ON YOUR BODY TO HIDE YOUR NASTY STENCH. EVERY FART EVERY POOP EVERY POSSIBLE THING YOUR BODY EXCRETES DEFILES THE AIR."

"It's not my fault I don't have some nasty curse of a gecko nose as yours that I can smell everything. I should just fart more to piss you off. "

"I'M NOT A GECKO! I'M A DRAGON! AGH I HATE YOU!"

Lucy couldn't help but to giggle at their argument.

Again.. Gajeel put his hand on top of Lucy's head. Plop Lucy stops giggling.

She looked up at him and he continued to ignore her as before. He took his hand off.  
>And she continued to look at him with the same confused look.<p>

Gajeel stole a quick glance over at her face. "Gihi…. Ahaha…." He laughed inside.

She looked away even more confused than before.. "odd… what is he trying to do." It didn't help that Gajeel had his mask on. She bit her lower lip and furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Gihi."

Lucy shot her gaze towards him and glared. "Are you toying with me?"  
>Gajeel just looked away as if he didn't know what she was talking about.<p>

Laxus rolled his eyes. He was far too annoyed with the two brawling boys and their stupidity. Laxus sighed.

Lucy was swatting at Gajeel's hand now and he in return smirked beside her. She had a terrible thought now. Lucy realized that Gajeel was going to keep bugging her the whole way to their client's village.

"So this is how you're going to be… I guess you have changed a lot Gajeel. Well two can play that game." Lucy smirks and decides to do something that will catch him off guard.

But of course she couldn't just do THAT with Gajeel. She'll need the ploy of being friendly with both men at her side.

Gajeel notices her smirk and raises an eyebrow at her.

She gently weaved her hands around both dragon slayers arms. The two men freeze in their walk as they are looking forward. They both look at her slowly.

She's was smiling warmly while looking forward. She pulled at their arms to continue walking.

They followed her lead. Shocked at her boldness yet liking this bold side to her, they smirk. They like her holding onto their arms.. and they realize something else is touching their arms…

Their arms are put at each side of her chest.. and something soft was also brushing up against their arms.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her. She clearly is really clueless to her surroundings. He thinks to himself, "I'm going to change that."

Gajeel was just happy to have been in the situation. Nothing like a rub and getting away with it.

Gray and Natsu halt mid-brawl and stare at Lucy clinging onto the older men. They let go of each other and run towards her in hopes to steal their spots away from them.

Gajeel and Laxus notice them approaching. Laxus punched Natsu away while Gajeel punched Gray away.

Lucy sweatdropped and prayed that they would arrive soon to a village. These men were definitely being a handful. A yummy handful.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, the team arrived at a village and decided to spend the night at their hot springs resort. Having been tugged around by the four men, Lucy was extremely tired and direly wanted a hot bath to soothe her muscles.<p>

The owner looked the team over with suspicion. Four men with a lonely hot lady was too suspicious looking for her tastes. Lucy assured her that they weren't going to do anything fishy and would not destroy any property.

"Alright little girl.. but sadly to say.. there's only one large family room left. You five will have to use it all together."

Lucy turned red understanding.. that she would have to share a room with the four..

"We'll take it." Gajeel said gruffly paying for the room.

She looked up at him with shocked eyes. Gajeel Redfox.. just paid for their whole stay at a resort.

Gajeel smirked and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her along to their room and the others followed after. Opening the door for her, he leaned close to her ear..

"you owe me bunnygirl" Gajeel grinned behind his mask.  
>gulp* Lucy walked in quickly and began to get her stuff ready for the hot springs.<p>

As the men were getting settled.. Natsu lying on the ground, Gray doing the same.  
>Gajeel taking his bandages, mask, and coverings off. Laxus never came in and the men were too busy relaxing to realize.<p>

Lucy rushed out of the room excited for the hot springs.

"Women…" Gajeel sighed.  
>"No.. Lucy." Gray said after.<br>"hahaha." Natsu laughed aloud.

* * *

><p>Lucy stepped out with a towel on. Hoping to get in before the men arrive, Lucy had rushed off to finish washing up before they ruined her hot spring moment. She used her toe to test out the water. It was a good hot temperature.<p>

She walked in gently, smiling. It felt so good to relax in the water… the cool quiet night.. steam rising from the water.  
>Moonlight and stars glistening. It was perfect. Until…<p>

Splash…

Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically towards the source of the splash…HORROR…

"Laxus!"

"Yo blondie." Laxus was leaning back against the edge of the pool. Arms resting above the water, extending outwards from his body on the pool border.

"When did you get here!"  
>"I was here the whole time."<br>"What?!" Lucy paled.

Laxus stood up, water rushed down his body. His torso naked. She didn't want to even think about looking down into the water to see if he's covered there or not. Lucy turned beat red and she turned away from him with her hands up to cover her face.

She submerged herself until half of her head was popped out of the water. Laxus walked over and sat right next to her.

She peeped through her fingers to look at him. He was looking up at the stars. Feeling eyes towards him, he glanced over at her. She quickly covered her face again in embarrassment.

He laughed heartily.

"Just sit blondie. And relax."

She turned around and sat next to him. She uncovered her face and looked around. Silent. Water trickling into the spring. Steam rising into the night air.

She sighs.. and gets comfortable. The silence between them isn't awkward.. its comfortable silence.

He's closed his eyes as he leaned back against the edge of the pool. Lucy scoops up water and let the water trickle down between her hands. Laxus opened an eye and began watching her.

He smiled. She's so childish.

Lucy suddenly stops. She brings her arms down into the water. And abruptly she submerged herself into the water. She grabs her chest in the water, clenching her fist.

A sharp needle like pain shot through her chest twice. She gasped underwater.. letting air bubbles rise furiously up. And then the pain was gone.

She rose up to the surface. Her hair matting her face. She gasps for air. Her fists are trembling underwater.. "What just happened." Lucy thinks to herself.

"You okay blondie?" Laxus looked at her weirdly.

She looked towards his direction. And Laxus just started laughing hysterically. Her hair was matted to her face like she was a wet cat.

Realizing the situation, she quickly fixed her hair and blushed furiously with embarrassment.

"What happened just now?"  
>"oh.. nothing.."<br>"You're a terrible liar."  
>"What? I'm… not lying. I'm.."<br>"I know you're lying. What happened."  
>"sigh… I had a cramp…"<br>"HAHAHA. From what? Playing with water?"

Lucy gave him a "Really?" look.

"Ok… I'll believe you had a cramp. Come over here and I'll fix that." Laxus smirked playfully.  
>"Huh..?"<p>

He gently picked her up by her waist

"Wait.. Laxus.. what.!"  
>"Just hold still." He placed her to sit on his lap.<br>"Laxus… I…. OMG!…"

Laxus began massaging Lucy's shoulders..

"Mhm… that's what they all say.."  
>"Pervert!" Lucy squirmed and tried to get off of Laxus but he holds her down.<br>"I'm kidding. Just sit still."

He continued to massage her.. she tried to hold back her moans.. all the days frustrations of being tugged about.. swatting at Gajeel's hand.. ugh…

But OH MY…. Laxus knew exactly where to touch. how to touch. how hard to touch.

She was in bliss.

"Mmm… there."  
>"You like it."<br>"mmmhm…..mm."

His hands were on her shoulders… massaging soothingly.

Along her neck… her shoulders… along her spine.. down to her tail bone.

She was feeling weak with how good it felt.

When he was done.. she was feeling soo good that she didn't realize she was leaning up against his chest. His arms were around her. it just felt too nice and she didn't want to leave it.

"Blondie."  
>"Mm?"<br>"Didn't know you liked me this much."  
>"Hmm?" Lucy opened her eyes slowly and looked around<p>

She felt something heavy around her. she then realized.. she half fell asleep on Laxus lap.

Underwater.. her towel and slipped down slightly and she quickly grabbed it up. And in the midst of her squirming.. her towel and ridden up so she was practically sitting on his lap with her bare butt! Luckily he had a towel covering his thighs…

She tried to get off but Laxus kept her in place.

"Sorry Laxus.. I didn't mean to.. it was.. "  
>"It was what?" he whispered into her ear.<p>

She shivered. He smirked

"just… "  
>"Just?"<br>"just so comfortable… it felt nice."  
>"mmm I'm glad it felt nice for you too."<p>

You too?... resonated in Lucy's head.

"If you ever want a massage again, you can come sit on me anytime."

Lucy gasped. And Laxus let go now. She got up and froze. Laxus got up and she heard splashing and footsteps going away.

Gajeel was standing by the doorway to their room. Laxus smirked at him. And Gajeel hmphed.

* * *

><p>The four were in their rooms. Sake out. Drinking leisurely but arguing lowly with each other.<p>

Lucy finally walked in and Gajeel invited Lucy to come drink with them. But as soon as Gajeel finishes, Natsu freezes and yells..

"OH NO. NEVERR! Lucy can't ever drink sake"  
>"What why?!" Gray asked Natsu<br>"Do you not remember!" He yelled at Gray.  
>"I can't remember her. All I remember is Juvia melting me…." Gray shivers at the memory.<p>

Lucy laughed as she sat next to Gajeel and Natsu.  
>Gajeel handed Lucy a cup of sake. He smirked.<p>

"ehehe… I'll pass… I'd rather not relive that day."  
>"Come on…don't be a baby" Gajeel takes another cup.<br>"Seriously.. I'm good." Lucy tries to give the cup to Natsu, who gladly takes it from her.  
>"Chicken." Gajeel downs his cup.<br>"I'm not!"  
>"Are too"<br>"Are not!"  
>"Prove it."<p>

Lucy glares at Gajeel and clenches her fists.. "Grrrr…."  
>"did…did you just growl at me?" he looks at her shocked.<p>

She squints her eye at him. She takes the cup from Gajeel's hand and pours herself a drink. And downs it.

"NOO! LUCY!" Natsu pales.

Gajeel smirks at her and pours her another.

"NO STOP! STOP IT YOU METAL FREAK!" Natsu tries to take the sake bottle away from him.

Gajeel gives it to Laxus and Laxus holds it away from Natsu.

"Just chill Natsu. You won't have to take care of her. I'm sure any of us wouldn't mind taking care of her except you."

**Hiccup.**

The four men look at lucy.. she's pouring herself another drink as she hiccups. She shakes the bottle clean as it runs dry..

"when… did she finish that bottle…?" Natsu asked with his veins popping out of his forehead now. His eyebrows twitching.  
>"Where did she even get that one.." Gajeel asked confused.<br>"That was a brand new one.." Gray said paling.  
>"what? What just happened here?" Laxus looking around at the others.<p>

"Natssuuuuuuuuu~"  
>"h…hi….hi Luce. You feeling okay?"<br>"Natssuuu… you left me… Graaaaayyyyy…"

Natsu's eyebrows are twitching mad… gray is paling… she looks up at him teary eyed..

"You left me… you all left me…"

She reached for the bottle in Gray's hand.. Gray gave it over to Natsu as Natsu tries to hide all the bottles from her.

Shocking them all, Lucy went on all fours and hugged Natsu to the floor. He tipped over onto his back and kept the bottle out of her reach. She crawled on top of him and put her legs on each side of Natsu's hips.

"Naattssuuuuu…." Lucy whines..

The three men looked over/around Lucy to look at her over Natsu… to see his face.. his reaction.. the three in complete shock, on the verge of having bloody noses.

Her chest was right in from of Natsu's face… he began to sweat… and was on the verge of having a nose bleed..

Gajeel decided Natsu had enough fun with her and so he got up and snatched the sake bottle from Natsu and chugged it down…

"Gajeel! Laxus! Gray! Chug em all!" Natsu pleads.

Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus each grabbed a bottle each and began chugging the sake.

Lucy sat up on Natsu.. and looked behind her at the men. Natsu gasped as it starts to feel… really good. "Luce… Lucy.. get off of me…"

The men looked at him with jealousy, each still chugging the bottles down

"Aww… I wanted some…." Lucy looks sheepishly at them. She starts to crawl over towards Laxus… she sits on his lap..

He finished the bottle and flipped it over.

"See. All gone."

Lucy giggled and snuggled into his chest. Laxus put a hand on Lucy's head for no reason. She looked up at him with wide eyes, confused. Her cheeks were flustered from the alcohol and her eye lids were having a hard time staying open.

Laxus gazed at her face and then realized what Gajeel had been doing the entire time. He looked over at Gajeel with wide eyes. And Gajeel gave a look of understanding.

He lets his hand slide down the back of her head. She smiles happily.

"Mmmmm"

The men all freeze… and stare at Lucy. Natsu was still lying down, trying his best to calm himself down and his certain awoken friend.

Laxus pet her again.

"Mmmmm"

Laxus began finding this situation a little weird… he wasn't massaging her this time… he was only petting Lucy.. and she was making such noises…. She pushed herself up against him for more.

Laxus began to squirm now. Gray and Gajeel glared at Laxus. Natsu was praying that she would sober up soon… a vulnerable thin robed Lucy.. was a danger to them all.

"Natsu…. Nattssssuuuuu.."

Natsu twitched… "Oh.. no…." he cringed.

"NAatssuuu~"  
>"yea… ?"<br>"I have to pee…."  
>"Not again!"<p>

"PUHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus burst out.  
>"I really got to go now…" Lucy crawled over to him.<p>

"lluuuuuucccccccCCCCYYYYYY!" Natsu picked Lucy up and dashed for a restroom.

Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus were rolling around on the floor laughing with tears streaming out.


	5. Careless

**I know its short... but I wanted to give you guys another chapter as soon as I could. Sorry. Still working out how I want to go with this story. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Thank you loyal fans for leaving comments! It really motivates me to continue and keep the chapters coming!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy…"<em>

"_Momma…?"_

"_Lucy…."_

"_I'm here Momma. Momma! Where are you?"_

"_Lucy dear.. I'm sorry…"_

"_Momma?... Momma!"_

Tears welled up in her closed eyes. Her heart clenched with longing for her mother. An overwhelming dread was growing in her chest.. and Lucy couldn't bear it. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air. Tears began to stream down her face. She blinked the tears out and rubbed them away with her fingers.

Sitting up, Lucy looked around her. Sniffling, she tried to calm herself down and found that she was in her own futon. The men in theirs, placed around her in a square.

She got up gently and left the room.

Walking silently towards the hotel balcony, she brought her keys out and looked for Capricorn's key.

"Open the gate of the Goat. Capricorn!"

"Lucy-sama.." Capricorn appeared and bowed.

"Capricorn…" Lucy said weakly with her back against the spirit.

"Is everything all right?" he frowned in concern.

Lucy turned around to face him. Capricorn's eyebrows rose up. He rushed up to her and held her shoulders gently in his hands.

"Lucy-sama… why are you crying?"

"Capricorn…. I'm scared…"

Lucy looked up at Capricorn with pleading eyes.

"I… I've been feeling really weird lately.. I haven't told anyone because I thought it wasn't something to be worried about…"

"What is wrong? Did something happen?" Capricorn was getting nervous now.

"I've been getting these chest pains and my body will feel weak.. and last night.. I had a nightmare about momma.."

Capricorn flinched.. but quickly recomposed himself.

"Lucy-sama.. I am sure its just because you've just been overworking yourself. You need to take better care of your health."

"No that's not it Capricorn. I have been…"

"Lucy-sama. I assure you. You are just feeling tired from all the missions lately. Probably even more stressed with the visitors around. And about your nightmare.. I am sure it is from the alcohol from last night."

Lucy tried to recall last night's events… but couldn't remember anything.

"Ugh…" Lucy began to feel the hangover that was bound to come.

"See. Everything is fine.. You need to rest and eat healthy. I'm sure it will all be better soon."

"Okay Capricorn. Thank you."

"Then I take my leave Lucy-sama. Call if you need anything." He bowed and flashed away.

She stared into the space that Capricorn once stood. She had an odd feeling. That Capricorn was being awkward and distant. Or maybe she was overreacting. Lucy walked up to the balcony railings and put her face in her hands.

Sigh….

"Momma…Pappa… please watch over me."

In the hallway…. Gajeel stood away from sight. He had followed after Lucy when he found it safe to go undetected. The minute he smelt salt.. he had woken up from his sleep and found that Lucy was crying in her sleep. He knew that something important was definitely going to happen soon.

But after hearing her conversation with Capricorn.. he knew. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't know this side of her. Never fathomed this side to her.

He clenched his fists…

"Dammit all…"

Gritting his teeth, Gajeel walked back to their room.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours, the team set off on foot towards Mount Goyang. The job request was simple. The mountain had an overwhelming number of cats and the mission was to find the cause of the phenomenon. The mayor of the town at the base of Mount Goyang had sent the request months ago. However all mages who took the mission were never able to complete the mission. In fact, they never returned.<p>

"I can't believe you can't remember a thing Lucy." Gray said laughing.

"heh…..I'm so glad I don't…" Lucy turned red.

"ugh… never again! Lucy!" Natsu glared at Lucy. "YOU ARE NEVER DRINKING EVER AGAIN!"

"hai hai…" Lucy rubbed her slightly hurting head.

"Natsu… you sound like you're her dad." Laxus said with a straight stern face.

"HAHAHAHA! You might even get dad-zoned." Gray was clutching his stomach now.

Natsu and Lucy yelled out loud together.

"WHAT?! LUCE WOULD NEVER!"

"EW NATSU AS MY DAD?! NEVER!"

While everyone was having a good time and laughing, a certain dragon slayer was keeping silent. He watched Lucy carefully, observing her every movement.

As the end of the forest came, Lucy couldn't help but gasp.

It was beautiful. Green hills blanketed with flowers of all colors rolled as far as she could see. Her eyes widened and a wide-open smile lit up her face. She walked off road and into the green grass. The wind picked up her hair gently and cooled her skin.

She looked back at the men behind her and found them staring at her. She smiled warmly at them. The men spoke softly to each other for a bit and then they all smirked. Seeing their smirk, Lucy felt goosebumps and a feeling that she should run.

And that is what she did.

"LUCCCYYY!" Natsu ran after her smirking.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?! WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE PLANNING I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF IT!" Lucy ran frantically.

A shadow appeared in front of her. She couldn't stop. Colliding with the shadow, the two fell over and rolled to a stop.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes. His mask had fallen down and she could see his face clearly. His masculine jaw.. his metal piercings… his yummy looking lips… that weirdly became a smirk?

"Did you miss seeing my handsome face bunnygirl?" Gajeel smirked smugly at Lucy.

"What…NO!" Lucy blushed madly and sat up. She was too preoccupied with her embarrassment of getting caught admiring Gajeel's face that she didn't notice that she was on top of him.

Smirking smugly still, Gajeel lifted his hands and put them under his head. He lifted an eyebrow at her. Quickly, Gajeel pelvic thrusted upwards once.

To Lucy's horror… she felt herself being pushed upwards by the ground she was sitting on. She looked down hesitantly and found herself sitting at Gajeel's hip.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy quickly got off of Gajeel and crawled a few feet away.

All the while, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus had been watching. They were infuriated when Gajeel cheated in their race to Lucy by using magic. But having seen Lucy's breasts bounce from Gajeel's thrust, they were just glad to have witnessed that.

"GAJEEL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"You were the one who sat up."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHASED ME! ALL OF YOU!"

"Hey hey bunny. You ran into me. It's not my fault you don't pay attention to your surroundings." Gajeel said as he leaned up on his elbows.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU WERE GOING TO BE THERE. YOU'RE TOO FAST! YOU JUMPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME."

Gajeel got up from his spot and walked over to Lucy. She was fuming angry and was glaring Gajeel down.

He squatted down towards her and looked straight into her eyes.

"You need to be able to sense magic better bunnygirl. You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Don't give me the excuse that your opponent is faster than you. You need to be smarter than your opponent at all times. 2 steps ahead." Gajeel stared into her eyes. He was serious.

Lucy's eyes softened and she began to feel guilty. It was true. She did not pay attention to her surroundings well. Getting kidnapped.. getting into situations like last night with Laxus… not noticing danger… like at GMG with Asuka and Flare….

Oh she knew… she knew very well. Lucy clenched her fists. It hurt to believe she was weaker than most at Fairytail… and so careless…

Seeing the change in her eyes.. sorrow.. Gajeel sighed. Ruffling his hair..

"Your training begins now."


	6. Vision

**You love me. Enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. More fun to come!**

**Let me know how I did! Comment and share with me your reactions! It helps me write faster and keep them coming. **

**I literally laughed and cringed several times while I was writing this. And as you read this chapter, I hope you do as well**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

* * *

><p>Swish. Swoosh.<p>

"KYAAAHH!"  
>"concentrate!"<br>"I'M TRYING!"  
>"TRY HARDER!"<br>"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She could not see anything. Fear and anxiety running through her veins. She didn't like the situation at all… it was like she was living a terrible twisted dream. Once again, Gajeel was her opponent. But this time.. she was blind and of course a handsome Gajeel was out to get her. She was running for her life… in a different sense.

"GAJEEELLL!"  
>"You need to try harder bunnygirl. I think you're faking it. You like this a lot don't you?" He said huskily into her ear. Causing her to stiffen and jump away.<p>

Goosebumps grew up from her feet up to her head. She shivered. It was too much.. she wanted to stop.. yet she didn't. Gajeel was spot on when he said she was liking it. Who wouldn't.

She felt a hard chest slowly push against her back, a finger at her neck to symbolize a knife.

"you died again. 4."

And with that, Gajeel left again and disappeared.

"AAGGGHH!" Lucy screamed in frustration.  
>"I think you're right Gajeel. I think she does like it." Laxus said huskily.<br>"Looks fun. I want to play too." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Ohhhh no. no no no no. please don't." Lucy pleaded as she took a defensive stance. PLEASE DONT.. I CAN'T HANDLE THE FOUR OF YOU ALL AT ONCE. she thought of her daydream on the first day of their trip.. "no no no no!" Lucy thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Where are you looking at Lucy.." Gray came up to her right and spoke in a whisper to her cheek. He put his fingers up to her cheek and gave a slow soft brush. She felt the cold ice magic emitting from his body… his fingers.

"KYAAHHH!" Lucy jumped away from him and started walking backwards. She was very jittery with the quadruple threat out to get her.

She bumped into someone who put their hands on her arms, slowly sliding them down her bound arms. Causing her to stiffen up like a log.

"You're such a bad girl Luce… running into me like that. You didn't even try to feel my heat. I almost burned you."

She felt Natsu stroke softly up her arms with his fingers.  
>Her body tingled once again, but stronger this time.<p>

Lucy gasped and froze.

The heat disappeared.. and she was left in the dark once again. Her senses were being overwhelmed.. she was flustered and confused.. and desperately trying to maintain control.

"Come on Lucy… calm down.. concentrate…." She told herself.. she slowed down her breathing. Cleared her mind. Then she felt it.

Her hand went to her keys at her waist.

"Lucy" Loke spoke through his key.  
>"Loke!" Lucy yelled in her thoughts.<br>"Hime.. we can help you." Virgo spoke.  
>"How?!" Lucy cried.<br>"Lucy.. remember how we spirits can sense when you are in danger. Sometimes we can open our own celestial gates to ward off enemies."  
>"Yes."<br>"Well.. we have our own device like lacrima vision to check on you constantly."  
>"You mean you can watch me from the Celestial Spirit Realm?!"<br>"Yes Hime. But not exactly. We see spirits."  
>"You can consider it as spirit sensors. The more your magical capacity increases… the better we can sense and be in tune with you."<br>"So that's how you do it!"  
>"Yes. And now that you've gotten stronger and so have our bonds with you… we your celestial spirits can channel the sensor vision to you, just as we can talk to you telepathically."<br>"That's awesome!"  
>"Are you ready hime?"<br>"Let's do this!" Lucy cheered.

Slowly… she saw a light. It was slightly warm red and orange like a fire.

Another lit up towards the right… a slight icy blue light.

A slight purple light lit up to the left. It was coming closer.

Lucy took a step back. The light halted its advance.

She thought to herself… "three lights… where's the last one?"

A finger was felt at her tailbone. Lucy jumped up in shock. But the finger didn't stay put.. it went up her back, lining the spine. And unusually and amazingly.. she felt vibrations and a wonderful shocking feeling from the finger as it moved up her spine.

Lucy gasped, moaned softly, and felt her knees give out. She was falling.

Warm arms grabbed her before she could fall and gently lowered her to the ground. She held her breath and hid her face in the chest of the man.

"LAXUS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Lucy heard Natsu yell.

Hands were ruffling in front of her to remove the bindings on her hands. As soon as her hands were free she shakily tried to take the blindfold off. Someone helped her take it off and with fluttering eyes… Lucy tried to adjust to the sunlight.. she saw Natsu's worried handsome face.

_**"Luce?"**_

His face looked older. Wrinkles started to appear on his forehead, probably from frowning too much. And his eyes seemed to have more depth to them… was that sorrow she saw?

"Lucy you ok?" Gray said with worried eyes staring into her. He was bending over closer to her, next to Natsu who was kneeling beside her.

"Blondie.. " the man's chest rumbled. The vibrations of his voice were felt through his chest and Lucy was currently leaning into the man's embrace. She looked up at the man. Laxus.

"Dang… I think you broke her lightning freak." Gajeel spoke.  
>"I think you did too. What the heck did you do Laxus?" Gray frowned at the lightning mage.<br>"oiy… I did not hurt her. I just gave her a sensual shock that's all." Laxus growled at them.  
>"sensual shock?! You fried her! Look at her!" Natsu said yelling at Laxus.<p>

Lucy just stared at the four of them. She was amazed.. When she blinked or closed her eyes, she saw just their spiritual light.. hovering around her. When she opened her eyes and saw them clearly.. she saw both. she saw them silhouetted with their spiritual light.

Yup… they were going to be the death of her. It was already bad enough with their older handsome looks.. but now.. they were all lit up like their hot bodies were on fire.

She was too preoccupied with her new ability that she didn't even hear the men talk about her.

"Hime.. now you can use spiritual vision whenever you like."  
>"Thank you Virgo… Loke… everyone…" Lucy said with love.<br>"All you need to do is touch your keys.. and you'll be able to access it." Loke spoke.  
>"I'm so happy! The dragon slayers may have their nose.. but I have my awesome spirit sensing eyes." Lucy said happily.<br>"haha. Yes yes you do. I am glad I can bring you such happiness princess. If only this new vision could let you see my eternal love for you." Loke  
>"Ha! Bye Loke! Virgo!" Lucy said laughing and she put her keys back on her hip.<p>

"Luce… "

Lucy took a deep breath as his low sensual voice brought her back to reality.

"That's it Lucy.. breathe…" Natsu cajoled her.  
>"Phew.. I thought she was a goner. Laxus you can't go shocking girls around." Gray lectured Laxus.<p>

"Tch… I don't need a lecture from you Gray.. I don't go stripping around like you do. I'm pretty sure you give girls more brain damage than any of us here." Laxus growled back.

Gray looked down at himself. "Dannggiitt AGAIN!" he ran around looking for his clothes.

"Gihi.. nice one." Gajeel laughed.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"I'm fine guys.. I felt my legs give out from being tired. I wouldn't have gotten so tired if you guys didn't all BIND MY ARMS TOGETHER, BLINDFOLD ME, AND ALL COME AFTER ME!" Lucy yelled at them.

The dragon slayers grit their teeth as her yelling hurt their ears. Gray cringed from Lucy's wrath.

"Tired.. yea right.. I know exactly why your legs gave out… I heard you moan." Laxus thought to himself and smirked.  
>"Jeez Luce… it was to train you to notice your surroundings more." Natsu rubbed his ears.<p>

"You need to be more alert." Laxus spoke in a low voice. She looked up at him to find him staring into her eyes. She knew what he meant… he had caught her red-handed in the fact that she really did not pay attention to her surroundings.

"Now you know that you can't be ignorant." Gajeel crossed his arms and frowned slightly at her in disapproval.

Lucy looked at Gajeel's face.. and she pouted. It was true. Everything they said was true.

"Weirdo.. don't pout. You just need to work on it more. Better to start now than later right?" Natsu gave her his signature smile.  
>Lucy looked at Natsu and blushed.. he sure knew how to cheer her up all the time...<p>

Seeing her blush at Natsu, Laxus got annoyed. Having everyone blame him for hurting Lucy was bad enough.. but now Natsu and Lucy were having flirt time while she was still in his arms?

**OH HECKS NO.**

"Come on Blondie.. Time to get up." Laxus lifted her up onto her feet. Her legs still felt weak and his touch didn't help to bring strength to them either.  
>"Can you stand?" Laxus asked her with a concerned voice.<p>

"Yea… thanks Laxus." Lucy blushed again, causing Laxus to smirk in victory.

"huh.. I never thought I'd live to see a day where Laxus Dreyar would be so caring and worried over me. What crazy dream am I living now." Lucy thought to herself.

The tingling from Laxus' finger along her spine was still felt in residual amounts. And Lucy shivered from how good it still felt.  
>Laxus chuckled as he noticed her shivering. He knew.<p>

Natsu frowned at Laxus and Lucy. He marched up to Lucy and quickly lifted her up into his arms.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DDDOOOIINNGGGGG!" Natsu began to run with Lucy in his arms. She clung onto his neck and shoulder.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy's voice was getting softer and softer as Natsu ran away from them towards Mount Goyang.

"NNNNAATTSSSUUU GET BACK HERE!" Laxus thundered and ran after him.  
>"NATSSSUUU YOU CHEATER!" Gray yelled as he struggled to put his clothes on and run after him.<br>"YOU IDIOT OF A CANDLEHEAD!" Gajeel ran after Natsu.  
>"AHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed heartily. He was so happy. SHE was grabbing tightly onto him. Lucy was finally in his arms… and he was going to keep it that way.<p>

* * *

><p>In a town far away… a certain ice mage and water mage were strolling the town. They were scouting around for a certain thief that they had to capture. Silently, they walked side by side. The woman was squirming and her heart palpitating with anxious love for the man. And the man was as composed as ice. But then something caught the eye of the woman.. and the man kept walking. She stopped in front of a magazine booth and picked up the latest issue of Sorcerer Magazine. Her eyes widened..<p>

"Gray-sama!"

The man turned around and walked slowly over to the woman.

"Isn't this…?"

"Lucy!" Gray's eyes widened. He took the magazine from her and held it in his hands.

"Juvia didn't know love-rival had a boyfriend? Did Gray-sama know?"

On the front cover of the magazine.. was a picture of Lucy at a dining car of a train.. sitting across from a blonde haired man.. who he hated to admit was acknowledgeable as handsome. He didn't ever recall meeting such a man.. yet he looked so familiar. And why did Lucy look so comfortable… and so happy to be with him?

Front headlines were…

Celestial bombshell Lucy Heartfilia of Fairytail taken?

Who is this mysterious handsome man that has taken her heart?

"Gray-sama… doesn't the man look familiar?"  
>"yea…."<br>"Do you know him?"  
>"No… I don't ever remember meeting him."<br>"I wonder how love-rival knows him. Maybe they really are dating!" Juvia said overjoyed at the thought of Lucy being taken and out of the race for Gray's love.

He flipped through the magazine to Lucy's article.. and what he found surprised him even more.

There were even more pictures..  
>Lucy holding onto the man's arm.. the man and Lucy walking in a train hallway…<p>

**…. the two entering a first class sleeping car…**

He clenched his fists… he pushed the magazine into Juvia's hand and walked away. Glaring at the street in front of him. The air around his body dropped in temperature. Blue magic aura seethed from his body….

He was only gone for 2 days.. **2 DAYS**….and this happens?! Now he really felt the urge to finish the mission NOW. And punch a certain fire gecko in the face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING NATSSUUUUU "


	7. Meow

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I'm so glad you are all enjoying it as much as I am. Haha.**

**Let me know how i did on this one! :) **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>It was very eerie. A ghost town. No sound was heard but the rustling of leaves across the roads. The wind howled softly through the streets, the alleyways. Not a soul in sight.<p>

Lucy was getting scared now. There was no one in the town but them. And if there weren't any people…. Who sent the job request?

She lifted her hand to her keys. Her eyes scanned the area. She saw small spiritual signatures converging up ahead. She braced herself for the unknown enemy.

A hand gently took hold of her hand, startling her. She looked towards the owner… Natsu. She let go of her keys as he tugged on her hand. With her hand free, he wrapped his hand around hers, weaving his fingers in between hers. He smiled warmly at her.

"Relax Luce. I've got your back." Natsu said smiling widely.

Lucy relaxed a bit and blushed.

Suddenly, his gaze was ripped away from her and was targeted towards a lone black cat sitting in the middle of the road.

Gajeel walked up next to Natsu and his eyes narrowed in at the cat. Gray walked up next to Lucy and Laxus next to Gray.

"That cat.. sure looks creepy doesn't it?" Lucy took a step closer to Natsu.

The black cat had green eyes staring right back at the team.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus shifted their legs.. and went into battle ready mode. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw them get serious. She knew… that if they were acting like this… that indeed was not a normal cat. Gray began emitting ice magic from his fists.. ready for an ambush.

Suddenly.. cats began to appear everywhere. They lined the roofs, the alleyways, the streets. They were surrounded.

"meow." The black cat spoke.

Then all the cats began to meow simultaneously. The whole town was now resonating with cat meows.

Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu grabbed their ears. Their dragon-slayer ears were being overloaded with the strange loudness of the cats. What surprised Lucy was that they fell to their knees. And soon after, Gray fell to his knees as well… desperately covering his ears with his hands…

"GUYS! WHAT'S WRONG!" Lucy knelt down next to Gray and Natsu.. their enemy was here and she had no idea who she was dealing with.. or what she could do to help them.

"Lucy… run" Natsu said struggling.

"What no! I'm not leaving you!" Lucy screamed at Natsu.

"Please Lucy!... RUN!" Gray pleaded to Lucy.

"NO!.. LOKE!" Lucy yelled out in desperation as she put her hand to her keys.

In a flash of light, Loke appeared beside her.

"Loke help! The cats. They're doing something to them.. Loke?" Lucy looked in horror at Loke as he was desperately trying to cover his ears from the ringing meows.

"Lucy…. I.. can't" Loke fell to his knees as well.. his eyes narrowed and became slits.

Fearing for her spirit, "Sorry Loke.. forced gate closure!" but it didn't work… she couldn't open his gate!

"What… WHAT'S GOING ON!" Lucy screamed.

Silence. The cats stopped meowing and soon clicking of heals onto concrete were heard. Lucy's eyes darted around to pinpoint the location of the noise. She glanced at her guild mates and found them pale and sweating.

"Luce.. whoever he is.. he's dangerous… stay behind me." Natsu got up on his feet and walked in front of her.

A sultry voice spoke…"Meow….."

And quickly after, Lucy heard in horror her team reply back. "Meow"

Again the voice spoke louder this time "Meow."

And again… her team responded back with "Meow."

"Guys…." Lucy slowly turned her head towards Natsu and Gajeel.. then to Gray and Laxus.

They took a step forward… and began walking away from Lucy. Towards the black cat.

"Guys! Stop! Don't listen!" Lucy ran up and hugged Natsu from behind. She tried to stop him from walking away but was getting dragged along as well.

"Come.. kitties… come to me" the voice was loud and crisp. Lucy's eyes widened and she saw a woman in a tight black dress. Her eyes were black and so was her long hair. Her skin pale… she looked… creepy…

"who are you… " Lucy glared at her.

"I am the queen of this town… and you little girl… are not welcome here." The woman spoke darkly.

Natsu pried Lucy's hands off of him and the men walked over to the lady.

"Guys! Please.. stop! Fight it!" Lucy pleaded to them.  
>But they kept their back to her.<p>

"HAHAHAHA fool. They are MINE now." The woman took a step towards Gray and Natsu. They were standing right next to her now. She gently caressed their faces.. Natsu and Gray trembled with anger… trying to fight against the hold the woman had over them.

"Such handsome men… it is a wonder how they willingly traveled with someone as ugly as you."

"I'M NOT UGLY! LET MY FRIENDS GO!"

"Not a chance..." The woman walked up close to Gajeel.. yanked his mask off. "Ooh… look at this one here… such a manly face… to good to be hidden…" She leaned in close and licked his cheek. Gajeel was struggling to move his body. His whole body was shaking with anger.

Lucy was pissed off now. Her team was counting on her … she was their only hope. But why was she unaffected. A thought came across her mind..

She grabbed her key… "Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

A bright light appeared..

"SAND BUSTER!"

The sand was everywhere along the street now. And Lucy stood waiting for the results she was hoping for.

And like that… all the cats came down and appeared in front of Lucy.. in the sandy street. Lucy smirked. She had just made a huge sand box.. or litter box for the cats.

"_Meow" _ The woman sang.

The cats all replied back… and even her team began to meow. Lucy watched as Scorpio was also affected by the woman's weird magic. He clenched his ears… and was slowly pulled towards the woman as well.

She realized… the woman's weakness… and that was all she needed.

Taking the opportunity.. Lucy braced herself.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!"

"I'm sorry…" Aries said cringingly as she attacked. "WOOL BOMB!"

Pink fluff was everywhere and the cats were going insane with it.

"you're a very clever girl…." The woman glared at Lucy… "but no matter.. what will you do… when your precious friends… become my own."

Lucy clenched her fists and was surprised by swirling seals under the feet of her team, Loke, and Scorpio. When the swirls dissipated.. she and Aries saw the men…. Turned into cats.

Laxus a yellow cat. Gajeel a black cat. Gray a black and blue cat. Natsu a pink cat. Scorpio a red and white cat. And Loke a yellow cat.

The woman picked up Loke.. "How adorable they are now. They are perfect. Now… they can never leave me" She grinned menacingly.

Lucy and Aries clenched their fists… Lucy knew she didn't have much magic energy left to fight the woman. There was still so much she didn't know about her opponent… all she knew was that she really wanted to punch the woman's face in and make her regret for messing with Fairytail..

"Thank you Aries… You can go back now.." Lucy spoke softly.

With a bright light, Aries vanished.

"Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy huffed out.

Virgo appeared and bowed. "Hime."

"I need water Virgo."

"Understood Hime." Virgo disappeared into the ground.

"Hahaha…. You are such a weak girl. Is that all you can do? KITTIES!" the woman yelled and soon the cats regained their focus on Lucy. They launched at her and Lucy took out her whip. Fleuve d'étoiles was going to take too much of her already vanishing magic energy..

She whipped at the cats, making them hiss and claw at her. There were too many cats and so she was scratched terribly from everywhere. Her clothes were getting tattered and blood was running down her arms, legs, and back.

But out of no where, virgo popped up out of the ground.. in the process punching some cats up into the air. She landed right next to Lucy and smiled. Virgo was soaking wet.

"Sorry Hime. It took a little while. Punishment time?"

"No punishments Virgo! Thank you! And now.." Lucy smirked. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!"

A flash of light… and water burst out of the tunnel that Virgo had just popped out of. And in the water, was a very pissed of Aquarius.

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT! YOU DARE INTERUPT MY DATE WITH SCORPIO!" She was about to wash Lucy away when…

"Aquarius! You have to save him!" Lucy yelled at her.

"I'LL KILLL…. WAIT WHAT!?"

"That woman over there turned Scorpio into a cat!" Lucy pointed at the red and white cat next to black dressed lady. Lucy trusted in Aquarius' rage. And the rage that would come after finding that her precious Scorpio was turned into a cat. If any of her spirits could beat her and her army of cats… it was Aquarius.

Aquarius face darkened.. "YOU WITCHHHHH!" a huge tsunami wave was sent roaring through the street. The cats all were washed away with the tidal wave in terror.. the huge torrent hit the horrified woman and swept her back into a building. Crashing her into the concrete wall.

Aquarius didn't let go. She kept streaming the torrent of water at the pinned woman… making the torrent stronger and stronger.. the woman screamed.

"YOU DARE HURT MY BOYFRIEND! I'll DDRROOWWNNN YOUUUUU!"

After Aquarius rage was finally satisfied, the waters receded and the woman lay unconscious and drenched.

The cats that were swept away stood back up shakily on their paws.. they were scattered everywhere across town… and were miserable… their fur all wet.. almost having been drowned to death…

But then magic seals began to appear beneath the cats… every single one of them.. swirls of light and air surrounded them.. and in their stead…. Stood men.

They all looked at their hands.. their surroundings.. each other… smiles began to form on their face… and soon shouts of joy.

"YEAAHH!"

"WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!"

"FINALLLLYYYYYYYY!"

"YESS!"

Scorpio stood up shaking his head.. he remembered Aquarius and Lucy… and began running back to them.

Loke was holding his head as he leaned against a wall.. he smiled as he saw his own hands in front of him.. "Lucy…." And then he felt her.. her magic was dangerously low… "LUCY!" he shot up and ran towards her.

Aquarius turned back to yell at Lucy again but was shocked to find her laying in the arms of Virgo. She went over to Lucy.

"Aquarius-sama… please head back with Scorpio-sama.. Lucy-sama can't hold your gates open for much longer."

Aquarius looked at Lucy with a frown… she didn't notice at first that Lucy was so hurt.. she was so scratched up everywhere… blood was trailing down her wet body. Lucy's breathing was labored.

"Thanks Aquarius…. I knew you could do it." Lucy smiled.

"Tch… troublesome brat…" Aquarius said turning away. She brightened as Scorpio ran up to her.

"Lucy…" Scorpio looked shocked at Lucy's state.

"C'mon honey… we need to go…. " Aquarius gave Scorpio a look.

Scorpio looked towards Virgo. She gave him a nod. And Scorpio nodded back. The two celestial spirits lit up and disappeared.

"LUCY!" Loke came running.

Lucy smiled as she saw Loke running over to her. Her eyelids became heavy and began to close more and more with each blink.

.

.

.

.

**"HIME!"**


	8. Run Run Run

**OOHH.. YOU LOVE ME. I told you your comments motivate me to write faster. :) **

**Thank you for your lovely comments. Let me know how I'm doing! **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lucy… Lucy… LUCY!"<strong>

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus… ran through alleyways and streets.. desperately making their way towards Lucy..

Laxus was so frustrated.. everything was wet and so he couldn't activate his lightning body mode…

"DAMMIT!"

Stomping through the town, Laxus was desperately trying to maintain his composure and not shock people to death.

Gray punched the ground of the street he was on… freezing the street solid. He ran onto the ice and slid faster down the streets. The ice made the recently released civilians freeze.. they began to shiver as their wet clothes froze on them..

"Oopps! Sorry!" Gray yelled as he slid past.

Flaming red, Natsu was rocketing through the streets. Luckily, everything was wet and so as Natsu ran through, he acted as a super dryer. The civilians he passed were left with fluffy dry hair and completely dry clothes.

Gajeel… had already arrived. Using the speed of his iron shadow dragon mode, it took no time at all to locate her. He had seen Virgo yell out to her master… Loke running desperately towards her… and in mid-run, Loke's body began to light up.. so did Virgos.. and they both disappeared. Gajeel dashed and caught Lucy before her head touched the floor.

"I got you bunny girl…. I got you…"

* * *

><p>He was so mad.. they had hiked a icy mountain up to a small village sitting at the very top of the mountain peak.. There had been sightings of a dragon by some of the inhabitants of the village.. however when he, Happy and Lisanna had arrived…<p>

Only huge disappointment awaited them..

"Blizzardvern… it was just a blizzardvern…AAAHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WASN'T IGNEEEL!"

"aww Natsu.. I'm sorry…" Lisanna said patting his back. "You'll find him someday.. I know it!"

"Yea Natsu… We'll never give up! At least we get to eat all this food!"

"I really wonder how they get all this food up here. You can't grow anything up here." Lisanna watched the villagers bring plates upon plates to the banquet table.

"I DON'T CARE! IGGNEELLL WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu fumed.

Lisanna giggled. "Oh Natsu…" she watched him and his childish antics. It was truly amazing how little he had changed. It was as if she hadn't gone to Edolas at all. But then she began to feel a little guilty.. she knew deep inside… that that was foolish thinking. That as much as she wished that nothing had really changed with Natsu… a certain someone was living proof that Natsu **was** changing.. Natsu was always a boy strengthened by his emotions. And one certain emotion, the overwhelming urge to protect, was his greatest weapon to getting stronger and closer with the very person he wanted to protect.

And right now… he was protecting Lucy. He was stuck on Lucy. What hurt Lisanna the most since she came back… was that he had done just fine with her. She had always worried how Natsu would fare with her disappearance…. She found that she worried for nothing… But now.. Lisanna wanted Natsu back… she wanted **HER** best friend back..

She was going to take him back. All she needed to do was switch Natsu's protective urge over from Lucy… to her.

"Sorry Lucy…. He was mine first." Lisanna thought to herself as she smiled at Natsu. **"I saw him first."**

* * *

><p>Her body felt heavy.. sore.. stinging pain began to increase as she woke up..<p>

"Mm…." Lucy groaned..

"Luce…you're awake! How you feeling?" she heard a familiar voice speak softly.

"mm… Natsu?" she fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey there sleepy head" He smiled warmly at her.

"what… what happened?" she tried to get up.

A large hand gently pressed her back down…

"Not so fast blondie… you still need to rest."

"Laxus..?" She looked towards the left side of her bed. Laxus was sitting right next to her. Natsu was on the right side. Laxus looked at her with a blank face… but his eyes gave himself away… they were soft eyes… they betrayed him by showing how worried he was.

"You gave us quite a scare there Lucy…" Gray sat on the bed near her feet. He gently gave a squeeze to her foot.

"You beat that witch.. bunny… I'm proud of you…" Gajeel stood at the foot of her bed with his arms crossed against his chest. He did not look happy. He looked very concerned and serious.

"I did beat her..didn't i. hehe. If you're so proud why do you look so angry?"

"Because I am angry with you!" Gajeel yelled at her.

"Dude! Not now!" Gray yelled at Gajeel.

"No.. I'm fureikn pissed off right now so you piss off ice prick."

"what… why?" Lucy stared back at Gajeel with shock.

"You rusting pile of crap. Leave her alone. She needs to rest!" Gray yelled back.

Gajeel ignored Gray and leaned in towards Lucy..

"When your partner tells you to run… you fureikn run.. don't argue back. We have our reasons for asking you to run. Don't tell me it hurts your pride or some bull crap excuse for why you don't want to run. **When we say run… you run your sexy butt out of there… got it?"** Gajeel growled..

Lucy just stared back in shock at Gajeel.. She looked at Natsu, Gray, and Laxus… they were all looking away with frowns on their faces… she had hoped to see them fight on behalf of her.. side with her that what she did was the right thing… but the looks on their faces..

Her eyes began to sting.. she gently brought her bandaged hands up to the top of her blanket and pulled it up to cover her face.. tears spilled down the sides of her face.. she was so hurt.. so angry..

"Luce.. it's not that we aren't happy you saved us… it's just that… we were so worried.."

Lucy kept her face covered.. letting the blanket soak up some of her tears.

"Look Blondie… what we mean is that….. sigh…" Laxus ran his hand through his hair.. frustrated at how things turned out. "We know you're strong… but a mage needs to know when to pick battles and when not to. You could've died.. that woman was strong.. we couldn't even fight against her magic… and we are all S-class mages.."

"I can fight… I'm a fairytail mage… I didn't want to lose you all… I just.."

"We know you're strong…. **we just don't want anything to happen to you.**. ok bunny. So just please…just listen to us from now on." Gajeel rubbed his hands down his face.

Lucy peered through her blanket.. They all looked at her with concern.. she nodded slowly.

"Good.. I'm really proud of you though Lucy. You were so smart and amazing!" Natsu said happily. "But..** don't ever** do that again." He looked at her with a frown now with wide eyes.

"O..okay… " she hid herself in her blankets again.

"Try to get more sleep Lucy… we'll leave once you feel ready to." Gray said smiling gently.

She closed her eyes and let the heaviness overtake her.. soon she was off into dreamland.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the men watched Lucy sleep. Laxus gently brushed her bangs away from her face… they all watched her sleep peacefully.

Natsu held Lucy's hand with both of his. He brought her hand close to his mouth and he kissed her hand. His bangs covered his eyes.

Laxus looked at her keys that were on top of the table along with her belt and whip. He was lost in thought.

Gajeel watched Natsu hold onto Lucy's wrapped up hands. Her whole body was practically wrapped up. It was too heartbreaking for him. He had found her all cut up and bloody… he had found her on the verge of magic depletion.. She wasn't supposed to protect them and in the process almost die… they were supposed to protect her. They… had been careles… She was the one who needed protecting…. He walked out of the room determined to do something about it.

Gray also needed fresh air.. it was too close… too close….. he questioned himself whether they were doing the right thing… interfering in her life.. were they changing the future for better… or for worse…. How would they survive this.. how would they return home and be the same ever again…

"It was never going to be easy…"

* * *

><p>He was enjoying a beer in a pub with Lily… Levy and her team Shadowgear were back in the hotel they were staying at.. probably sleeping to prepare for their mission tomorrow.<p>

"Man.. did you hear?"

"What?"

"Remember that cursed town at the base of Mount Goyang?"

"Yea? What a bout it?"

Gajeel and Lily eyed each other. "Mount Goyang huh…" Gajeel thought to himself.

"Remember how all the mages that went to lift the curse never came back. Well turns out.. a Fairy mage went and just lifted the curse just yesterday."

"What really? From Fairytail? Must've been Laxus or Gildarts. Those Fairytail mages sure are strong. No wonder they are number one."

"Actually.. it was a female mage."

"Really? Titania?"

"Nope."

Gajeel shifted his head towards the two men conversing behind him.

"It was the _**celestial mage.**_"

Gajeel and Lily's eyes widened.. "Bunnygirl?! No way…" he thought to himself.

"no… Lucy Heartfilia?! This girl right?!" one man took out the latest issue of Sorcerer.

"YEA! Her! I know right! She's hot and powerful. Those fairytail girls sure are the real deal. There's Titania.. and Mira.. ohhh Mira…"

"Wow… single handedly?"

"Yup.. single handedly."

"How do you know this?"

"One of our S-class mages that went a few months ago never came back… but just a few hours ago.. he communicated with our guild master through a communication lacrima. It's real man… she did it."

"Wow… lucky man whoever this is." The man pointed at the man in the picture standing next to Lucy.

"I know… lucky prick.. I would do anything to go on a date with her."

"If only I could find a woman like her. I'd settle down."

"haha. Someday.."

The two men stood up from their seats and said their goodbyes and left.

Gajeel stood up and chugged his beer down. He went over to their table and lifted up the Sorcerer magazine.

He raised an eyebrow at the front cover… and flipped through the magazine… Lily was perched on Gajeel shoulder and was looking through the magazine as well with him.

"Do you believe them?" Lily asked.

"Tch… bunnygirl ain't that strong. I'm sure they're exaggerating."

"Hm… I don't know Gajeel…. Lucy can be strong when she puts her heart into it…"

Gajeel remained silent as he roughly flipped through the pages of the magazine.. quickly glancing through the pictures of Lucy and her mysterious companion.

"Where's Natsu in these? I always thought Lucy and Natsu had a thing for each other… Do you know that man?"

Gajeel frowned at the pictures.. the man looked familiar… yet he couldn't put his finger on it. And it was definitely odd that Lucy wasn't with Natsu… had something happened between them?

Was there really nothing between them…?

"Gihi…. Well…. This just means I can go hunting now… right?"

"Hunting?" Lily asked.

"Bunny hunting.." Gajeel smirked

Lily gave a "WTH" look to Gajeel… "you…. you…. It was Lucy?!"

"Gihi… let's go cat."

"What about levy?!"

"Who says I can't have both?"

"You're terrible Gajeel!"

"Tch… I'm kidding."

"You better be…I refuse to believe that you'd be so heartless to lead two respectable ladies on.."

"Or am I?"

"GAJEEL!"

"Gihi…"


	9. Clarity

**Hi! Hope you like it! I had a hard time deciding where I wanted to go with this story.. I think I have a general idea. **

**Leave me a comment! I like to know how you all are receiving the chapters! motivates me to write better chapters and write faster. Thank you for all your support. **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>She woke up to find herself all in the hospital room. A nurse was tending to her beside her.<p>

"You're finally awake Ms. Heartfilia." She smiled.

Lucy's eyes fluttered. She looked around her sunlit white room and then to her nurse. Wait.. a woman nurse?

"Who…"  
>"My name is Emily. I just came into to town yesterday. Thank you so much for saving our town." She bowed.<p>

Several woman and male nurses and doctors looked into the room now.

"Yes thank you!" they all said together.  
>"No no problem! I am glad I was able to help" Lucy smiled. "How long was I out for? What's happened?"<br>"Well.. You've been out for three days now."

"THREE DAYS?!" Lucy sat up quickly. "Owwiie.." her muscles were still sore from her fight.

"Please take it slowly. You body is still healing.  
>"That's odd.. I didn't think I took that much damage.."<p>

"You're correct Ms. Heartfilia." A elderly man in a white doctors uniform came in. He nodded at the nurse and she left the room.

Lucy's eyes widened as he stood at the foot of her bed.

"What.. what's going on…" Lucy was scared.  
>"Hello Ms. Heartfilia.. I am Dr. Brom. May I call you Lucy?"<p>

Lucy nodded.. she was scared..

"Have you had any relatives with any health problems?" he asked.  
>"Yes… my mother.. how did you know?"<br>"We have reason to believe that you may have deteriorating magic syndrome. Your mother is Layla Heartfilia yes?"  
>"Yes…"<p>

"We looked up your family medical history and found medical records for her. She had sudden chest pains, lower basal body temperature, numbness, and chronic fatigue. Do you have any of these symptoms?"

"Yes…" Lucy was pale now..  
>"Your mother was diagnosed with deteriorating magic syndrome also. Did you know of this?"<p>

Lucy shook her head.. she remembered her mother being sick, always feeling tired. But no one had told her what she was sick with. It all made sense now.

Everything was white noise now. If what he said was true.. she didn't have much time to live did she..

"How long.."  
>"What do you mean?" another doctor asked.<br>"How long do I have left.."  
>"It's hard to say… seeing that your body's healing rate has decreased.. and your occupation as a mage to use your already depleting magic… many factors can contribute to…." He paused.<p>

"I understand.. Thank you for all your efforts." Lucy smiled warmly at them.

The doctor came up to sit beside her bed. He put both his hands on hers.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do… you saved me.. saved all of us… I wish there was something I could do… "  
>"Thank you.. that's very sweet.." Lucy smiled and looked down at her blanket. "can you keep this a secret.."<br>"yes.. yes of course."

She was walking about the city now… everything made sense. Her pains, her teammates from the future.. the way they interacted with her. How they first greeted her.. their eyes.. why Gray acted the way he did when she asked about the future..

"wow…. A princess." A child spoke.  
>"Huh…?" Lucy looked around and found herself surrounded by a group of little boys.<p>

"I… said you really do look like a princess…" one little boy blushed.  
>"Awww.. you're so sweet.." she knelt down and patted his head.<br>"You're Lucy Heartfilia right?" another boy spoke up timidly  
>"Yes I am. The one and only" she winked at him and caused the boy to turn red.<br>"May we have your autograph!" they all spoke together.

Lucy chuckled. She gave them her autographs on their pieces of paper.. writing love Lucy Heartfilia of Fairytail..

A flash of light.. "Princess" Loke bowed.

"Loke." Lucy smiled without looking at him.  
>"I knew you were a princess!"<br>"You're a real princess aren't you!" the boys looked so excited.  
>"Haha. No no. I am just an ordinary girl."<p>

"Yes she is. The only and only princess Lucy Heartfilia. And I am her knight in shining armor." Loke said standing proudly.

"Then are you both in love?!" One boy said shocked.  
>Loke was ecstatic with hearts in his eyes at Lucy.. she on the other hand was sweatdropping and twitching…<p>

"I want to be your knight!" Another yelled raising his hand.

"Me too!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at their cuteness. She took each one of them and kissed them on their foreheads. Making the kids blush. Loke tried to sneak his forehead in for a kiss too but she just pushed him away.. leaving the lion to sulk as the little boys got kisses but he couldn't..

"You boys will be wonderful knights. But I'm afraid I can't keep you. You must be knights in shining armor to your future wives."

"Plus… she has her own knights that can take care of her." A man said from behind.

Lucy stood up and turned around. She saw her team. Natsu.. Gray… Gajeel.. Laxus... she smiled.. there they were... her friends.. her knights..

The little boys were wide-eyed.. obviously in awe at how these men looked so powerful.. and so COOL.

"You scared us Luce.. you weren't waiting for us at the hospital.."  
>"Sorry Na-" she looked around at the kids.."I wanted to explore this town a bit." Lucy said smiling.<br>"Well next time don't run off by yourself.. you nearly gave us all heart attacks." Gray said frowning.

"Sorry…." Lucy laughed nervously.

"You better be blondie.." Laxus crossed his arms.  
>"You ready to go now?" Gajeel asked behind his face mask.<p>

Lucy smiled.. "Yea." She walked towards her team with Loke. She looked back at the boys.. and the other civilians that were watching her.. they were all smiling and waving goodbye..

The smallest of the boys ran up after her and stood in front of her..

"Thank you for saving us!" the kid bowed.. "I'll never forget you…"  
>he stood back up straight. "You have to come visit us again!" he had tears streaming down his face..<p>

The other kids were trying to quickly rub away their tears without getting caught for having started crying..

"Of course! Be good strong boys and study hard!" She waved as she walked away with her team.

"THANK YOU!" was heard all around as they walked out of the town.

* * *

><p>The warm campfire burned on. Lucy had cooked the boys a good meal and they had devoured every ounce of it. Laxus, Gray and Gajeel had gone to bed.. and Natsu was sitting with Lucy on a log.. enjoying the night sky.<p>

The stars were twinkling above.. shooting stars were seen here and there..

"It's nice here isn't it Luce."  
>"Mm… it is nice."<p>

Lucy was leaning on Natsu's shoulder and he was resting his head on hers.

"Natsu…"  
>"hm…?"<br>"It's cold…" Lucy said softly.

"silly.. you're **always cold**. You never put enough clothes on." He put his arm around her to warm her.  
>"Mmm.. much better."<p>

She looked at his hand.. his left ring finger..

"Natsu…"  
>"hm..?"<br>"you were married..?"

Natsu flinched.. only the crackling of the campfire.. the sound of crickets were heard..

"What happened?"  
>"Luce…"<p>

…

…

"I was engaged.."

…

Lucy sat up straight and looked into his eyes.. his eyes were sad and deep.. where did her Natsu go.. the always bright eyes..

"Was?..."  
>"Luce.. please…."<br>"Ok.. I wont ask about her.. Do you have anyone right now?"

Natsu smiled.. "No… no I don't.." he looked at the fire.

She shifted to look at the fire too.. he put his arm around her again.

"I'm glad you're here with me Natsu…I'm glad all of you are here.. " tears were streaming down her face…

"Luce.." Natsu smelt her tears.. he looked at her with concern… "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? It was Gray wasn't it? or Gajeel? Laxus? I'll beat them up" Natsu growled..

"I'm just…. So happy.." she cried laughing.. in her time of need… he was always there.. she had just found out she was dying.. much sooner to her liking and there Natsu was.. right beside her.. even if it wasn't per se HER natsu.

"You're so weird…" Natsu looked at her confused…

He lifted his hand and wiped away her tears from her face using his thumb.

"Don't cry Luce… you are more beautiful when you're smiling." Lucy's eyes widened.. and she cried even more..  
>"That's the sweetest thing you've said to me…" she hugged him.<br>"Weirdo… it's not the sweetest.. I've said plenty of sweet things to you.."  
>"Hahaha…sure you did.." she cried and laughed into his neck.<br>"Hey!"  
>"hahahaha"<p>

After a while… she fell asleep in Natsu's arms. He gently lifted her up and entered their tent. Placing her in his sleeping bag, he gently slid in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and brushed her hair away from her face…

"Luce…" Natsu cried softly… "I wish I could save you… I wish with all my heart…."

Gajeel..  
>Laxus…<br>Gray…

Tears streamed down their faces…

* * *

><p>Laxus and Mira had just finished storming through the newest base of wolf's bane dark guild. The council had finally arrived and were overseeing the arrests of the the dark guild members. Lahar approached the two FairyTail mages.<p>

Lahar gave a slight bow.

"Laxus Dreyar.. Mira Straus.. I am here on behalf of the Magic Council to thank you personally for defeating Wolf's Bane."  
>"Lahar-san. It's good to see you again" Mira smiled.<p>

Laxus just gave a nod.

"I must say.. I am very impressed with Fairytail's recent escapades in successfully completing S-class missions without any significant property damage."

Mira looked confused. Laxus just stared at him.

"You fellow guildmate Erza Scarlett was reported to have defeated an army of trolls in the northern region of Fiore. And Lucy Heartfilia was reported to have just completed the Mount Goyang mission"

Laxus raises his eyebrows… "Mount Goyang mission?"

"Ah yes. I remember that one. It was a mission that was originally classified as a class A mission… but should have been Class S considering how long it was available for" Mira put a finger up to her chin

"Yes. The council thought so too and as of this week effectively, it was reassigned as an S-class mission. And amazingly… Lucy Heartfilia was able to complete the mission without any extensive property damage.. She did flood the city but it is nothing compared to any of the other property damages your guild is known for." Lahar adjusted his glasses.

"Really? I am surprised… I doubt Natsu or Gray would have just sat back on the mission.. it is odd." Mira said.

Finally Laxus huffed with this arms crossed.

"Haha… no.. from what we were reported.. Lucy Heartfilia completed the mission with a different team. I have to admit.. I and the council prefer this new team over the destructive Team Natsu." Lahar laughed.

Both S-class mages stared wide-eyed at Lahar.

"Wait… Lucy wasn't with Team Natsu?" Laxus said raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yes. Is that surprising to you?<br>"Yes… she's always with Natsu. Or one of her team members." Mira looked worriedly at Laxus.

Laxus just frowned.

"Well… She seems more than capable of handling herself with her new partners after the reports of her fight with the criminal. She single-handedly saved the entire town's citizens that were being held under a magic spell. All previous mages were unable to subdue her but Lucy Heartfilia managed to do so. "

"Well…She is our celestial mage" Mira smiled.

Mira wondered who in the world Lucy was on a mission with.. and why wasn't she with Natsu?.. and she defeated the enemy single-handedly?...what was happening back at the guild?… the one time she leaves for a mission.. something big happens..

Laxus was frowning.. thinking hard about Lucy… he huffed and tried to brush his thoughts of her aside..

But something inside him kept nagging his mind back to her… she was with new partners… NEW… who the heck was she with right now?

Wait.. if she wasn't with natsu… then she's available right?  
>They aren't dating as everyone thought they were..<p>

And she defeated the enemy by herself? On a S-class mission?

"Hm…. Things are getting much more interesting… you're getting much more interesting… Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

><p>"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Maste Makarov stood pale and frozen at the guild entrance..<p>

Everything was wrecked.. people passed out everywhere.. Cana passed out on top of the bar counter..

"Hello Master" Wendy came up to him.  
>"Wendy… what is going on here?!" he said exasperated.<br>"Hehe.. well Cana-san went a little overboard on serving alcohol… "

His precious guild… everything was in shambles… where was Mira, Erza, and Laxus when you needed them… his brats were going to destroy their brand new guild building to the ground!

But this was no time to be fussing about the damage…

"Wendy… where is Team Natsu?" Master Makarov asked.  
>"They're all on separate missions.."<br>"Why?" Master Makarov was shocked now.."Natsu-san went with Lisanna-san and Happy to a lead of Igneel."  
>"Erza-san took on a S-class mission."<br>"Gray-san and Juvia-san took a mission together because it requested of them specifically."  
>"I stayed and studied with Porlyusica-san on my healing magic."<br>"What about Lucy?"  
>"Oh.. I don't know where she went. I thought she was home but she never showed up to the guild since everyone left for their missions."<br>"Hm….." Master Makarov had a frown.  
>"Is something the matter Master?"<br>"No…."

* * *

><p>"<em>Makarov…"<br>_"_oiy.. Brom.. it's been a while.. where have you been?"  
><em>"_I've been at Mount Goyang."  
><em>"_You were there! Why were you there?!"  
><em>"_Yes. Doing research on the herbs on this mountain.. but I got caught in the horrible curse you know... well everyone knew about it… that dang witch…she's arrested by the council.. but did you know one of your own single-handedly saved us here?"  
><em>"_Oh really? I didn't know.. I am just returning from a Meeting with some guild masters…"  
><em>"_It was Lucy Heartfilia."  
><em>"_LUCY?! Wait… ALONE?!"  
><em>"_Yea.. you're raising some pretty tough cookies there Makarov."  
><em>"_I know.. all my children are strong.. but I can't help but wonder.. why is she alone…"  
><em>"_well she wasn't alone.. she had some team mates with her.. but she defeated that witch who was causing all of us such trouble all by herself.."  
><em>"_I am so proud of her… she's come so far…" Master Makarov chuckled to himself._

"_But Makarov…"  
><em>"_Hm…? What is it?"  
><em>"_I think you need to pay a little more attention to Lucy."  
><em>"_What.. why? Did something happen?"  
><em>"_It is not for me to say…"  
><em>"_Brom…"  
><em>"_I promised her. All I will say is…. It is best if she takes a break.."  
><em>"_a….. break?"  
><em>"_a __**permanent**__ break…"  
><em>"_what happened Brom…"  
><em>"_ask her yourself… but I told you nothing. You have to find out on your own."_

* * *

><p>"Master?"<br>"Follow me Wendy… we have some things to discuss." Master Makarov walked towards the stairs.

Wendy followed after Master Makarov.. nervous and curious as to what was going on.. something was bothering her though…

"Where is Lucy-san?"


	10. I Know

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your comments! I'm so encouraged to continue writing! I have some fun ideas that will come up in the future chapters. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Let me know how I did! How did you like the chapter? Leave me a comment :)**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>So warm.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring right into Natsu's face. He was sleeping peacefully and he had his arms around her. Her heart was pounding at how close they were… the intimacy.. it was so foreign.. yet so exciting.

Then she felt someone stir from behind her. Chills ran up her spine as she was startled by the revelation… that someone was laying right up beside her. SPOONING! His arm was cool… and that meant.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Gray snuggled up against her back. His arm was draped over her waist below Natsu's arm.

**Gulp***

She faced forward towards Natsu with a tomato face. She could hear her blood pumping through her veins. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

Trying to calm herself down, she took deep quiet breaths in and out.. she closed her eyes and began to relax.. it was his smell.. that smokey smell… Natsu.. it was his cool arms… the refreshing touch… Gray…

"What will I do with you two…" she thought to herself. Slowly she opened her eyes and decided she did not want to get caught with both of them awake in there current position. She gently placed Gray's arm back at his side.. then Natsu's.

Freeing herself, she got up as silently as possible and put their blankets snuggly on them.

She exited the tent and found it hard to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight. Because of this, she ran into something.. something wet?!

"Eeek!" Lucy squeaked softly as she fell backwards. Arms wrapped around her and prevented her from falling. Gently opening her eyes.. she saw something she would never forget.

It was Gajeel… his face was covering the sun so she could see…his face was close enough for her to see every line.. every drop of water.. his hair was wet and so the droplets were reflecting the sunlight.. and the sun's rays were giving him a halo around his head. His red eyes bore into hers.. those mesmerizing red dragon eyes.. his lips slightly open to show his pearly white teeth.. the iron studs on his face..

Lucy was speechless..

"I thought I told you to be more aware of your surroundings." Gajeel said softly as he inched forward her to face..

Lucy reacted by pushing her hands against Gajeel's wet chest.

"Sorry Gajeel… I just…"

A bright light appeared.. "Prin-…"

But then...  
>Lucy's arms went limp.. her legs gave out beneath her.. her head fell backwards as she began to lose consciousness… her breathing became labored..<p>

Lucy saw Gajeel yell… her world began to spin…

"LOKE GO BACK!"

His red eyes not leaving Lucy's face even for a second..

Lucy had felt an overwhelming drain… the minute Loke had arrived, her magic reserve had depleted fast.. and just as quickly as he had come, Loke was gone.

The strong arms lifted her up bridal style and she was brought to the campfire. Gajeel sat her on a log and steadied her as he sat right next to her. He had an arm around her and with his free arm, began to ready breakfast that he had already prepared.

Her vision was coming back.. the world wasn't spinning as much any more.. but she did feel weak and sleepy again..

"Bunnygirl.. snap out of it." Gajeel took turns giving his attention to breakfast preparation and Lucy's face.  
>"I'm….. fine."<br>"Don't lie to me. " He growled at her.  
>"I…."<br>"Here.. eat this." Gajeel placed a bowl of soup in her hands. A spoon was in the bowl.

Lucy sat leaning against Gajeel with the bowl in her hands.

"Eat Lucy… that's the only way you'll feel better. You need energy. Food = energy so eat up."

Slowly lifting her spoon.. she took a sip of her soup.. It was really good.

"Wow… it's really good."  
>"Of course it does. I made it."<p>

Lucy looked at Gajeel's face. He was staring at her.

"Who would've thought.. Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer.. would be a great cook."  
>"Tch… it's cuz you've never tasted my cooking before."<br>"You never offered to share. And.. you're such a handy man." Lucy smiled as she admired Gajeel's spoon and took another spoonful.  
>"You like it?"<p>

"Mhm.. it's very beautiful." She rubbed her thumb over the intricate design of the spoon's handle. There was a dragon and its tail trailed down the entire spoon. The wings and scales were all detailed and each groove, surface was smooth.

"Then you can have it."  
>"Really?" Lucy looked wide-eyed at him.<br>"Yea." Gajeel looked away blushing. She was always so cute looking up at him with those bright wide bunny eyes.  
>"Thank you Gajeel" Lucy smiled.<p>

She continued eating… her smile faded.

"Gajeel.."  
>"hm."<br>"In your future, I'm not alive.."  
>"Bunnygirl.. we made it clear.. we will not answer any—"<p>

"**It wasn't a question**…" Lucy looked into his eyes… there it was.. what she was looking for.. it was so small she almost could've missed it.. but it was there..** the fear.**

"**I know."** Lucy said.

Gajeel looked at her wide-eyed… clenching his jaw together…

A flash of lightning appeared before them…

"You know what Blondie?" Laxus appeared  
>Lucy fake smiled. "I know that Gajeel will be a wonderful husband someday"<p>

Gajeel just kept staring at Lucy's face.. he couldn't believe her.. how… how did she find out?!... and that fake smile.. had she been hiding her pain? how long did she know for?

"HAHA.. if he would be a wonderful husband… then I would be the most perfect husband in all of Fiore." Laxus said smugly as he crossed his arms.  
>"WHAT! What are you trying to say lightning freak." Gajeel growled back.<br>"Haha… Oh Laxus... you never fail to amuse me in how much confidence you have of yourself." Lucy said smiling.  
>"Oh I am very confident Lucy.. I know.. I will be a very good husband. I'm on a different level than you Gajeel… women… I know what women want.. what they need.. " Laxus smirked.<br>"HAHA…. You don't know crap. You can't keep up with me." Gajeel glared at Laxus

Lucy started getting uncomfortable and red.. she quickly downed her soup and gave Gajeel her attention once again.

"Thank you for the soup Gajeel… It was very delicious. I hope I can taste more of your cooking someday" she smiled.  
>"Hmph.. anytime.. but I'd rather have you cook for me. I don't like to cook if I don't have to."<br>"I can live with that. We can take turns for now." Lucy smiled.

Laxus was frowning at how close Gajeel and Lucy were..  
>"When the heck did this happen…" he thought to himself.<br>Gajeel's arm was around Lucy and he had cooked breakfast for her?! And why is she leaning on him!  
>Gajeel noticed and smelt the jealousy from Laxus.<p>

"Gihi… sure bunnygirl."

He leaned in closer towards her ear..

"It's a date." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Chillss… oh chills ran down her spine.. and boy was she steaming now.

Laxus' eyebrows were twitching as he frowned and clenched his fists.. he glared at Gajeel with great intensity. He heard it.

Lucy was so embarrassed.. this morning had been soooo embarrassing.. waking up in her partners' arms… then falling into Gajeel's… almost passing out… and getting a date proposition from Gajeel?!.. while Laxus was watching!... "OMG.. IF I DIE EARLIER.. IT'S CUZ OF THESE BOYS!".. but then she was brought back to reality... she was dying wasn't she... and Gajeel.. or Laxus who were right in front of her.. would never be hers would they?...

Her eyes went towards Laxus.. and she could see Laxus' sour face.. why was he so angry? this was no time to mope about death.. she was goign to enjoy the time she had with them now.. enjoy the present... mustering up her smile again, Lucy targeted Laxus.

"Oh.. Laxus… where did you go so early in the morning?" Lucy asked.  
>"I went to the mayor's home at the Goyang Village. I picked up your reward money."<br>"OH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Lucy slapped her forehead with her hand.  
>"You sure are clumsy…. Here." Laxus walked over and sat next to Lucy. He dropped a medium bag at her feet.<br>"What is it?" Lucy asked she opened the bag. Her eyes widened in shock.. so did Gajeel's.

The bag was filled with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires… Gems..

"What.. what?..." Lucy stuttered.  
>"Well.. the villagers were unable to hold their business and so had no reward money… but actually Mount Goyang is known for their rare gems acquired from mining. They thought this would be best as reward money."<br>"But.. isn't this too much?" Lucy looked at Laxus with worried eyes. "They have so much to build.. so much to repair…"  
>"It's fine Lucy.. this is an acceptable reward for the mission you singlehandedly completed." Gajeel said taking his arm back from Lucy.<br>"What do you mean…?" Lucy looked at Gajeel with a frown.  
>"I mean.. you did take an S-class mission." Gajeel looked at her with all seriousness.<p>

"WHATT?! I DID WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. Gajeel and Laxus both clenched their ears.

"Geez Lucy.. why are you yelling so early in the morning." Gray stepped out and soon after Natsu followed.  
>"Yea Lucy.. what's all the screaming about." Natsu rubbed his eyes.<p>

"YOU!" Lucy stood up abruptly and pointed at Natsu.

Natsu looked at her with wide-eyes.

"YOU TOOK AN S-CLASS MISSION?!"  
>"well.. yea. I don't see what the problem is."<br>"YOU DON'T SEE WHAT THE PROBLEM IS.. YOU STOLE AN S-CLASS MISSION!"  
>"Luce.. all of here are S-class mages.. we can take you on an S-class mission."<br>"BUT THE GUILD DOESN'T KNOW THAT. MASTER DOESN'T KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HERE WITH ME."

Natsu took a step back.. his face started getting pale as Lucy's rage was increasing by the minute..

"NNATSUU… IF YOU STEAL THE MISSION… IT COMES AS I STOLE THE MISSION! NO ONE CAN KNOW YOU OR ANY OF YOU ARE HERE…..MEANING… WHAT."

Gulp* "Luce… just calm down.. we'll figure something out. I promise I'll—"

Lucy walked over towards Natsu and punched him in the face.  
>Natsu collapsed onto the floor with a throbbing bump on this head.<p>

"Lushhhyy…"  
>"AND YOU THREE!" Lucy looked at them. "YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP HIM!"<br>"ehehe… gomen Lucy… we just wanted to get you as much money as possible before we are forced to leave.." Gray said with his hands up to ease her.  
>"And.. what better than an S-class mission to train you bunnygirl" Gajeel said looking away. He was plagued with the truth.. that Lucy knew.. she knew of their future… the part he had wanted to protect her from..<br>"Everything will be fine blondie.. Jiji will give you a light punishment and everything will be back to normal." Laxus said nonchalantly.

Lucy cried comical tears… "my team is going to kill me when they find out I went on a S-class mission without them..ERZA IS GOING TO KILL ME… NATSU.. MY NATSU IS GOING TO NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE…"

Natsu smiled.. she had said "my Natsu"… it had a nice sound to it.

"And my Gray is going to do the same as Natsu… and then my Gajeel is going to ask me to fight him for completed the S-class mission! And OMG MY LAXUS…. I can't even imagine how he's going to react…. That a non-s-class mage… STOLE.. an s-class mission" Lucy squatted down and covered her face..

Gajeel.. Laxus.. Gray… looked away from Lucy… but were smiling as they heard her call them hers. Although they didn't' like her saying "my" to the other men present… it was still a nice title to hear.

Lucy peeked through her fingers to see their faces..

"And you guys are smiling! You think this is funny?! When I get back… the HORRORR.. THE HORRROORRR!"

"Oh come on Luce" Natsu went over to Lucy and lifted her up to stand. He hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be fine. You completed an S-class mission all by yourself. That is quite an accomplishment. Even though you did without listening to any of your partners.. but at least you did it!" Natsu smiled.

..

..

Lucy was mad…

…

..

The men waited for her to speak.. and when she did.. their hearts broke.

"Well.. Now that the mission is done… I'll start researching a way for you all to go home. I'm going to go to the river to wash up. Don't follow me." Lucy walked away from the campsite towards the river..

* * *

><p>heartbreak in her chest.. time had gone by so fast.. it was already a week.. and now… the handsome four.. had to go home.. and when she went home.. she would have to face the truths she had tried so hard to ignore.. to run away from…<p>

Natsu and her team had ditched her…

the four men will never remember the mission she just had with them.. she would have to live as if nothing happened… because for them… it never did happened.

She will have to live on.. having unreciprocated feelings for them.. because despite her efforts not to.. she had come to fall in love with them.. and they in her time period.. did not love her back.

That no matter what.. her time was running out. That even if she got with one of them… she would give them the pain of losing a loved one.. just as her father felt when her mother died…

She could not use magic.. if she wanted to prolong the end.

Tears streamed down her face.. she wasn't ready.. wasn't ready to go home… to let them go..

"how unlucky can you get... Lucy..."

* * *

><p>"I told you this would happen.." Gray said frowning..<br>"It's for the best… this was the only way…I.. I want her home…" Natsu said out loud.. as if trying to convince himself.. to justify why..  
>"Just hope we didn't make it worse…" Laxus said rubbing his temples..<p>

"She knows" Gajeel said softly.

Laxus and Natsu's eyes-widened.. "What?" Natsu said in unbelief. Gray didn't hear what Gajeel had said and so he was confused. He watched intently between the dragon slayers.

"She knows." Gajeel said out loud for everyone to hear.

"What….do you mean she knows?! HOW!" Natsu yelled. "WE PROMISED EACH OTHER WE WOULDN'T' SAY ANYTHING.. WTH DID YOU DO GAJEEL!"

"I DID NOTHING!" Gajeel roared. "SHE JUST FUREIKN KNEW!"

Everyone was silent now.

Sigh… "She… just told me this morning. Before Laxus arrived.. she said she knew that she doesn't exist in our time."

"What do we do now…." Gray asked softly..

.

.

.

"I don't know…" Gajeel said with his hands covering his face.


	11. Let's Play Pretend

**MUHAHAHA!** Another chapter! Two days in a row! You love me :) Thank you for all your lovely comments. I told you they motivate me to write faster :)

Let me know how i did! What do you think? Leave a comment!

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>The river was cool… she sat on top of a boulder in the middle of the river.. her feet were soaking in the cool waves.. water dripped from her chin..<p>

Her thumb was on a certain key… telepathically…

"Crux"  
>"Yes Lucy-sama.."<br>"Would you by chance know any way to time travel? As you already must know.. I have some friends who must return to their time."  
>"hm… time travel is a strictly prohibited topic Lucy-sama…"<br>"Please.. I just want to get them back.."  
>"I will ask the Celestial Spirit King for permission.. just this once Lucy-sama."<br>"Thank you."

..

"Lucy-sama?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Your spirits are uneasy… I suggest you talk to them about your situation.."

Lucy was frozen.. how could she forget.. her spirits hadn't seen her or heard much from her since her fight.. and poor Loke was shot back into the celestial world after trying to visit her…

"Thank you Crux.. I will… soon.."

The rippling waters kept flowing on down.. birds chirped in the air.. it was peaceful.. beautiful. The sun's rays warmed her body and she felt.. alive.

* * *

><p>Natsu paced back and forth. Gray was getting annoyed by Natsu's restlessness.<p>

"OIY FLAMEBRAIN.. will you just SIT down and calm yourself. I CAN'T THINK WITH YOU STUPID PACING!"  
>"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO STRIPPER" Natsu shot back.<br>"Natsu… sit." Laxus glared at Natsu.  
>"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.. I'm not afraid of you…"<br>"Sit down." Laxus stood up glaring at Natsu.  
>"OR WHAT. You looking for a fight Laxus." Natsu growled lowly.<br>"She's coming" Gajeel said glaring at the two arguing dragon slayers.

Gray Natsu and Laxus flinched and looked towards Lucy's direction. And sure enough, she came walking through the trees.

"Ahem…" Natsu straightened himself and looked away.

Laxus just went back and sat down at his seat.  
>Lucy walked up and gave them all glares.. she crossed her arms under her breasts.<p>

"You guys better not have been fighting while I was gone."

"Nope.. who's fighting? Not us." Natsu said putting his hands behind his head. He grinned widely.  
>"We're all best friends Lucy. We wouldn't fight" Gray said smiling too.<p>

She looked at Gajeel who had a frown of irritation.. and Laxus who was trying to control his anger.

"Right. Sure." Lucy raised an eyebrow at them.

She looked for her keys and was trying to find the one she was looking for when Gajeel suddenly stood up and put his hand over hers. She looked up into his eyes in surprise. His eyes pleaded and demanded her to stop… to stop using her magic.

"Gajeel.."  
>"No."<br>"I just want to get Virgo to take care of our stuff" Lucy said frowning at Gajeel's behavior.  
>Gajeel looked at the other men. "Let's pack up now. We'll leave in 10."<p>

Laxus Gray and Natsu got up from their seats and were heading towards their tent when..

"I can help" Lucy started after the three but was stopped as the four looked at her and said simultaneously "NO."

Lucy was startled.

Gajeel picked her up and gently placed her to sit on a log.

"You sit here and look pretty." Gajeel gave her head a good strong pat and he too went to help pack.  
>"Let the men handle the packing Lucy." Gray said smiling to assure her that everything was under control.<br>"Yea Luce. It's our way of saying sorry for the mission okay?" Natsu smiled widely. Gray looked over at Natsu and smirked, approving of his quick lie.

"HA. You're gonna need to do A LOT better than that to get me to forgive you all. YOU GUYS OWE ME BIG TIME! And I'm not fragile so that I can't help us pack." Lucy frowned.

"Will you just sit there and enjoy the show. You can ogle our bodies to your hearts content. We won't complain. In fact, we give you permission" Laxus smirked.

"WH..WHAATT?!" Lucy looked away blushing.

The four smiled at her as they continued to pack. They were so relieved.. that Lucy was being herself… they could finally breathe and rest. A huge weight was off their chest now… not everything.. but nonetheless a good weight of burden.. at least she knew..

* * *

><p>They were a day's worth of traveling from Magnolia now. Nastsu and Happy were sharing a room while Lisanna slept in a room next to theirs.<br>Natsu and Happy were happily lying on the bed.. Staring at the stars through their window. They looked beautiful and were twinkling. Stars.. celestial…

Then the realization hit them both.

Natsu and Happy shot up from lying down to sitting positions. Thunder* effects were seen behind them as they sat mouth gaping.  
>"WE FORGOT ABOUT LUCY!" They both yelled together.<p>

"Lucy's going to kill us!" Happy said comically crying.

"Nah Happy. I'm sure she won't mind. Hehehe…" Natsu said sweating.

"I'm sure she could have used the money for her rent…" Happy said looking down guiltily..

Natsu scratched his cheek.. "Yea… we'll just have to go on a mission with her when we get back!" he smiled widely. "Don't worry Happy. Luce can't stay mad at us for too long"

Natsu leaned back and bounced onto the bed.

"I hope you're right Natsu.." Happy curled up inside the blanket next to him.

"We did take Lisanna on a mission instead… and… yawn… leave without telling her." Happy dozed off into dreamland.

After a while..

Natsu was still lying down on the bed.. staring at the ceiling.

"Luce…"

Somehow.. an unsettling feeling was in his stomach… Lucy wouldn't be too mad…. everything would be okay…. Right?

* * *

><p>"We are NOT going there." Laxus said firmly.<p>

"Aww cmon!" Lucy whined.

"NOPE" Gajeel shook his head.

"No" Laxus said.

"Nuh-uh" Natsu was shaking his head vigorously.

"No way" Gray said looking away.

"PLLEASEE! And plus! You guys owe me." Lucy pouted with crossed arms.  
>"Luce.. we are not going there." Natsu pleaded with her.<br>"It's your fault I'm in this mess. And so all of you are going make it up to me. I'll return back to Magnolia once everyone's calmed down. At least then…. Master won't be too harsh on the punishment" Lucy said comically crying.

"Lucy…" Gray said rubbing the back of his head.  
>"Cmon Gray.." Lucy said grabbing his hands in hers. She pleaded with wide eyes..<p>

…

"Fine.." Gray looked away blushing.  
>"YES!"<p>

"GRAY!" Natsu said incredulously.  
>"Natsuuuuu" Lucy went up to Natsu and put her hands together.. wide-eye puppy dog eyes.<br>"Luce…." Natsu whined.

Blink blink.. tears about to form.. Lucy looked so sad.

"FINE!" Natsu said giving up.

Lucy then looked towards Gajeel and Laxus, who were standing next to each other. They looked away in opposite directions with their arms crossed. Frowns on their faces.

Lucy walked up slowly to Gajeel and said "You WILL take me" as she stared.

"Or what… bunnygirl" Gajeel said staring right back at her.  
>"I will NEVER be your bunnygirl ever again"<br>"Ohhh…. So you did like performing with me" Gajeel smirked as he bent down closer towards her.  
>"No I did not.. but if you don't take me there.. I will NEVER EVER perform with you EVER again. I can <strong>promise<strong> you that. And a celestial mage **always** keeps her promise."

Gulp*

"Fine." Gajeel huffed in annoyance.  
>"YAY!" She clapped in joy.<br>"Tch… women.." Gajeel walked away from her.

Laxus looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Lucy slowly turned her head towards him.

"Laxus.."  
>"No."<br>"Please…" Lucy "I've never been before.. and I can finally have a chance to go.. and I finally have the money to go.."  
>"No means no blondie."<p>

"I don't understand why you don't want to go. We can't even go back to the guild yet anyways because we haven't figured out a way to get you all back to your own time. And.. Master will probably give me a terrible punishment for taking the S-class mission.. You know how scary he can be… how terrible his punishments can be.."

"I know."

"Then?!"

"… Blondie…"

"FINE. If you don't want to come you don't have to take me. I'm going no matter what you do or say." Lucy turned around and was about to walk away when..

"Oh really?" Laxus picked her up bridal style.

"KYAA! LAXUS PUT ME DOWN!"

"I thought you're going to go no matter what I DO or say?" Laxus smirked.

Lucy tried to push her out of Laxus' grasps but of course.. he was too strong.

"You're a bully." Lucy pouted and looked away.

…

Laxus looked at the other men for support… obviously none of them wanted to go there.. but she really wanted to go huh.. Gray and Natsu glared at Laxus.. implying him to let her down… and stop making her upset. Gajeel was knocking his head on a tree…. Frustrated at how he had become.. swayed and controlled by his feelings for a woman…

Sigh…. Laxus' frustration rose.

* * *

><p>"OOOHH! LET'S GO HERE! OOHH AND THAT ONE! AHH! THIS ONE!" Lucy was running around at the wonderful boutiques and cafes.<p>

The four men walked together slumped and defeated.. bags in each of their hands. This was exactly what they were dreading.. it wasn't just any place they were at..

They were at Fashion Fashion of Fiore! The number one shopping city in the continent.. with city **blocks and blocks** of stores and cafes.. restaurants.. EVERYTHING... everything of a woman's dream. emphasis.. **WOMAN'S**

"how long has it been?" Gajeel said dryly..  
>"it feels like 5 hours…" Gray said tired.<br>"it's only been 30 minutes…" Laxus said gruffly…  
>"someone….. save us…" Natsu said exasperated…<p>

"WOMAN WE ARE NOT YOUR SLAVES! YOU DO NOT DEGRADE MEN TO BECOME YOUR..YOUR… BAG HOLDERS!" Gajeel yelled at Lucy who had heart eyes at how wonderful the shops and merchandises looked.

She turned around and saw that the men looked tortured… Gajeel was angry.. Gray and Natsu looked like they were dying.. and Laxus looked annoyed and about to explode...

She giggled and walked up to Gajeel

"I know. But you can't really blame me. You guys are the ones that chose the S-class mission and because of it got me all this money to spend. If you guys hadn't chosen an S-class mission.. we wouldn't be here would we?" Lucy said smiling.

Lucy motioned for the men to come closer towards her. Gajeel huffed in annoyance and brought his face closer. Laxus, Gray, and Natsu came closer.. annoyed and yet curious as to what she wanted to tell them in private.

"Be good boys and maybe I'll give you guys a present" Lucy whispered.

They all straightened up and looked at Lucy in confusion.

"What present?" Natsu asked innocently.

Lucy smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Wouldn't you like to know" She raised an eyebrow at them as she kept smirking. Their faces were priceless. Their eyes were wide and they had been taken by surprise. Frozen in their places.

Laughing, Lucy turned around and began to walk down the road once again.. looking at the stores she was passing by.

They watched her walk away… and they looked at each other to see if they had heard right.. seeing the shock in each others faces.. they knew it was real… and soon.. they dashed after Lucy.

Lucy walked in and out of the stores.. buying clothes.. shoes.. books.. and her faithful knights trailed behind her. Grumbling and moaning to themselves.. yet they remained close and took care of all her bags.

This was what she wanted it to be like… that nothing had changed between them.. that everything was fine.. at least for the small time that they had together.. she would enjoy every minute of it.. smiling and laughing with them.. she would worry about everything later…

Right now.. she chose to live happily.. at least for this moment.. they were all with her.. making precious memories..

This moment… she could pretend that they.. the four handsome men of FairyTail.. were her team.. her team of knights who loved her… and** would remain by her side.. to the very end.** She could pretend that at least for this moment.

A girl can dream.


	12. The Power of 7 Years

**Cuz you all love me and leave me such lovely comments. :) **I present you... another chapter! *Bow*

**Let me know how I did! :) Leave me a comment. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

><p>Sometime as she was shopping, the men had decided that they needed a "man" break. They decided to visit a nearby pub for some drinks and Lucy would remain at the store she was left at until they arrived.<p>

But some men had trailed after her for some time.. waiting… for her team to leave her so they can approach her.

Lucy was walking out of the store onto the street now.. and then she heard it.

"I suggest you stop following us." Laxus said growling.

She looked over towards the direction of Laxus' voice. Sure enough, her team was facing a group of creepy men.

"Hey man… she's single right? She's the famous Lucy Heartfilia. We just want a chance to meet her that's all" One man said smiling mischievously  
>"Yea… we just want to talk to her" Another creepy man said.<p>

"Leave her alone." Natsu growled darkly.

"What if I don't wanna?"  
>"What are you going to do? Hahaha"<p>

That's when…. Lucy felt the power 7 years had in store for her four boys.

Rocks.. and leaves on the ground began to levitate…

Laxus, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel…. All let their magic power surge.. Their bodies were surrounded by magic pressure and the ground was shaking.. It felt like a huge earthquake..

Their bodies were like silhouettes in the pillar of magic pressure each man let loose.  
>(Like Gildarts at the S-Class Exams.)<p>

And the creepy group of men… fell on their knees.. staring in horror at the monstrous mages before them.. They couldn't speak and were sweating buckets. The magic pressure kept rising and rising.. until the men all passed out.

Then the four brought their magic pressures down… the rocks and leaves fell to the ground.

"Tch.. what babies." Gajeel looked annoyed.  
>"UGH! I think they wet their pants!" Natsu pinched his nose to prevent himself from smelling them.<br>"HAHAHA serves them right. Shouldn't have messed with us." Gray said smirking  
>"Blondie's present better be good." Laxus said annoyed.<p>

They all turned around to find Lucy staring at them a few feet away. She had dropped her bags and was frozen in her spot.

She gulped and mentally noted to herself… NEVER… get them pissed off. And hopefully.. they weren't pissed off at her for shopping for so long…. And making them carry her bags..

**gulp**

* * *

><p>"Aww cmon guys.. heh…it wasn't so bad." Lucy sweatdropped.<p>

Lucy stood nervously in the doorway of their hotel room in the case she needed to run for it. They had rented out a suite with 5 beds. How convenient it was and they got it on a discount!

"Ugh…." Natsu said lying on his stomach on his bed.

"mphmhphm…." Gray said into his pillow.

Gajeel was lost for words…. He was slumped over the sofa chair with his head leaning back on the arm rest. How… HOW COULD SHE SHOP FOR 8 HOURS STRAIGHT!

Laxus was rubbing his neck as he sat on the sofa.. he didn't say a word. He expected that Lucy was a shopper and that was why he was so insistent on NOT coming to fashion fashion.

She felt guilty after seeing how tired the men looked.. "Sorry guys.. but I wasn't going to waste my chance. Thanks for escorting me around though… and scaring those guys away…" Lucy blushed as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh… so you liked going around having us trail you like dogs.." Laxus said raising an eyebrow at her.

"well…." Lucy looked away blushing. "It is nice to have nice strong handsome men around."

Laxus smirked. "oh..nice…"

Gajeel looked lifted his head and gave her a smirk. "strong…"

Gray sat up from his bed smirking as well. "handsome.."

Natsu lifted his head and smiled mischieviously. "men.."

Lucy began to get hot. Their stares were making her very self-conscious.

"Ahem… well.. I'm…."

"_Lucy…."_

Lucy flinched as she heard a voice call out to her.

The men noticed her tense up. Their smirks went away.

She reached for her keys and one particular one was glowing. She gently put her fingers around it and lifted it in front of her.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A bright light appeared and suddenly, Lucy found herself wrapped around my strong arms. She was being hugged dearly.

"I'm sorry Lucy.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…" Loke said trembling.

"Loke.. Loke I'm fine.. Everything is okay." Lucy said

"NO! YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Loke yelled trembling.

Laxus, Gray and Natsu stared at Loke with wide-eyes.. "What?!" was going through their minds. Gajeel just watched with serious eyes..

"Loke…." Lucy said as she pushed Loke away so she could look at his face. He looked so broken.. so scared… like the time at Karen's grave… then it hit her.. why Loke was acting this way.

"Listen to me carefully Loke.. I'm fine. I'm standing here right in front of you. See look." She put her hand up to his cheek.. brushing away a tear trail that had run down his face. She smiled warmly at him.

"I promise… I won't let it happen to you.." Loke said hugging her again.

"I know.. because it never will." Lucy said smiling.

"Okay… but Lucy.. I was wondering… if I could make it up to you.. by asking you to dinner." Loke said as he was still hugging her.

"WHAT!? NO!" Natsu shot out of his bed towards Loke. "Take your filthy hands off my LUCE!"

Loke turned while hugging Luce to stare at Natsu. He smirked mischievously.

"So….. it is you Natsu."

Natsu froze mid run. Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel were glaring at Natsu for having their cover blown.

"oh crap…" Natsu thought to himself.

Loke looked back at Lucy.. her face had guilt written all over it as she looking into his eyes…

"Princess… how could you hide something like this from me… I had to find out through Crux.."

"Loke…. I can explain.."

"Now you really have to make it up to me...and so you really can't say no to dinner." Loke pouted.

"Heh…" Lucy sweatdropped.

Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu growled.. making Loke raise an eyebrow at them.

"So… Let me guess." Loke looked at the other three men. "Laxus.. Gajeel of course" as he saw Gajeel's studs. "and my good friend Gray."

"Loke… You can't tell anyone we're here." Gray said with seriousness.

"Oh…. I won't tell. I know what grave danger you've put my beloved master here in."

The four men flinched.

"Time traveling a gap of… give or take 7 years… assuming from how much older you all look.. making you all and specifically Lucy a high target from dark guilds… or the magic council."

Gray and Natsu paled…

"taking my master on an unauthorized S-class mission.. causing her to almost die in the process"

Gajeel and Laxus paled now..

"And furthermore.. going rampantly about not caring for who sees you and how your presence in our time will affect current relationships and team dynamics"

Lucy paled now.

"Do I need to go any further?" Loke said glaring at the men.

"We believed Lucy would be the person who could help us." Gray said to Loke.

"Luce is smart and she is a celestial mage who helped opened the Eclipse Gate. I know she can find us a way for us to get back." Natsu said smiling.

"Gray… Natsu…." Lucy said softly..

"Don't worry Luce. If any dark guilds or the magic council come for you.. we'll beat them to a pulp!" Natsu said with a fist pump.

"You think that would solve anything? You'd just make the situation worse. Right now.. the best thing you can do for Lucy.. is to go home to your time." Loke said standing between Lucy and the men.

"Don't act like you're the only one who knows what's best for Lucy" Laxus said standing up. His eyes glared at Loke.

"It seems like I am the only one who cares. Do you know what you have done?" Loke said standing firmly.

"Loke.. Laxus.. Please…" Lucy said going around Loke and standing between them.

"We haven't done anything wrong. All we did was take her on a mission so that she has enough money to last her for a while. It is the least we can do for her as she finds us a way for us to go back to our time. And plus… no one's recognized us…" Gray said standing up now.

"That's what you think." Loke took out a magazine from his jacket and threw it at Gray, who caught it and looked confused. "Read it."

Gray looked at the cover page and his eyes grew wide. "What the heck is this…"

"Meet Celestial Bombshell Lucy Heartfilia's Men"

Gray quickly flipped through the pages to the section devoted to "Lucy's Men"

There were pictures of Gray and Lucy on the train.. eating together.. going into their sleeper car together.. Gajeel carrying Lucy bridal style to the hospital.. the six of them at Mount Goyang as they were leaving together.. Lucy linking arms with Gray and Natsu as they were on their way here… to fashion fashion.

"The world is watching you all and you guys didn't even notice!" Loke yelled at them.

"Loke.. what.. what happened?" Lucy looked at Loke and slowly made her way towards Gray.

Natsu was close enough to see the pictures from Gray's hands.. he was frozen in his spot.

Laxus was still glaring at Loke and Loke back at Laxus. Gajeel was pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Lucy went over to Gray and he handed the magazine over to her.

She flipped through the pages wide-eyed… "This…. This….."

..

..

..

"I'M FINALLLY ON THE COVER OF SORCERER!" Lucy yelled estactically.

Loke collapsed over and twitched on the floor.. Laxus just looked over at Lucy and starting laughing out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" he sat down on the sofa again.

"LOOK LOOK NATSU!" she went up to Natsu who was frozen with twitching eyebrows. "they have pictures of me everywhere!"

"puhahahahahahaha" Gray started laughing out loud as well. Tears were brimming at his eyes.

Gajeel just face palmed himself.

Loke looked as if his soul was coming out of his mouth. "Lucy… this is not the time to be happy that you're on the Sorcerer."

"Yes it is. I finally got a major story of myself in the magazine and it's all thanks to you guys!"

"But Lucy… now everyone is going to question who they are.. and how you met them.."

"Loke.. look. No one can tell its them. Even you didn't know until Natsu said my name." Lucy said crossing her arms. "And you wonder why I didn't tell you or the others about them… because of exactly how you are acting right now."

"But… princess…"

"No Buts Loke. Go back. I'm going to help them get back to their own time and everything will be back to normal" Lucy said looking away from Loke.

"sigh… well I also came to let you know… I know how to get them back. "

"What?" they all looked at Loke.

"Yea… its simple really." Loke rubbed the back of his head.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Horologium" Loke said

"huh? Horologium… isn't he just a clock?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yes he is a clock.. and precisely because he is a clock.. he can be used as a time gate clock"

"Really?!" Lucy asked

"Yes.. I'm only telling you this because the Celestial Spirit King has allowed me to tell you."

"Thank you Loke…" Lucy smiled.

"I'll take my leave now. Let me know if you need anything Princess" and with a flash, Loke was gone.

She looked at the 5 men…

"So…. Looks like we finally found a way for you all to go back." Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"yea.. guess so." Natsu just looked back at her.

.

.

"Well… I'll guess I'll shower first." Lucy quickly went to the bathroom and locked the door. The sound of water running was heard soon after.

.

.

"I guess we're going home.." Gray said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"She really did find a way.." Gajeel said looking up at the ceiling.

Laxus just sat silently. Frowning slightly as he stared aimlessly.

.

.

"home…" Natsu said softly.

.

.

"I don't want to go to a home you don't exist in.."


	13. Time Gate Open

**Muhahaha Because you all leave such wonderful comments that urge me to write faster. I give you another chapter! :D I'll need to take aa break though.. I need to study. So enjoy!**

**Leave me a comment! Let me know how I did! Thank you!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

><p>She was out on the balcony now. The night breeze blowing her hair and the deep blue ocean was reflecting the moonlight. She could see the waves and smell the ocean air.<p>

It was a silent night... the men had all gone out for some fresh air.. or so she thought.

Someone was felt coming up from behind her. She was about to turn and meet them when something heavy and furry was wrapped around her shoulders. Looking towards her left, she saw Laxus leaning over the railing with her.

"Laxus.."

…

Both looked out into the horizon..

…

…

"Lucy…" Laxus said softly.

Lucy's eyes widened… he had just said her name.. her real name.. she turned her head slowly towards him. He just kept looking out at the ocean.

"Don't give up Lucy.. promise me…" Laxus looked at her now. "Don't you dare give up. Find a way to live." A tear fell from his left eye.

Lucy brought her hand slowly up to his face.. and wiped the tear away with her thumb. She smiled. "Okay.. I promise"

In a flash, Laxus engulfed her in a hug. Lucy was startled and she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Be patient with me… don't be scared of me…" Laxus told Lucy.. wondering what he was talking about, Lucy realized he was giving her advice.. advice on how to deal with him.

Laxus let her go gently and looked into her eyes.. her brown chocolate eyes were staring right back at him. His face slowly inched closer to hers.. Lucy's heart rate was increasing… her breathing was hitching.

"OIY LUCE!" the suite doors flung open. Lucy looked towards the inside and Laxus ended up kissing her cheek gently. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Luce where are you!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus straightened up and let Lucy go.

"I better go before he burns down the place." Lucy said stuttering as she ran inside to stop Natsu's rampage.

.

.

Laxus clenched his fists.. "You always get in the way….. but I've made the first move this time… Natsu."

* * *

><p>Master Makarov was sitting at his desk.. a frown was on his face as he crossed his arms and legs..<p>

"Lucy…." Master Makarov said to himself.

* * *

><p>The lights were out.. everyone was in their beds now… Lucy in hers.. her hands were on her keys… she was using her spiritual vision to watch them sleep.. it was a comfort to see that they were still there with her.<p>

Then she saw the red light move and start to come closer to her. And soon enough.. Natsu lifted the covers and slipped in beside her.

"Luce…. You asleep?"

"…"

Natsu gently lifted Lucy's head and put his arm under it. Lying on his side he wrapped his arms around her. He brushed aside her hair from her face.

"Lucy…. You weirdo…"

Lucy was about to punch Natsu in the face for calling her weird but then she felt something warm on her forehead.. he was kissing her forehead.. he gently released and then kissed her nose.. he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…."

Lucy's heart broke.. her left arm was going numb and so was her left hand..

"Forgive me…. I'll make a lot of mistakes.. I won't know a lot of things.. I'll cause you to be in many life-threatening situations… I might seem like I don't care.. but give me a chance... and I promise to always protect you… I won't let it happen again…"

..

..

..

"Please don't leave me…."

..

In Lucy's mind.. "I wasn't the one you were engaged to… was I?.."

* * *

><p>The guild doors opened with a bang.<p>

Clang clang* clang*

"Oiy Erza! You're back!" Cana said lifting her beer up to her.

"Hello Cana. Where is Mira?" Erza eyed Cana as she saw Cana on the bar counter with a keg of beer next to her.

"On a mission with Laxus." Cana said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Erza raised her eyebrows. "Mirajane has taken a mission?"

"Yup." Cana said smiling.

"Where's the rest of my team?" Erza said looking around.

"Hello Erza-san.." Wendy said coming up to Erza.

"Oh Wendy!" Erza said looking down at the blue haired girl and Carla. "Where's Natsu, Lucy, and Gray?"

"Gray-san went on a mission with Juvia-san" Wendy said

"Oh.. I would've never expected Gray to do such a thing…" Erza said rubbing her chin.

"HAHA well crazy things have been happening all over. Natsu went on a mission with Lisanna and Happy." Cana said smiling.

"Wait.. Natsu.. went on a mission with Lisanna?... without Lucy?" Erza said frowning.

"Uhm… you see…." Wendy said fidgeting with her fingers.

"You don't need to worry about Lucy at all. I was at first but that girl sure doesn't need Natsu anymore." Cana said as she took a huge gulp of her beer. Wendy just looked nervously away. Carla just frowned at Cana.

"What do you mean she doesn't Natsu anymore?" Erza said frowning still.

"Ha! You haven't heard?" Cana said loudly.

"Haven't heard what?" Erza eyed Cana suspiciously.

"Look here."

Cana handed the Erza the recent issues of Sorcerer Weekly. Erza's eyes widened as she read through the pages.

* * *

><p>They were on their way to the train station now.. Gajeel and Laxus were walking up ahead.. Natsu lagging behind her.. while Gray walked along side her.<p>

"Lucy… Want to hear a story?"

"Hm..? Okay" Lucy smiled.

"I had a friend… and he was a very cool handsome guy."

"uh-huh" Lucy said raising an eyebrow now.

"well.. he went through a lot of tough situations in life.. and it made him close off his heart. And well.. it wasn't till he met a beautiful young girl that his closed heart began to melt."

Lucy just listened intently to his story.. finding it to be quite a romantic one.

"She showed him what it meant to be loved… and showed him how to love.. But one day.. the girl moved to a faraway place that he couldn't reach. No matter where he searched… he couldn't find her.."

"And then what happened?" Lucy said curiously.

"He never loved anyone again."

"That's so sad…"

"It is isn't it? If only she hadn't moved away.. I'm pretty sure he would have been happy and made her a very happy girl."

"Well… that is a tragic love story. It does give me ideas for my new book." Lucy said putting a finger on her chin.

"Hahaha.. well I know you aren't the type to run away from your loved ones like that. Isn't that right Lucy?"

.

"I don't think I could do that. Besides.. I don't have any lovers like that to run away from anyways."

.

"OIY BUNNYGIRL! AND YOU LAGGERS! GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING!" Gajeel barked at them.

"YOU WALK TOO FAST!" Lucy said running up towards Gajeel and Laxus.

"YOU WALK TOO SLOW!" Gajeel yelled at her as she crossed her arms and frowned back at Gajeel.

.

.

"You'd be surprised Lucy…" Gray said softly.

.

And behind them all.. Natsu walked slowly after them.. his head hung low and bangs covering his eyes..

* * *

><p>Laxus and Mira finally arrived back at the guild. They opened the guild doors and everyone welcomed them back loudly. Mira headed straight towards the bar and was about to turn into her demon form after seeing all the damages Cana had caused.<p>

The raijinshu clinged onto Laxus and were crying at how Laxus had left them behind. He huffed in annoyance and was about to go sit at his usual table when he saw a serious looking Erza exit his grandfather's office. She went down the stairs and headed straight for the guild exit.

"Yo Erza! Leaving already?" Cana yelled.

Erza just ignored Cana and continued to walk towards the exit. But before she left, she stopped just beside Laxus and without looking at him she spoke.

"Master would like to speak with you."

And with that, Erza left with out saying a word to anybody else.

Laxus couldn't help but wonder why Erza looked so pissed off. And what had his grandfather wanted from him.

Sigh… "Right when I get back.. there is a problem." Laxus thought to himself. He pushed through the Raijinshu and the rest of the guild members and went up to Master Makarov's office.

He knocked and heard "Come in."

Opening the door, he went inside and gently closed it after him.

"So jiji. Heard from Erza…" Laxus looked up at his grandfather to see him sitting with a serious face. A serious face that meant something was definitely wrong.

"Laxus…. I have a mission for you."

"Okay.. but look jiji… I just came back.."

"Laxus.. this is not a time for you to complain. I need you to find Lucy."

Laxus' eyes widened. "What?"

"I need you to find Lucy and bring her back."

"What could have possibly happened so that you have to send me to fetch blondie?"

"Do not question me on this Laxus. I have sent Erza also to look for her. Go now. That is all"

Laxus frowned at Master Makarov and exited the office in a more annoyed mood than he was before. "Blondie…" he growled.

* * *

><p>Laxus flashed next to Natsu. "No matter your sulking… we are leaving after we get her back home. We have to leave."<p>

…

…

"Do you understand?" Laxus said glaring at Natsu, who stopped in his tracks.

…

"I'm going to stay." Natsu said softly.

"I will take you by force if I have to."

"I have to save her…. I have to…."

"Don't you think we all want to? But we don't belong here.. and you know that. The longer we stay… the more danger we put her in." Laxus said in a low voice.

"…"

"Don't act like you're the only one hurting.. the only one who loved her."

Natsu quickly looked towards Laxus and glared at him. And Laxus glared back.

Gray was watching Natsu and Laxus the whole time. His own face reflecting the pain he was feeling…

"Cmon bunnygirl" Gajeel pushed Lucy along. Lucy had turned back and had seen Natsu and Laxus talking seriously to each other. Gray had stopped to watch the two men as well.

"But…"

"They'll catch up." He pushed her along.

Lucy and Gajeel kept walking.. they were almost at the train station now.

"If you ever get too tired to cook…"

Lucy looked at Gajeel curiously.

"ahem… just ask me or Lily for a meal.."

A smile grew on her face..

"So… I can just walk up and ask you for food? I really doubt that will work on my Gajeel considering how we aren't close yet for me to do that."

"Just do it okay? It'll work. If I don't.. then Lily will. Okay?" Gajeel frowned at her.

"O..okay…" Lucy said looking forward down the road again.

"And if you ever want to take a break from flamebrain and his stupidity or that stripper… I'll keep them away from you if you stay near me."

Lucy smiled.

"Okay."

"Don't…" Gajeel stopped walking. "you don't have to go through it alone…"

..

..

"I know." Lucy said smiling as she took hold of his arm. "Thanks Gajeel.. for watching over me. I know you've been watching over me ever since you've arrived.."

"Tch.. I don't know what you're talking about"

..

And so Gajeel and Lucy continued to walk on towards the train station. Lucy held onto Gajeel's arm while he lent his elbow out like a gentleman. It all made Lucy giggle and smile widely.. who would've thought that Gajeel Redfox could be tamed. And Gajeel in return smiled too..

For the first time in her life, Lucy saw Gajeel smile openly to her. It wasn't just any smile.. it was warm.. and full of love.

* * *

><p>Gray burst into the guild. Juvia followed after him.<p>

"Wow.. everyone's returning today!" Wakaba said smoking.  
>"Welcome back!" everyone yelled.<p>

"Welcome back Gray! Juvia!" Mira said smiling.

Gray looked around the guild for a certain blonde haired mage. He walked up towards the bar where Cana, Mira, and Wendy were.

"Hi Mira, Cana, Wendy…" Gray said quickly.

"OH Wendy! Have you seen Lucy?" Gray said abruptly.

"Uhm… no. she hasn't come back from her mission."

Gray clenched his fists.

"Gray what's the matter?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Nothing.." Gray said looking away.

"Oh.. I don't think it's nothing." Cana said smirking.

"Is there something you need from Lucy?" Mira asked innocently.

From behind a pillar, Juvia was seething.. "LOOOVEE RIIVALLLL….."

"I just… felt bad for going on a mission without telling her.." Gray quickly lied.

"Oh really? Well she seems to be doing just fine with you, Natsu, or Erza" Cana said smirking.

Gray glared at Cana. Mira gave a frown to Cana as well. Wendy just looked down at her hands. Cana just smirked even wider.

"Have you seen the latest Sorcerer Magazines?" Cana said pushing three magazines at him.

"No…" Gray said as he took them from her, acting as if he didn't know what really was going on.

But as he saw the latest edition… his eyes grew wide at the title…

"Meet Celestial Bombshell Lucy Heartfilia's Men"  
>"Could it be a new team in Fairy Tail?"<br>"Who are these mystery men?"

The guild doors blasted open and a voice resonated through the guild hall.

"Everyone we're back!"

Gray turned around clenching onto the magazines.. he death glared the very person he wanted to come back and beat to a pulp.

"**NNNNATTTSSSSSUUUUUUUUU!**" Gray ran towards Natsu and jumped into the air.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Natsu and Gajeel were moaning on the sofas of their sleeper car. Laxus was closing his eyes and lying quietly on his own sofa.<p>

Gray was sighing at the dragon slayers. And Lucy smiled half-heartedly… the train had departed a while ago and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.. it was now or never..

"Lucy…" Gray said as Lucy took a step away from him.

"It's time.."

All the men's eyes widened..

Lucy brought her hand up with a silver key glowing.

"WAIT LUCY! MPHPHMPH…." Natsu said reaching out towards her while covering his mouth.

"Natsu.. I know you better than anyone… you'll never leave on your own…" Lucy said. "This is the only way…"

"It's time for you to go home Natsu.." Lucy said smiling.

Natsu looked at her with tears falling down his face.. his eyes pleading.. pleading for her to stop.

"Gate of the Clock! I open thee! Horologium!"

The clock bowed. Natsu got up from the sofa he was at and moved away from Horologium and Lucy. Gajeel and Laxus looked at her with pale faces…

They knew… Lucy had purposely waited till the train had started. She knew that a dragon slayer's weakness was transportation. Using the train… she could easily make them go back to their own time.. even against their own will. She had trapped them.

"Horologium…"

"Yes Lucy-sama…"

"Let us begin.." Lucy's body began to glow bright yellow.

"Luce… I promised… I promised I'd protect your future…"

Horologium's clock arms began to rotate clockwise.. faster and faster…

"Let me stay!.. please…"

Horologium's body began to glow and the air inside the room was beginning to swirl. "TIME GATE OPEN! FORWARD 7 YEARS!"

Gray grabbed onto a sofa chair to keep balance. Gajeel and Laxus were staring with shock.

"PLEASE!" Natsu yelled..

Then all of a sudden, Horologium's door opened and everything was moving super slow. Inside Horologium was a bright light.. a doorway to their time.

"Gray…" Lucy said with her eyes closed. Her body was still glowing and her hair was floating around in the air. "I can't hold it open for too long…"

Gray stood up from his sofa.. and helped Gajeel up. Then the both of them walked up to Horologium…

"Thanks Lucy… for everything.." Gray said smiling.. tears fell down his cheeks.. and he ran into the light.

"You better not die Bunnygirl…" Gajeel said stopping in front of the light.. He looked one last time at Lucy… before he stepped into the light.

Laxus stood up and went towards Natsu… he picked Natsu up.

"NOO! NO I'M NOT LEAVING! LUCE! PLEASE! LAXUS LET ME DOWN!"

Laxus walked towards Horologium. He put Natsu in front of him and began shoving Natsu toward the light. Natsu was grabbing onto the edges of horologium to push back against Laxus.

"NNUOOOHHH! LUCCYY!" Natsu cried out to her.

"Goodbye Natsu.." Lucy said softly.. as she smiled warmly at him.

His fingers slipped off the edges..

"LUUCCYYYY!"

And he disappeared into the light.

Laxus stood in front of the light..

"Remember your promise…"

.

"I will.."

.

.

"Goodbye Lucy." Laxus said as he stepped into the light.

.

.

With Laxus inside, Horologium's door closed and with a flash they were all gone.

Lucy collapsed onto her knees.. she hugged herself tightly… tears streaming off her chin…

"**Goodbye….**" She whispered.


	14. Gifts

**Thank you so much for all your support! I should be studying but I wrote this one last chapter for the week! Enjoy!**

**Let me know how I did! You know that your comments urge me to write faster and keep them coming :) Thank you for your lovely comments!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Green pastures.. Fluffly clouds.. green trees... clanking of utensils.. people sitting here and there.. Lucy sat in the dining cart that morning.. enjoying her breakfast as she watched the scenery pass by.<p>

Her keys began to glow and she could hear her spirits call out to her.. particularly Loke. But she ignored them. She wanted this time to herself.. to gather her thoughts.. to refocus herself… what was she going to do now.

She took a sip of her tea… and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>After showering.. Lucy noticed that there was a bag next to the sofa. She went to it and took it to her bed. Dumping the contents onto the blanket, her eyes widened.<em>

_There were four neatly wrapped and bowed boxes. Each had a letter attached to them._

_She took the blue one.. and read the note._

_"Lucy… I know by the time you read this.. I will have gone. I wanted to give you a gift before I left.. something to remember me by.. even though you'll have myself from your own time.. I want you to remember the time we had together.. that this is the type of man I will become. - Love Gray"_

_She quickly ripped through the wrapping and opened the box. Inside.. was a beautiful chain bracelet that had a cross charm on it. She smiled and put the bracelet on. It looked so familiar… but she couldn't put a finger on it._

_She picked up another letter and began to read._

_"Remember our training. These gloves should make it easier to help you with hand to hand combat. Don't hesitate to use your fists to get what you want. And remember… if you need anything.. ask me or Lily. You still owe me dinner. – Gajeel"_

_Smiling, she took the string wrapped paper packaged box and unwrapped it as well. What she found was a beautiful metal box… carved with a princess and a dragon on it. It was ornamented with jewels.. probably from some of her reward.. It was smooth and polished.. She opened the box and found a pair of black gloves that had metal knuckles on them. They were fingertipless and fit perfectly onto her hand._

_She clenched her fists and admired the handiwork Gajeel put in to fuse the metal with the glove._

_There were two more presents left. She picked up the letter on the left and began to read._

_"Remember your promise to me. And I know you won't forget about last night…" Lucy began to blush as she remembered how Laxus had kissed her cheek.. gulp* how could she ever forget…_

_"just as I won't forget… for as long as I live."_

_She dropped the letter into her lap.. she froze as she tried to comprehend what he meant by his letter.. did he…love her?!_

_Quickly grabbing his gift, she unwrapped the yellow and black wrapping paper to find a rectangular box. She opened it and was in awe. Inside.. was the most beautiful leather belt she had ever seen.. and on the side of it was a metal ring attached to a metal buckle. She tried pulling the metal ring and it came off with a slight push. It was an odd ring and belt. She put the ring down on the bed and was about to examine the belt further when the ring began to glow yellow and zapped over to the side of the belt again._

_Like a magnet… fast as lightning._

_"what?" Lucy stared wide-eyed at the belt and the now attached metal ring. She took the ring off with ease again and threw it across the room. But as the ring soared across the room, it flashed yellow and poof… it was attached to the belt again._

_She picked up the letter again and began to read furiously.._

_"I hope you like your gift.. now you'll never lose your keys again."_

_Lucy stared wide-eyed at the belt… her eyes teared up.. and she rubbed the tears away with her sleeve._

_One last present left.. she picked up the letter first and began to read._

_"To my best friend Lucy. I love you."_

_Her eyes widened as she read the sentence over and over… her world seemed to stop.. It was all he wrote.. and it was all he needed to say.. she put the letter down.. and gently picked up Natsu's wrapped present.. She opened the gift carefully and in it was a pretty pink ribbon. Picking it up, it shimmered in the light and it looked like it had small scales. It was actually very smooth and soft as well._

_"Natsu.. Lucy said softly.. She pulled her hair up to the side and used Natsu's ribbon to tie her hair. She folded the letters carefully and put them inside Gajeel's box._

_Clutching onto the belt with her gloved hands and the bracelet on her left wrist.. Lucy lied down onto her bed.. curled up into a ball… she wanted to fall asleep quickly.. it was there where she could see them once again._

* * *

><p>"Choooo!"<p>

Lucy opened her eyes again.. and watched the fluffy clouds roll by..

"We will arrive in Magnolia in 30 minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>CRASSSHHHHH<strong>

"KYAHH! NATSU!" Lisanna ran away from the line of fire. Happy ran away with her as well.

There was a cloud of dust where Natsu had crashed. Gray stood firmly glaring at he settling dust and soon appearing Natsu. Natsu rubbed the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and saw that there was blood. He quickly got up and lunged towards Gray.

"WTH WAS THAT FOR!?" Natsu lit his fist on fire and punched Gray's hand. Gray on the other hand used his ice magic to counter Natsu's fiery fist and flip him over onto his back on the ground. Natsu found footing and kicked Gray by the chin upwards, causing Gray to fly backwards and crash into some tables.

Gray got up from the rubble of his crash.

"Natsu-san… Gray-san.. please…" Wendy said pleadingly to them.. Carla tried to prevent Wendy from interfering..

"**YOU…**" Gray said with his head down.. his bangs covering his eyes.

Natsu glared at him with fists on fire, ready to battle. Everything around Gray began to frost.. Gray's breaths came out as vapor.. Natsu's body began to flare..

"WHAT?! What about me!" Natsu yelled at Gray, obviously ticked off.

The guild doors opened again and in came heavy steps followed by others.

"Oh hoh… So you've started fighting without me… that isn't very nice…" his red eyes scanned Gray and Natsu. Clearly the two idiots were in a heated fight and from the look of Gray's face… Gajeel had a hunch of why they were fighting…

"Welcome back Gajeel, Lily, Shadowgear!" Mira said from the bar. Everyone greeted them back as well.

"Hi everyone we're back!" Levy said waving and walked past Natsu and Gray. Jet and Droy followed after her. Gajeel stood in between Natsu and Gray smirking.

"So… heard you two got dumped." Gajeel kept smirking.

"Who got dumped? Gray got dumped? HAHAHA not surprising." Natsu said laughing.

Gray remained quiet and death glared Natsu.

"Haha.. well I guess more specifically.. **you Salamander**." Gajeel said smiring evily at Natsu.

"What? I didn't get dumped? Who would dump me" Natsu said letting his flames die and smiling smugly.

"Oh… you got dumped.. by Blondie.. didn't you hear? She got a new team." Gajeel said raising an eyebrow. Everyone looked towards Natsu to see his reaction. They too were all curious about what had happened to Team Natsu and how Lucy was suddenly being covered by Sorcerer Magazine.

Natsu froze… "What?"

"Don't believe me?" Gajeel said throwing over a magazine. "Look for yourself."

Natsu caught the magazine and stared at the front cover. He flipped through the pages.. eyes widening…

"And here I thought you and blondie were inseparable considering how much you sang of being partners with her and how much you prided over it… guess she found someone better." Gajeel crossed his arms.

.

Clenching his fists… Natsu growled…"Where's Lucy?"

* * *

><p>With a sack over her shoulder, Lucy stepped out of the train into the sun. She had her normal attire on and a coat. Her hoodie was on to cover her face and was hoping that she could arrive home without anyone bothering her. She had her hands to her keys and was using her new sense to locate any familiar spirits.<p>

That was when she saw Erza. Her spiritual light was red but not fiery red like Natsu's. Lucy quickly ran into a crowd of people and made her way out of the train station.

She hid behind a corner to make sure Erza was gone. And soon enough, Erza boarded the train. Letting out a breath of air, Lucy closed her eyes. As she did.. she saw a familiar spiritual light… a yellow light…. It was coming closer towards her. She opened her eyes and quickly made her way away from it.

As the light turned around the corner behind her, she was already on the other side of the building, making her way through the crowds. She knew it was futile to run away from him… but at least she could try. This little cat and mouse game they were playing.. she could play along.

Finding a suitable woman, Lucy quickly took off her coat and offered it to her for free. The woman was startled but found the coat very soft and fashionable. She took it and wore it. Lucy smiled and walked off in another direction quickly. Blending in with the crowd, she spotted the bakery she liked and went inside.

Taking a seat by the corner, she closed her eyes and began to focus. The yellow light stopped at the exact location she had given the woman her jacket. Her heart raced waiting for the light to make a move. And to her delight, the light began to move farther away from her.. towards the direction the woman with her coat had gone.

Lucy smiled in victory.

"Ahem."

She opened her eyes to see a waiter beside her.

"Would you like to order anything miss?"

"Yes.. may I please have a cinnamon roll and a vanilla latte please?"

"I'll be right out with them ma'm"

The waiter walked away and Lucy sighed in relief. She looked towards her gloved hands. "You'd be so proud Gajeel."

.

.

After finishing her treats, Lucy walked out of the bakery.. smelling like fresh baked bread, cinnamon rolls, and coffee. Everything was going so well.. she just wanted to go home.. shower.. and read a book.. unwind...

She was almost home when she felt it.. a rapidly approaching spiritual signature… she closed her eyes… yellow light..

3 blocks away...

.

.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Lightning struck right in front of her.. just a few inches from her body.

.

.

he glared down at her.. his body still glowing with yellow lightning magic.

.

.

Lucy opened her eyes, smiled, and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Hello…. Laxus."


	15. Lucy Arrives

**I should really study... but.. i keep thinking up new chapters! aahhh! and your lovely comments motivate me to write faster! ahh! **

**Thank you again! let me know how i did! :) **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p><em>"Hello…..Laxus"<em>

He glared down at her. His body radiated with his dragon slayer lightning magic. The static died down and soon his body was back to normal. Standing only a few inches from her, he could smell her fully. Vanilla… and cinnamon.. She smelt of a bakery.

"May I help you?" Lucy asked innocently, smiling.

"Why were you running from me Blondie?" Laxus said in a soft husky voice. He had his typical serious look.. and he looked down at her.

"I wasn't running. Were you looking for me?" Lucy asked politely, not showing any ounce of fear in her eyes, causing Laxus to raise an eyebrow at her audacity to lie to his face and her new-found boldness.

"Oh… you were running all right." Laxus leaned closer to her face.. Lucy continued to stare back into his eyes.. holding her ground.

"Hm.. I don't know what you're talking about. But if you don't mind Laxus.. I am very tired so I'll be leaving now." Lucy walked around Laxus and just as she thought she was in the clear, Laxus pushed her against the wall and caged her in with his arms.

He brought his face to her neck and inhaled deeply.. "You thought you were so clever.. hiding yourself in that bakery.. giving that girl your coat…"

Lucy stood tall and her smiling expression never changed. People walking by whispering to each other as they watched Laxus and Lucy. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.. but he only let himself get so far so that he was staring right into her face.

Then she started laughing. Giggling all by herself. It caused him to frown and be utterly confused. In his mind.. he thought this girl had lost her mind.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.. She knew she had been clever.. and Laxus Dreyar had fallen for her trick.. She was pretty darn smart when she wanted to be… Oh if only the men were here to have witnessed it… she was so proud of herself.

Then she focused on the man in front of her.. the man from the future who had kissed her cheek.. the man who shed a tear for her… who wanted her to live so badly.. was so different from the man that stood before her now… How much would Laxus Dreyar have to change to become that man… how much of his pride and his values would be broken.. to become the romantic sweet man she had seen..

"What's so funny?" He seethed.

"Oh Laxus.. with all that effort you put into maintaining your tough bad boy image….." Lucy brought a hand up and gently put her gloved hand on his cheek..

.

.

.

"You should be the one running from me." Lucy gave Laxus the most genuine smile she could give.

Laxus stared wide-eyed at her.. he stepped back.. this girl.. this Lucy Heartfilia was different.. she wasn't scared.. she wasn't weak…. She was bold and confident.. what had happened to her?... and.. cute?

"Well.. what were you chasing after me for." Lucy said crossing her arms.

…

…

"Well?" Lucy said frowning.

"Jiji wanted me to bring you back to the guild."

Lucy's face paled… "uhm… okay.. I'll go to the guild tomorrow. I promise. I'm just so tired… I really want to take a bath and sleep." She rubbed her arm as if she was cold.

"Oh no blondie. You're coming with me now. Whether you like it or not." Laxus said as he quickly grabbed Lucy as she was trying to get away. He swung her over his shoulder and headed towards the guild.

"LAXXUUSS! PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy squirmed.

"Stop squirming or else everyone will see your underwear" Laxus said nonchalantly.

"EEEPPPP!" Lucy turned bright red. She put her hands on her skirt to keep them down..

"Though I am quite surprised Lucy… I do like black lace."

"LAXXUUSS! YOU PERVERT!" Lucy punched Laxus in the head.. he was taken by surprise at how much it had hurt.. Laxus glared ahead of him as his annoyance and rage skyrocketed. He smirked as he thought of a plan..

"You're gonna regret doing that…" Laxus smirked as he took a wide stance.

Lucy's eyes widened.. "LAXXUUSSS!"

**BOOOM!**

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting at a table with happy.. he was frowning and in a terrible mood… had Lucy really replaced him? He had been worried that Lucy was going to be furious with him for forgetting about her.. but she had been having a fun time with some stupid looking boys without him.. she looked like she was having so much fun with them! Who were these guys and how dare they take her away from him..<p>

Natsu growled…..

And to make it worse.. she went on an S-class mission.. WITHOUT HIM?! How could she do that! How could she! He was so angry.. his fists lit up on fire.. Happy just looked worriedly at Natsu and took steps away from him..

"Natsu…." Happy said softly..

At the bar.. Gray was drinking his iced alcoholic beverage.. he was so angry with Natsu… and so angry that he had let this happen.. if only he hadn't gone on that mission with Juvia.. he could've gone on a mission with Lucy alone.. he could have had a great chance…

"Ara ara…" Mira said setting down the beer mugs for Wakaba and Macao..

"Those boys sure look down.." Wakaba said taking his beer.

"Yea… well it is their fault.." Macao said holding his beer.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked confused.

"They wouldn't be in this mess if her team didn't all go on missions without her. It was a bit heartbreaking when she came in that day to find Natsu, Erza, and Gray all gone. Plus Wendy and Levy…"

"Yea.. I felt pretty bad…" Wakaba said as he looked towards Natsu and Gray.

"How could they… poor Lucy… I'm sure she must have felt terrible.. and that's why she took such a hard mission by herself.." Mira said frowning.. "but I'm glad she's found some cute boys on her mission. That girl really needs a boyfriend" Mira said as she walked away.

Natsu cringed as he heard their conversation.. he was still very angry with Lucy.. but now a little tinge of guilt was beginning to grow in his chest.. had it been his fault? No… she'd understand.. it was Igneel we were talking about… he had gone to find Igneel and Lisanna had just tagged along.. no big deal… how could she be upset at him for that?

Gray chugged his drink as he also heard their conversation.. guilt overwhelming guilt plagued him… and anger towards Natsu.. "screw this whole situation… Lucy… please come back soon…" he thought to himself.

Gajeel was in the corner of the guild with Lily.. he was snickering at how Natsu and Gray were being like babies… "Salamander… let's see what happens when bunnygirl gets back..." he smirked.

"Gajeel…" Lily eyed Gajeel. "What are you thinking of now…"

"Just how entertaining it will be when bunnygirl arrives.. maybe I'll take her on a mission."

"Are…you serious?" Lily asked shocked.. Gajeel Redfox.. asking someone to go on a mission with him? Other than Levy?!

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Natsu yelled as he stood up from his seat. He was glaring right at Gajeel.

"Gihi…" Gajeel smirked back at Natsu.

Gray looked over at Natsu and saw Natsu glaring at Someone on the opposite side of the guild.. he looked over to find Gajeel in Natsu's line of sight.. Gray frowned at Gajeel.. sensing something was up to get Natsu riled up…

Gajeel saw Gray looking over at him.. and he smirked at Gray as well.. Gray glared back at him.

"Is it just me… or do Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel seem to be bit more… hostile towards each other?" Levy asked Mira, Lisanna, and Cana from a table to the side.

"I think they are just being boys…" Lisanna said sweatdropping.

"Maybe. I smell jealousy from them though" Cana said smirking as she leaned towards the rest of the girls.

"Jealousy? Like over a girl?!" Mira's eyes twinkled.

"Haha.. mira-nee…" Lisanna said trying to calm Mira's imagination.

"Oh so Lisanna… Levy… how did your missions go.. with your boys?" Cana said wiggling her eybrows up and down.

"Cana!" Both said turning red. Mira smiled at the them.

"Well?" Cana said nudging Lisanna.

"It was nice. We had fun and had dinner under the stars together.. we both fought together in sync against the blizzardvern.. Natsu was a bit sad that it wasn't Igneel.. but overall we had fun" Lisanna said smiling.

"Ohh.. sounds romantic" Cana teased Lisanna.. who laughed nervously.

"How about you Levy?" Mira said nudging her.

"Well.. we had a good time. Gajeel saved me from a couple of bandits in the town and I fought along side him as well.. Jet and Droy kept annoying me though and wouldn't leave me alone.. but they're always like that. Nothing special happened." Levy said rubbing her hands together.

"Well it's kind of hard to have some alone time with Gajeel with Jet and Droy following you around everywhere.. you're so popular Levy.. having three boys.. naughty girl" Cana teased.

"WHAT?! CANA!" Levy turned tomato red and was appalled at what Cana had said. All the girls were laughing.

* * *

><p>Wendy was sitting with Carla and Romeo. She was looking at her hands as she focused on what was being said around the guild.. she didn't like eavesdropping on others but right now.. she needed information.<p>

"Wendy… are you okay?"

"Oh! Yes Romeo-san… everything is fine." Wendy said smiling.

Carla was watching Wendy closely… ever since she had talked with Master Makarov, Wendy had been a little off.

BOOOOOMMM!

The guild doors smashed open. And in the doorway stood Laxus..

"LAXUS!" the raijinshu shot from their table.

Everyone shot their gazes towards Laxus…

There he stood with a woman's butt draped over his shoulder.. there was a woman's hand that was trying to keep the skirt down.. a pink fairytail stamp on it..

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel's eyes widened…so did Wendy's.

.

"BLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEGHHHHHHHHHH!"


	16. Choices

**OMGAh... this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written.. I hope you guys love it... **

**Thank you for leaving me comments! Let me know how I did! It helps me write more fun stuff when I know that you all are enjoying it as much as I am! **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

**EXTRA EXTRA long chapter for you lovely people.**

* * *

><p>Laxus dropped Lucy onto the floor.. his nose scrunched up in disgust… his eyes closed and fists clenched.. the raijinshuu took a step back from Laxus… fear in their eyes… so did everyone else.. except Wendy.. who actually took a step forward..<p>

Lucy threw up on his coat. His favorite coat….

Having heard the roar of thunder, Master Makarov exited his office and stood onto the railing.. his eyes widened at the sight of Lucy splayed on the floor while Laxus stood tall above her..

"LAXUS I TOLD YOU TO BRING HER BACK NOT KILL HER!" Master yelled.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel looked up towards Master Makarov with wide-eyes and then quickly back to Laxus and Lucy.

Laxus' veins were popping from how mad he was at Lucy.. he took his coat off and threw it onto a nearby table.. he hovering over Lucy with anger seething.. everyone in the guild was fearing for Lucy's life.

"LUCY-SAN!" Wendy ran towards Lucy.

Lucy was on the floor… struggling to get up.. she leaned onto one hand.. the other clenching her chest.. her bangs were covering her eyes..

Wendy dropped beside Lucy and began to heal her.. hoping to heal her from whatever was afflicting her. "Lucy-san.. are you okay?"

"LAXXUUSSS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Natsu yelled before he ran towards her.  
>"LUCY!" Gray lunged forward towards Lucy.<p>

The two boys kneeled next to her and Gray was the one that got to Lucy first. He gently let Lucy fall back on his chest… Wendy began to heal her.

Her eyes fluttered.. she saw Gray's worried eyes staring at her.. she smiled.. then she saw Wendy who was as smiling in relief now.. Natsu was watching her with worried eyes.. examining her whole..

Lucy turned her gaze towards the man towering over her..

"Laxus….." she said softly..

Gray and Natsu were startled to hear her first call out to Laxus.. they turned their heads towards Laxus and glared..

"Laxus… you jerk!..." Lucy struggled to get up now.. but Gray held her down.. trying to prevent her from getting killed..

Laxus glared down at Lucy.. "You.. owe me big time Blondie.. that smell ain't ever going away… and I intend to make you pay for it.. in the most tortuous way possible.." he said venomously as he turned to leave towards the Raijinshuu.

"Lucy.. you okay?" Gray said worried as he helped her up.  
>"Lucy-san? Are you okay? You don't seem to have any wounds or injuries…" Wendy said.<p>

"I'm fine Wendy.. thank you.. I wasn't feeling too good to begin with and Laxus thought it would be a good idea to use his lightning body to scare me.." Lucy glared at Laxus.. who kept his back to her while speaking with the Raijinshuu.

"oh... I'm glad you're feeling better... but I really hope you'll be okay.. Laxus-san looked really angry.." Wendy looked over at Laxus..

"He won't hurt me. He won't dare." Lucy said to Wendy.. causing Wendy, Natsu, and Gray to look at her funny.. it was Laxus they were talking about.. the one who attacked the guild.. thunder palace? Did she forget?

Laxus turned his head to the side... "Tch..."

She brushed herself off and felt the sting of her stomach acid in her throat.. she then stared at Gray and Natsu, making them nervous.

"Gray…. Natsu…." Lucy said softly.. the boys listened intently to her..  
>"ugh Lucy… your breath stinks.. can you take a mint or brush your teeth?" Natsu said trying to cover his nose.. but then he was greeted with a Lucy-Kick.<p>

Then she punched wide-eyed Gray in the face but in the process.. Gray caught a glance of something from her wrist… something shiny… a cross…

Both boys went sailing backwards and crashed onto the floor.  
>Everyone stared in shock at Lucy… even Laxus watched from the corner of his eye. Gajeel leaned forward from his seat.. grinning… "What is this…."<p>

"Ouch Luce! That really hurt!" Natsu said getting up.  
>"Yea Lucy!" Gray said getting up as well. His eyes scanning her face.. her body..<br>"YOU IDIOTS! YOU BOTH LEFT ON MISSIONS WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Lucy clenched her fists..  
>"Wait.. wait.. Lucy I can explain…" Gray said with his palms up in front of him.. trying to appease a very mad Lucy.<br>"WelL…WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU WENT ON A S-CLASS MISSION WITHOUT ME!" Natsu yelled back at Lucy.

"YOU!..." Lucy seethed… Natsu was sweatdropping mad… so was Gray…. a mad Lucy.. was just as evil and scary as a mad Erza…

Taking a deep breath… Lucy glared at Gray and Natsu…

"You have no right to be mad at me for going on a mission without you.. I thought we were a team…" She looked towards Gray.. he looked away guiltily..  
>"I thought we were partners.. " She looked towards Natsu.. he froze and felt a deep panic…<p>

"**You left me first…**" Lucy said firmly.. and she walked between the two of them towards Master Makarov.

Natsu and Gray watched her walk away… deep guilt rising.. head hurting… they were in big trouble… they had never seen Lucy this mad before… not particularly mad…. But hurt..

Gray couldn't help but wonder… what was that shiny object he saw earlier.. could he have been imagining things?…

Wendy watched Lucy walk away.. her face dark.. Wendy was certain.. Lucy had no injuries on her body at all… but why did she need such healing to recover.. Lucy had used up a lot more of her magic than she had anticipated…. Or was it that she herself was getting weaker in her healing magic…

.

"Well well… that was a lot more entertaining than I thought it would be.." Gajeel said to himself.  
>"Lucy-san sure looks mad.." Lily said to Gajeel.<br>"Hmph… bunnygirl seems to have grown some claws…" Gajeel said crossing his arms… smirking widely.. he stared at her.. and something caught his eye.. she wore gloves… that had metal infused into them.. he looked at his gloves.. then back at hers..

* * *

><p>"Lucy my child…. You know how dangerous your choice was to take that mission…"<br>"Yes Master… I understand…"  
>"For the crime of taking an S-class mission… I give you two choices…."<p>

"But master! It wasn't classified as an S-class mission until right after she took it!" Mira stood up for Lucy.. but Master just glared at Mira.. causing her to back off..

Lucy stood before Master Makarov, who was standing on top of the bar counter.. announcing aloud for everyone in the guild to hear.

"That mission file was sorted away from the bulletin board as a potential S-Class mission.. and Lucy had taken the mission without either my or any S-class Mage's consent. Therefore it must be made clear to the rest of the guild.. that no one in any circumstance will try and take an S-class mission or any filed away mission request without prior authorization."

Lucy stood firmly ready for whatever was to happen.. Natsu and Gray stayed silent from where they were standing.

"**Lucy Heartfilia.. you are temporarily suspended from Team Natsu…."**

.

.

"WHHATTTT?!" Natsu and Gray yelled aloud. Laxus and Gajeel raised their eyebrows..  
>"QUIEETT! No one will interrupt me from here on!" Master Makarov transformed into his titan mode.<br>"JIJI!-" Natsu yelled and Master smacked him with his fists.

"Lucy Heartfilia.. you are temporarily suspended from Team Natsu and from taking any job requests… you will work in the guild and work as an assistant to either me or Mira.. When I have decided that you had repented enough for your crime, you will be allowed to take missions once again."

Lucy just looked up to Master Makarov and remained silent.

"If you do not want to comply with these terms.. or if anyone else aids in the breaking of these terms… you **will be expelled** from FairyTail"

Gasppp** all around was heard in the guild hall.

"What do you say Lucy my child.." Master Makarov said with his booming voice.

…

…

"I accept.." Lucy said aloud.

"LUCE!" Natsu said running towards her.  
>"LUCY!" Gray yelled as she ran towards her.<p>

She turned around and greeted them with smiles. "It's okay guys.. everything is fine."

"But Luce…. It's fun to go on missions with you.. I want to go on missions with you.." Natsu whined..  
>"Lucy… it wouldn't be the same without you.. let's try and ask Master to-"<br>"No Gray… Natsu.. it's fine… I've been meaning to take a break."  
>"What?" Gray asked.<br>"What do you mean break… you don't like us anymore? It's cuz we left you right? It's all Gray's fault.."  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Gray yelled at Natsu.<br>"YOU KNEW I LEFT ON A MISSION WITH LISANNA.. IT WAS YOU WHO SHOULD'VE TAKEN CARE OF HER! YOU LEFT HER." Natsu yelled.

Gray just looked at Natsu like he was crazy… how dare he… HOW DARE HE..

"HA… you're right natsu… I should have taken care of her.. you weren't the one who should've.. even though she's your "partner"… you can't even take care of yourself… and you know what…"

Gray clenched onto Natsu's vest… "**From now on… I will take care of her..**" he growled.. Natsu's eyes widened.. **"So don't get in my way…"** Natsu glared at Gray and let out a low angry growl…

"Your way huh?" Natsu pulled Gray's hold of his vest off. He death-glared Gray.  
>"My way." Gray said standing firm.<p>

The guild was silent now…. No one knew what to say… they all had the question in their minds… had Gray just confessed his interest in Lucy?

Loud crying was heard from somewhere in the guild hall.. and a loud slamming of the back door.. "LOVE-RIVALLLL!" was heard faintly.

All the girls were holding their breaths as they watched Gray and Natsu.. the tension so thick…

Gajeel scowled at the two boys.. he clenched his fists….  
>Laxus was frowning at the two idiots as well.. his gaze fell on the back of Lucy's head.. her body.. those curves.. that smile from earlier.. he shook his head trying to ignore her.<p>

.

.

"**And who said I needed taking care of?**" Lucy said angrily.

.

.

All eyes went to Lucy.  
>Gray and Natsu looked towards her…<p>

"**WHO said I needed taking care of?"** Lucy said taking a step closer to them.

"Luce…."Natsu said scared that he might have pissed her off even more.  
>"Lucy.. I didn't mean-…" Gray started..<p>

"Let me tell you both something.." Lucy said taking a stomp towards them..  
>"I.. can take care of myself perfectly fine.. <strong>I am not weak<strong>.. and if anyone needs taking care of… IT'S BOTH OF YOU!"

Lucy looked at the two boys… they looked so hurt… and she was dying inside..

"We didn't call you weak Lucy.." Natsu said frowning as he showed his hurt that Lucy just accused him of calling her weak.

"C'mon Luce.. you know we didn't mean it like that.. we are partners.. we are a team.. we have each other's backs.. and that means we need to look after yours." Gray tried to reason with her… "Lucy..?"

She glared at them.. then she looked around the guild, looking for a certain white haired mage… and found her sitting with Cana.. she walked over to their table..

"Lisanna…"  
>"Hi Lucy…. I'm sorry-"<br>"There's nothing to be sorry for. I have a favor to ask of you."  
>"hmm? What is it?"<br>"Will you join team Natsu in my absence?"

Everyone looked towards Lucy in shock..

"What?!" Natsu and Gray said together.

"But.. Lucy…."  
>"Please Lisanna… I need someone to watch over them.. and help stop them from destroying everything… and I know you get along with them well enough to be able to manage them."<br>"Lucy… I can't take your spot… it's.."  
>"It's okay… I'm asking you aren't I?"<p>

"Luce…" Natsu whispered.. this was all going so wrong.. he was so confused.. and hurt..  
>"Lucy….." Gray thought to himself… "what are you doing?!"<p>

"Please Lisanna?" Lucy took Lisanna's hands into hers.  
>"O…okay…"<br>"Thank you.." Lucy smiled. "You don't know how much it means to me."  
>"But its only till you aren't suspended anymore. Then you can go right back to Team Natsu." Lisanna said smiling.<br>"Deal. Ah now I can finally work on my novel in peace.. and possibly finish it for Levy to read."  
>"KYAAHHH! REALLY?!" Levy stood up from her seat.<p>

"Hahaha. Yes really." Lucy said smiling at Levy.

Master Makarov turned back to his normal self and sat on top of the bar top.  
>Sigh*<p>

Natsu and Gray tried to talk to Lucy again.. but she just ignored them… Mira shielded her from them.. and she shook her head at the two boys.. implying to them that they needed to give Lucy time and leave her alone for now.. they sulked away..

* * *

><p>Soon, everything in the guild went back to normal.. Natsu and Gray were sulking at opposite sides of the guild hall.. both eyeing Lucy who was laughing and smiling as she sat at the bar with the girls..<p>

Gray eyed Lucy's left wrist… and the dangling bracelet… his eyes widened.. he gently grabbed a hold of his necklace..

Natsu couldn't believe what Lucy had done… Lisanna go on missions with Team Natsu.. missions without Lucy? It would be so weird… but then again.. he did just go on a mission without her.. and with Lisanna instead.. he watched Lucy be happy with the girls.. "How can you be so happy right now Luce…." He thought to himself.. he noticed her smiles… what odd looking smiles she had… Natsu sulked from his seat..

"Natsu…" Happy said sitting next to him.. "Lushy is really mad isn't she?"  
>"I think so Happy…"<br>"I told you she would be…. Now she's not going to give me any fish!" Happy cried.  
>"It's okay happy…. Lucy won't be mad at us for too long…"Natsu said consoling Happy.<br>"I don't know Natsu… I have a bad feeling this time.." Happy said wiping his tears away.

..

..

"Me too…" Natsu whispered to himself.

..

"That was very surprising of Lucy-san.." Freed said to his group.  
>"Yea.. who would've thought cosplayer queen to do that." Bixlow said.<br>"Hmph.. I don't know how she even managed to complete an S-class mission.. I don't remember her magic being that strong." Ever said fanning herself.

Laxus just closed his eyes… he tried to stop thinking about her.. but the vomit smell on this coat kept bringing his mind back to her.. and when he thought of her.. he thought of earlier.. how she had eluded him so well.. and how he never would have thought that she would be capable of tricking him.. Laxus Dreyar.. and make him actually try and hunt her… and the surprising part of it.. was that he enjoyed hunting her… and when he did find her.. she wasn't surprised at all.. or scared…

"_You should be the one running from me."_

He opened his eyes… he eyed her from his seat…

"Tch.. stupid blondie.. I'll make sure you pay for what you did.." Laxus tried to ignore her again… and focus on something else.

.

"What an interesting turn of events.." Lily said sitting next to Gajeel.  
>"Hm… there go my plans to take her on a mission…" Gajeel sighed.<br>"That's what you're thinking of right now?! Sigh… but Gajeel…I think Lucy-san has changed… she seems… different" Lily said eyeing Lucy from his seat.  
>"I noticed too." Gajeel said munching on his iron.<br>"Wonder what happened…"  
>"S-class missions change ya…." Gajeel munched on some more iron.<p>

.

Gray Gajeel Laxus and Natsu all froze when they heard Mira speak..

"So Lucy… who were those men you met?"  
>"What men?"<br>"The men… in Sorcerer Magazine?" Mira said smirking.  
>"Aah…. My admirers of course."<br>"Eh?! Really?!" Levy said with a face lit up with excitement.  
>"Haha… yup"<br>"How did you meet them?" Cana said smirking.  
>"They came to visit me and offered to take me on a mission." Lucy just said nonchalantly.<br>"Wait.. strangers came to visit you and asked you on a mission. And you just accepted.. just like that?" Levy asked surprised.  
>"Lucy!" Mira said frowning… in a disapproving manner.<br>"No no of course not.. I've met them before" Lucy said smiling.  
>"Wait I don't understand.. just tell us how you met them from the beginning." Cana said drinking her beer.<br>"Well.. one of them I met at Hargeon a long time ago.. the other I met-"

"Wait wait.. here.. point them out.. names and history.." Mira demanded as she put out the sorcerer magazine.

"Haha…." Lucy sweatdropped… "uhm.. okay…"  
>"This is… Hail… I met him here in Magnolia when I first came to the guild." Lucy pointed to Gray's picture. Gray was disguised in his blonde hair and aged look.<p>

"Oh really? I've never seen him around before… but then again.. I don't know everyone in town." Mira said staring at his picture. "Does he still live here?!" her eyes sparkled.  
>"No.. haha.. no he doesn't." Lucy said. Moving on…<p>

"This…. Is Namnori..."  
>"Namnori? That's… a unique name.." Wendy said to Lucy.<p>

"Yea.. it is isn't it? haha… well I met him through my father when he was alive.. he was sort of a business associate." Lucy said pointing at Gajeel's picture. Gajeel was luckily all wrapped and cloaked up.. so no one could notice his piercings… although one piercing seemed to show.. she just hoped no one noticed it..

"Why is he all wrapped up? He reminds me of Mystogan.. like he's trying to hide something.." Cana said with a frown.  
>"He's just like that.. I think he has a lot of bodily scars he wants to cover.. not really sure… he's really nice though.." Lucy replied back.<p>

"And this here… is Asher… I met him in Hargeon.." Lucy said pointing to black haired Natsu.  
>"Wow.. he's handsome.." Lisanna said smiling at Lucy. Lucy smiled gently back…<br>"Oh! Is that around the same time you met Natsu?" Levy asked.  
>"Clever Levy…. Can't get anything past you…" Lucy thought to herself..<p>

"Yea actually.. I think it was about the same time." She replied to Levy.

"And who is this handsome man…. Wow.. he's gorgeous." Cana said drooling over… Laxus picture. His bluish silver hair and the bandana covering his scarred eye helped to mask his identity greatly.

"HAHA… him…" Lucy sighed.  
>"Ooohhhh?! Who is he?! Did something happen between you two?" Cana said wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy.<p>

Lucy giggled… "He's… " Lucy reflected back on that night… his chest.. his kiss.. his mesmerizing eyes.. and the younger version of him present in the very room…

The girls all looked at Lucy with sparkling eyes.. urging her to tell them everything.

"He's an admirer." Lucy smiled. "His name is… Cell"  
>"mmmmm Cell…" Cana said to herself.<br>"So Lucy.. when will you introduce us to them?" Mira asked.. in a demanding tone.

The whole time the boys had been eavesdropping… Gray and Natsu were clenching their fists… they had decided that they were going to beat those guys up for taking Lucy away from them…. Gajeel was scowling.. having learned that there were so many guys after her… Laxus was trying to get information about the men because he was curious…

"I can't" Lucy said looking at hands.. "they're gone."

Flinching, the boys tried their bests not to show their happiness.. Gajeel was happy because now he could easily get to Lucy… Natsu and Gray were out of the game since they ditched her.. or so he thought.. Natsu and Gray were happy because there weren't men to take her away from them anymore.. and Laxus.. was confused as to why he was happy hearing that they weren't going to be around anymore… he was confused.. so irritated at all the emotions he was feeling… he just wanted to not care.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Levy asked carefully.  
>"They went home.. they live far away... I'm not going to see them anymore." Lucy said smiling.. "It just didn't work out for any of us."<br>"Oh.. it's ok Lucy… I'm sure you'll find someone nice soon." Mira said smiling. "If not, I'm sure I can help you."  
>"Heh… thanks Mira….I'm okay…" Lucy sweatdropped..<p>

.

. Time Skip couple hours

.

"Well… I'm going to go home now.. I'm still very exhausted from today." Lucy said patting her knees.  
>"Okay Lucy.. you get some rest okay? Come in tomorrow morning and we'll get you set up to do work in the guild."<br>"Okay Mira. Bye girls see you tomorrow" Lucy said getting over her stool.  
>"Bye Lucy!" the girls said to her.<p>

She walked through the guild hall.. she passed Gray and Natsu without looking at them.. they sulked even more as she didn't look at them.. Gajeel watched her go silently.

Just as she was about to open the guild doors..

"And where do you think you're going?" Laxus' voice boomed.

She looked towards him.. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her. Natsu and Gray stood up in case they needed to jump in to Lucy's rescue. Freed, Bixlow, and Ever stood up and glared at Natsu and Gray.. warning them to try and even interfere with Laxus…

Laxus walked up to her and glared down.. "I said where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home… I already told you I was tired and I am not fully recovered from my mission. I'm sorry I threw up on you Laxus.. I-"  
>"You better be. And you…. Ain't going nowhere till I get my pay back." He said in a low voice.<br>"What.. what could you possibly want from me?" Lucy said annoyed now..

"You're.. gonna handwash my jacket.. until I can't smell your disgusting vomit from it any more.. I don't care if it takes 5 times or 50 times that you have to wash it.. **you will return it to me in the condition I had it before your mistake."  
><strong>

"UGH! FINE! Now will you let me go?" Lucy said trying to walk around him.  
>"Nope.. I'm not done… you're going to cook, clean, and wash all my laundry for me UNTIL I get my coat back."<p>

..

..

Gajeel raised an eyebrow in confusion at Laxus' choice of punishment. The punishment seemed too….. **intimate**.. It went against his personality. What was Laxus doing?

..

"Lucy would never agree to that" Gray thought to himself. "Be his personal maid/slave? No way…. Laxus is being a brute and she'll fight back.. find another way Lucy!"

..

"Please say no Luce.. please just say no! We don't know what he'll do to you!" Natsu thought to himself. He feared for Lucy… knowing full well that she was the type of person to visit your house and clean it for you… he could imagine her doing everything for Laxus in his home… while he just watched her.. the two of them.. alone.. together… NEVER!

..

..

"**Fine.**" Lucy said glaring back at Laxus.

..

..

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled from his seat. Gray just stared in shock.. Gajeel was frowning now at Laxus…

..

..

Laxus smirked… let the punishment begin he thought to himself.. he enjoyed seeing the looks of their faces.. Natsu and Gajeel…

..

..

Lucy walked up closer to him… she looked into his chest and said softly..

.

.

.

"I warned you that you should be running from me Laxus… you're gonna regret this."

.

.

.

"Ha…" Laxus replied back.. "You should be worrying about yourself blondie. You're going to wish you never messed with me." He took a hold of her wrist.

.

.

"**And you're going to wish you never found me.**" Lucy said seriously.

.

Laxus picked up his cloak and pulled Lucy along.. out of the guild… towards his house.

.

.

.

.

.

"What just happened?" Wendy asked to the older women.  
>"What's going on between them?" Lisanna asked.<br>"I can't even comprehend." Levy said mouth gaping..  
>"Hm.. Lucy and Laxus… is that the start of a spark I see?" Cana said smirking.<br>"Lucy and Laxus…." Mira said smiling darkly... "You can't hide anything from me.."

"Love rival…. And Laxus-san?" Juvia said excited from behind a pillar. "Yes.. yes….. Love-rival… stay away from MY Gray-sama… for the sake of my love… I will help you Love-rival with Laxus-san." Juvia smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D<strong>


	17. Twirling In The Rain

**I hope you love this chapter. I love it. I love it so much. I kudos myself. hahahahahah. **

**Let me know how I did! Thank you for your wonderful comments! I wasn't going to post but your comments really urged me on!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crackle Boom*<strong>

"Mmmmmmmfffff!"  
>"No way. NOT AGAIN Blondie." Laxus made Lucy lean away from him as she heaved onto the forest floor.<p>

After she was done, he lifted Lucy up by the waist.. she dangled at his side like he was carrying a potato bag. He walked up to his house, a cabin in the woods.

"you….. JERK…" Lucy seethed..  
>"I can't have you knowing where I live can I?"<br>"Then how am I supposed to know how to get back home genius."  
>"I don't care Blondie. Deal with it."<br>"UGH!"

Finally getting to the door, he unlocked it and walked inside. He walked through the living room and into a large bathroom. Dropping her on the floor, Laxus turned on the lights and turned to leave.

"Get yourself cleaned up. You stink." Laxus said with his back to her. Then he left the bathroom with the slamming of the door.

She slowly pushed herself up with her hands.. she looked towards the closed door.. her eyebrows frowning and lips forming a tight line. She was appalled.

"And to think that he used to be that stupid senseless jerk." Lucy shook her head in horror. "It's like he's a completely different person." growled softly to herself.

She got up from the floor and dusted herself off. She rubbed her neck as she found it stinging again from her stomach acid. Looking around, she couldn't help but be impressed at how awesome the bathroom was. There was a huge bathtub and a waterfall shower in the corner. A separate mini room had a toilet and a sink.

Reaching for her keys, Lucy decided she should get some help.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"  
>"Hime, I brought you some toothpaste and a toothbrush. Punishment time?"<br>"No. But thank you. I really needed it."

Lucy took the toothbrush and began brushing her teeth.

"I'm..mmmmm assuming.. you've.. talked.. to Loke…" she muttered.  
>"Yes. And we all your spirits know about the visitors." Virgo said standing by Lucy.<br>"Then you must know that you must never speak of it." Lucy said looking at Virgo through the mirror.  
>"Yes Hime…"<br>"Thank you Virgo." Lucy rinsed her mouth.

.

.

"Hime?'  
>"hmm..?"<br>"Your magic.."  
>"Virgo. I promise we'll talk about it soon.. but not right now…" Lucy said looking down at the sink..<br>"Yes Hime. Is there anything else you need?"  
>"Yes actually.. I need your help."<br>"Anything you wish Hime." Virgo bowed.

* * *

><p>Laxus was sitting in the living room. His arms were crossed and he sat with a serious face. He heard Lucy mutter "stupid senseless jerk" when he was walking away from the bathroom.. he was so ready to make her suffer.. then he felt a rise in her magic power and it wavering a little.. he just dismissed it as she was being sick from whatever she had…<p>

Realizing that Lucy might actually be sick and that he had touched her.. Laxus stood up to go to the kitchen and went to wash his hands. He dried his hands with the hand towel draped over a hanger.. then he realized that he should probably take off his shirt.. it could have gotten the bug Lucy through her vomit.. He took his shirt off and threw it onto the soiled cloak that was in a laundry basket.

At that moment, the door of the bathroom opened and Lucy came out. She turned towards Laxus and looked up at him. He was standing there half-naked. Close to him was a laundry basket and she noticed that his shirt was in there along with his cloak.

She walked up to the basket and picked it up, not even giving Laxus another look. Turning around, she walked right back into the bathroom and turned to close the door. When she did, she saw Laxus stare at her with a blank face.. his eyes showing his confusion.. she smirked and raised an eyebrow at him before she closed the door and locked it.

Laxus stood there completely confounded. Did his half-naked body really just have no effect on a girl for once? WHAT?! And that smirk! Was she… LAUGHING AT HIM?! HIM! LAXUS DREYAR!?

Lucy tried her best to muffle her giggles. The look on his face was priceless. After calming herself down.. she thought back to the hot spring night.. Future Laxus and his hot steaming body under the starry night sky.… the steam rolling and hot water dripping off his skin…

"Sorry Laxus… but after what happened that night.. I think I can handle pretty much anything you dish out." Lucy thought to herself. Just like how she can handle Gray's stripping habit better now than before with all that repetitive exposure… she sighed.. her eyes were being tainted too easily from the males of Fairy Tail.

"Hime?" Virgo stood waiting for Lucy.

"Ah Sorry Virgo. I was thinking about something." Lucy smiled. "Here. Can you please get this cloak cleaned with Aries and Aquarius? I threw up on it and it is Laxus' favorite cloak. He wants it stainless and stinkless…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Yes Hime. It will be done soon." Virgo said as she took the cloak from the basket Lucy was holding. With a flash, Virgo left for the celestial world.

"Okay… well.. I guess let the cleaning begin." Lucy said sighing to herself.

* * *

><p>After cleaning the bathroom and even hand-washing Laxus' dirty laundry.. which Lucy found it very awkward to do since she was washing his boxers.. his silk black, white, and animal print boxers.. she went out of the bathroom to clean the rest of his home. Luckily, Laxus went to shower and Lucy was left to clean in privacy.<p>

Lucy was surprised at how clean his apartment was. There was a fur rug in the living room with a fireplace.. a wooden beautifully carved dining table. His kitchen was HUGE. And fully stocked with all the cooking ware you would ever need… but absolutely no food. She crept upstairs and found a study room.. and…

A beautiful library… with a huge window that overlooked a meadow with wildflowers growing everywhere. It was breath-taking. She walked up to the window and looked out admiring the view. It was sunset.. and everything looked golden.. but then she noticed some dark cloud looming over the house.

"Hm… I better hurry up and finish before a storm hits.." Lucy said frowning slightly.

But then she smiled gently… Lucy thought of how Laxus lived in such a house.. furnished with beautiful furniture.. a study room for meditating.. a library with a beautiful view… he wasn't so cold and heartless as he led others to believe.. he wasn't the bad dragon boy who lived in a dungeon..

"So you really are in there.. somewhere… underneath it all." Lucy whispered to herself.

Dusting everything down and organizing some little things here and there, she left the library and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Laxus finally got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head to dry his hair. He quickly put on his boxers and shorts… and left his bedroom with a towel around his neck. Still shirtless, Laxus wanted to test if Lucy really was unaffected by him. His pride as a man was at stake. The smell of food hit his nose making him wonder where Lucy had even gotten food to cook with. He hadn't gone shopping for food in months.<p>

He went downstairs and looked around the livingroom and the bathroom.. he couldn't find her. Going into the kitchen, Laxus found the source of the delicious smell.. Lucy had cooked a pot of tomato basil soup. And next to it was a note..

"Sorry for everything. Found some tomatoes and basil outside in your small garden. Didn't know you liked to garden. Hope you like the soup. Your cloak is in your closet."

Laxus did a double take.. she put what where? The cloak? Wasn't it still stinky and gunky with vomit?! How dare she leave without cleaning it properly and cleaning his house as he demanded. He looked around angrily but was shocked to find everything….CLEAN.

Walking into the living room, everything was orderly and dusted… he ran upstairs and opened the room to his study.. all the files neatly piled.. the library.. all the books stacked on the shelves.. his bedroom closet…

Opening the closet.. he found the cloak and he quickly took it out. He check it inside and out.. no vomit.. he brought it up to his face.. it smelled.. of Lucy…not vomit.. but of vanilla and peach…. he took it away from his face and stared.. bringing it back to his face he smelled it again.. Lucy… and not only that… he rubbed the cloak with his thumbs..

The cloak was soft… **so very soft**… like baby soft.

Confounded.. Laxus took the cloak with him downstairs to the kitchen… he put the cloak on a dining chair.. he paused… trying to process everything… but it was so frustrating.. going into the kitchen.. he took a bowl out of the cupboard and poured some of the soup Lucy made into the bowl. Taking a spoon, he went back to the dining table and sat himself down.

It smelled good.. but did he really want to eat it… I mean.. Lucy was sick.. and what if he got sick from whatever she had.. he lifted a spoonful of the soup up to eye-level.. sighing… he slowly and hesitantly brought the spoon to his slightly open mouth..

His eyes opened wide… he took another spoonful of the soup.. his eyes still wide.. he stared down at the soup.. then to the cloak.. then to the rest of his house….

**"I'm going to keep her."**

Quickly downing his soup.. he got up from his seat and went to open his front door… he was greeted with pouring rain…a crackle of thunder was heard.

Then it dawned him….  
>"She doesn't know how to get back."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry Pyxis…. Once I get to a familiar area you can go back."<br>"Pikuu!" Pyxis chirped happily.

The rain was pouring and Lucy and Pyxis trudged along the forest. She was hoping to get close enough to town before Laxus noticed she was gone. And she was hoping that he wouldn't come after her. Seeing him face to face.. so soon after she had pushed **them** away.. she felt horribly guilty and…. She missed them… **terribly…**

It felt so strange… to miss someone who was right in front of you.. but it's not them…

"Pikuu Pikuu!" Pyxis chirped, he pointed towards something ahead.

Lucy looked up and saw the town's entrance.

"You did it Pyxis! Thank you!" Lucy said hugging her compass bird.  
>"Pikuuu!"<br>"You can go back now. I'll be fine." Lucy smiled.  
>"Pikuuu" Pyxis shook his head in disapproval.<br>"I promise. I don't want you to get sick." Lucy said patting the bird's compass head.

Pyxis smiled and bowed gently before flashing away.

Lucy started into a run. Running through the town, she smiled as she felt the raindrops on her skin. People walking in the streets with umbrellas watched her run by.. wondering if she was okay… but she was more than okay…

She felt alive.

The rain drenched her completely… her hair and clothes were dripping wet… but it was beautiful… the water droplets forming rings on the floor.. the hard pouring rain made a beautiful stage for her..

"BOOOM!" lightning roared.

She twirled around as she went through the streets.. she was almost home.. just around the corner.. but in front of her was the river… she stood on the edge as she normally does.. lifting her palms up she watched the rain drops splash off her hands.. she looked up towards the sky.. the gray clouds.. water streaming down from the heavens..

"Clouds.. will you cry for me.. I don't have the time to cry… so cry on… behalf of me." Lucy smiled..

* * *

><p>Juvia was walking through the forest with her umbrella… she tried so hard… so hard to keep Lucy at Laxus' house hoping that something would happen between them.. she didn't think that Lucy would finish so soon and run away so quickly.. hopefully Laxus would confess soon of his undying love for her… oh how Juvia wished.<p>

She was now thinking of other ways to get them together. She wasn't going to give up. She was going to need help and a certain white haired mage who would always be willing to help. Actually.. if it was regarding Lucy, there were two. Juvia smiled in determination… a plan already waiting to unfold.

* * *

><p>Natsu was pacing in front of her house… happy was on his shoulder… he held an umbrella in his hand…<p>

"What's taking her so long.. where is she? Laxus better not hurt her or I'll beat him to a pulp."  
>"Natsu… I think she's really mad this time…"<br>"I know Happy… that's why we're going to make it up to her! By keeping her company tonight!" Natsu said smiling. "We'll have a blast and talk about our missions and catch up."  
>"But Natsu…. You don't think Lucy will get jealous do you?"<br>"Why would Lucy get jealous? Of what?" Natsu said confused.  
>"Not of what. Of who. Lisanna.. because we took Lisanna instead of her. And kind of forgot about her…." Happy said guiltily.<br>"Nah.. Lucy doesn't get jealous. She knows we go back way before she came around. She'll understand." Natsu said nonchalantly.  
>"Oh Natsu… you don't understand… she's going to get jealous because she lliiiiiikkeeeeess you." Happy rolled his tongue.<br>"What? No." Natsu quickly said as he looked away.  
>"Oh.. or you liiiiiikkeeee her" Happy said raising his eyebrows at Natsu.<br>"I DO NOT!" Natsu said trying to grab Happy.. who flew off his shoulder. Natsu was swatting at Happy. "GET BACK HERE!"  
>"Oh look its Lushyy!" Happy said pointing ahead.<br>"Really? Where?" Natsu turned his head quickly up towards the road. Then he saw her..

She twirled in the rain… and ran up to the edge of the river. Natsu was about to yell for her to stop.. worried that she might fall in.. but she stopped right at the edge.. she lifted her hands up and watched the rain hit her hands… she smiled..

Natsu felt his chest tighten.. a smile grew on his face.. Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder….

She looked up towards the sky and whispered something…

"Luce…" Natsu said softly. He watched her enjoy the rain… he began to run towards her… "LUCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>"BOOOM!"<strong>

He landed on the roof of a nearby building.. he searched around below.. looking for the blonde mage… the rain was making it hard for him to smell her out.. people with umbrellas were walking around… and then he saw her…

She was running… twirling here and here… smiling as she enjoyed the rain.. it was mesmerizing.. she was getting awfully close to the edge of the river… he was about to jump towards her when she stopped right at the edge… she lifted her palms up and watched the rain drops splash off her hands..

He lifted his own hand.. and watched the raindrops hit his palm… he looked over at her again and found her looking up towards the sky… he did the same.. watching the raindrops fall.. he closed his eyes and enjoyed the raindrops falling on his face… his hands.. his skin.. it was soothing…

But his calm was shattered when he heard..

"LUCE!"

Laxus' eyes opened instantly and he searched for the owner of the voice.. he watched a person with an umbrella run up towards her.. she looked over at him and smiled warmly.

"Hey Natsu"

Natsu ran up and held the umbrella out over Lucy… preventing her from getting hit more by the rain.

"What are you doing out here alone in the rain? Did Laxus hurt you? Did he do anything to you? Cuz I'll go beat him up if he did. He did didn't he?"  
>"No no.. Calm down Natsu. He didn't do anything to me. I just wanted to go for a run and so here I am."<br>"Don't lie to me Luce.. I know you weren't home since you left the guild with him. If I find out that he did anything to you-"  
>"Natsu.. I promise. He didn't do anything to me. And how do you know I wasn't home?" Lucy crossed her arms.<br>"Cuz… " Natsu stuttered.  
>"Cuz we waited for you in front of you house since you left." Happy said happily.<br>"What?" Lucy looked surprised.  
>"Well…. I wanted to say sorry again.. and was hoping you'd want to have a sleep over. To you know.. talk about our missions.."<br>"Okay.. but wait a second.. you waited outside my house? Are you sure you guys didn't go in and break anything?"  
>"Of course not.. We wouldn't do that Lucy" Natsu said frowning.<br>"Well we couldn't get in without breaking your window.. it was locked."  
>"Ha.. I see." Lucy said looking at them with a gotcha look.<br>"HAPPY….." Natsu said groaning…  
>"What Natsu. I'm not going to lie to Lushy anymore.. otherwise she's never going to give me any fish." Happy said pouting.<br>"What a partner you are." Natsu said pouting looking the other direction.  
>"Hahaha… well.. then Happy.. I guess I could give you one fish for telling me the truth." Lucy winked at Happy.<p>

"YAY! Then… Natsu forgot about you during the mission. Do I get another fish for telling you that?" Happy asked with sparkling eyes and then realization hit him. Happy quickly covered his mouth with his paws.. his wide-eyes looking at Natsu with fear..

"**HAPPY!**" Natsu stared in shock at his neko partner. He hesitantly looked towards Lucy.

Lucy continued to smile…

"Luce… it's not.. it's not like that at all.. Happy's just–"

"It's okay Natsu.. I understand.. I forgot about you too."

Natsu and happy froze.  
>"What?" Natsu said.<p>

"Yea… so we're even. Don't worry about it." Lucy said "It's a relief really. I was feeling guilty myself."

"Luce.. you don't mean that…. You didn't forget about me." Natsu said his eyes showing his hurt. Happy looked at Lucy with wide hurt eyes too.  
>"Lushy…. You didn't forget about me right?"<p>

"Of course I didn't." Lucy smiled at the two.

"Phew.. for a second there I thought you were telling the truth." Natsu said relieved.  
>"Yea Lushy.. that wasn't funny." Happy said<p>

"Or was I?" Lucy said smiling.. she walked past them and began to run to her apartment.

Natsu and Happy stared wide-eyed at her.

"LUCE!"  
>"LUSHYY!"<br>"That's not funny Luce! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry!" Natsu ran after Lucy with the umbrella in his hand.  
>"Yea Lushy! Natsu's sorry!"<br>"YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu tried to grab Happy.  
>"LUCY! NATSU'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Happy flew off towards Lucy.<br>"GET BACK HERE! LUCE! Wait up!" Natsu ran after the two of them.

Laxus watched Lucy enter her apartment and Natsu and happy follow soon after. He heard their ruffling about in the apartment and Lucy laughing. Natsu and happy screaming and yelling.. laughing..

**Crackle Booom! **

A nearby lightning strike lit up Laxus' face.. he was death-glaring towards the very spot he saw Lucy was standing at on the edge of the river with Natsu.. he still had his hand out catching the raindrops in his palm… he closed his fist and clenched…

**BOOOM!  
><strong>He flashed away.

* * *

><p>In a nearby alleyway.. Gray stood with his umbrella.. he went out into the street and looked up at Lucy's window… he saw the shadows of Lucy, Natsu, and Happy on the wall… he had watched the whole thing.. mesmerized by her bubbly and lively personality… he was always interested in her… Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

But the presence of his rival.. getting to her first.. as always.. was going to end now..

"Natsu… you best stay out of my way." Gray thought to himself.

Cracking his neck… Gray smirked.

"Time to crash the party." He slowly walked up to the apartment and went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>On the opposite side of the river.. there was a dark alley… He was watching from the shadows with Lily.. he had watched Gray and Natsu leave the guild and so he followed them.. and found Natsu waiting in front of her house.. Gray waiting in an alleyway…<p>

Right when he was about to give up and leave.. she came prancing around… oblivious to those around her… and to his surprise… he saw Laxus show up.. standing on top of a roof of the building behind her..

When Lucy finally went home.. Natsu and Happy followed after… Laxus flashed away.. and Gray went to enter Lucy's home…

"Did you see that? I expected Natsu and Gray… but when did Laxus?" Lily said in a low voice.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed.. he smirked…  
>"<strong>This… is a hunt…"<strong>

Lily's eyes widened… "This is dangerous.. you dragon-slayers all chose the same girl? I hope Lucy-san will be okay…no.. survive..."

Gajeel grinned widely.. showing his white teeth… tilting his head slightly so that he was looking towards Lucy's apartment at the corner of his eye..

.

.  
>"Im gonna get me some luck… bunnygirl you better save those feet for me.. I intend to have both of them."<p> 


	18. My Bacon

**Let me know how I did! Thank you for your wonderful comments! They urge me on! **

**Oh for the confusion in the last chapter. Bunny feet implied lucky rabbit's foot. Lucy Lucy's bunny foot. Get it? :D**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

><p>Natsu was running around trying to catch Happy. Happy was crying crocodile tears.<p>

"COME BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!"  
>"LUSSHHYY!"<p>

Lucy was shaking her head at their childish behavior. She was in the kitchen to cook some dinner for herself. "Don't you dare break anything Natsu! Happy! Or else no food for you!"

"HAIII!" they both yelled from the bedroom.

Lucy put her hands on her keys by habit… and then she felt him. She looked towards her front door in confusion… then a smile grew on her face. She walked up to her door and opened it. And there stood Gray with a hand up ready to knock at the door. He looked surprised.

"Hello Gray."

"Gray?!" Natsu came scrambling towards the kitchen and peeked around the corner to see Gray at the door. "What are you doing here?!"

"What. I can't visit my teammate. She's my teammate too flamebrain." Gray glared at Natsu.

Lucy giggled and stepped aside. "What a surprise. Come in Gray. I was just about to make dinner."  
>Gray smiled warmly at Lucy. Lucy smiled and closed the door after him.<p>

"Tch.. why'd you let him in Luce.." Natsu pouted.  
>"Because unlike you… I am polite enough to visit through the door." Gray smirked at Natsu as he put his umbrella down. Natsu glared at Gray. Happy watched from the dining table.. snickering at the two boys.<p>

"They likkkkkkkkee her" Happy thought to himself.

Lucy was going around in the kitchen.. getting ingredients and cookingware ready.. Gray came up by Lucy and rolled up his sleeves. She looked at him in confusion. Gray smirked and winked.

Lucy thought to herself… "heh…"  
>"What do you need help with Lucy?" Gray said lovingly.<br>"Oh how sweet of you. Can you please peel those carrots and dice them." Lucy smiled.  
>"Sure. What's on the menu today?"<br>"Curry."  
>"Mm sounds good." Gray peeled the carrots while Lucy was rinsing the rice.<br>"Wait Gray's helping cook! It's going to taste nasty for sure now." Natsu scrunched up his nose.  
>"If you don't want any that's fine Natsu. More for us." Gray grinned as he looked towards Natsu.<p>

Natsu was fuming. Here he was sitting at the dining table.. watching Gray and Lucy.. cooking together.. looking all lovey dovey… like… like a mom and dad… **OH HECKS NO.**

He got up from his seat and walked to the other side of Lucy. "I'll help too Luce."

Lucy and Gray stopped what they were doing and stared at Natsu in shock.  
>"You're.. going to help?.. make dinner?" Lucy said shocked.<br>"Yea. What?" Natsu looked at her confused.  
>"What's the occasion?" Lucy looked at him suspiciously. "You broke something didn't you."<br>"No Luce. Geez… Can't have ice brain mess our dinner up can we Luce?" He smiled.  
>"What?! More like you'll mess it up from your idiocy." Gray seethed back.<br>"Haha… I see… well then you can peel the potatoes and dice them as well." Lucy began to bustle around.  
>"Sure thing Luce." Natsu said going next to Gray and picking up some potatoes. Gray was glaring at Natsu as he continued his work.<p>

Natsu began to peel and saw that Gray was peeling his second carrot. Natsu began to peel faster than Gray. Gray noticed Natsu's peeling speed.. and so he began to peel faster. Natsu picked up his pace.. and so did Gray. Soon carrot and potato peels were flying everywhere.

Lucy stood behind the dining table watching the two boys. *Sigh…. They even fight when cooking.  
>She heard snickering and she looked down at Happy on the dining table. Happy was having fun watching them too. Lucy smiled warmly and patted his head. He looked up at her with wide-eyes and smiled.<p>

Looking back at them.. Lucy smiled warmly.. she saw the outline of the future Gray and Natsu around them.. then the outlines disappeared and she saw her Natsu and Gray. Her smile faded away and what remained was a blank face.

Happy had been watching Lucy the entire time… he noticed her eyes change.. they went from warm bright eyes.. to a glint of pain.. sorrow.. Happy looked between the two boys and Lucy… furrowing his eyebrows in confusion..

* * *

><p>Walking through the guild hall.. she heard Mira call out to her.<br>"Good morning Lucy!"  
>"Good morning Mira!"<br>"I'm glad you're here bright and early. Master is upstairs waiting for you. Did you eat breakfast?"  
>"Not yet."<br>"I'll have some ready for you."  
>"Thank you."<p>

She went up the stairs.. each step felt awkward.. usually guild members weren't allowed upstairs unless they were S-class mages.. one day she hoped that she would be able to become an S-class mage.. and look from the second floor.. arriving at the top of the steps.. she looked over the guild hall..

There were very few people.. it was expected since it was relatively early still. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Master's door.

"Come in." was heard.  
>Lucy entered.<p>

* * *

><p>Laxus entered the guild hall. A lot of the members had already arrived. He noticed the rainjinshu at their table.. looking at him with a greeting smile. Laxus nodded his head at them and continued towards the bar counter.<p>

"Good morning Laxus." Mira dried a mug. "Your usual?"  
>"Mm." Laxus looked around the guild looking for a certain blonde haired mage. She should have arrived already since she was working for jiji now.<br>"Here you go." Mira put a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and strawberry pancakes in front of him.  
>Laxus raised an eyebrow at Mira with confusion which Mira replied back with a smile.<br>"Would you be so kind and deliver this plate up to Master's room. You are going up there right?" Mira said happily.  
>"Tch.. when did I become the guild waiter." Laxus said<p>

The guild doors blasted open.  
>"UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STRIPPER! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Natsu ran in.<br>"YOU'RE SCARRED FOR LIFE! I AM! UGHHHH!" Gray ran in beside him.

Happy flew in right after, laughing hysterically.

"Ugh…." Laxus massaged his temples.. "It's too dang early to deal with them…"  
>"haha…" Mira sweatdropped. "Good morning Natsu, Gray, Happy… What's happened?"<p>

"Oh nothing.. they were just hugging each other when they were sleeping."Happy said laughing out loud.  
>"I was not! It was all him!" Natsu pointed his finger at Gray.<br>"Me! You're the one rubbing your nasty cheek on my hand. How many times do I have to tell you.. I don't like you that way!" Gray said disgusted. Everyone looked at Natsu with wide eyes.  
>"I DON'T LIKE YOU! UGH I HATE YOU!" Natsu said gripping his hair in frustration.<p>

"Wait.. did you guys have a sleepover or something? Wow.. how girly." Gajeel said from his table.  
>"NO!" Gray and Natsu yelled at Gajeel and then glared at each other.<br>"I was at Luce's of course." Natsu said. "But then stripper here decided to show up and ruin everything. He even messed up the curry!"  
>"I DID NOT! YOU MESSED IT UP BY PUTTING ALL THAT CHILI IN THERE! LUCY WAS CRYING FROM HOW SPICY IT WAS!"<br>"OH MIRA! Speaking of Lucy, have you seen her?" Natsu said ignoring the fuming Gray.

Laxus picked up his coffee and the plate before Natsu arrived. Going up the stairs he overheard their conversation.

"Yes. She's currently working in Master's office."  
>"What's she doing up there?" Gray asked coming up beside Natsu.<br>"She's helping him with some paperwork."  
>"Huh? I thought that was Laxus' job?" Natsu said confused.<p>

"Hmph.. so that's where she is." Laxus smirked to himself.

"Well I'm going to go see her."Natsu started for the stairs.. before a lightning bolt was stuck right in front of his nose.

He stared wide-eyed up at the second floor.. everyone became quiet.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu.." Laxus growled.  
>"I'm going to visit Luce!" Natsu said taking a step up on the stairs.<br>"Have you forgotten Natsu?" Laxus' voice boomed. "Only S-class mages are allowed up here.. and are you an S-class mage?" Laxus smirked over the railing.

Natsu fumed at Laxus.. clenching his fists.

The guild doors opened wide and a figure stood in the doorway.

"Exactly. Now you wouldn't be trying to break the rules now would you? Because obviously.. you're NOT an S-class mage." Laxus said smiling. Perfect timing.

"**WHO'S TRYING TO BREAK THE RULES…" **a voice resonated throughout the guild.

Natsu… turned his head slowly towards the guild doors… sweating perfusively now.. and there stood.. an angry Erza.. looking straight at him..

*gulp*

He ran straight towards the bar counter.. and raised his hands up. "Not me Erza.. I'm not trying to go up there."

Erza walked towards Natsu Gray and Mira. Her armor clanked with each step. "I'm sure you wouldn't Natsu.. unless you wanted a early death from my hands."

"Heheh….."Natsu looked away from Erza and clenched his fists in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Tch…" Laxus turned around and opened the door to the office. When he went inside.. his eyes widened.. there was Lucy.. sitting at Master's desk.. concentrating hard on the files in front of her.. she was writing furiously on a notebook while she was examining some papers.<p>

He looked around the office and found his grandfather sound asleep on the couch. He then looked back at Lucy.

"Good morning Laxus." Lucy said without looking at him.  
>"How'd she know?" Laxus thought.<p>

Walking up to her.. he set down the plate in front of her. She let her papers down and looked up at him.  
>"Thank you. I forgot to go down to get it."<p>

"Who said it was for you?" Laxus said took a slice of bacon from her plate. He put it in his mouth and began to munch. "You're in my seat."

Lucy huffed. He was so childish.. why were they all so childish… how much growing up they had to do in the next 7 years.. he didn't even ask if she got home safely! But then again.. maybe it was better this way…

She got up from the seat and stretched her arms upwards. Laxus watched her stretch.. her chest push out.. her slender arms above her head.. her flat belly and bellybutton showing under her shirt. She then relaxed and brought her arms around. She was about to walk around the desk when Laxus put his hand on her head and pushed her back down on the seat.

"Ah~! Laxus!" Lucy said grabbing a hold of his hand on her head. She looked up at him with a frown. She noticed his cloak around his shoulders.. she felt a weight lift from her chest.. "So he liked it..."  
>"Eat." Laxus said as he took a sip of his coffee.<br>"I thought you said it wasn't for me?" Lucy said frowning still.  
>"If you won't eat it then I will" Laxus reached out for another bacon. He got a hold of the bacon when Lucy grabbed a hold of his hand.. pushed his hand closer to her mouth and took a bite of the bacon.<p>

She chewed happily and looked up at him with a frown. "My bacon."

Laxus stared at her. She was still holding onto his hand.. He had just fed her..  
>Lucy noticing his surprised stare.. looked back at her hands and quickly let go. She choked on her bacon and was coughing terribly.<p>

He quickly began to pat her back. "Chew your dang food Blondie." He offered her his coffee. She drank some frantically but began to cough even more… it was strong black coffee…  
>Cough cough cough* Lucy coughed as her face was tomato red.<p>

Master Makarov opened one eye slightly and watched the whole scene. His mouth slightly formed a smile.

There was a knock at the door.  
>"Come in!" Laxus yelled.. still patting Lucy's back..<p>

The door opened and Erza came in.

Lucy gasped for air as she coughed…. "ERZA!"  
>Master Makarov "woke" up now. "Ah… Erza.. you've returned.."<p>

Erza eyes were wide as she saw Lucy at Master Makarov's desk.. "Lucy…"  
>Master sighed.. "Come.. sit.. Let me fill you in."<p>

.

.

After explaining everything and Lucy finally filling in Erza about the older men she was with.. Erza sat with her legs and arms crossed..

"I don't agree with Lisanna being on the team." Erza said straightly.  
>"Erza.."<br>"No Lucy. It'll break the team dynamics. Natsu and Gray will get used to having Lisanna around and when you finally do come back onto the team.. it is bound to bring problems." Erza said frowning.  
>"I promise everything will be fine. I trust that Lisanna and I will get along so that there aren't any problems." Lucy said smiling.<br>"I still don't agree.." Erza said  
>"Please Erza… you'll be there to make sure there aren't any problems in the future anyway. We'll all listen to you." Lucy smiled.<br>.

"Fine. And if there are any problems in the future.. I'll make sure to beat whoever is causing it to a pulp."  
>"Heh..heh….."Lucy sweatdropped.<br>"I'll take my leave now. I need to go teach those boys a lesson for leaving you." Erza said leaving as she closed the door behind her.

"Well… she handled it better than I thought she would." Master let out a breath of relief.

"Master! What did you think she was going to do?" Lucy paled in outrage.  
>"hehe…" Master said grinning wide.<p>

Laxus was standing in the corner of the room.. sipping his coffee..


	19. Soup

**Enjoy!**

**Let me know how I did! :D Your comments urge me to write on!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

><p>"ERZA NO!" Gray yelled horrified.<br>"AAHHH!" Natsu yelled crying.

"You dare leave your teammate behind...!" Erza was oozing dark aura.. she had them tied together by a metal chain.. back to back..

"I didn't mean to! I promise it was an accident!" Natsu paled.. "No.. NO.. NOOOO!"  
>"Please.. anything but that..." Gray cried..<p>

"Because Lucy wouldn't have taken that mission IF YOU HAD NOT LEFT HER BEHIND!" Erza yelled at them.

"Open up Gray-sama! Juvia will feed you!" Juvia said holding up a spoon of SUPER SPICY HOT SOUP.  
>"NOO!" Gray was forced to eat it. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"Open up Natsu..." Lisanna said apologizing.. Erza was forcing her to take part since she had caused part of the problem as well..  
>"NEVER!" Natsu shut his mouth shut.<br>"Happy.. "Lisanna said.  
>Happy came over and began to tickle Natsu.<br>"Hey! Stop! HAhaha - mmmppphphhhh.." Lisanna gave Natsu a large spoonful of shaved ice with extra ice cream.

"KYAAAAA! BRAIN FREEZE!" Natsu squirmed.

"Do not stop feeding them until their entire bowls are gone. And then..." Erza smirked.. "There is **MORE**.." she grinned with a red glint in her eyes. In Lisanna and Juvia's hands were huge bowls of soup and shaved ice with ice cream. Lisanna and Erza both shivered from Erza's rage.. Natsu and Gray kept crying..

"SOMEONE! SAVE US!"both cried..

Everyone in the guild watched the two boys laughing, smiling.. when would they learn.

* * *

><p>Upstairs.. Lucy was smiling as she heard them.. she stifled a giggle..<br>Laxus gave her a look of annoyance.. Lucy noticed his gaze and calmed herself down to work again..

He rolled his eyes.. "Idiots.."

* * *

><p>She was sitting in the office alone now.. Master Makarov had gone out into the guild hall to drink and mingle with the members.. Laxus was downstairs as well with the Raijinshuu.. she had been working on the paperwork for hours now… and impressively.. she was almost done.<p>

Paperwork from the magic council was stacked high and completed.. mostly property damages.. mostly about her own team.. but it was funny to read about all the property damages of all the other mages in the guild.. she read every mission report and could visualize each and every member in their mission… fighting and helping people..

Her body was aching and she felt very sluggish.. slightly dizzy.. Lucy looked at the time. It was almost 8PM now.

"Where did the time go.." Lucy got up and left the office. She peeked over the railing and saw everyone having fun. She smiled. This was her family. Levy sitting next to Gajeel with Lily. Wendy sitting with Erza at the bar. Raijinshuu in the corner. The Cornell family at a table. Macao and Wakaba talking to Master Makarov. Lisanna Elfman and Mira sitting together…..poor Natsu and Gray passed out... Everyone..

Her vision wavered slightly.. she took a step back from the railing and shook her head.. leaning against the wall.. she tried to steady herself.

She walked around the corner and decided to find a back door.. putting a hand up to her head.. she found her own forehead hot.. her hands were cold… and her body was trembling slightly..

Flash.. "Lucy…." Loke put his arms around her.  
>"Hey Loke.." she smiled.<br>His eyes widened.. "Lucy… you're burning up.."...  
>"No.. I'm fine.. I just need a bath and some sleep.. then I'll be good as new" She smiled.<br>"Cmon let's get you to Wendy.. she can—"  
>"No… not wendy.. She's already starting to get suspicious." Lucy said with pained eyes.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"I just know… she's a healer.. there's no way she couldn't have found something odd when she healed me yesterday… I know my magic is unstable right now.. She out of all people will be able to find out first."<br>"Lucy…." Loke pleaded..  
>"Please.. I just want to go home.." Lucy asked.<p>

He looked hestitant.. but how could he disobey her.. he would follow her to the end. Loke lifted her bridal style and began to walk towards the back exit.  
>"Sleep princess.. I'll get you home safe and sound.. Did you at least have dinner Princess?"Loke said softly.<br>"Mm….. I really wish I could eat some of that soup again…" Lucy mumbled shivering..  
>"What soup? Let me make it for you."<p>

"His soup..."  
>"Who's.. Natsu's.. Gray's?"<br>.

.

"Gajeel's.."Lucy whispered softly.. and dozed off..

Loke froze for a second… he held onto her more tightly.. and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>He watched Laxus walk up to the office and open the door. Laxus went in with the door open and came right back out.. he looked around the guild and started looking around the second floor…<p>

"When did she leave?" Gajeel muttered to himself.  
>"I think about 30 minutes ago." Lily said munching on a kiwi.<br>"You saw her leave?" Gajeel looked wide-eyed at Lily.  
>"Yes.. she left through the back of the second floor."<br>"So you want to hide? Going home without letting anyone know." Gajeel thought to himself. "What are you hiding from…. Or from who?" he scanned the guild hall..

Then something caught his eye… orange spiky hair.. he smelled the celestial spirit.. and he was headed right for them.

"Hello Gajeel.. Lily.. Levy.." Loke said smiling.. he looked at each of them and smiled wider at Levy.. who was too busy in her book to notice Loke.  
>"She still gets lost in her books huh?" Loke said warmly.<br>"Yes. She does that a lot." Lily replied.  
>"What do you want." Gajeel asked gruffly.<p>

"On nothing from you Gajeel… Lily?"Loke said facing Lily.  
>"Me?" Lily said shocked.<br>"Yes.. would you please do me a favor? I would like to speak to you in private." Loke asked politely.  
>"Lily is going nowhere without me Lion."Gajeel growled.<br>"I just need to ask Lily a small favor. It won't take too long." Loke said with a sudden serious face. Lily and Gajeel noticed the change..

"Okay. I'll be back Gajeel." Lily said getting up.  
>"Lily!" Gajeel said angry.<br>"He said it won't take too long. I'll be back soon.. if not see you at home." Lily flew up in the air and followed Loke.

Gajeel was crossing his arms.. pissed off that his exceed was so willing to leave without him.. but then.. the thought occurred to him.. what would Loke need with Lily? He needed to know.

Irritated and frustrated.. Gajeel got up from his seat and patted Levy's head. She broke from her reading and was about to yell at Gajeel when she saw him leaving. "Bye Gajeel!" she yelled. He lifted a hand up in reply.

* * *

><p>"Hey wasn't that Loke just now?" Lisanna asked as she saw Loke walk away with Lily flying next to him.<br>"Yea.. what's he doing with Lily?" Elfman asked confused as well.  
>"Probably planning some scheme to get girls again."Mira said smiling.<br>"With Lily?.. Oh like how some guys go around with puppies and kittens?" Lisanna asked.  
>"That's a man!" Elfman said happily.<br>"Elf-niiii~" Lisanna said sweatdropping.  
>Mira smiled at her siblings.. then walked away to serve the rest of the guild members.<p>

Natsu and Gray were knocked out from their torture.. happy was trying to wake up Natsu so they could go home. But Natsu and Gray were out cold.

Lisanna smiled at the two of them.. but her smile was a half-hearted smile.. she looked towards Juvia... Juvia's eyes never left Gray.  
>She turned her gaze back to Natsu…<p>

* * *

><p>Lily asked confused. "You want me to cook you soup?"<br>"Yes. I heard that Gajeel cooks some sort of soup and I was wondering if you could cook it for me."  
>"Hm.. if you're talking about a soup.. then it must be his special soup.. Sorry Loke-san.. I dont know how to make it. Gajeel's the only one who knows how to."<br>"That's such a shame..." Loke said looking away with a torn look.

Lily felt really bad for not being able to help.

"I can ask Gajeel for you?" Lily said.  
>"Could you please!?" Loke's face lit up.<br>"Sure. I'll get him to make it. Don't worry Loke-san" Lily said smiling.

"I'm making it for nobody." Gajeel said appearing around the corner.. face serious and eyes glaring..

"Gajeel.." Lily said frowning.  
>Loke looked at him with a troubled look.<p>

"You heard me. I'm not going to. No one knows about that soup except me and Lily. How did you find out about it?" Gajeel said with narrowed eyes.  
>Lily looked over at Loke with shock as well.<p>

"..."  
>"Well.. he didn't particularly know about that soup Gajeel.. I just think that's the soup he's talking about." Lily said backing Loke up. "I was the one that brought it up."<br>"Tell me.. why would you want Lily to make you soup. You can go buy your own restaurant soup.. but why bring him out here.. alone.. to ask a stupid question like that?" Gajeel said in a low voice.

"It's none of your business Gajeel.. I asked Lily for a favor.. not you.." Loke seethed.

Gajeel growled. "Well.. you're definitely getting nothing now. C'mon Lily." He turned around to leave.  
>"Sorry Loke-san..Wish I could help.. " Lily said turning to go with Gajeel.<p>

"WAIT!"

Gajeel and Lily turned around.. Loke was clenching his fists..

"Please... I need it..." Loke said with his bangs covering his eyes..  
>Gajeel's glared at Loke... "And why is that?"<br>"Please... just.. I need it." Loke said softly..  
>"No. Why should I?"<p>

* * *

><p>He entered through the doorway.. her room was so pink.. he looked around and saw that her apartment was pretty clean and fairly large for one person to live in. Then his eyes followed Loke..<p>

Loke went up and sat next to a bundle on the bed.. He checked the wet towel on her forehead..

"Is Lucy okay?" Lily came and landed on the bed.. putting his paw on her cheek.. his eyes widened.. "She's burning.."  
>"I know... i think it's from running around in the rain last night."Loke said softly.<br>"Why don't you ask Wendy to heal her?" Lily asked..  
>"She doesn't want to bother Wendy.. its just a minor fever.."<br>"Loke-san.. this isn't minor.."  
>"I know... I know... but I can't go against her." Loke looked down and clenched his fists..<p>

Lily looked at Gajeel with a pleading look...  
>Gajeel gave a look of annoyance..<p>

And with that.. Gajeel went down to the kitchen.. he washed his hands and began to look for the necessary ingredients.

* * *

><p>Laxus was sitting on his couch.. the fireplace was lit.. his cloak in his hands.. he lifted it up to his face.. irritation hit his face.. he brought the cloak back down.. and brought a hand up to his face..<p>

He had felt bad for leaving her to do all the work.. but when he went to check up on her.. to his surprise, she wasn't there.. all the paper work was done.. all the finances.. perfectly recorded and analyzed.. reports all completed and filed.. EVERYTHING.. was done..

without a goodbye.. without a sound.. she had left..  
>and with that in mind.. and her smiling face in the rain.. her conversation with Natsu..<br>he couldn't get help but have this nagging feeling..

"What am I doing..."  
>.<p>

.

.

"What are you doing to me..."

* * *

><p>He brought the bowl and the spoon up to her bedroom.. he looked inside and found Loke gone.. Lily was changing her towel again.. Lily looked up at Gajeel..<p>

"Her fever is slowly going down.."

Gajeel sat on the bed next to her. "Bunnygirl.. hey"  
>"mmm..." Lucy mummbled.<br>"Get up." Gajeel said shaking her gently.  
>"Gajeel she is sleeping!" Lily scolded Gajeel.<br>"Hey.. I went through the trouble to make this soup so she better get up and eat it. Hey! Get up!"

Lucy's eyes fluttered open.. she saw Gajeel and Lily looking down at her..  
>"C'mon get up. Before it gets cold." Gajeel said.<p>

The smell of the soup hit her.

She struggled to get up and Lily helped her get into a half sitting position.  
>"Gajeel..." she said softly. "You came..." she smiled.<p>

Gajeel and Lily looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
>"Yea.. what?.. were you expecting me?" Gajeel asked.<br>"I didn't believe you would... but you did.." She said with half open eyes.. smiling softly  
>"Well... I wanted to know what made Loke so desperate like that.. he really did BEG for me to make it.." Gajeel looked away.. trying to look irritated.<br>"Hmmmm..." Lucy smiled as she was falling back asleep again.. her breathing was labored..

"Here. Eat up." Gajeel put the bowl in her hands. She opened her eyes slightly and tried to feed herself.

Lily looked at Gajeel with a frown and gave him a reprimanded look. Gajeel clenched his jaw in irritation.. and then just let everything go.. he sighed..  
>He picked up the bowl and took the spoon from her.<p>

He moved closer to her and took a spoonful of the soup, brought it to her lips, and tipped the soup into her mouth.  
>Lucy squirmed from how hot the soup was. Gajeel cringed as he forgot how hot the soup was.. he had probably just burned her mouth..<p>

Letting out another frustrated sigh.. he looked towards Lily.. who was looking back at him with a frown.  
>"You better not say a word to anyone about this..." Gajeel growled..<p>

Lily lifted up a paw up in reply.. a smile on his face.

Looking back at her again.. Gajeel was surprised.. she was watching him with warm eyes.. a soft smile graced her face..  
>He brought up another spoonful of the soup.. blew it gently to cool it.. and fed her again. To his well-hidden relief.. she didn't react from how hot it was..<p>

"What did you expect was going to happen after going around town in the rain like that. Tch." Gajeel muttered to himself.  
>"It seemed like it would be fun... and it was." Lucy said, having heard his little muttering of irritation. She smiled at his frustration with her.<br>"More like stupid.." Gajeel said as he fed her again.  
>"mm... you should try it sometime.. you'll see..."<br>"Tch.. i don't do such girly clumsy things like you." Feeding her one more time.  
>"It's the little things.. that make life worth living.." Lucy smiled..<p>

"Like making soup... for a sick friend.." Lucy said slurring as she fell asleep...

Gajeel brought the spoon back to the bowl. He watched her sleep with a frown.. her chest rising up and down as she slept. He set the bowl aside and Lily flew over to help change her towel on her forehead.

He then looked towards her hand.. her gloved hand... after checking to see if she was really asleep.. Gajeel hesitantly took her hand in his.. her hands were so small... he noticed the shiny iron plates on her gloves.. strategically placed on her knuckles to give more damage.. the quality of the iron.. the leather gloves.. they were all very similar.. to the very gloves he was wearing... Whoever made her the gloves... he had to hand it to them.. they were good..

He noticed the bracelet on her left wrist... his eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar cross charm... he looked away from it finding it offensive that she had such a thing on.. he looked up at her face.. her hair.. the red ribbon in her hair.. he brought a hand over to it and felt the fabric.. it felt of small scales.. reminding him of Natsu's own white dragon scale scarf..

The ribbon.. the bracelet... Lucy having gloves that looked oddly similar to his... and her knowing about his soup.. his special soup... the medicinal soup only he knew how to make... the soup that saved him countless times through all kinds of illnesses since Metallicana left him..

"Blondie.. I don't know what happened to you out there.. or how you found out about my soup.." Gajeel said leaning in closer to her face.. "But I'm onto you... You can't hide anything in the dark from me."

Lily.. watched Gajeel and Lucy.. wondering what exactly was going to happen between the two.. and how exactly Lucy had come across to know about it.. to know to seek Gajeel... to make Loke.. let down his lion pride.. and beg... for a mere bowl of soup.


	20. Tonight

**By popular demand.. I bring you all a gift!**

**Let me know how I did! Thank you for all your wonderful comments! They make me smile and push me to keep writing.. even though I should reallllly be studying.. I will be taking a short break from writing. But don't worry! I'll upload when I can! Trust in me! **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>A door slammed open and a short man came running out.. jumping onto the second floor railing.<p>

"Mira!" Master Makarov said jumping onto the bar counter from the second floor.  
>"Yes Master?" Mira said smiling.<br>"Where is Lucy? Has she come in yet?"  
>"Hm.. Actually I was just thinking about her. And I don't think she has come in yet."<br>"She's… AN ANGEL.. AN ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN!" Master Makarov cried with joy as he clenched both his fists up.  
>"Oh?" Mira asked giggling at him.<br>"They're all done! ALL DONE!" Master Makarov said waving around two small flags he popped out of nowhere.  
>"Oh the paperwork? Everything?!" Mira asked surprised as well.<br>"YES!" he danced around.

Master Mavis had arrived and was watching Master Makarov.. she was giggling from her seat at the bar.

Everyone in the guild watched Master Makarov and smiled. Team Natsu + Lisanna were sitting at a table together.. Levy sitting with Shadow Gear… Raijinshu sitting at their own corner table.. Laxus… standing on the second floor.. watching over everyone..

"Where is she… she should be here by now." Gray said worried.  
>"She probably slept in.. " Erza said crossing her arms.<br>"I'm going to check on her." Natsu said getting up when Erza..  
>"But Natsu… we need to leave now.. the train is probably almost here.." Lisanna said.<br>"She's right… we'll see her when we get back. It is only a two day mission anyways." Erza said getting up. "Come on Gray.. Natsu.. She'll understand."

"I'm not leaving without telling her!" Natsu yelled.

The guild doors opened… and Team Natsu turned their heads hoping their favorite blonde had showed… but instead stood Loke.

"Loke!" everyone greeted him. He smiled back "Good morning everyone."

"Hey Loke! Where's Lucy?" Gray yelled.  
>Loke smiled over at them and walked over to them. "Good morning Gray. Lucy is sleeping."<br>"Oh…" Gray said.  
>"We were hoping to say hi and tell her that we are going on a mission." Erza said now to Loke.<br>"Oh.. I'm sorry to tell you.. Princess won't be coming into the guild today. She's gotten sick and needs to sleep."

**"No!"** Master Makarov was heard crying in the back.  
>"Oh no.." Mira said walking up.<br>"Is she okay?" Lisanna asked worriedly.  
>"Yes yes. She's fine. She just needs some time to rest." Loke said smiling.<p>

.

.

"Lucy-san is sick?" came a familiar voice.  
>Loke froze.. he turned around as normally as possible. "Hello Wendy."<br>"Hello Loke-san.. If Lucy-san is sick, I can come over and heal her." She said smiling gently.  
>"No no.. it's nothing that you need to worry yourself over." Loke said a little overbored.<p>

"Wendy… I'm sure Lucy would have asked you to heal her if it was something worth asking you for." Carla said looking up at Wendy.  
>"But still…" Wendy said softly..<p>

"Nothing to worry about Wendy.. Well I'll let her know that you all said hi when she wakes up." Loke said smiling as he left.

Lisanna watched Loke leave.. a little suspicious about him.. she looked around for a certain dragon slayer and exceed.. unable to find them.. she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion..

"Lisanna? Are you listening?" Erza asked.  
>"Oh! Yea.. Sorry.. I was just thinking.." Lisanna gave a nervous laugh.<br>"Okay well let's get going." Erza said standing up. Lisanna followed after. Gray and Natsu relunctantly got up and followed the girls..

"Have fun!" Mira said smiling and waving..  
>"Bye everyone!" Lisanna said smiling and waving back.<p>

"Bye!" everyone yelled.

Natsu and Gray walked side by side.. Natsu looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head.. Gray spaced out in thought.. Erza.. with a serious face… deep in thought..

* * *

><p>"Lucy…" a voice was heard.<br>She opened her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes to the sunlight.

"Lucy won't like you going through her stuff Gajeel!"  
>"Sshhhh Lily… you're going to wake her up! I just want a peek gihi…"<p>

Those voices… they can't be… she looked over to her right and saw Gajeel going through her papers.. he was just about to open her desk cabinet when Lucy's eyes widened..

"NO!" she grabbed her pillow and flung it as hard as she could to Gajeel's head. In the process, she fell out of bed.

**BAM***

The pillow hit the back of Gajeel's head. Gajeel and Lily looked over at Lucy and found her on the floor.. she was grabbing hold of her forehead..

"Owwww….." Lucy whimpered..  
>"Lucy-san are you okay?" Lily flew over. "Gajeel! I told you not to look through her stuff!" Lily gave Gajeel a glare.<br>"Tch.. it wasn't my fault she fell out of bed and hit her head.." Gajeel stopped reaching for the cabinet and walked over to Lucy. He squatted down.

She looked up at him with teary eyes.. he frowned and was slightly taken back by her hurt face…  
>"Don't look at me like that. You're the one who got yourself hurt."<br>"Don't listen to him Lucy-san.. Let me see where you got hurt." Lily said putting a paw on her arm.

She hesitantly brought her hand down and blood trickled down her face…

"I'm…." Lucy said stuttering looking at her bloody palm.  
>"Bleeding!" Lily said panicking..<p>

"Prrinncesss~!" was heard as the front door opened..

Gajeel and Lily paled… they turned their heads toward the bedroom door.. and within seconds.. Loke came in smiling.. they watched his smiling face.. his eyes widening.. fear setting in on his face as he ran over towards Lucy.. pushing Gajeel and Lily out of the way..

"Lucy! What happened!?" Loke panicked.  
>"Don't panic Loke.. I just fell out of bed and hit the side table.." Lucy said trying to stop the bleeding with her hand.<p>

Gajeel and Lily looked at Lucy with wide-eyes.. did Lucy just cover for them?

"Don't lie to me Lucy.. Gajeel did something didn't he?" Loke glared furiously at Gajeel.  
>"I DID NOTHING…." Gajeel seethed..<br>"C'mon Lucy… let's get you up.." Loke helped Lucy up onto the bed again. He pressed a towel up against the wound.. "Hold.. I'll be right back with the first aid kit."

Loke walked away… and Lucy looked up at Gajeel and Lily.. she glared at Gajeel.. and so did Lily.. Gajeel just cringed….

* * *

><p>At the train station.. Erza and Lisanna boarded their train..<br>Gray stopped in front of the train entrance.. tilting his head to the side… he took a moment before he stepped onto the train.. "Lucy.. "

Natsu stood facing the town… his eyes showing the inner turmoil he was facing.. it felt so wrong going as a team without her.. it felt wrong leaving her behind.. before.. he was too obsessed with finding Igneel that he hadn't had the time to think about what his actions were going to cost him.. but now… he was deliberately leaving her behind..

"Natsu…" Happy said softly.  
>"Yea buddy?"<br>"Can.. I stay here with Lucy?"  
>"What? But Happy?" Natsu said surprised.<br>"I just don't feel too good about leaving her again…. I'll watch over her.. and make sure she gets better." Happy said smiling.  
>"That's a great idea Happy! I was feeling the same way. You're the best Happy!" Natsu said smiling wide now.<br>"Aiy!" Happy said smiling widely now too.  
>"Okay buddy.. Go keep Lucy company while I'm gone." Natsu said<br>"Aiy Aiy sir!" Happy yelled as he flew towards Lucy's home.

"I'll be back Luce.. We'll all be back before you know it.. and we'll go fishing and have fun" Natsu smiled warmly..

He turned around and dreaded what he had to endure… he entered the train.

* * *

><p>He was in a very irritable mood.. he had waited for her to arrive.. he had a plan. He was going to make her clean his jacket again by accidently having her spill something onto him.. she would have to clean his home once more.. and this time.. he would have his fun…<p>

But no.. she got sick… he felt a tinge of guilt… he had caused her to walk back home in the rain because he refused to let her know where he lived… of course it was her fault for choosing to leave in the rain.. but nevertheless.. it was his fault.. and to top it off.. yesterday, he had left her to work on the paperwork all by herself…

A smell.. peach and vanilla… his eyes widened..

The doors opened and in walked Lucy.. but to his surprise… she had her head wrapped up.. a red spot was visible in the middle of her bandages.. she walked through towards the bar.

A breeze hit his nose… he smelt a metallic odor… coming from Lucy. He frowned as he watched Lucy walk by.. the same metallic odor came from another part of the guild.. and he looked around for the source.. from the back of the guild hall.. he saw Gajeel and Lily slip in through the shadows and sit at a table in the corner… Laxus' eyes narrowed as he stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer.. Gajeel sat down with Lily.. and his red eyes looked up towards Lucy…

"LUCY!" Mira said shocked at Lucy's appearance.  
>"Lu-chan!" What happened!" Levy said running up to her from her table.<br>"Hi everyone.. Mira.. Levy.." Lucy said smiling nervously.  
>"What happened to your head?" Levy said looking worried at her.<p>

"I hit my head.. it's not a big deal…" Lucy said smiling.  
>"Loke came and told us you were sick and weren't coming in.. and now you get yourself hurt? We'll get Wendy to heal you.." Levy said looking around for the blue haired dragon slayer.<p>

"No no.. no.. really it's okay. It was just a slight fever.. and this.. It's just a scratch" Lucy tried to reason with Levy.

Laxus, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, and Mira watched Lucy curiously… she had been avoiding healing from Wendy all too adamantly recently..

Master Makarov watched Lucy laughing nervously…. He looked serious… Next to him.. was Master Mavis.. who had been watching Lucy the entire time.. ever since she had arrived back with Laxus.. she had been watching.. her eyes were pained..

"LLLUUUSSHHHHYYY!" Happy flew through the guild doors and slamming into Lucy.

"HAPPY!" Lucy said catching him.

"Happy?" Lily said confused from his seat by Gajeel.. he flew over to Lucy and Happy.  
>"What are you doing here Happy?"<p>

"What do you mean? I'm here to play with Lushy!" Happy said happily.  
>"Happy. Why didn't you go with Natsu on the mission?" Lucy asked<br>"I wanted to stay with you" Happy said with a smile.

Lucy smiled warmly and hugged Happy.

"Happy… you shouldn't have.." Lucy said whispering.. in reality.. she had missed the furball.. going on the S-class mission with the older Natsu made her wonder where Happy was in the future.. and why he hadn't come back in time with Natsu.. it just made her miss Happy even more…

"We're a team Lucy" Happy said smiling. "I'm your partner just as much as Natsu is."  
>Lucy's eyes widened… and began to tear..<br>"Lushy…?" Happy said worried.. "Why are you crying? Are you hurting? Your head is all bandaged up.."  
>"You baka neko" Lucy said smiling.. she wiped her tears. "Come on.. let's get you some fish."<br>"REALLY! YOU'RE THE BEST LUCY!" Happy said with joy. Lucy and happy smiled at each other.. Lucy holding Happy like a little child..

Lily watched the two with a slight pout.. for some reason.. seeing Happy in Lucy's arms like that.. the two of them having a good time.. made him a little.. envious.. But then he felt hands lifting him gently up.. he was being tightly hugged by someone.. he looked up to see Levy's smiling face..

Lily blushed..

"Come on Lily.. let's get you some Kiwi." Levy said smiling.  
>Lily blushed happily while he thought "Levy.. you really are an angel"<p>

Gajeel watched Lily get hugged by Levy.. his annoyance grew as he saw Lily blush.. he huffed..

.

Lucy with Happy.. Levy with Lily.. both sat at the bar counter.. smiling and talking to each other.. their respective exceeds enjoying their treats.. Everyone couldn't help but see that they looked like moms with their children..

* * *

><p>"I told you to stay away!—" Porlyusica opened her door in rage.. but was shocked to find Wendy and Carla at her door.. "What do you want child?" she asked.<p>

"I think I'm sick.." Wendy said with tears in her eyes. Porlyusica raised her eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Lucy! You're an angel! How were you able to do all the paperwork so quickly?!" Master Makarov asked.<br>"Well… my father did own a huge business… I had to learn to someday take over his company.. " She smiled.  
>"With you around I won't have to worry about the paperwork from the Magic Council ever again!" He cried with joy.<br>"Master…." Mira said frowning.. "You're not going to make Lucy do all the work.. are you?"  
>"heh…. No… of course not!" Master laughed nervously before he jumped off the counter and ran away.<p>

"Lushy.. you shouldn't drink so much sugary stuff.. you're gonna get fatter." Happy said as he watched Lucy drink her strawberry milkshake.  
>"Happy.." Mira said scolding him.<br>"You're right Happy.. it's okay in moderation though.. but you know happy.. you shouldn't say such things to girls.. or else you're going to make it hard for Natsu to settle down with a girl" Lucy said frowning at him playfully.  
>"Lucy.. you don't' need to worry about him. Natsu will be fine. Even if he doesn't find the right girl.. he'll always have Lisanna." Happy said happily.<p>

Levy, Lily, and Mira widened their eyes at Happy.. how could he say that…. Right in front of her? They all knew that Lisanna and Lucy were interested in Natsu.. subconsciously or consciously.. but how could he..

"Happy!" Mira said glaring at him.. Happy paled.. he didn't know why Mira was so mad..

Lucy smiled.. "Oh? Is that right?"  
>"Yup..." Happy said hesitantly.. trying not to make Mira angrier. "They promised to marry each other before I hatched.. Lisanna raised me like my mom and Natsu was my dad."<p>

Lucy's eyes widened..  
>Mira saw her face.. and reacted quickly.. "But don't worry Lucy~ It was such a long time ago.. and they were just kids. I'm sure you and Natsu will get along just fine settling down with each other." She smiled as she dried the beer mugs.<p>

"Yea Lu-chan.. I'm sure Natsu didn't know what he was talking about then" Levy said smiling.. sweatdropping..  
>Lily remained quiet.. studying Lucy's face..<p>

"Natsu and Lucy?" Happy said stifling a laugh.. Levy had a helpless look on her face..

**It all made sense now.**  
>Lucy began to laugh now.. making Levy, Lily, and Mira look at her with concern.. she laughed hard.. tears forming in her eyes…<p>

Laxus and Gajeel looked over at the bar counter.. hearing Lucy's laughter.. wondering why she was acting so weird.. they had been listening the entire time.. they couldn't help but glare at Happy's ignorance..

"Ha… that was a good one Mira.. Even I think that's funny.. me and Natsu.. hahaha…." She was grabbing her stomach.. she looked over at Happy and patted his head.  
>"You better get on it Happy.. if you want your mom and dad together.. you gotta work extra hard so that they get closer and eventually really become a mom and dad. I know you'll be able to make it happen. I believe in you." She smiled warmly.<p>

"Aiy…." Happy said looking at her with wide-eyes.. Lucy was being awfully nice… it was unlike her.

"Lu-chan.." Levy said softly.. her eyes soft with concern..  
>Mira was so disappointed in Happy.. how could he.. she was going to teach him a lesson later.. in <strong>private…<strong>

Lily stopped eating his kiwi.. and watched Lucy's left hand.. her fingers.. were slightly trembling.. she clenched them trying to hide it… his eyes narrowed…

* * *

><p>"Grandeeney…"<br>"I told you not to call me that…"  
>"Sorry…."<br>"You're not sick… you magic and healing skills are perfectly fine… why did you come bother me?" Porlyusica huffed in annoyance.  
>"I was healing Lucy-san.. and she didn't have any wounds… but she wasn't feeling well.. I tried healing her but it took a lot more of my magic than it should have.. I felt really drained when it shouldn't have been a problem at all. I thought it was because I was sick.." Wendy explained.<br>"That is odd… did she really not have any wounds?" Porlyusica asked.  
>"None at all." Carla answered for Wendy.. "She did throw up after being transported by Laxus' lightning body."<p>

"Did you say it was Lucy? Isn't she that Celestial mage?"  
>"Yes." Wendy said brightening up.. hopeful that Porlyusica could help her.<br>"And you didn't feel or see any internal injuries? Broken bones?"  
>"No. She said she was feeling tired though."<p>

Porlyusica froze. "I think I might know what it is… but I'll have to see her myself. It's very rare… but possible.."  
>"Okay… But I think she's refusing to be healed by me.. I think she's avoiding me.. So I don't think I can be of much help to bring her here.."<br>"Then all the more reason you should watch out for her" Porlyusica said seriously.  
>"What should I be looking for?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan… I think we should change your bandages." Levy looked at her with concern.. the bandage around the wound was all red and soaked with blood..<br>"Are you sure you're okay?..."

"Yea I'm fine Levy.. It'll stop bleeding soon…" Lucy said brushing her off.. she was slightly dizzy with the blood loss.  
>"It's been bleeding since you can in… and hasn't stopped.. I really think—OMG Lu-chan! We are changing it right now!"<p>

A small stream of blood oozed down from the bandage down her cheek.

"Solid Script! Bandages!" Levy said using her magic.  
>"Let me help Levy.." Lily said flying up and helping remove Lucy's bandages.<p>

When he finally removed it all.. his eyes widened as he noticed… the small gash was only half clotted… and it kept bleeding..  
>Levy quickly placed the clean gauze and bandage around Lucy's head.<p>

Lucy flinched.. Levy thought it was due to her rough handling of her wound…

"Sorry Lu-chan.. almost done."

She kept smiling… her heart pounding… clenching her keys.. she knew something was going to happen soon.. a distortion of spiritual pressure was felt outside.. a familiar feeling.. and then she felt it... she could see it when her eyes closed..

.

**He was here. **

.

But at the present moment.. she refused to deal with him... she had other more immediate problems to deal with.. she could sense the two coming.. the two she had been trying to avoid..  
>The guild doors opened.. and in walked Wendy and Carla..<p>

Levy looked over at the doors.. "OH WENDY! Over here!" Levy yelled.  
>"Levy… really I'm fine…" Lucy tried to stop her.<p>

Wendy saw Levy bandaging Lucy's head. She ran over as Carla flew.

"What.. happened Lucy-san?" Wendy asked worried.  
>"Heh…" Lucy said tried to avoid answering..<br>"She fell out of bed and hit her head.. LIKE A MONKEY!" Happy said laughing.

Carla glared and crossed her arms at Happy.. causing him to worry at why Carla was so mad at him. He thought what he said was funny.. he sulked..

"Wendy could you please heal her. She's been bleeding nonstop since morning." Levy said exasperated.  
>"No it's okay Wendy.. I'll stop bleeding soon.. I know it." Lucy said smiling..<p>

Wendy just walked beside Lucy and extended her hand up to Lucy's would.. and began healing..

After seconds.. a couple of minutes… Lucy couldn't sit by.. she took Wendy's wrists gently and pushed them down to her sides..

"Thank you Wendy.. I'm feeling better already." Lucy smiled.  
>"But I'm not done Lucy-san.." Wendy was slightly out of breath.<br>"It's okay.. I'll heal" Lucy said.. "It was a minor wound anyway."

Wendy looked at Lucy with worried eyes..  
>Carla walked up closer to Lucy. "Lucy… it's okay to ask Wendy for healing.. even for small things…" She put a paw on Lucy's arm.<p>

Her eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy.. standing alone.. in the dark.. then fire began to blast all around her.. it enveloped her.. and when it subsided… she was lying on the floor.. tears streaming down the sides of her face… four dark shadows stood around her.. a pool of blood starting to form… her agonizing heartwrenching scream…<em>

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

><p>Carla stared wide-eyed at Lucy… shaking.. tears beginning to form… Lucy was looking straight back at Carla with wide eyes… fear… glossy over them..<p>

"Carla…. Are you okay?" Happy said worried.  
>"Carla…." Wendy said with concerned eyes..<br>"I… think so…" Carla said putting a paw to her head. "I just spaced out.."  
>Wendy's face darkened.. she knew.. it was no ordinary space out...<p>

A bright flash of light.. "Lucy… I'll take you home now." Loke said putting his hands on her shoulders.. gently holding onto her.. he helped her off the bar stool.

"Yes.. you should rest Lu-chan."  
>"Okay.. Let's go home…" Lucy said to Loke.<br>"Wendy.. would you be able to take care of Happy? I think it'd be best if Lucy was left to rest alone.." Loke asked.  
>"Sure Loke-san.. I don't mind.. Happy you'll be okay coming home with us right?"' Wendy asked.<br>"Yes!" Happy said happily… hearts in his eyes as he looked towards Carla..

Carla just watched Lucy and Loke walk towards the guild exit… she was so heartbroken for her.. "Why… why are you always so unlucky.. Lucy…" she thought.

Gajeel and Laxus watched her leave from the corner of their eyes… Laxus hadn't had a chance to say a word to her.. her girlfriends made it impossible for him to approach her.. Gajeel couldn't say a word either… Levy would have been upset if she knew he had cooked for Lucy his special soup that she didn't even know about yet..

Both men would have to wait.. for the right time.. the right moment...

* * *

><p>"Loke…."<br>"Yes…"  
>"I'm assuming you felt it earlier..."<br>"Yes..."  
>"He's really here?"<br>"...Yes"

.

.

"I'm leaving Magnolia.."  
>"What?.. " Loke said surprised.<p>

"I have a lot of work left to do.. and I promised Laxus… that'd I'd find a way to live… I can't do that here.. and plus… Carla had a vision… and now I'm sure that Wendy will know soon enough.. "

"Do you know what she saw?" Loke asked softly.  
>"No.. but I know they think something is wrong… we need to leave before it's too late…"<br>"….. I understand… when?"  
>…<p>

…

"**Tonight."**

.

.

Loke's eyes widened….  
><strong>"Tonight… we leave FairyTail."<strong> Lucy said softly.. **"And he's coming with us." **


	21. Bare Back

**Sorry Fans! Hope you like this short chapter. Sorry for it being so short.. but I dont have time to write as much right now. **

**Oh and...**  
><strong>Happy Birthday to me :)<strong>

**Let me know how I did! Thank you for your wonderful comments! Hope you super love this chapter!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

* * *

><p>Lucy stood in the empty room.. everything was gone…<br>"Princess… I have packed and taken all your belongings to the spiritual world.. we will look after them until you need them."

"Thank you Virgo.."

With that.. Virgo bowed and left. She stood alone in the room. Her hand to her keys.. she spoke aloud.. for all of her spirits to hear..

"I know I don't have much time… and I made a promise.. I made a promise to find a way to live… so please.. lend me your strength.. We'll return.. all together… someday…"

Her window blew open.. and a gust of wind entered the room. A shadowy figure stepped inside through the windowsill. Lucy found herself staring at the person.. They were wearing a black cloak.. with the hoodie covering their face from sight..

"Why did you come back… Why don't you listen…" Lucy said facing the hooded figure.. tears began to fall down her face…

The hooded figure dashed towards Lucy.. gently placing a hand around her waist bringing her closer.. a hand was on the back of her head.. bringing her face towards his.

**Warm lips met hers.**

With wide-eyes.. tears fell down her face.. she didn't resist.. she didn't move.. Her eyes softened and closed.. and she let the kiss sink in.. and when she relaxed, he deepened the kiss.. she let him dominate.. it was passionate and hot..

When he finally needed a breath, he gently removed his lips from hers.. staring into her brown eyes.. her face was lit by the moonlight.. he rubbed her tears away with his thumb as he cupped her cheek.

She stared back into his eyes.. tears streaming down his own face.. dropping off his chin.. he smiled gently..

.

.

"**Because I love you…."**

* * *

><p>She had felt it.. a foreign magical presence… whoever they were, they were strong.. and in the direction of Lucy's house. She smelled him too. It was faint but enough for Wendy to get alarmed.<p>

"Wendy? What is going on?" Happy flew after Wendy and Carla.

Carla had a bad feeling.. something was happening.. something important.. they needed to find Lucy right now. Wendy just kept running.. Carla had told her in private of her vision right after Lucy had left… and now she knew Lucy was in danger.. she had to get her to safety.

Wendy ran following the scent.. Carla flying close by.. Happy whining all the way. They ran closer to the town exit.. her eyes widened and so did Carla's as they saw two hooded figures.. they slowly turned around...

She stopped running.. there was a few meter gap between the two parties..  
>"Lucy-san… where are you going?"<br>Carla landed next to Wendy.. her eyes wide and shocked… her vision.. the same exact coats..

One figure let their hood down… revealing Lucy.  
>"Lushy.. what.. what's going on?" Happy said landing and taking a step towards her.<p>

"Sorry Wendy, Carla, Happy… I have some things to take care of.. and I'll be right back…"

"You're.. leaving? Lucy.. that person.. you can't! " Carla said softly..

The other hooded figure took a step in front of Lucy.. protectively.

Wendy took a battle stance pose.. "Who are you? And what do you want with Lucy-san."

"Wait.. Wendy.. please! We just need to go take care of things.. I promise.. I'll come back. He's not-" Lucy said pleading.

"I won't let you take Lucy-san.. if you take her now.. she'll be kicked out of FairyTail! I won't let you do that to her!"

The hooded figure stepped to the side and forcefully lifted up Lucy's right hand to them.. showing the bare back of her hand.

Wendy's eyes widened… so did Carla's and Happy's..  
>"NOO! LUCY-SAN!" Wendy started running towards Lucy…<p>

But the cloaked figure stepped in front of Lucy again.. and began to exert their insane magic pressure. Lucy collapsed from the sudden strain of magic pressure on her…

Wendy collapsed on her knees… Carla and Happy passed out on the floor.. she tried her best to fight the magic strain… his power was immense and kept rising.. she knew this magic…. She struggled to open her eyes… she saw the hooded figure's cloak lifting and floating around in the air.. red flaming magic erupted in a pillar around the figure..

The hood fell back slowly.. the hair…

And she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the guild felt the presence of a great magic pressure… their bodies began to chill as they were overwhelmed by the sheer burning power..<p>

Master Makarov's face darkened… and soon Master Mavis was seen arriving next to him.. Unaffected and unfazed by the magic presence.

Laxus rose from his seat and so did Gajeel… they rushed out the guild doors and soon the rest of guild follow after them.

They ran towards the source but as soon as they had left the guild, the pressure was gone.. but Laxus and Gajeel could smell someone familiar as they continued to run towards the direction of the intruder.

Closer and closer they ran.. they were shocked to see three bodies on the ground… Laxus saw Wendy and ran towards her side.. picking her up, he noticed no injuries.. Gajeel examined the two exceeds and found them uninjured as well.. But all three… were unconscious..

Whoever these three had met.. were extremely strong… strong enough to be S-class… maybe even on Gildarts level…

"Is she okay?" Mira asked coming up to Laxus.. he was carrying her small body in his arms.

"I think she just lost consciousness… We need to treat them now. But I'll go after who is responsible for this…" Laxus said as he tried to give Mira Wendy.

"No.. you will not go after them Laxus… you felt it.. and you know how powerful they are…" Mira said with a serious face. "We need you here to protect the guild in the case they plan to attack.. whoever they are.. we are no match for them facing them head on without knowing anything about them."

Laxus clenched his jaws and shut his eyes in frustration.. he walked past Mira with Wendy still in his arms.. and headed towards the guild. Gajeel carried both Happy and Carla in his arms.. wondering what Laxus was thinking as well..

The person's magic pressure.. felt oddly just like Natsu's.. but it was powerful.. much stronger than the Natsu they knew.. and Natsu couldn't be here.. he was off on a mission with Team Natsu.

They would have to wait for Wendy or the exceeds to wake up.. they would know who the mage was…

* * *

><p>He walked through the forest.. Her asleep on his back…<br>"I'll protect you Luce.. I'll find a way… I won't let you leave me again.. not like this… not after I finally have a chance to make things right.."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the incident.. Carla and Happy had woken the day before and were worried sick.. everyone had asked them questions about who they had met… who the cloaked figure was.. why Lucy.. had gone away. They didn't even get a chance to see the cloaked figure beside Lucy.. and all the while.. Carla kept the vision to herself..<p>

But Wendy… she sat on her infirmary bed.. Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, and Master Makarov around her..

"Wendy.. what happened? Please tell us…" Mira asked putting a hand on hers.

Wendy looked towards Mira.. she kept her mouth shut.. her eyes were puffy with tears..

How could she tell them… Carla had another vision of Lucy's tragic future.. that someone who had the same magic as Natsu had taken her away.. that she couldn't do anything to prevent her from leaving.. that her guild mark had disappeared…. That she had left FairyTail... that in the midst of this all.. that Lucy was really sick...

Tears streamed down her cheek…

"Oh Wendy.. please.. tell us so we can help you…"Mira said crying.. pleading with her..

"Did you see the person?" Laxus asked seriously.  
>"I….." Wendy said.<br>"We need to know what happened and who he is." Gajeel said coming up and sitting beside her.  
>"I…I'm sorry…" Wendy said as she brought the covers over her face.. she continued to cry.<p>

"It's okay Wendy.. take your time.. I understand the tough situation we've put you in my child.. you can tell us when you are ready." Master Makarov said warmly as he tried to console her.

Wendy continued to cry under the covers.. she couldn't do anything for her…  
>Lucy-san looked so sad.. and the cloaked figure… she could vaguely remember that she saw the hoodie fall off… but she couldn't remember what she saw right before she blacked out..<p>

"Lucy-san…." Wendy cried..

Laxus and Gajeel walked out of the room…. They walked in opposite directions down the hall.. each clenching their fists… eyes narrowed.. and utterly pissed off.

"Whoever you are.. when I find you… I'll make you pay… I'll make you pay thousand fold for Wendy's tears... for taking **her** away.." Laxus lightning flashed away.  
>"Whatever shadow you hide in.. I'll find you.. and when I do.. you'll wish that you were dead." Gajeel clenched his teeth in anger.<p> 


	22. Shatter

**Enjoy! Thank you for your comments and birthday wishes! **

**Let me know how I did! :) **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>In the privacy of the office..<p>

"Master Mavis… do you have any idea what or who would have caused it? Could it be Rogue again?"

"No.. its not a magic that originates from Zeref. The ripple in magic flow did not feel of evil… but rather of light…"  
>"Still.. Anyone toying with the fabrics of time cannot mean any good.. Sigh… I just hope the magic council didn't notice.."<br>"Yes.. I hope so as well… otherwise FairyTail may be in great danger."  
>"What do you mean great danger?"<br>"You see… I sensed it was one of our own who is responsible for it.."

Master Makarov's face darkened… a deep frown was on his face.  
>"Do you know who?"<p>

"The only way it could have happened would have been through forbidden lost magic, a powerful dark magic spell, or…. A gate."

"No… she couldn't have.." Master Makarov sat frozen.. the only person who fit the description..

She lifted a letter out of her pocket and handed it to him..  
>"She asked me to deliver this to you..." Master Mavis' looked at him with a pained face.<p>

He took the letter and opened it.. When he finished reading it.. he closed his eyes..

Master Mavis looked away.. Master Makarov stood up… he walked out of the office.. the door closed.

"My child…. How could this happen… How will you bear it…" he said leaning against the closed door.

* * *

><p>They were walking along the street…. Laughing and smiling. Natsu and Lisanna were teasing each other while Gray just laughed at them. Erza smiled at the two.. but her smile began to fade as she saw the similarity of the relationship between Natsu and Lisanna with that of Natsu and Lucy.<p>

She saw Lisanna slip her hand into Natsu's and begin to pull Natsu along.. running towards the guild. Erza stopped walking and watched them run off.. smiling and laughing…

"Erza?" Gray asked looking back at her. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yes.." Erza said as she continued to walk. She walked past Gray… a unsettling feeling remaining in her gut.<p>

He watched Erza go.. tilting his head in confusion..

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Lisanna yelled as she dragged Natsu in.<br>"And so I declare that she is no longer part of FairyTail.. " Master's voice resonated through the guild hall.

"Who's no longer part of FairyTail?" Natsu asked aloud.

Everyone turned around towards Team Natsu at the door.. their eyes full of sorrow and fear.. "Why are you all looking at us like that?" Natsu asked giving them a confused look.

"Team Natsu.. " Master Makarov spoke from the second floor.  
>"Master?" Erza said taking steps toward the center of the guild. Natsu, Lisanna and Gray followed after.<p>

"Master.. has something happened?" Erza asked.

…

…

**"Lucy Heartfilia is no longer a member of FairyTail.**" Master said sternly and calmly.

…

…

Their eyes widened..

"What…?" Gray and Natsu said.. frozen in their places.

"Lucy Heartfilia and an unknown identity attacked Wendy last night. We are lucky that she is still alive considering the man had a magic power that rivaled that of Gildarts."

Their eyes widened… they wondered how Lucy could have met someone so strong without them knowing.

"No.. Lucy couldn't have…" Natsu said shaking. "She—"

"It's true Natsu-san…." Said a small weak voice.

Natsu looked towards Wendy, who was standing at the top of the stairs.. she was crying.. she looked towards Master Makarov who gave her a slight nod. She continued to cry..

"Wendy… tell me the truth." Natsu said  
>"She and the man attacked me….I'm sorry…" Wendy said softly… crying harder now.<br>"NO! IT'S A LIE!" Gray yelled now.. "Lucy wouldn't… she wouldn't hurt her nakama!"  
>"I agree. There must be a misunderstanding!" Erza said now too.<p>

"Even Carla and Happy saw too…" Wendy said crying now into Mira's chest. Mira held her tightly.. crying too..

"What….? Happy…. HAPPY!" Natsu called for his exceed.  
>"Natsu…" Happy said crying.. he came walking up to Natsu..<br>"Happy! Tell them! Tell them it's not true!" Natsu said running up to Happy.. he was shaking happy's shoulders..  
>"Natsu…." Happy cried with tears running in many streams down his face.<br>"Please… tell them it's not true…" Natsu said with fear in his eyes..

"It's true…." Happy said with his head hung low.

Natsu let go of Happy's shoulders… he backed away and sat on his rear.  
>"I remember her walking hand in hand with the scary hooded man…. He was very protective of her.. and… her right hand… he was so strong… "<p>

Natsu's eyes widened… "No…"

"She didn't have her guild mark….." Carla said walking up to him.. her face was dark…  
>"No…" Natsu said to himself.<br>"NO! LUCY WOULD NEVER!" Natsu yelled..

"Then you're saying that they are lying? Wendy, Carla… and Happy?" Gajeel said standing up from his corner.. he stood up and stepped into the light. He stared down Natsu.. daring him to try and declare Wendy.. or even Happy.. his very own partner.. a liar.

"…" Team Natsu was speechless..

"Even if she didn't attack Wendy.. she disobeyed Master's orders. She clearly went on a mission when she knew that she was suspended from doing so." Laxus said from his seat. "And that is why—"

"There must be an explanation. C'mon guys! You know Lucy wouldn't do anything to harm us! Or even disobey master!" Gray said in desperation.  
>"Something's wrong! Luce would never hurt us! I'm sure there was dark magic involved! Someone is attacking us!" Natsu yelled.. "Jiji! You just wait! I'm sure—"<p>

"**There was no trace of dark magic**." Master Mavis said as he walked up to Natsu from the bar. "**She knew the man and followed him willingly**."

Natsu stopped.. _followed him willingly.. _

"Master.. please let us go and investigate ourselves.. I'm sure we can—" Erza said pleading..

"**Silence."** Master Makarov's voice echoed through the guild. **"For the crime of endangering her fellow guild mates lives and disobeying a direct order of suspension of missions… I hereby declare Lucy Heartfilia excommunicated from FairyTail."**

Natsu stared at his hands… frozen…  
>Erza remained silent the whole time.. tears running down from her real eye..<br>Gray fell to his knees.. hands shaking…

Lisanna stood watching Team Natsu.. horrified at the terrible situation they had come home too… she looked up at Master Makarav.. he had a pained look on his face as he turned around and went back into his office. She looked around at the other guild members.. pain and sorrow on their faces…

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Laxus watched Natsu's world shatter… Gray's too.. and Erza's…<p>

They looked up towards Wendy who was crying uncontrollably.. and narrowed their eyes at her.

She had lied.

There wasn't a scratch on her body. She wasn't attacked… no.. she merely fainted from the overwhelming magic pressure from the anonymous man.. the man that oddly had a power that felt just like Natsu's… but his power was on a completely different level than that of their Natsu.

Gajeel couldn't shake the feeling off… that there was something he was missing.. not understanding… it was odd that Lucy called for him when she was sick and not Natsu.. she had gifts that were oddly related to items he himself, Gray and Natsu possessed… she had been acting very weird since she came back from the S-class mission.. accepting things without fighting or arguing back.. **something was definitely up… and he was going to find out.**

He looked around the guild… everyone completely shaken by the news and depressed.. Levy.. was crying in between Jet and Droy… her best friend was gone and now kicked out of fairytail… how could she not cry.

Getting up, he walked over towards Levy..

"Yo.. shortie…"

Levy looked up with wide pink eyes.. they were puffy from all the crying..  
>"Gajeel.. I think it'd be best if you left her alone." Jet said.<p>

"Let's go on a mission." Gajeel said crossing his arms.  
>Levy's eyes widened.. so did Jet and Droy.<br>"Are you crazy Gajeel?! You're so insensitive.. Don't you see she's hurting.. and you just waltz up here and—" Droy said angered  
>"Okay." Levy said confidently as she wiped her tears away.<br>"What! Levy!" Jet and Droy yelled.  
>"On one condition…. " Levy said getting up. "<br>"I already know.. let's go." Gajeel said turning around.. "Cmon Lily."

Lily flew over from the guild mission board.  
>"I picked out a mission for us."<p>

"Levy!" Jet and Droy yelled towards her.  
>"Sorry… Jet… Droy.. I need to do this.. I'll be back soon…" Levy said running after Gajeel.<p>

Jet and Droy sat in their seats.. watching Levy run off with the very man they had almost been killed by.. they looked at Erza, Natsu, and Gray.. they too were frozen and shattered as their team lost a member. Their hearts ached… Levy…. Lucy…

* * *

><p>Lisanna walked up to Natsu… he was sitting on the floor still…<p>

"Natsu…. I'm so sorry…"  
>"It's my fault…." Natsu said softly.<p>

Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto his shoulders.. "No.. It's not your fault Natsu!"

He looked up at her.. "I shouldn't have left… I should've stayed with her.. then this would've never happened.. if I had stayed she would still be here!" he yelled in frustration.

"No.. this was not your fault.. you heard what they said.. **she chose to go Natsu**."

Natsu's eyes widened.. _willingly followed… chose to go.._

"Even if you were here.. **it was her choice**… you wouldn't have stopped her if she really did want to leave."

_It was her choice…._

He clenched his fists.. tears rolled down his cheeks… "**Now.. I have to look for two people who left me…**"  
>All the people around who heard Natsu watched him with pained looks.. Lisanna began to cry…<p>

"Don't worry… **I** won't leave you…** I'll stay right here.. by your side.."** she said smiling weakly at him.. she hugged Natsu and he held onto one of her arms tightly. He continued to silently cry. "I'll help you find them.. I promise."

* * *

><p>Gray was frozen.. just when he was going to try and win her.. just when he finally got the courage to act upon his feelings.. she was gone. All the significant women in his life ended up leaving him… Ur.. Ultear… and now Lucy.. tears streamed down his face…. "Why… why did you leave…"<p>

He felt someone come up and sit next to him.. he looked over at them angry for being bothered.. but he saw Juvia.. sitting patiently and quietly..

"Juvia will sit by Gray-sama's side.. Juvia won't say a word… Juvia will keep Gray-sama company.. Gray-sama can lean on Juvia.."

Gray teared.. he tried to fight back the tears.. but the more he fought.. the more they came.. and his frustration rose as well.. it wasn't fair.. it just wasn't fair..

* * *

><p>"You left again… Without a word.. Without a sound… Despite your name, you really are a heartless girl…. Lucy Heartfilia.." Laxus thought to himself as he grabbed a fistful of his cloak..<p>

Walking in the cool night air.. he looked up at the night sky.. the stars lit up the black canvas above. The moon full and round.

"You're heartless…"

* * *

><p>Erza walked up towards Wendy on the second floor.. she helped Wendy back into the infirmary room.. closing the door behind her with Mira inside by Wendy's bed..<p>

She walked up next to the bed, opposite of Mira.

"Now.. tell me what really happened." Erza said softly.

.

Wendy flinched and stared at Erza with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened slowly.. she felt herself being rocked.. she heard someone groaning and she shot herself up to look around. She thought of Wendy.. Carla and Happy... they had seen her... were they okay.. did they follow her... she was so close to panicking...<p>

But on a separate bed, she saw Natsu sprawled on top with full-on motion sickness mode.. she didn't see any of the exceeds or Wendy... they hadn't followed her.. and it relieved her so much.

Noticing the rocking, she realized she was on a boat. Wanting to know why she was on a boat, she got up from her bed and began to walk towards the cabin door. She noticed three beds… odd.

Going through the door and up some stairs.. she found herself on the deck of the ship.. they were in open sea.. the sun glaring and making the ocean sparkle.. It was a beautiful sight.

She noticed a man standing at the edge… leaning on the railings… Her heart began to race as she noticed the man's backside looked familiar. She took a couple steps forward towards him..

Black hair… A long white jacket with popped up collars.. green pants..

Lucy's eyes widened.. "Gray…" she said softly..

The man turned around slowly.. and Lucy felt her world pausing… she saw his face…

"Your knight has returned." he bowed with a soft smile.


	23. Memory Make

**Thank you for your lovely comments!**

**Let me know how I did! :) Your comments urge to me to write faster!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>"What… what are you doing here!" Lucy yelled.<br>"Lucy…"  
>"No! Both you and Natsu… you were supposed to stay back in your own time.. why… why do you guys make it so hard on me!"<p>

He took a step towards her.  
>She took a step back and clenched her chest.. tears began to roll down her face..<p>

"Do you know how hard…. How hard it was for me to let you guys go..." she looked at him with pained eyes..

"And you think we didn't hurt as well…" Gray looked down at his feet..  
>"You think saying goodbye to you twice… wasn't destroying us.."<p>

Lucy's eyes widened….

"For Natsu…. He saw you die twice… I don't want to experience that ever.. when we left… we all realized that we needed you.. there's so much we need to repay you back for.. so much we need to experience together… and you're my partner as much as you are Natsu's…"

He looked up at her.. a tear was running down his face…  
>"I want my partner back.."<p>

"Gray…." Lucy said softly.. she ran up to him and into his arms.. "I—"  
>"I know… so don't push me away… I'm going to help save you.." he hugged her.<br>"Okay… where are we going?"

He let go of her..

"To meet someone who might be able to help."

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Levy were on the train…<br>He was sitting with his eyes closed.. Levy sitting opposite from him.. holding Levy in her arms.. Lily just stared at Gajeel…

Levy watched the scenery go by..

"Lu-chan…. What happened to you… where are you?..." she thought to herself.

...

_"Gajeel.. I want to find out what happened to her… Lucy would never do anything—"  
><em>_"I know shortie.. that's why we're going to Mount Goyang."  
><em>_"I was…. thinking the same….How did you find out I wanted to go there?" _

_"It was after she came back from her mission that she started acting weird.. we think there must be some clues there." Lily said now. "We've noticed some odd things about her too."_

_"I can't believe she was completely fine with being suspended when it was her own team's fault for leaving her behind…" Levy said clenching her fists.  
><em>_"And she deliberately asked Lisanna to take her place in Team Natsu.." Lily said._

_"I KNOW! That's the thing! Lucy would have never let Lisanna get a chance to take her place.. because she liked Natsu!" Levy said frustrated. _

_Gajeel and Lily looked at Levy wide-eyed.. Levy saw their looks and covered her mouth with realization._

_"So.. bunnygirl did like Salamander…" Gajeel said in a low voice._

_Levy tried to brush it off.. "I mean… of course she liked Natsu.. he was her partner… if she didn't she wouldn't have put up with all his quirks and destructiveness."_

_…_

_"Maybe… when he left her.. she lost her feelings for him…" Lily said _

_Levy and Gajeel looked towards Lily.. their eyes showing their shock at the possibility…_

_"It does explain her pushing her teammates away.. running off with a stranger none of us have ever met.." Lily said out loud..  
><em>_"Although it doesn't explain her knowing Gajeel's secret soup and the items she had… there must be more.." Lily thought to himself. _

_"Lu-chan…." Levy said softly.. "I'm so sorry…" she hid her face in her hands. _

Lily was watching Gajeel still… "Gajeel…. "

He couldn't help but be worried for his dragonslayer.. he knew that in the past couple of days.. Gajeel's affections for the blonde had grown.. Levy might have been the first girl he had tried to be friendly and "warm" with.. (at least to his standards).. but Lucy had been the only girl Lily had seen Gajeel get excited over… hearing that she had liked Natsu must have been painful.. especially knowing that Natsu was a fellow dragonslayer.. dragons slayers and their possessiveness…

He looked up at Levy… she was looking aimlessly out the window..

"Levy…. I hope you can take this opportunity to grab onto his heart.. he's finally opened it.. and now he just might close it off again…" Lily thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild… things had been as if everyone had frozen over. Eyes would watch the guild doors for Team Natsu to pop in.. all happy.. Natsu fighting Gray… Lucy complaining about their last mission.. Erza beating Natsu and Gray up for fighting..<p>

But no one came.. the guild doors remained shut..  
>No one knew what they could do to help Team Natsu… they could only watch and be by their side if they needed anyone to lean on..<p>

Master kept himself locked in his office.. Master Mavis watched with pain eyes how her guild was hurting so.

* * *

><p>He stood in front of her apartment… he jumped up to the window and pushed it open.. Setting a foot inside… his heart broke at the sight… Happy flew inside and landed in the middle of the room.. his eyes wide…<p>

**The room was completely empty**..

Taking hesitant steps inside… Natsu looked towards the open empty bathroom.. he went downstairs towards the kitchen… everything was gone..

If it wasn't for her scent that still lingered, it would have seemed as if no one had lived there..

He fell onto his knees.. his bangs covered his face….

"**Did I do something wrong… Why… Luce….**" Natsu clenched his fists…. **"WHHYYYYY!"** he yelled up at the ceiling… tears running hot down his face…

Happy stood trembling as he saw Natsu.. he had never expected Natsu to be so broken.. he wasn't even like this when Lisanna had **died**.. but here he was crumbling before him.. and Lucy… she was really gone.. it was really planned.. she had meant to leave them..

**"I will find you Luce… You and Igneel.. I'll bring you both back…"** he said softly to himself

Happy stood watching Natsu from afar.. trembling in the cold empty room..

* * *

><p>Sitting alone.. his mind was plagued with guilt.. anger.. and pain.. how could she leave FairyTail.. how could she… and with who…<p>

He was going to find out.. he might not have the ability to smell people out.. but he had the brains to track people just fine.. and if Lucy and that man had left from Magnolia by foot.. they would have needed to stop by a major town for supplies and rest.. and the closest city to Magnolia that meets the criterion.. would be Hargeon City.

Lifting his hand up to touch his necklace.. the cross…. He remembered Lucy's own bracelet…

"What's going on Lucy… why would you try to leave without telling anyone… what are you up to…"

* * *

><p>In the corner of a bar.. he sat drinking away.. some scantily clothed women would come up and try to flirt.. but once they saw how pissed off he was… they left in a heartbeat.. it was just what he wanted.. to be left alone.. he couldn't bear be at the guild anymore.. and so he had sought out a dark corner in a random bar..<p>

But unfortunately for him.. he couldn't catch a second to himself.. a bulky man sat down in front of him.. Laxus shot his gaze at the man and was about to electrocute him when he saw someone he'd never expected to see….

**Orga Nanagear. **

"Yo… Laxus…" he smirked.  
>"WTH are you doing here…" Laxus said glaring at him.<br>"Oh….. such a pissy mood you're in.." Orga crossed his arms and grinned wider.  
>"I'm in no mood to deal with you… go annoy someone else.." Laxus was about to poor himself another shot of whiskey.. when Orga took the whiskey bottle and poured him a shot. Laxus glared up at Orga again.. and watched the God-slayer more closely now…<p>

"Take it as a token of my gratitude.." Orga said putting the whiskey bottle down.  
>"And why would I need gratitude from you.." Laxus said as he took drank the entire cup down.<p>

Orga poured him another drink.

"WTH are you doing….." Laxus seethed.  
>"I'd rather be here and humiliate myself to you.. than go with Rufus to face her."<br>"Who?"  
>"Your little blonde chick."<p>

Laxus widened his eyes.. "What?"

"sigh… we.. kind of feel like we owe her.. I mean you should know.. didn't you notice us?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Yo.. it's embarrassing as it already is.. just take my drinks and let's just forget about all of it?"

"WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Laxus slammed his fist on the table.

Orga stared wide-eyed at Laxus.. he was so confused.. but the look in Laxus' eyes.. pained and utter confusion..

"I **was there** at Mount Goyang.." Orga looked at Laxus face for some kind of recognition.. but none was found..  
>"Okay?" Laxus relaxed as Orga began to talk.. remaining silent for him to continue on.<p>

"Rufus and I were assigned by Sting to take on the Mount Goyang mission.. it was supposedly a simple A-class mission.. but when we went… we got trapped in that witch's cure and got turned into cats with the rest of the male population that existed in the town and the mages that came to take up the mission before us."

Orga poured himself a glass and continued..

"We were stuck there for a total of 3 months.. 3 fureikn long months… until Blondie busted that witch up and lifted the curse.. when Rufus and I finally returned to our regular selves.. we got out of there as soon as we could. It would have been embarrassing for people to know that S-class Sabertooth mages couldn't even complete an A-class mission.. although it is now considered an S-class. That chick sure saved our butts didn't she? how embarrassing.. " Orga drank his whiskey.

"So.. I don't get your point.. you owe Blondie… why the heck are you saying "our"... why are you here annoying me…" Laxus seethed.. "And Blondie.. she's…"

Orga looked at Laxus funny.. "I don't know what the heck you're trying to pull… **but I know it was you who was with her... **"

Laxus froze… "What…..?" he thought to himself.

"Don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about… **I saw you**… your stupid attempt of hiding your scar.. and dying your hair… but you can't fool a God-slayers nose or ears.. **I definitely heard and smelled you there. It was you**.I'm assuming you didn't want to be seen walking around with her.. but she's actually not bad looking so I don't know why you were trying to hide yourself."

Orga lifted the whiskey bottle up to pour again.. but Laxus slammed the whiskey bottle down on the table with his hand. Orga was getting pissed off now.. he had tried being polite with Laxus.. he shot up his gaze at Laxus.. both were glaring at each other now.. the rest of the people in the bar began to move away from them..

**"I was not there…." **Laxus said in a low dark voice.

Orga's eyes widened..

Laxus glared at Orga…  
><strong>"Tell me everything about that day.. don't leave a single detail out."<strong>

**_"_**_I can do better… I can show you.." _a man spoke out towards them. Laxus and Orga turned their gazes towards the source of the voice.

A man came up towards them.. he bowed.. wearing a plumaged hat.. dressed cleanly as always.. a mask..

"Hello Laxus-san… "

Laxus just glared at Rufus.. Rufus smirked..  
>"Would you like to see?" Rufus smiled.<p>

"**Show me."**


	24. Mind Blown

**muhahahahahhaahhahahahha. **

**let me know how i did :) Hope you enjoy it. It's getting to the exciting parts!**

**And about my habit to use (...) its to signal pauses when you read. I use it to emphasize certain word phrases and the pace and which I would read it. I know its not proper english but I honestly would rather write in a way that's comfortable for me so that I can get the chapters out to you guys. If it really bothers you, I'll try and stop using them so much. But I just might take longer uploading because of a longer editing process. Just saying :D**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Time Frame: One day since <strong>her<strong> disappearance.

Gajeel and Levy reached the halfway point to Mt. Goyang.. They were on foot now.  
>"Let's rest here." Gajeel said gruffly towards the hot springs resort.<p>

Levy blushed and looked away as she saw it was a resort… "Okay.."  
>Gajeel and Lily walked in and Levy followed closely behind. They walked up to the receptionist.<p>

"Good evening~ How may I help you?" the lady asked.  
>"Hi. We need a room for the night." Levy said politely.<br>"Ok. Just one room for the night?" the lady checked the book records.  
>"uhm…" Levy said blushing.. Gajeel looked away blushing slightly as well..<p>

Lily snickered  
>"Yes. One room will do." Lily said for them.<p>

"Ahm.. yes One room please." Levy said smiling and blushing.  
>"Okay. Here you are." The lady gave the key to Levy. The three began to leave with Gajeel in back.<p>

"Oh! Sir! If you wait one moment, I have some complimentary amenities to give you."

Gajeel turned around and raised an eyebrow at the lady. She was bustling about behind the counter and in the back. Gajeel waited impatiently at the counter.

"Sorry for the wait." The lady came up with a basket of fruit and a wine battle. She handed it over to him. "This is a token of our gratitude for being wonderful customers last time. I had a hard time recognizing you without your mask and your new hair do. How did you get it so long in such a short time?"

"You've mistaken me for someone else" Gajeel said irritated that she waisted his time. Thinking that she wanted to flirt with him. He was about to walk away.  
>"But I recognized your guild mark. You came her not that long ago." The lady said.<p>

Gajeel's eyes widened and he turned around to look at her.

"You're from FairyTail right? I was here when you came with four others last time. I heard you talk to my boss. I recognized your voice..."

Gajeel looked at his gloves.. then back up at her.. "Oh.. yea…"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." The lady bowed.  
>"So you recognize me for sure.. and who do you remember seeing with me?"<p>

The lady gave him a puzzled look. "Uhm.. okay.. well.. I'm sure you were here with 3 other men.. and Lucy Heartfilia. That's why we wanted to thank you. Your visit here gave us quite a boost of business. The number one guild of Fiore's members visiting our resort" she smiled. "Well here you go. I hope you have a nice stay with your girlfriend."

Gajeel shrugged off the lady's last comment, took the basket, and went off towards the Lily and Levy's scent.

Walking along the corridors.. he paused in the empty hallway.  
>"I was here with bunnygirl? Is she with an imposter?" he growled.<p>

"But even then, the imposter would never know everything about me.. it wouldn't explain how she knew about my soup. And she was so comfortable with me.."

He remembered how he fed her. How she smiled so warmly at him.

"No… her eyes.. it was real.. that means I was really there.." His eyes widened with realization. The basket slipped out of his hand and fell onto the floor. Fruit rolled around everywhere and the champagne bottle rolled on the floor with a thud.

Grabbing his pack over his shoulder, he opened it to rummage for something he needed. He found the magazine and dropped his pack. Flipping through the pages he found the pictures he was looking for.

Short black hair. Mask. Gloves.

He looked closer…. A metal stud.  
>The man was standing walking next to Lucy. She was smiling happily.<p>

Looking closer at the other three men now.. his eyes widened in complete shock now.. a tall muscular man and a **covered right eye**… a man wearing a **flaming** cloak. Another **cloaked but shirtless**.. with dark blue pants.

"!" Gajeel dropped the magazine on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Let's go Happy"<br>"Aiy." Happy said flying up next to him.

They were leaving their house now.

"Natsu…" Lisanna said as she walked up to them.  
>"Oh hi Lisanna." Natsu said.<br>"Are you leaving now?"  
>"Yea… I can't be wasting time here. I've gotta try and find her scent before it disappears."<br>"Okay. I understand." Lisanna said looking away.  
>"Do you want to come too?" Natsu asked<p>

Lisanna's eyes widened and she looked towards his face. It was just blank and so.. Natsu. She smiled..

"Yes… I would like that."  
>"Well come on! We have a train to catch." Natsu said grabbing a hold of her wrist and running off now.<br>"Wait Natsuu!" Lisanna said as she was pulled along.

Happy dropped to the ground and watched Natsu and Lisanna run off.. watching their backs, he saw a silhouette of Natsu dragging Lucy along.

"_You better get on it Happy… if you want your mom and dad together.. you gotta work extra hard so that they get closer and eventually really become a mom and dad. I know you'll be able to make it happen. I believe in you." _

"**Lushy…." **Happy whispered..

* * *

><p>He was staring at Rufus now..<p>

"Well then.. I suggest we remove ourselves from the public into a more secluded area." Rufus said calmly.

Laxus stood up and walked past Rufus. "Follow me."  
>Orga stood up and he looked at Rufus. The two eyed each other and followed.<p>

Soon.. they were in an empty park.  
>Laxus was facing Rufus and Orga.<p>

"Well then.. let the show begin" Rufus smiled as he brought his hand up to his hat.  
>"Memory Make…" A magic seal appeared behind him and began to rotate. Magic seeped out and the scenery changed.<p>

"**Time Replay"**

Laxus looked around.. and found himself staring straight at Lucy.. there she was, standing right in front of him. And four men beside her.. his eyes widened.. their scents..

Gray. Gajeel. Natsu. Loke. And himself.

Time was going double time. He saw her talking to Natsu and looking frightened at something ahead. He turned around and saw cats appearing out of nowhere. He looked back at Lucy and saw the men walk away from her. She was in despair and desperately trying to reach out to them. She hugged Natsu from behind and was trying to stop him.

His heart was breaking at her despair. The fear in her eyes.

He looked towards where his disguised self was heading towards. And there stood a vile looking woman.. she was smirking and she yanked down the mask of one of the men. Laxus' eyes widened as he saw a short haired older looking Gajeel..

In fact, they all looked older.. and suddenly they were transformed into cats. Laxus watched in horror as they were rendered useless.. he looked over at Lucy in horror.. this was not what he had imagined her to have been through.. it was an S-Class mission but he had never considered that if he were in the same situation, he wouldn't have had a chance.

He saw her fight.. Virgo disappearing into the ground.. Aries and her wool.. the overwhelming amount of cats and their stampede towards her. He watched helplessly as she was attacked by the horde of cats. A flash of light and Aquarius arrived, soon flooding the entire town and thankfully defeating the vile cat woman.

Because it was in the perspective of Rufus, Laxus saw himself being washed away, helplessly watching Lucy fall, with blood running down her body from all her wounds. It reminded him of her fight with Minerva... her bloody body falling... and yet again he stood watching frozen.. unable to do anything.

The magic receded back to the real Rufus and soon they were back in Magnolia.  
>Rufus and Orga were watching Laxus and Laxus was watching them back.<p>

"So Laxus-san.." Rufus said tipping his hat up and watching him with one eye.  
>"Thank you for showing me." Laxus said, still shocked and trying to understand what he had just seen.<p>

"You are welcome. Everything you just saw happened in reality. I am surprised you didn't know about your participation at Mount Goyang. Lucy Heartfilia should remember you being there with her."  
>"Where is the little chick anyway? I don't smell her anywhere.. not even at the guild." Orga said.<p>

Laxus looked down at the ground.

"She's….. been excommunicated."

Rufus and Orga's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Gray was walking around the streets of Hargeon now. He had asked around to see if anyone had seen a blonde celestial mage pass by. With no luck, he found himself at the port and was watching the ocean waves glow gold from the sunset. The smell of the salty ocean hit his nose. The soft ocean breeze kissed his face. His hair waved in the wind. The ocean… Ur…<p>

"OMG! You!—" A stubby short man came running up to Gray.  
>Gray looked over at him, curious.<p>

"How are you here?! Is everyone okay? What happened!"  
>"Mister… I don't know what you're talking about." Gray said<br>"Young man. You're the one who begged me to get you and your friends on that boat this morning."  
>"What? No sir I think you've got the wrong man."<p>

"No.. it's you! I know it's you.! You, a pink haired man, and a unconscious blonde girl came up to me his morning asking for a ride out to the middle of no where!"

Gray froze.. pink haired man… blonde haired girl… and someone who looked just like him?!

"I saw you get on the boat this morning.. so how are you here! And where is everyone else!?"  
>"I'm sorry sir I just arrived into town just a few minutes ago. Can you please describe the man you're mistaking me for?"<p>

The stubby man began tapping his feet in irritation.

"I don't know what you're playing at young man.. but it was you. The same hair.. the same necklace.. the same tattoo and the same shirtless self. The pink haired man was wearing a white scarf and had an unconscious blonde girl on his back. She had a belt with a whip and a ring of keys on the side. " The man crossed his arms in anger.

Gray didn't know what to say.. someone was posing as him and Natsu? Imposters?! Lucy.. was she in great danger?! And she was unconscious?!

Gray was panicking now. "Sir… I believe someone very important to me was on that boat.. her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she is a celestial mage. She was last seen wearing a black coat, combat gloves… oh and a bracelet that looks just like my necklace. See?" He brought his necklace with his hand for the man to see.

"YES! She was on the boat with you and another man! And a few hours ago we received a distress call. And now I don't know what happened to them!" the stubby man gripped his face in frustration. "For the last few hours hours.. I haven't been able to contact them.. or locate them via lacrima communication at all."

Something unsettling was growing in Gray's stomach.

"It's like they disappeared.. and you! You should currently be on that ship! So how are you here?!"

Gray stuttered in shock..  
>"I'm sorry.. I truly just arrived in Hargeon literally a few minutes ago by train from Magnolia. I <strong>was not<strong> here this morning. Here look at my train papers."

The man roughly took the papers and looked them over. Gray was telling the truth. The man's eyes widened. "Then… then…. They really might be gone."

"What do you mean gone!"

"It's just as what I'm saying… our lacrima sensors cannot find them… we haven't gotten in contact with them for over 2 hours now.. Young man… I'm sorry for mistaking you for someone else.. and about your friend… I'm sorry…"

"No…" Gray said stumbling backwards.

"Come find me whenever you want.. I have a boat just on the end of the dock.. and I'll let you know if we find or hear anything about them.. but I suggest you prepare your heart" the man said patting Gray's arms.. before turning away.

"I really am sorry.. I had some good people on that boat as well…" the man walked away with a grieving look.

He was speechless.. he turned his trembling head towards the sunset.. the ocean waves bobbed up and down..  
>"Ur… please…. Please save her…" he thought to himself..<p>

"LLUCCYYYYY!" Gray yelled out into the horizon.


	25. Fire Alert

**Let me know how I did! Thank you for your wonderful comments! Your comments really urge me on!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

><p>"I'll give you just 7 hours… that is all I can do. If you don't come back—" The captain said to the three.<p>

"Thank you so much. We'll be back soon. We promise." Lucy said smiling..

The captain sighed and looked nervously ahead.. Lucy turned around and stared at the sight before her.. an erupting volcano.

Hands slipped into both of hers and held tightly.

Gray on her left.. Natsu on her right.. they held onto her hands gently yet firmly.

"Ready?" Natsu smiled.

Gray smiled.

Lucy let out a deep breath of air. "Yosh."

* * *

><p>Master Makarov and Master Mavis stood in front of the office desk. His eyes wide with shock. Master Mavis was quiet.<p>

Laxus, Orga, and Rufus were standing in front of the masters. They had just informed Master Makarov that it was in fact future FairyTail members that had come to their time.. and Lucy Heartfilia had and was currently with them right now. And that would mean, it was one of their own that had attacked Wendy, Carla, and Happy.. that it was one of their own who had probably altered time through their interference with this period.

There was so much that they didn't know. Why did Lucy hide them? Why didn't she say something? Why did they run off with her? Why did they attack Wendy? Why.. why.. why…

Master Makarov had a gut feeling.. a really bad feeling that something was wrong.. that for some overwhelming reason.. that his own children did not seek him out.. did not seek for help.. sought out to deal with it alone..

And now.. she really was alone.. excommunicated from her own family that she had left..

Master Mavis remained silent.. because she knew. She had a feeling that man in the cloak was on of their own.. that he wasn't of their time. She had met Lucy and the cloaked man before they had decided to leave. Lucy had asked her to remove the guild mark despite the man's protests.. Lucy only replied that she would return.. and the removal was only temporary. But as the first master.. she couldn't go against Lucy's wishes.. she trusted that her child would return after everything had been taken care of.. whatever issue it may be. And her family would be waiting.. FairyTail would always be waiting for her return.

Master Makarov clenched his fists… "Laxus…"

Orga and Rufus watched Laxus watch his grandfather's every move.  
>The master looked up at him with a serious gaze.. that of a father.. a protective and angry father..<p>

"Notify Gajeel.. I'll call Erza, Gray, and Natsu….." He said

.

.

.

"Find her." He said in a low voice..

.

.

.

BOOOM!

The office door and the guild doors slammed open. Downstairs, people yelled in anger. "Laxus!"

Orga crossed his arms.. Rufus walked up towards Master Makarov.

"We will take our leave now. Our best regards in finding Lucy Heartfilia. If we learn anything about her whereabouts, we will make sure to let you know Master Makarov."

"Thank you Rufus. Send my regards to Sting will you." Master Makarov said in a tired voice.

Rufus bowed and turned to leave. Orga followed after. Soon the office doors were closed again.

Master Makarov sighed…  
>Master Mavis walked over to the couch and sat.. deep in thought.<p>

The grandfather clock tick tocked away.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a bar.. he was drinking his emotions away.. beer after beer.. he chugged the mugs down.. his vision blurring.. he had the Sorcerer Magazine in his hands.. he rubbed Lucy's face with his thumb.. water droplets dropped onto the magazine page.. she was smiling so happy in the picture.. and yet here he was in bar.. trying to make the pain go away.. the overwhelming pain..<p>

His anger and sorrow rose as he gazed upon Lucy holding hands with a stranger.. no.. it was no ordinary stranger.. it was **him. **

He couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier. It was himself from the future.. a different hair style and color thanks to Cancer.. he was the one in the picture.. walking beside her.. dining with her.. smiling with her.. making her laugh.. holding her hand.. the very same man that took her on that boat..

And so… It was his own fault.. that Lucy… that Lucy… it was bad enough that Ur.. that Ultear… and now **her**…  
>He clenched a fistful of his hair.. tears running down..<br>"I'm sorry… I'm sorrryyyyy….." Gray repeated to himself..  
>"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he let loose his magic.<p>

The unsuspecting people in the bar looked over at Gray like deer in headlights. Their eyes wide before the chilling magic burst towards them.

* * *

><p>It was so hot.. she held on tightly to his cool body as he carried her and walked along the steaming volcanic rock. She was blushing wildly as his bare chest was against her body.<p>

"You cool enough Lucy?" Gray asked.  
>"Yea." Lucy said softly.<br>"If you want me to carry you instead let me know Luce.." Natsu said walking beside them.  
>"Stupid flamehead.. she'll just get even hotter if you carry her. Defeats the point of us carrying her at all." Gray said walking along the volcanic rock.<p>

With each step he took, the volcanic rock steamed as he used his magic to cool the ground, making it possible for him and Lucy to continue on their journey on the volcano. He let out a steady output of ice magic, cooling the air around him so Lucy and he wouldn't overheat. A piece of cake for an S-class mage like him.

"Whatever. I'm sure she'd rather be in my arms than yours stripper." Natsu growled.  
>"Oh I'd beg to differ. I'm sure she's absolutely loving it in my cool muscular arms. Aren't you Lucy?" Gray smirked looking at her.<p>

Lucy blushed tomato. "Gray! Don't say such things!"

"See. She doesn't deny it. Because it is true." Gray said looking over at Natsu. Smiling in victory.  
>"Just you wait.. when we get off this island.. she'll be in my arms. <strong>Like always.<strong> NOT YOURS." Natsu said yelling back.

"Well.. times have changed Natsu. **Times have changed." **Gray said smirking as he tossed Lucy in the air a little, making her squeak. He caught her gently and held tighter.

"I'm not a toy to be fought over!" Lucy yelled at them.  
>"Of course you're not a toy Luce. You're much more special than that" Natsu said smiling.<p>

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!

The three stopped in their tracks.. Lucy's eyes widened in fear… that roar… that sound.. a flashback of the Eclipse Gate.. the fire… the destruction.. she began to tremble.

His arms around her tightened.. "Don't worry Lucy.. I've got you." Gray said looking sternly ahead.

She was amazed at how composed he was.. how easily he controlled his magic despite the overwhelming heat of the volcano.. and…how handsome he looked doing so.

Looking over at Natsu.. she was just as amazed with him. The hot air and steam rose around Natsu.. his body glistened with slight sweat.. but overall, the heat wasn't bothering him at all. And his face… his excitement evident in his wide grin and the glint in his eyes..

"Dad…" He said softly.

Startled.. "Dad…?" she said. "You mean… you mean we're here to see…"

She turned her gaze towards the canyon in front of her.. her eyes widened..  
>Scaled wings stretched out from the canyon.. a red scaled tale was seen rolling over the top.<p>

Badump Badump Badump her heart began to beat faster.

"Yup. We're here to see my dad. Igneel" Natsu said smiling confidently.

In the shadows.. a yellow dragon eye opened.. and began to ascend. The head of a fearsome fire dragon appeared in the light and the dragon spread it's wings out wide.. on its fours, the dragon came closer.. smoke and fire came out of its mouth..

Lucy hid herself in Gray's chest. The two men stared straight on at Igneel. Igneel stopped right in front of them and towered over the three.

"**Natsu…."  
><strong>"Hi Dad." Natsu smiled.

"**How have you found me?"  
><strong>"Dad…I'm from the future. My current me has no idea I'm here.. or that you're here." Natsu said calmly.

"**Why have you come? You should not be here."  
><strong>"I am here to save this girl's life." Natsu said looking over at Lucy. She looked over at Natsu with soft eyes. "This is Lucy Heartfilia.. my partner. And the stripper here is Gray Fullbuster."

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I am also here from the future.. to save Lucy's life." Gray said calmly.  
>"<strong>Fullbuster…. Lucy….." <strong>Igneel said bringing down his head so he can see her closely.

She looked over at Igneel's head and eye.. she tugged Gray's shoulder.. and Gray let her down onto her own feet.  
>"It is an honor to meet you Igneel" Lucy bowed. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage from FairyTail."<p>

"**Yes.. I know all about you. You… are the girl that opened the Eclipse Gate." **

Lucy's eyes widened.

"**And I know my son has a fondness for you. I've been watching him closely and I thank you for taking care of him." **Igneel said bringing his head up again.

"It has been my pleasure.. he is a good friend… Natsu really misses you." Lucy said looking up at him.

Natsu looked away.. Gray just watched Lucy with soft eyes..

"**I know."  
><strong>"Then why haven't you come for him? Why.. do you leave him alone?" Lucy said firmly.  
>"<strong>Little girl…" <strong>Igneel growled now.  
>"He's been searching all over for you.. plagued by all the possible reasons why he was abandoned… he really needed you.." Lucy said heartbroken for Natsu.<p>

She felt a hand on her shoulder.. she turned around to see Natsu look at her with a pained face.

"It's okay Lucy…" Natsu said smiling weakly.  
>"No it's not okay!" Lucy yelled. "You might have seen your dad in the future and came to terms with the Igneel of your time. But my Natsu hasn't. He doesn't know that his dad is here perfectly fine and living.. and had not once tried to make contact with him."<p>

"**Lucy Heartfilia" **Igneel's voice echoed throughout the canyons around them.

Lucy looked up at Igneel with an angry serious face.. but it wasn't an angry face at all.. it actually looked like a pout.

Igneel raised his eyes in amusement. **  
>"My son.. has done perfectly fine without me.. he has found a family of his own.. to cherish and make memories with.. he has found good friends like you."<strong>

She softened her face and continued to watch Igneel. Sweat forming in bullets as the heat started to get to her.

"Lucy.." Natsu said "Everything will be okay. I'll be okay. In the future.. dad and I will meet. And everything will become clear." Natsu smiled. "Right dad?"  
>Igneel grinned, his pearly white sharp teeth was showing. He really was a magnificent looking fire dragon. The scales and claws.. the large wings..<p>

Lucy smiled.. "I guess.. if you can talk to him so calmly like that.. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Suddenly, she began to tilt.. without herself even knowing.. to herself, she was standing perfectly fine.. the world began to swirl..

"LUCY!" Gray dashed over to her and lifted her up bridal style again.  
>"Gray… I'm.. fine." Lucy said having trouble breathing.<br>"No you're not.. you have a heat stroke right now.. why didn't you say anything!" Gray scolded her.

Her vision began to waver. She felt weak.

"Dad." Natsu said abruptly. "Lucy's in trouble… she's… dying."  
>Igneel leaned in closer to her.<p>

"She's suffering from magical depletion syndrome.. her body is slowly losing its ability to make its own magic.." Gray said seriously.. "If we don't do anything soon… she will die.. the more she uses her magic, the closer she gets.. without using any magic, she's just prolonging the inevitable."

Lucy was breathing hard.. Gray continued to cool her body as he held onto her.

"Even now.. her body can't undergo strenuous activities or environments.. she's even having a hard time healing.. and honestly.. we don't know how much time she has left.. " Gray said softly..

Lucy looked up at him with sad eyes.. Gray gazed upon her face.. her sweat glistening face.. with a gauze pad taped onto her forehead.

"We need something that can give Lucy magic." Gray said looking back up at Igneel.

Natsu stepped forward to Igneel.

"**Dad… where's Draco?"**

* * *

><p>He was on the train now.. taking out the crystal orb.. he activated it. Soon, he saw a studded face..<p>

"Stop whatever mission you're on. Jiji has a new mission for us."  
>"Tch.. No.. I have something I need to do and I'm already on a mission with Lily and Levy."<br>"Just scrap the mission, take Levy home, and do as I say." Laxus growled and glared through the communication lacrima.

Gajeel sensed the different air to Laxus.. his normal apathetic self was now gone..

"What's going on…" Gajeel said lowly.  
>"Lucy… she.. was with the future us on her S-class mission.."<br>"So I was right." Gajeel said glaring away from the lacrima.  
>"What? You knew?" Laxus said wide-eyed.<br>"No.. I had a hunch.. I was able to get some information about the men she traveled with. And the hotel I am currently staying at happens to have an employee that recognized me. How did you find out?"  
>"Rufus and Orga were there during her S-class mission. Rufus showed me what happened that day. <strong>I saw us<strong>."

Gajeel remained silent..

"Jiji has ordered us to find her." Laxus said with narrowed eyes.  
>"I was trying to anyway." Gajeel said looking back.<br>"Take Levy back and don't tell her."  
>"Don't need to tell me."<p>

With that the lacrima turned off..

"I will find you Blondie.. you think you're so clever… but just like before.. I will eventually find you."

* * *

><p>"Luce.. Igneel... where are you..." He thought to himself as he gazed up at the stars above.<p>

Lisanna walked up to Natsu and slid her hand in his. He looked at her with wide eyes that softened after seeing her smiling face.  
>"Cmon Natsu. It's getting late. We'll look tomorrow." Lisanna said pulling him along.<p>

He watched Lisanna from behind.. he looked at his hands that were being held by Lisanna. Her hands were warm.

.

.

.

It felt nice.


	26. Find Draco

**Muhahaha Because you all leave such wonderful comments that urge me to write faster. I give you another chapter! :D So enjoy!**

**Leave me a comment! Let me know how I did! Thank you!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

><p>The waves parted as the boat sailed through the deep blue ocean. The stars were sparkling above, the moonlight shimmering over the waves of the ocean. She was standing at the bow of the ship. The wind weaving through her blonde hair. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.. but despite her happy appearance.. Lucy Heartfilia.. was starting to feel very ill.<p>

Her chest was aching, dark bags appeared under her eyes, and her magic capacity had begun to shrink. In the horizon, she saw the coastline of Hargeon. They were back to where they were originally...

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad.. where is Draco?"<em>

_Igneel let out a plume of smoke from his mouth. _

"_What do you plan to do with Draco?"  
><em>"_We are going to ask for a dragon lacrima."_

_Lucy's eyes widened and so did Igneel's._

"_hm….." Igneel said as he looked off over the horizon..  
><em>"_The problem is that Lucy's body is no longer making magic. We just need to find something that will give her the magic she lost." Natsu continued.  
><em>"_And you think giving her Draco's lacrima.. would save her?" Igneel's voice boomed.  
><em>"_I know it will." Natsu said confidently._

_Lucy stared at Natsu.. he was mature.. strong.. confident.. what had possibly caused him to change him so.. thinking of the silly butt swinging Natsu to this, the man standing before his dragon father.. asking for help to save her. _

"_I don't know where Draco is." Igneel said resting his head on his front paws. _

_Natsu and Gray's face darkened.. Lucy clenched onto Gray a little tighter.. her light dimming just a little.. _

"_But I know another who might"_

_Natsu and Gray shot their gaze up at Igneel._

"_Please Igneel… help us." Gray pleaded.  
><em>

_._

_._

"_Draco.. the celestial dragon.. also known as the Gold Dragon….. was the mate of a dragon you have well heard of…."_

* * *

><p>She shook her head.. it was all too much.. too much to take in.. she opened her eyes and watched the reflection of the moon over the ocean surface.<p>

"_But let me warn you… even if you obtain Draco's lacrima.. The power may be too much for her to handle… the possibility of her dying is—"  
><em>"_No.. she will survive. I know she will." Natsu said smiling. "She's strong.. and she'll fight with everything she's got to survive."  
><em>"Lucy…" A voice brought her back to reality.

Lucy turned around to face Gray.

"Come back in.. you'll get a cold." Gray extended a hand towards her.  
>"Okay.. It was just so beautiful." Lucy said taking his hand.<br>"It is isn't it.." Gray said smiling.

The two walked back into their room.

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open.. he felt something heavy around his chest. His eyes shot open and he looked towards his left.<p>

Juvia.

He pushed himself up and in the process woke up Juvia.

"Gray-sama.."  
>"Juvia.. what happened." Gray said keeping his back to her. His head low.<br>"Gray-sama… had let out a burst of magic in anger…"

Gray's eyes widened… that was right.. he had in the bar.. those innocent people.

"Juvia created a water wall and prevented Gray-sama's magic from freezing everyone.. after.. Juvia brought Gray-sama to Juvia's hotel room."

Silence filled the room. Juvia watched Gray from her seat on the bed.

"Thank you Juvia…" Gray said softly. Juvia's eyes widened…

Tears fell down his face..

"Juvia got off the bed.. and she hugged him from behind.  
>"Gray-sama… doesn't have to hurt alone… Juvia…" Gray's eyes widened as he felt his back become wet.<br>"Juvia... will miss Lucy-san too… "

Gray began to tremble..

"Juvia will remain at Gray-sama's side… Gray-sama isn't alone.. so please… don't push Juvia away.."

The two stood crying.. their sniffles the only sound in the room.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray stood with their arms extended towards her, smiling. Lucy smiled.. she gently put her arms through theirs and held on tightly. The three went onto the ramp and walked onto the harbor sidewalk.<p>

The small stubby man from two days ago came running up, crying. He went and hugged the smiling crew from the boat.

"You're all alive! And you!" the stubby man pointed his finger at Gray.

Gray lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you have a younger brother young man?"  
>"No…?"<br>"Well.. some man that looked like a younger you came by yesterday.. I actually mistook him for you.. I was panicking because I couldn't get in contact with your boat.. I thought you had all died!.. I am sure he thinks the same too."

Gray, Lucy, and Natsu's eyes widened..  
>"Gray….." Lucy said softly.<p>

"We need to leave. If he's here.. then you can't be that far either." Gray said looking towards Natsu.  
>"I'll stay and distract them." Natsu said. Looking at Lucy he spoke "I'll be right behind you."<br>"Natsu…" Lucy said.. she was slightly frowning.  
>"Go.. you don't have much time. They're almost here." Natsu said smiling.<p>

Lucy opened her bagpack and took a letter. "Can you give this to him… my Natsu."

"Luce.. "  
>"Please.. it's my present to you.. to your younger self."<p>

Natsu took the letter. Gray gently nudged Lucy and he abruptly picked her up bridal style.

"Gray! What are you?!—" Lucy yelled.

In a dash.. Gray ran with Lucy in his arms.. he jumped up on the roof of a building and began to run across the roof tops.

Natsu clenched his fist as several familiar scents kept getting stronger and stronger.

As Lucy was being carried away with Gray.. she looked behind Gray.. and watched the people walking below on the streets.

And there.. she saw…. Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna... Lucy noticed them because of Natsu's pink hair. She saw Natsu and Lisanna laughing. They were holding hands and Natsu was being pulled along by Lisanna. Happy was flying next to them.

She smiled weakly.. and she watched them become smaller and smaller..

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia were running towards the port… and as they turned around the corner of the street… and came into side of the ocean… their eyes widened as they saw a black cloaked figure standing next to the stubby man from before.<p>

A ship was docked and several men were laughing about and loading supplies onto the boat.

They ran up to the cloaked man and stopped a few meters from him.

"Who are you…." Gray said darkly.

The cloaked figure faced them.

"Gray-sama… this man is powerful…" Juvia said standing on edge next to Gray.  
>"I asked… who are you?" Gray asked again. "And where is Lucy?"<p>

The man remained silent.

"GRAYY!" Gray heard a familiar voice. He looked over and saw Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy running over.

They stopped on the opposite site of the cloaked figure. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy stared at the figure..

"You…." Natsu said with wide-eyes.. "How…"  
>"Do you know who he is?" Gray said surprised.<br>"You smell—"

In a flurry.. the cloaked figure appeared behind Natsu and Lisanna.. with hits to their neck, Natsu and Lisanna blacked out. Happy was so scared that he couldn't fly away. The cloaked figure easily made Happy faint as well. Gray and Juvia got into battle ready stances and were about to attack the figure when a blast of fire came their way.

Juvia and Gray jumped out of the way and fell from the sheer force of the blast onto the sidewalk. They frantically tried to find the cloaked figure after the smoke disappeared but it was too late. Gray and Juvia soon found themselves unconscious as well.

"Sorry guys.. But.. I must protect her.. even from FairyTail…" he eyed the pink haired boy lying on the ground… "and from myself."

* * *

><p>Levy walked into her room at Fairy Hills.. she closed the door behind her and sank against it. And she let her head drop to lean on her bent knees.<p>

"_Shrimp.. I'm sorry.. I can't help you find bunnygirl..."  
>"Don't try to go off by yourself and find her.."<em>

"_Go back to your team…" _

"Stupid Gajeel…." Levy said hugging herself.. and she let her the water works commence.

* * *

><p>Gray and Lucy were walking along the forest.. heading as far away as they could from Hargeon.. Rustling was heard behind them… Gray and Lucy turned around..<p>

"LUCE!" Natsu ran in to Lucy.  
>"KYAAAHH!" they tumbled down.<br>"Owww….oww.. ow. Ow… NATSU!" Lucy yelled.  
>"aiy….. hehe hi Luce." Natsu said looking down at her.<p>

Gulp*

Natsu was on top of Lucy and was leaning over her. Their faces were close.. her hair was spread out around her.. Natsu gazed upon her beautiful face.. the sunlight making her blonde hair golden.. in tern Lucy looked up at Natsu's handsome face.. the sunlight shining through his hair.. his soft eyes.. his smile..

"**what** are you two doing.." Gray said with his eyebrows twitching in irritation.

Lucy pushed Natsu to the side.. she got up on her feet tomato red.. Natsu just lied on his back.. frustrated..

"You okay Lucy?" Gray said walking up to her and helping her brush off the grass from her back.. in doing so, he accidently brushed his hand down her butt.

"EEEKKK! GRAAYY! YOU PERVERT!" Lucy yelled and she lucky-kicked him. Gray went sailing into a tree.  
>"AHAHAHAHA Go Lucy!" Natsu said fistpumping the air.<br>"YOU'RE A PERVERT TOO!" Lucy said stomping her foot into Natsu's stomach.  
>"OOOOFFFFF LUCE… LUCE.. I CAN'T BREATH…"<p>

**BBOOOOOMMMM!**

Lucy froze in her spot… and looked over towards the two shadowy figures that appeared out of the sky.

Natsu pulled himself out of from under Lucy's foot and stood up. Gray stood up and walked up next to Lucy.  
>Natsu and Gray clench their fists.. and sighed..<br>The shadowy figures walked closer to them.. Lucy put her hand to her keys. Her eyes widened..

Purple… yellow… badump badump… that would only mean…

Their feet.. their knees.. their shoulders.. their face.. came into the light.

.

Gajeel was grinning with his white teeth showing.. Laxus was smirking..

.

"Laxus…." Lucy said softly.. taking a step towards them. He came up and hugged her tightly.  
>"You look terrible blondie… did you miss me that much?"<br>"Ha… More like you missed me." Lucy said softly.

Natsu looked at Laxus with a slight frown. Gray looked away with a serious face. Laxus watched them smirking..

He let her go and Lucy looked over at Gajeel.

"Gajeel…." Lucy said smiling.  
>"Oiy bunnygirl" Gajeel said smirking. "So.. looks like Salamander's dragon didn't help much did he."<br>"Hey! My dad helped as much as he could."  
>"Did he know where Draco was?"<br>"No…"  
>"Figures.. that's why I said I wanted to come first.. but you just had to take her all the way to your dragon." Gajeel said crossing his arms.<br>"Whatever." Natsu glared away to the side.

"You all came here.. knowing that Draco could save me? How?" Lucy asked.

"It's simple really.. " Gray said. "A while ago, I heard Levy say something about how you could have been saved if we had known earlier."  
>"Really? Levy did?" Lucy said surprised, she smiled at the thought of her best friend… her very smart best friend..<br>"Yea.. she said the key was within Laxus…" Gajeel said intervening.  
>"Meaning… My lacrima.." Laxus said.<p>

Lucy looked up at Laxus.

"It gives me dragon slayer powers.. releasing out a constant output of magical energy, allowing me to use lightning dragon slaying magic." Laxus said  
>"So… Draco's lacrima.. since Draco is a celestial dragon.. the lacrima would best work with my own natural magic, celestial magic." Lucy said looking down.. thinking hard.<br>"Yea… so that's why we need to find Draco." Natsu said

"Well.. what are we waiting for.." Gajeel said as he turned to leave. Everyone watched Gajeel begin to walk away.

Gajeel turned his head to the side.. he smirked.

.

.

.

"**Let's go meet my dad." **


	27. Double Time

**Okay... I really need to study.. But because of your wonderful comments and my loyal fans.. here is another chapter! **

**Thank you for your wonderful comments! I will need to take a couple days as a break though. Be back as soon as I can with an awesome chapter!**  
><strong>Let me know how I did!<strong>

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Morning..<p>

"ugh…" Gray rubbed his neck…  
>"blegh…." Natsu moaned.. he automatically felt nauseous for some reason.. but then he smelled a very familiar smell.. "llluusmmshyyy….."<br>"mmmghg…" Lisanna said as she woke up too…

Happy woke up from the noises.. and so did Juvia.. they found themselves in a cabin… sleeping in bunk beds..

"what's going on.. what happened?" Gray said getting up.  
>"We were attacked.." Juvia said rubbing her head.<br>"Where are we?" Lisanna said.

Natsu got up from his bed and wobbled to the door.. Gray came up and put his arm over his shoulder. The two opened the door and went out and found stairs to open air. Lisanna, Happy, and Juvia followed after them.

At the top of the stairs.. they found themselves on the deck of a boat. They were shocked when they saw an erupting volcano in front of them.. dark smoke billowing up from the volcano and hot magma oozing from it.

The wind carried the ashy smell from the volcano towards them.. Natsu's eyes widened.. he pushed towards the bow the ship.

"Ahem.." a voice was heard behind them.

They turned around and faced a crew.. a man in captain uniform.

"I was told to give the pink haired man this.." the man handed over a letter towards Gray. "And.. I will give you 7 hours.. the same as the last group."  
>"The last group.. you mean.. was there by chance a blonde girl?!" Gray asked.<br>"Yes. And two other males. I am not allowed to tell you who they are though.."

They all were startled.. Lucy had come here? For what? They had just found her.. and now they had lost her again..  
>Gray and Juvia's face darkened.. two others.. they knew who they were..<br>Happy and Lisanna were alarmed.. Lucy was traveling with two powerful strangers now?  
>Natsu's bangs covered his face.. he knew that one of them… the cloaked man he had seen earlier.. was undoubtedly… <strong>himself.<strong>. but how….

"You don't have a lot of time.. you must go now.. if you are not here by 7 hours.. we will leave." The captain said firmly.

They all turned towards the volcano.. everyone but Natsu wondered the same thing.. why did Lucy and the two with her come here…

Natsu watched in desperation from his motion sickness at the firey erupting volcano.. hoping to find a glimpse of what he had smelled.. he needed to be on that island now.

"What have you found my child? Did you remember anything?"  
>"Wendy.. They didn't attack you did they?" Mavis interrupted.<p>

Wendy looked shocked at Master Mavis.. and then the guilt seeped in as she saw the master pleading with her eyes for the truth.

"No…" she said with her bangs covering her eyes.  
>"Why did you lie my child?" Master Makarov raised his eyebrows.<br>"Because she wanted to leave when she shouldn't… and I wanted everyone to help bring her back... we have to bring her back master!" Wendy said in desperation.  
>"Why do you say that? You know the rules.. she deliberately disobeyed an order.."<p>

"Because… because's dying." Wendy said tearing up.

Master Makarov and Master Mavis' eyes widened..

"She's dying.. and she needs to be treated.. the more she uses her magic.. the faster she dies.."

Master was in shock.. he recalled what his friend Brom had said..  
><em>"I think you need to pay a little more attention to Lucy…<br>__It is best if she takes a break…  
><em>_You have to find out yourself…."_

"Wendy.. are you sure?" Master said with a frown.  
>"Yes.. her magic is very unstable.. she was experiencing fatigue.. and it seems that her body is not healing as fast either.. these are all symptoms of deteriorating magic syndrome.. I've confirmed with Porlyusica-san.."<br>"That isn't good news…" Mavis said frowning..  
>"I have a feeling that a dark guild may have taken her. and the frightening truth is.. we don't know who is responsible for it. And we have reason to believe she is a major target for her magic once again.. and from what you're telling me right now.. she can't use her magic freely.." Master Makarov said in a low voice.<br>"Also..Master… I have a confession…" Carla said..  
>"Yes Carla." Master Makarov said facing Carla with a heavy face.<p>

"I had a vision… there were four men… standing over Lucy.. with a pool of blood around her body.. they were cloaked the same as the man we had run into earlier with Lucy.." Carla said guiltily.

"Then we must find her immediately! His organization might be out to kill her! Why have you hid this from us!" his eyes widened in fear.  
>"But the cloaked figure didn't seem.. entirely evil… they were even holding hands.. Lucy seemed to trust him… maybe even know him…" Carla said in defense.<br>"He is not a stranger." Master Mavis said calmly.

They looked at Master Mavis.

"He is one of our own… and my calculations tell me he is one of the four." Mavis said towards Master Makarov.

Master Makarov mouth was agape… and now… he sank in his seat and rubbed his temples.

"What do you mean?" Wendy said.  
>"On her last mission.. Lucy was with Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu <strong>from the future<strong>." Master Makarov said softly.

Wendy's and Carla's eyes widened….

"We know this to be true.. because Rufus and Orga were witnesses.. they came by yesterday and told Laxus… the four had disguised themselves and taken Lucy on that S-class mission." Master said wearily.  
>"Currently.. we have sent Team Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel to find Lucy immediately." Master Mavis said.<br>"Then… the four figures... it is them?!" Wendy said shocked.  
>"I believe so…" Master Mavis said.<br>"Why… why would they be here! Why would they put her in danger like that! Time travel.. it would only make her a more vulnerable and prized target!" Carla yelled.  
>"I know… that is why.. we need to find her as soon as possible.." Master Makarov interrupted.<p>

"But… if they are from the future.. that would mean that they would know.." Wendy said softly "They would know that Lucy is dying… and she possibly would have already died in their time.."

"Then they must be here to save her.…." Carla stared at Master Makarov for confirmation.

"I'll go and find her too." Wendy turned around to leave.  
>"No… we need you here… in the case that we do find Lucy.. we need to know where you are so you can treat her. The best way you can help her.. is to stay here and on alert.. we'll wait for the others to find her.. trust in them.."<p>

Wendy stood silently.. she gazed at the ground… defeated and feeling helpless..  
>"Yes Master.." she whispered.<p>

Behind the door.. Mira was covering her mouth and tears were streaming down her face… she struggled to keep her cries quiet.. tremble.

* * *

><p>Laxus turned off the communication lacrima..<br>Gajeel turned off his communication lacrima…

Both speechless… both feeling a greater urgency now..

Gajeel recalled that it was odd that Lucy's fever was taking so long to go away.. and even the wound on her head, that he indirectly caused, wouldn't heal…

Laxus recalled how she had said she was feeling tired.. and yet he purposely had traveled with her in lightning body mode.. causing her to throw up… he even made her clean his entire home.. he had made her walk back home in the rain.. he had left her to do all the paperwork in the office by herself…

Both clenched their hair with their fists… and gritted their teeth.. overwhelming guilt.. frustration… desperation… anger.. confusion… their future selves were with her right now… what in the world were they doing?! Where in the world were they?!

Standing up from their seats.. Gajeel in his hotel room with Lily.. Laxus in his own hotel room in a different town.. they set out.. Lily followed silently after Gajeel. Laxus went out alone.

Click. Their doors closed behind them.

* * *

><p>"Natsu wait!" Lisanna yelled at Natsu..<p>

They had finally reached the volcano and were on the shore of the island..  
>She watched Natsu run away from them.. she was about to follow after when Gray put a hand to her shoulder and stopped her. Lisanna looked back confused and hurt at Gray.<p>

Gray shook his head at Lisanna… "He.. needs to go alone.."  
>Lisanna turned towards Natsu again. Hurt in her eyes… she watched silently as Natsu became smaller and smaller.<p>

.

.

.

He was running as fast as he could… he could smell him… in his hand, he was clenching a letter… In the letter… in her cursive writing..

"_**Igneel is alive."**_

.

And the entire island.. it smelled all over of **him**.. he had **finally found him**… tears dripped down his face..  
>"IGGNNNEEELLLLL!" Natsu yelled as he ran into the fiery canyon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later.<strong>

Her face lit up.. a wide smile appeared on her face. She walked ahead and the four watched from behind. She went up and took her sandals off. With one foot, she stepped into the shallow water.

She gazed up the beautiful waterfall.. a rainbow could be seen through the mist created by the falling water. The pool was cool and clear, perfect for the hot day.

"Well… how bout we go for a dip Luce?" Natsu said from behind.  
>"That does sound nice." Lucy said smiling as she turned around to face them.<p>

Her eyes turned into saucers and her face burned. Natsu had started taking his vest off. Gray had already been shirtless and was beginning to take his pants off. Laxus was smirking, his abs flexing as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Gajeel was lifting his shirt up now.

She quickly turned away.. her heart pounding.. she covered her eyes with her hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"  
>"Cmon Lucy.. Let's take a swim." Gray said laughing.. his voice was getting louder as he moved towards her.<p>

Lucy put her hands to keys. She closed her eyes and tried hard to concentrate.

"What are you using your spirit vision for… you know you want to look." Gajeel said with a husky voice as he came up behind her. He put an arm around her shoulder and let his naked chest push up against her back.

She gasped and flinched, freezing as to not make a movement so that more physical contact wasn't made. But then, the spirit fires began to glow in the darkness.. her heart nearly stopped beating when before her… far in front of her.. she saw a massive spiritual fire. And it was of the same color as the man standing next to her.

"Stop embarrassing her." Laxus said as he walked passed them and started entering the pool. He only had boxers on.  
>"She'll look without you even telling her." Gray said walking past them as well.<br>"Tch.. Like she'll watch you guys when she has me to watch." Natsu said smirking past Lucy and entering the water.  
>"Don't worry.. Ill let you see any part of me.. I'll let you even touch… you only have to ask." Gajeel said whispering into her ear.<p>

Her breath hitched and Gajeel let his arm slide off her shoulders.

"Gihi…" he walked away with a wide mischievous smile.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the men who were in front of her. Laxus shoulder deep in the pool, smiling confidently. Gray weaving his fingers through his wet hair. Natsu smiled while watching her.. he was stretching his arms as the water came right up to his waist. Gajeel was walking into the deep.

"I see…" Lucy said smiling. "So that's how you guys want to play. Well then… I have no choice."

She took her ring of keys and picked out the one she was looking for. Pulling the key ring off the belt, she brought the key up in front of her. Laxus smiled as he saw a slight spark of electricity when she did.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy said confidently.

A bright flash. "Hime, punishment time?" Virgo bowed.  
>"No no.. Can you please hold onto our clothes in the spiritual world?"<br>"Yes hime." Virgo said walking towards their shed clothes.  
>"Cmon Luce~ the water is nice and cool! You're missing out!"<p>

Just then.. Lucy brought her hand out to her side and smirked. The four men looked at her with eyebrows raised in confusion. She let go of her keyring, a string of lightning connected between her key ring and her belt. The keys flashed towards her and attached to her belt.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel watched amazed.  
>"Wow Lucy! That's cool! Where did you get that?" Gray said.<p>

Lucy smiled at Laxus.. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu followed her line of sight.. and found her looking straight at a smug Laxus They death glared him out of jealousy. But as they did, they saw Laxus' smug face transform to that of shock.

They turned their head towards Lucy.. they froze..

Lucy had begun to unbutton her white top. They watched her wide-eyed..  
>With it completely unbuttoned, Lucy took off her shirt.. a white bra… she unzipped the side of her skirt.. and slowly slid it down her legs. Of course she had to bend over to get her skirt down. White panties. It really was no different from her bikini she would have worn had Virgo brought it.<p>

SPLASH*

The four men ducked into the water.. and Lucy looked at them with a smirk. In the water.. there were four red clouds floating…

"Hime… " Virgo walked up to her  
>"Here Virgo.. thank you…" Lucy said giving her the clothes and smiling.<br>"Have a nice swim" Virgo said winking. With a flash she was gone.

Lucy walked into the water… the water rose up to her waist and now she was in the middle of the four of them. The three rose their heads up just enough so that their eyes were above the water surface. Their hair matted to their forheads.. causing Lucy to stifle a giggle at their silly appearances.

Taking the key she needed.. she dipped her key in the water.  
>"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius"<p>

A flash of light and the water began to swirl… and arrived Aquarius.

"Why did you call me you br—" Aquarius was yelling at Lucy irritated when she saw the four handsome men standing up from the water. Her eyes widened when she recognized their faces… "You—"

"Hi Aquarius. Can you help us swim to the other side of that rock wall?" Lucy smiled.

"Tch.. that's what you call me for?" Aquarius said trying to act lady-like in front of such handsome men.. at least to the best she could be… she grabbed a hold of Lucy's wrist. Abruptly, she dove into the water and pulled Lucy in.

"KYAAA—GURGLEE….."

Natsu lunged and grabbed onto Lucy's wrist, Gray lunged towards Natsu's disappearing body and grabbed hold of his foot.. Gajeel dove and grabbed onto Gray's foot and Laxus grabbed onto Gajeel's foot.

With great speed and power, Aquarius pulled the five of them down into the pool, through a dark rock tunnel under the waterfall.


	28. Metallicana

**Sorry for keeping you all in the dark. I'm having a little writer's block. I know where I want to go with the story... but I just don't know how to get there. Haha. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Let me know how I did! :)**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Natsu and the others surfaced.. they took in a breath of much needed air.. they looked over at Lucy and found her being held in Aquarius' arms.. Aquarius was watching her master with a frown.. Lucy was panting for air.. she smiled..<p>

"Thanks aquarius.."  
>"Can you stand?"<br>"Yes." Lucy tried standing but her legs wouldn't hold her up. She stumbled and tried not to show her struggle.

Aquarius saw through her.. how much Lucy had grown… just like Layla.. she was in pain.. and just like her mother.. she tried hard not to show any weakness..  
>When Lucy had called for her, Aquarius knew that Lucy wouldn't be able to hold her gate open for too long.. and so she had tried to help Lucy as fast as possible and let her rest. Luckily for her.. she had her notorious bullying persona that she had built up throughout the years and knew that Lucy would mistake her actual concern and well thought out plan… as insensitive bullying as always.<p>

"Lucy.. I'm proud of you.. you have to live.. don't give up.."

Lucy's eyes widened at Aquarius' change in character.. The men smiled warmly at the scene..

Lucy smiled.. "I promise."

Aquarius brought Lucy over to Natsu.

"She's getting cold."

Natsu gently wrapped his arms around Lucy… and with a bright flash Aquarius was gone.

"You overdid it again didn't you…" Natsu frowed as he looked at her.  
>"Ehehe…"<br>"Luce.. you can't keep using your magic… not until we find Draco.."  
>"I know… but it was just a little.. and I helped us get inside"<br>"Thanks Lucy.. but next time.. let us figure it out.. okay?" Gray said putting his hand on her head.  
>"Okay.." Lucy smiled.<p>

Natsu lifted Lucy up bridal style and got out of the pool. The others followed after.

"Sure is dark.." Lucy said looking ahead into the tunnel.  
>"Don't worry Luce.. You've got me." Natsu said smiling. "I'll use my magic to light the way."<br>"And how do you plan on doing that without burning her." Laxus said walking up to him. He put his arms under Lucy and gently took her from Natsu.  
>"Laxus.." Natsu growled.<br>"C'mon.. matchstick. Light the way" Gajeel said smirking as he pushed Natsu forward.

Natsu growled and lit his body on fire. The heat was nice on their bodies as the tunnel was chillier than they had expected.

Lucy looked up at Laxus and saw him looking ahead.. she stared at his face and thought he hadn't noticed her.. she felt him hold tighter onto her body and bring her closer. She smiled… and without even looking.. Laxus smiled too.

Natsu leading the way, the rest followed.

She closed her eyes.. she was exhausted.. the walk to the waterfall had been a lot more difficult than it should have been.. bringing out Virgo and Aquarius had caused her to lose most of her energy.. and now she was too tired to even think about being embarrassed for being held by a half naked Laxus when she was half-naked herself.

She found herself in that position a lot lately.. being held by half naked guys..

She was happy.

No matter her circumstance.. no matter her pain and trials.. she couldn't help but to feel blessed. In the last two weeks.. she had been the happiest woman in all of Fiore. She had gone on her first "date" (at least she considered it so) with Gray Fullbuster. She had gotten a kiss from THE Laxus Dreyar.. She had her first real kiss with her best friend and long time crush the one and only Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of FairyTail.. and she had been hit on, nursed, and even fed by the Black Steel Gajeel Redfox. And all four.. had given her precious gifts that could make any woman's heart melt into mush.

She had lived a life full of love.. with adventure.. making friends and family along the way.. FairyTail…. And she couldn't wait to experience more with them in the future. But even if they couldn't find Draco.. even if there wasn't a way… she knew.. that she would die happy… she had no regrets.. all was well.

In his warm arms.. hearing his soft pulsing heartbeat.. she fell asleep… smiling.

* * *

><p>Everything back at the guild was calm and peaceful. Lisanna had come back a week ago with Happy.. when everyone asked where Natsu was, she just told them with a weak smile that he was meeting his dad. No one bothered her about Natsu after. Even happy remained silent about the matter. They had waited 3 days at Hargeon.. waiting for Natsu to miraculously arrive.. it was only until Gray and Juvia announced that they were leaving.. did it make it clear.. Natsu.. may not want to come back.. at least not for a while.. and with heavy hearts, Lisanna and Happy had come home.<p>

Mira didn't bother to ask.. she knew better.. she knew that Natsu had gone after Lucy.. but in the process he had met his dad.. causing more confusion and questions.. What did Lucy have to do with Igneel? What was she doing with them? How was she? Where was she now?

She washed the mugs silently.. praying that Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, and Erza.. would find her soon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu… "<br>"Yea dad?"_

"_You don't have much time left.."_

"_Time for what? I can stay here as long as I want with you. I'm not losing you again."_

"_Even if it means you lose Lucy."_

_Natsu froze.. then he thought of the cloaked man he had fought.. and what Gray had told him before they got on the island. That he was sure it was themselves, from the future.. and for some reason… it hurt that Lucy kept it from all of them.. especially him.. she was his best friend.. besides Happy.. how could she keep such a important secret.. how could she not tell him.. _

"_I can sense her.. she doesn't have much time left.. she's already found him.."_

"_Who?" Natsu said whispering._

"_**Metallicana." **_

_Natsu's eyes widened.. a shiver ran down his spine.. metallicana.. Gajeel's dragon.. _

"_But it's too late… her body is already too weak…"_

_Natsu stood up from his seat.. he looked towards the shore.. eyes wide.. _

"_Luce…" he started running towards the shore. _

"_Go to the waterfall west of Crocus." _

"_Thanks dad! I'll be back! I promise!" Natsu said looking back while running. _

"_Bring back your mate next time!" Igneel's voice resounded throughout the island. _

_Natsu frowned.. Mate… what was Igneel talking about.. he didn't have a mate… he brushed it aside.. "Luce I'm coming!" he thought. _

_As he watched his son run.. he felt proud that he had grown so strong.. so tall.. all on his own.. _

"_Thank you… for growing up so well.." He thought as he took a step forward towards Natsu.. continuing as far as he could go.. _

_CLINK* _

_He couldn't move any further.. he looked towards his left foot.. a red magic chain was wrapped around it and it extended all the way to the volcano. Looking back at his son.. he watched Natsu with fierce eyes.. _

"_Go my son and show them whose son you are." Igneel said in a low voice._

* * *

><p>"I can smell him.. we're close.. meaning he can smell us too…" Natsu said walking further into the cave.<br>"YO DAD!" Gajeel yelled, his voice echoed throughout the caves.

*Rumble Rumble Rumble*

The cave began to shake like a huge earthquake. Laxus held onto Lucy tighter.. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel stood as if nothing was happening.

Laxus looked down at Lucy..

A giant dark figure was seen in the distance.. and it came closer with heavy steps..

"Blondie… time to wake up." he gently shook Lucy. She was still smiling gently as she slept. She wouldn't wake up.. he stopped shaking her and decided to let her sleep.. the bags under her eyes were getting darker..

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel kept looking forward while they kept their ears alert for what was going on behind him.

A large sleek metal head.. and metal claws stopped right in front of them.

"Gajeel…." Metallicana said in a growl.  
>"Hi Dad….." Gajeel said warmly.<br>"Why are you here.. this world can not handle two brats of you. I don't want to deal with two of you." he said.  
>"Tch… don't worry.. I wont be here long.. though you don't even deal with me now or in the future anyways. So there's nothing you deal with anyways."<br>"Are you mocking me boy?" Metallicana seethed..  
>"We don't have time to play around… Dad.. where's Draco?"<p>

Metallicana froze.. "how do you know about Draco…. and why are you asking me?" he growled.

"Natsu here.. is Igneel's son.."  
>Natsu came up and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Metallicana."<p>

"So you're Igneel's boy.." Metallicana said

"Igneel told me that you know where Draco is… we know about her because in the future.. we know more about dragons than we do now.. and we know about July 7, x777."

Metallicana looked annoyed.. "Igneel…" he growled.

"We need to see Draco as soon as possible.. will you help us?" Natsu asked.  
>"I have a friend.. she's dying… she needs Draco's lacrima to live.." Gajeel said<br>"HA! Draco's lacrima to live?!... more like it will kill her."

What happened next shocked everyone to the bone.. Gajeel…. Fell to his knees..  
>"She's losing her magic.. she doesn't have much time left.. please.. help us…"<p>

Natsu came up next to Gajeel and knelt as well.  
>"Please Metallicana…"<p>

Gray came up and knelt next to Natsu.  
>"Please help us."<p>

Metallicana watched the three kneeling boys with a frown.. and now he could see Laxus in the back.. holding Lucy.. the sleeping blonde girl… he could sense that she was indeed getting weaker in her already weak state.. her keys dangling from her belt… a good amount of keys in fact..

"...**Draco…. is dead." **

* * *

><p>Pant pant.. run.. rustle rustle rustle..<p>

He ran through the forest.. and now.. he could see Crocus up ahead..

"I'm almost there…" he thought to himself..

He ran through the city entrance.. through the streets.. looking for a specific store. Spotting it down the street.. he ran towards it.. he ran inside and scared the people in the store.

"What…can I do for you sir?" the man behind the counter said shakily.

"I… pant… need… pant.. to send a letter." He said trying to catch his breath.. he took out the letter in his pocket and gave it over to the man.

"Okay sir.. I'll put this in an envelope.. and what—"

"I want your fastest service.. and I need it sent to Wendy Marvel who lives in Fairy Hills.. in Magnolia.. ASAP" he said straightening up and breathing normally now.

"Right away sir." The man went bustling about to get the necessary papers.

He just hoped that he had made it in time.. time was ticking.. and throughout all his life.. he had never wished so hard that time would slow or stop.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this girl?" she demanded.<br>"No!" the man cowered in fear.

"Have you seen this girl?" she faced a woman.  
>"No..o…." the woman ran away.<p>

"Have you seen this girl?" she faced a little boy with an ice cream cone in his hand.  
>The little boy began to cry and ran away.<p>

"Lucy…" she punched a tree and caused the tree trunk to blast. What remained looked like something had bit into the tree.

"Where are you…." Erza said with pained eyes.

In the shadows… a dark figure watched Erza with beady eyes.. a menacing toothy grin slowly crept on his face… and in a swift movement, he was gone.

* * *

><p>He stepped out of the store now.. it was time to head back.. he was about to walk to his right when someone clamped their hands onto his left shoulder and pulled him towards them. His eyes widened….<p>

"**You…**" he growled…  
>"Loke-san… it's been a while" a black exceed said on the man's shoulder.<p>

"Gajeel… Lily!" Loke stuttered..

.

.

Gajeel grabbed Loke's collar and brought him closer.. he glared into Loke's eyes…  
><em>"Where… is she?"<em> he said in a low dangerous voice.

.

.

.

.

Loke smiled… "**With your father.**"  
>And with that.. his body began to light up and in a flash, he was gone.<p>

Gajeel's eyes were wide… so were Lily's… his father?... like his dragon father?  
>"Metallicana…" he whispered.<p>

Tick…

He started too look around the street in a panic.

Tock..

By backtracking Loke's scent.. he followed it out of the town.. and saw himself being drawn into the forest..

Tick...

He ran into the forest.. running through the brush and through the trees.. desperately hoping for a sign..

Tock…

Sniff sniff… a small hint of vanilla.. peaches….. smoke…. Water.. adrenaline pumping.. his heart was pounding hard..

"Found you." He clenched his fists and dashed deeper into the forest…


	29. War

**Sorry for the wait! I had to think hard on how I wanted to get to his scene.. it isn't perfect.. but I wanted to get something out to you all. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Let me know how I did!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail!**

* * *

><p>The waterfall was beautiful.. and it looked so familiar.. he couldn't put a finger on it.<br>He took his communication lacrima out of his backpack. Lily was on his shoulder.

The lacrima lit up.

"I think I found her. West of Crocus.. there is a waterfall." He said.

A boom of lightning was heard and the lacrima turned off. He put the lacrima back in his backpack. Without a moment to lose, he ran in towards the pool and dove in.

* * *

><p>"Draco… is dead?" Natsu said with unbelief.<br>"Yes.. but…"

The four looked at Metallicana with wide eyes. The dragon let out his tongue and gave a wide toothy grin.  
>"I have.. what you seek…"<p>

"Please let us have it!" Gray begged.  
>"Only if you do a favor for me…" Metallicana crawled closer to them..<br>"Dad stop playing around.. I need it where is it!" Gajeel yelled as he knelt.  
>"Abnoxious brat! I want a trade.. I can't just give Draco's lacrima for free! Even for you my idiot of a son." Metallicana growled.<br>"What is the favor?" Laxus said sternly.

Metallicana grinned.. "Destroy these cursed restraints on me.. and I'll give it to you right now."  
>"What restraints?" Laxus said with a serious frowning face.<p>

The dragon turned his head to show a lightning chain around his neck.

"What.. is that?" a voice said behind them.

The four were startled.. the voice.. they turned around to see a wet wide-eyed younger Gajeel with a mouth gaping pantherlily standing next to him.

"Dad…. What…. IS THAT AROUND YOUR NECK!" Gajeel yelled as he ran up towards them.

Laxus turned his body protectively to shield the Lucy from the younger Gajeel. Gray went and stood in front of Laxus.

The younger gajeel glared at Laxus and Gray.. and looked at Lucy's legs that were the only part of her body that was visible. He looked back up at Metallicana.. Lily flew over in front of Gray and Laxus.. "Lucy…?" he said softly.. no answer.

"So… you've finally found me… took you long enough you ungrateful brat." Metallicana seethed.  
>"WHAT?! YOU LEFT ME! I SEARCHED FOR YOU EVERWHERE! WTH ARE YOU HIDING IN A STUPID HOLE AND WITH THAT THING AROUND YOUR NECK!"<br>"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME" Metallicana roared back at Gajeel..

He brought his head down towards the younger Gajeel and the younger ran up and headbutted the dragon back..

"YEA! AND WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?"

"You were really stupid when you were younger." Natsu said sweatdropping.  
>"At least I wasn't as stupid as you."<br>"What did you say ironhead?" Natsu seethed.  
>"You heard me.. or are you having trouble understanding something so simple as that?" Gajeel smirked back.<br>"HEY SHUT UP!" the younger Gajeel yelled back at the older Gajeel and Natsu. He glared at the two..

Gajeel and Natsu stood up.. and glared back..  
>"You're the one who interrupted us.. I suggest you shut up before I smash your face." Natsu said in a low voice.<br>"I know you're glad to find dad again… but now is not the time.. and Natsu.. don't you fureikn dare.. " Gajeel said in a deep dangerous voice.

"Your restraint… it's made by Zeref's demons.. yes?" Laxus said interrupting.  
>"Ah…. We've got a smart one here.." Metallicana said<br>"If I remove it… you'll hand the lacrima over?" Laxus said  
>"Yes…." The dragon's eyes were gleaming.<p>

Laxus gave Lucy over to Gray.. Lily could see Lucy now.. he gasped…  
>Gajeel looked over at Lily… his eyes widened as well after seeing Lucy..<br>She was in her undergarments.. and was having trouble breathing normally.. her face had a slight frown from her discomfort..

"She's… getting worse.." Gray said softly.. to no person specifically..

Laxus walked up past the two Gajeels and Natsu.. he walked up towards Metallicana's neck… he took a hold of the chain.. it began to emit a powerful electrical current and Metallicana roared.. Gray and Lily cringed.. while the other dragon slayers remained still..

Quickly biting the chain… he began sucking the magic… the current became weaker.. and weaker… and when the light from the chain became dull, Laxus pulled the chain apart and the entire restraints on Metallicana shattered.

"YEEEEESSSSS! AT LASTT!" Metallicana roared.. he stretched his neck and claws..

Laxus walked back away from the dragon to not get hit. Metallicana grinned…

He spread his left wing up and a bright small light was seen from behind of the scales..

The older Gajeel's eyes widened.. he walked up to the light.. and gently lifted up his father's scale.. underneath… was a beautiful crystal sphere.. inside the sphere.. he could see thousands of slowly rotating stars.. he gently took the lacrima.. and held it in his hand.. it was so small.. but he could feel the immense concentrated power emitting from it..

Turning around.. he faced a wide-eyed Natsu.. Laxus... Lily.. Gray.. and his younger self.

Walking slowly over to Gray… he looked at Lucy.. she was sweating slightly now.. and still frowning..

"She shouldn't have used her magic… it worse this time.." Gray said softly.  
>"What.. do you mean worse?" Lily asked worried.<br>"You see… every time she uses her magic.. her body tries to compensate the magic lost by trying to make more.. but her body is already losing its capacity to make magic… causing more strain on her body… meaning.."

"She's killing herself faster…" the older Gajeel explained.  
>"What!?" Lily said in a whisper..<p>

Gajeel put his hand on Lucy's arm.. and shook..  
>"Why isn't she waking up…" Gajeel said alarmed.<p>

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Everyone looked towards the direction of the waterfall…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What's going on out there?" Gray said worried.  
>"Did you tell anyone that we were here?!" Natsu said walking up to Gajeel and grabbing his shirt in a bunch in his fist.<br>"Get you're hands OFF OF ME.." Gajeel seethed and tried to pry of Natu's hands.. but found it extremely hard.. Natsu's older face.. and glare.. his strength… was surprising.. startling… scary…  
>"DID YOU TELL ANYONE?!" the older Gajeel yelled at the younger. The younger was now lost for words.. and felt like something was going terribly wrong.<br>"I… told Laxus.."  
>"How! How did you tell me!?" Laxus was panicking now too. He walked up to the younger full of anger.<br>"The communication lacrima…" Gajeel said.

And at that moment.. the communication lacrima in Gajeel's backpack lit up..

"Gajeel!.. Gajeel!" a familiar voice was heard.

Natsu let go of Gajeel and the latter quickly ruffled through the backpack for the lacrima..

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"They… smell.. of darkness…." Metallicana growled… "There are a few of them out there…"

Gajeel finally found the lacrima and took it out.. his eyes widened when he saw a scared looking Levy…  
>"Shrimp?! What's going on?"<br>"GAJEEL FAIRY TAIL IS UNDER ATTACK!"

Everyone froze…

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED.. BY AAHHH!" A table flew by her head.  
>"WHO ARE WE BEING ATTACKED BY?" Gajeel asked<p>

Explosions were heard through the lacrima.. screaming..

Levy looked at Gajeel…"**Raven Tail**"

Laxus looked like he was going to murder spree.. the rage emitting from his body through high magical pressure… it crushed the communication lacrima instantly.. the younger Gajeel gaped at Laxus' magical pressure..

The lightning mage walked towards the loud explosions heard at the other side of the tunnel.. but Natsu stopped him by walking in front of him.

"She needs you here…" Natsu said gritting his teeth.  
>Laxus glared down at him.. "Move…"<br>"You're the only one who knows how it feels.. you need to be here for her." he said with his bangs covering his eyes.. "as much as it pains me to say this.. but Lucy needs you more right now.. than anyone else."

Laxus relaxed and watched amazed at Natsu.

Natsu turned around.. "Cmon Gajeel.. Gray.. Let's give them a FairyTail welcome… Fairy Four style…"

Gray went over to Laxus and gave him Lucy… "Try not to leave a scar.."  
>"Wait… wait…" Laxus said trying to stop them.<p>

Gajeel walked up to Laxus, who took a step away.

"No... NO!" Laxus said.  
>"Laxus…" Lucy whimpered…<br>"Lucy… " he said..

Laxus just stared at Lucy in horror.. this.. was not supposed to happen.. Gajeel walked up to Laxus and forced the lacrima in his hand.

Gajeel turned around and walked away..

"No please…. don't make me do this.." Laxus said looking back and forth from Lucy and the other men..  
>"It had to be you.. only you can do this for her.." Gray said guiltily.. looking away..<br>"You know what it feels like…" Natsu said..  
>"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I CAN'T AND WON'T DO IT!" Laxus yelled at them.<br>"YOU WILL DO IT! OR SHE WILL DIE!" the older Gajeel yelled at Laxus.

BOOOOM!

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel ran towards the other end of the tunnel.. leaving a horrified Laxus with Lucy.. and the lacrima in his hand.. Metallicana watching silently behind them all..Because Natsu had been the source of light.. it was became darker and darker as Natsu ran away.

The younger Gajeel standing in shock… lily as well.. watching Laxus.. watching Lucy… Laxus was letting some sparks loose to light the tunnel..

Laxus sank to his knees.. "Lucy…" his eyes watered.. tears dropped onto her face..

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…."

.

.

.

He took a deep breath... and kissed her forehead... Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the scene.. it didn't go by unnoticed by the silent dragon watching it all... the dragon's eyes narrowed and glinted from Laxus' sparks..

"Gajeel… will you make me a knife?" Laxus said in a whisper.

Gajeel walked over towards Laxus… and knelt in front of him. He morphed his hand into a sharp knife… Lily flew over to them and watched wide-eyed…

"Will…. She live if she has the lacrima?" Lily asked.

Gajeel brought the knife to her stomach.. he gulped and cringed… he remembered the time he beat her up…

Laxus remained silent…

"Laxus?" Lily asked softly..

"She has to live." Laxus said closing his eyes… he pressed Gajeel's arm into Lucy's stomach.


	30. Return What Was Borrowed

**Because of your lovely comments, I give you another chapter! :D **

**Let me know how I did!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

><p>Boom! Booom! A flash of lightning.<p>

He looked around.. his eyes widened at the scene.. there were Raven Tail mages… and a halfnaked Natsu… Gray.. Gajeel… fighting them off. He was amazed at how different they looked… they looked older.. stronger.. taller.. and they looked as if they were angry enough to kill.. their magical pressure was extraordinary. He wondered if he could even beat them with his current level..

The older three mages saw Laxus arrive.. but they didn't look over at him. They were too pissed off at the Raven Tail mages in front of them.. the ones that dared to attack their guild.. the ones that dared to take Lucy away from them..

"JUST HAND OVER THE GIRL AND LACRIMA!" one of the raven tail mages yelled as he attacked Gray.

Gray let out his hand and caught the mages hand, causing the man's eyes to widen.

Gray smirked…then death glared at the man… he let loose a surge of magic through his hand.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the man screamed.. his arm froze.. and the entire half of his body was covered in ice.

Natsu bashed the mages faces with his fire-lit fists.. Gajeel punched them with his iron fists.. both were swift and fast.

Laxus stared in shock at the fight.. his eyes roamed between Gray.. Natsu.. Gajeel.. then to the waterfall behind them.. and despite the fight ensuing in front of him.. he felt it.. he felt a spark of his own magic coming from behind the waterfall.

* * *

><p>Then it clicked. He ran to the pool and dove in.. and to his intuition.. he saw a black tunnel.. he swam inside.<p>

"Cmon! Come back!" Gajeel yelled at Lucy.. he was pumping her chest… he paused.

He dipped down and took her lips. He blew in air.. and released.

He looked towards the dull eyed Laxus.. he was trembling…

"HEY! FOCUS!" Gajeel snapped at Laxus.. Laxus came back to reality.. he put his bloody hand over her heart and gave her a shock. Her body jerked.

Again Gajeel took over Lucy's chest with his own bloody hands and began pumping.

"Cmon.. you're stronger than this.. come back.. BREATHE LUCY BREATHE!"

Laxus stared at his hands… his left hand drenched in her blood.. all the way past his wrist.. he had to reach the area between her lungs.. the lacrima was safely placed there..

He heard running.. and smelled the approaching figure.. his eyes widened…

"No…"

Lily looked over towards the approaching figure.. his body was sparking with lightning.. bringing in much needed light into the cave..

The figure froze a few feet from them. Horror…

"What…." The younger Laxus saw himself.. hands bloody.. with Lucy's blood.. it was such a strong smell... and Lucy herself.. her stomach bloody.. and stapled together.. Gajeel pumping at her chest.. not for one second taking his eyes away from her.. Lily watching him stare at them.. with tears running down his face.. and behind them all… was Metallicana with his dragon eyes staring him down.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Laxus stepped back and fell.. he tried to crawl back from the nightmare he had found himself in.. "WHAT… HAVE I DONE!"

The horror he found himself in.. made him think back to the time when he had found Lucy back in Magnolia.  
>"<em>you should be the one running from me.."<br>_He knew Lucy had meant something behind it.. but how was he to know that it would lead to this!

"I… had no choice…." The older Laxus said… "I… had to put it in her.. IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! HOW!? HOW ARE WE ANY BETTER… BETTER THAN **HIM**! AND ONLY WAY?! SHE'LL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU… BECAUSE OF MEE!" the younger Laxus yelled in despair… tears running down his face.. the older crying as well.. his bloody fists clenched.

"What are you talking about… the future me… said you'll be able to save her if you put it in her.. why… is Laxus saying she'll die?!" Gajeel said as he pumped away..

The older Laxus put his hand over Lucy's chest and Gajeel stopped pumping. He gave another shock and her body jerked. Gajeel resumed his pumping.

"ANSWER ME!" Gajeel roared.

"Just because you put the lacrima in her.. doesn't mean her body will accept it." the dragon spoke.  
>Gajeel froze… "What?" he said in disbelief.<br>"KEEP PUMPING GAJEEL!" Lily said in panic. Gajeel resumed his pumping.. and kissed Lucy once again to breathe air into her lungs.

The younger Laxus watched Gajeel.. his emotions haywire.. his worst nightmare..

"If that girl wakes up.. she'll experience pain like never before.. this is only the beginning of what she has to overcome." Metallicana said grimly.

"Her body.. will feel like it is being ripped to shreds.." the younger Laxus spoke.. his head lowered, hiding his eyes.. "She'll feel like her insides are burning inside out.. her eyes won't see.. her ears will ring and feel like bursting from the tiniest of sounds… "

Gajeel was frowning in horror.. Lucy was still unresponsive.. her eyes closed.. bloody handprints on her face and in her beautiful blonde hair..

"**She will survive..**" the older Laxus said clenching his jaw.

The younger looked towards the older.. the older back at the younger now.

"**And you will do whatever it takes so that she does**..." the older Laxus spoke in a commanding voice. "**You don't want to live in a future where she doesn't exist.." **he said softly..

He put his hand over Lucy's chest once more.. He looked towards her face. Gajeel stopped pumping and removed his.

"No more playing around princess.. it's time for you to get up… Wake up Lucy!" he yelled at her face and gave her a shock.

GASPP!

Lucy's chest rose and her eyes shuttered open..

"Lucy!" Lily shouted.

Gajeel watched her shocked and relieved..

The older Laxus smiled warmly.. "I knew you'd come back.."

Lucy was gasping and clenching her fists.. she shut her eyes and put her head as far back as she could.. tears ran down the side of her face..  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Metallicana roared at the loud screaming.. and drew back further into the tunnel.. his tail covering his head to block his ears.

Shivers went down their spine.. the younger Laxus ran over next to the older.. the older put Lucy's clenched hand in the youngers.. Lucy gripped on and Laxus back.

Gajeel grabbed Lucy's other hand and she gripped onto Gajeel's.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy continued to scream and sob. Her body was trembling so hard.

The younger Laxus looked up towards the older.. the older smiled gently towards the younger.

"Give her a chance.. and she'll give you one too…" the older said softly. "she's got Natsu and Gray beside her.. but I've given you something no one else can take from us." The older said… and all of a sudden.. his body began to light up.. light particles began to fly into the air from his body.

"What.. do you mean?" the younger said.  
>Gajeel clenched his fists.. somehow… what the older Laxus had said really dug into him in a bad way.<p>

Running footsteps were heard… Gajeel looked over and found his older self.. the older Gajeel's body was lit up as well.

"Tch… And so have I" the older Gajeel walking over and sitting next to the younger.

"Gajeel…." The older glared. "Where's Natsu and Gray?"

"What.. am I their babysitter? Salamander is dealing with himself… Stripper is somewhere.. oiy!" Gajeel said to his younger self.

"You better not give up either. Lucy is a lot stronger than you think. And just admit that you do like her. Get over it and do something about it. You better not just sit there and let lightning stick, flametard, and stripper get her."

"What?!" the younger Gajeel looked at his older self like he was insane.

Lily just gaped at the older Gajeel. Both Laxus' were wide-eyed and frowning..

"GAJEEL!" the older Laxus' entire body lit up and he vanished.

"Gihi…" the older Gajeel looked down at Lucy.. who had stopped screaming now and was just cringing.. and gasping… he brought his face down and kissed her forehead..

"Bye Lucy… you'll always be my bunnygirl." His body lit up and he vanished as well.

.

.

.

Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily were frozen.. Lily looked between Gajeel and Laxus.. their faces showing utter shock that shifted to confusion.. their eyes met.. and after a painstaking awkward silence… Lily saw a slight glint in both their eyes..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.. Lucy was having the battle for her life. Her gasping.. her whimpering.. her screaming.. her sobbing.. was the only noise heard throughout the cave. And Metallicana was watching her intently.<p>

Natsu's body was beginning to light up.. he looked at his hands and saw the light particles rise into the air..

Rustle rustle rustle..

He looked towards the direction of the sound and smiled… bangs covering his eyes.. And as he expected.. someone jumped out through the trees like a fireball and landed right in front of him.

The fire subsided.. and who remained.. was his younger self.

"Where's Luce.." the younger said.  
>"She's inside.."<br>"Why… didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me? Why!" the younger said clenching his fists.

"I couldn't… Time paradox or something like that… and for Luce… It wasn't because she didn't trust you.. it's because she loved you." The older said brushing his fingers through his pink hair.

The younger Natsu's eyes widened.

"Yea.. Luce loves us.. actually.. she's loved us for a while.. but.. I think she's given up on us." The older said in a soft voice..

The younger looked up at the older with a frown.. his eyes wide with shock. _Love?!_

"We were just.. too busy to notice…"  
>"We… I…" Natsu was lost for words.<p>

The younger Natsu's eyes widened..

"Do you love Lucy? Or do you love Lisanna?"

The younger Natsu flinched..

"I was engaged to Lisanna.. we could have had a wonderful family together.. I'm sure she would have been a great mother.. she did help us raise Happy and all.. but I didn't realize that Luce was sick… until it was too late.."

The younger Natsu gulped.. he dreaded what he was about to hear..

"I saw Lucy die a second and final time in front of me."

The younger Natsu stared at the ground in shock.. he was engaged to Lisanna in the future? Well that… I guess he was fulfilling his promise.. but Lucy… he looked back up at the older Natsu and was shocked to find himself crying..

"I.. buried her with my own hands… and Igneel.. you know she was the one who led me to him.. I didn't even know it was her who planted the clues until after she died.." Natsu's tears were falling down his chin. The younger Natsu was crying now too.

"She's our Luce.." the older Natsu said smiling gently.. his body lit up brighter and he vanished.

Natsu stood frozen for a few minutes.. trying to access all the information he had gotten from his future self.. all this time.. all that time he had spent with her.. and he had not seen… suddenly he dashed into the pool and swam behind the waterfall to see if there was an opening.. nothing.. he dove in the water and found the tunnel.. he swam inside.

* * *

><p>In a different portion of the forest…<p>

Gray was sitting up against a tree.. he had calculated that his younger self would arrive soon.. and hopefully as soon as possible.. he was watching the light particles rise from his arms…

Rustle Rustle..

"HURRY JUVIA!" Gray yelled.  
>"YES GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled.<p>

The two ran through the trees and were shocked to find another Gray.

"Yo~" the older Gray said.  
>"TWO GRAY-SAMAS!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.. and she fainted.<br>"Ha… I remember those days.." the older Gray said rubbing his head.  
>"Where is Lucy?" Gray said seriously.<p>

"She's at the waterfall straight from here. She has the lacrima now.. I'm assuming Laxus already put it in her." the older Gray said getting up. "I don't have a lot of time so I'll make it short"

The younger Gray watched himself carefully.. it was good to see himself look more mature and taller.

"Lucy is fair game."  
>"What?" the younger Gray said with wide-eyes.<p>

"She isn't Natsu's and from what I know so far.. at least in this version of time.. her feelings for Natsu are not as strong now.. all this time.. we were staying away from her because we thought she was Natsu's.. but he gets engaged to Lisanna anways.. "

"WHAT?!" the younger Gray was shocked.

"Just let me talk. I'm only telling you this because I've given us a chance. In this version of time.. everything has been changed.. not only do you have Natsu to worry about.. but you have Gajeel and Laxus.. I've seen the way my Gajeel and Laxus are with her.. and I know.. they have feelings for her. Meaning, so do yours."

The younger Gray was completely shocked. "WHAT?! No way.. Gajeel and Laxus haven't even given her a glance."

"Either way… if you believe me or not.. just keep it in mind.. and Lucy isn't as immune to us as we thought.. I mean.. I did take her on her first date. The next move is yours.." The older Gray said winking at the younger. "Good luck" and with a bright flash.. he disappeared.

The younger Gray.. stood in utter shock… Lucy…. He had taken her on her first date?! WHAT?!

He really needed to find her now…. Was she okay?.. he was about to run off when he realized the unconscious Juvia was on the ground.. He looked towards Lucy's direction.. and back at Juvia…

"Juvia.. Lucy…" Gray thought to himself.. he picked up Juvia and began to ran towards Lucy…

These girls were going to kill him.


	31. Count to 10

**Because I have the most awesome loyal fans~ I give you an awesome chapter! I really like this one so I hope you like it too!**

**Thank you for all your support! 700 reviews! Really?! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Let me know how I did! They really do motivate me to keep writing.**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Everything hurt.. She was cold and hot at the same time.. she couldn't hear herself screaming.. she couldn't feel the large hands gripping onto hers..<p>

She tried to open her eyes to see.. she saw Gajeel and Laxus stare at each other.. she saw Metallicana above her.. the dragon was looking at something ahead of him..

"Luce…!" she heard before her vision turned pitch black.

* * *

><p>"Call them.." he commanded Mira.<p>

She shook her head in anger.. tears falling down her face.. she was in her satan soul mode. But despite all that power.. she couldn't do anything.. no one could.. Elfman reverted back to his normal self.. Wendy was panting and trembling with Carla.. Happy stood in front of them fists clenched and gritting his teeth. Cana stood horrified.. Everyone else was either captured and bound.. or knocked out all over Magnolia.

"Or else… she dies." He said smiling in victory while patting Asuka's head gently.

"Momma… Pappa…" Asuka cried.. her body was covered in his paper dolls.

"ASUKA!" Azlack and Bisca cried out.. they were chained together.. and in the hands of Raven Tail members. Two of the members punched Azlack and Bisca to silence them.

"STOP PLEASE!" Levy cried out towards them. She was bound and lying on the floor now.  
>"LET THEM GO!" Lisanna cried out as she was bound as well.<p>

"IIIIVAANNNNNNNN!" Master Makarov yelled. Makarov was chained as well.

Obra stood right by him snickering.. using his magic to cancel and nullify any magic Master Makarov tried.

"All I ask for is one small thing. I just want that celestial mage.. and we'll be on our way. Out of your hair.. It's that simple." Master Ivan said with a hand out smiling with his eyebrows raised.

Wendy's eyes widened as she smelled something near..

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Lightning was heard outside the guild. Master Ivan smiled widely and turned around. He started laughing..

"AHAHA! SO… HE'S FINALLY DECIDED TO ARRIVE!"

EXPLOOSIOONN! The guild doors shattered and in zapped in Laxus. He flew towards Ivan and punched him into the bar. Obra got ready and put a knife up against Master Makarov's neck.

"LAXUS! STOP!" Mira cried

Laxus had crouched a little to jump at Master Ivan when he stopped to Mira's cry. Natsu and Gray were standing next to him. In, Natsu's arms.. was Lucy…. Her head and limbs dangling.. blood dripping from her stomach.. her hair was waving with the wind.

Gasp!

Mira covered her mouth with her hands.. tears streamed down harder..  
>Everone that was awake.. and RavenTail members looked towards the lifeless Lucy in Natsu's arms.<p>

"Laxus-nii…..Gray-nii…. Natshu-ni…." a small scared timid voice called out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Master Ivan looked at his son. He spread out his arms.  
>"Welcome back Laxus…"<p>

Laxus death glared his father.. and he shifted it towards the owner of the small voice. His eyes met Asuka's… she looked so fragile and terrified… covered in his father's paper puppets..

"I wouldn't move another inch if I were you." Master Ivan said laughing.  
>"Well Laxus… here's the deal.. I'll give you back this little girl.. for that girl you have there next to you" Master Ivan pointed at Lucy.<p>

Laxus clenched his fists and sparks began to fly from it. Gray got battle stance ready.. Natsu held on tighter to Lucy and death glared at Ivan.

"Though I am surprised Laxus… it is as my spies said.. you're the one who put the lacrima in her." Master Ivan said smirking and having a dark glare in his eyes.

Master Makarov and everyone froze…

"I guess… the saying is really true in our case. Like father like son AHAHAHAHA! Now.. be a good boy.. and hand her over" he grinned maniacally.

The RavenTail members snickered at Laxus.. while all of FairyTail remained deathly silent.. Master Makarov was lost for words.. his eyes wide with shock and concern.. for his children.. for his family.. for Laxus….

Laxus didn't take his eyes off of Asuka..  
>"Asuka…." He said<br>"Laxus-nii…. I'm scared…" Asuka said crying.  
>"Don't you worry.. I'll get you safe and sound.. just close your eyes.. cover your ears.. and count to 10. Can you do that for me? Just pretend we're playing hide and seek." Laxus said calmly.<p>

"O..okay.." She closed her eyes. She slowly brought her hands up to her ears and covered them.

Laxus's eyes narrowed.. glared at his father. Ivan still smiled evily at Laxus…

"Come.. Laxus.. your blood and my blood are one alike… you cannot run from the ties of blood.. IT RUNS IN YOUR VEINS! NOW OBEY ME AND GIVE ME LUCY HEARTFILIA! And I will forgive your insolence and all your failures… I will accept you.. as my son" he extended his arms out towards Laxus.

"1" Asuka said.  
>Obra was swallowed into a dark shadow.<p>

"2"  
>Master Ivan looked over at Master Makarov's direction and found him unguarded by Obra anymore. Master Makarov broke out of his chains and began to go into Titan mode… enraged with overwhelming fury. He began stomping on the Raven Tail members attacked the ones near him.<p>

"3"  
>Gray and Laxus began punching the lights out of the Raven Tail members.<br>Mira joined into the fight.. so did Wendy.. and anyone else who could fight.

"4"  
>Juvia ran from the back of the guild and went into battle stance.<br>"WATER LOCK!" to Kurohebi standing next to Lisanna and Levy. And the instant she put the water lock up, Gray lunged over and punched the ball of water. It froze over and Kurohebi froze inside.

"5"  
>Nallpudding was about to attack Natsu and Lucy standing in the doorway when a shadow swished in front of him. Up from it came a dark shadowy Gajeel.. glaring with red eyes… and with a swift punch, Gajeel knocked him out at the other end of the guild.<p>

"6"  
>Master Ivan having enough of their stubbornness… put his hand out and was looking towards Asuka. His eyes widened when he saw that Romeo was crouching next to Asuka.. trying to burn his puppets off of her. He clenched his fists..<p>

"7"  
>The paper puppets began to glow.. and Romeo's eyes widened.. he was too late..<p>

"8"  
>Laxus lightning flashed towards Master Ivan and smashed his lightning fist into Ivan's face. Ivan was crushed into the ground and the ground itself cracked and a crater was formed. Master Ivan was knocked out cold.<p>

"9"  
>Asuka's whole body began to glow brighter and brighter..<br>"ASSSSUUKKKKAAAA!" Azlack and Bisca yelled tears streaming down their faces.  
>Romeo frantically tried tearing the paper puppets from her body.. finding it impossible.. he hugged her to his chest.. and closed his eyes shut.<p>

All the FairyTail members looked towards Asuka.. in total despair.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her parents screamed.  
>"AASSUKKKAA!" Master Makarov cried out..<p>

It was dusty and smoky from the explosion…. It was quiet now..

"No…." Bisca said softly.. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed.  
>Azlack slumped.. his eyes dull… tears unending…<p>

Wendy… collapsed onto her knees… Asuka… **Romeo..** was he really gone?... No.. NOOO!

In the doorway to the guild… stood Natsu.. and in his arms… was Lucy… He was staring wide-eyed at Lucy.. she was panting and trembling.. her right arm stretched out.. in her hand.. was a key… pointed towards the spot Asuka and Romeo were at… her eyes were struggling to stay open..

.

.

.

.

.

"10 she says" a voice was heard from above.

Everyone's wide-eyed gazes shot upwards.. even Natsu's.. Lucy's eyes were fluttering..  
>Up against the ceiling.. was Horologium.<p>

"HOROLOGIUM!" Wendy and Carla said out loud in surprise.

Horologium let go of the ceiling and dropped down onto ground floor. He landed and bowed. Inside the glass door, was Asuka opening her eyes and letting go of her ears. Romeo was inside hugging her to his chest and closing his eyes shut. He let one eye open.. and was surprised to find himself inside a box. He opened both his eyes and looked around confused.

Azlack and Bisca's faces melted and wide smiles grew.. they started laughing and crying in relief. They could see their little Asuka talking nonstop inside horologium. She was standing up inside and had her hands pressed up against the glass.. she was looking straight at her parents.

"This is so cool. Where am I. This is such a great hiding spot. Oh—Romeo-nii— How did you get in here— Jiijii— Everyone—Look at me— This is soo fun— Laxus-nii—Can we play this again– she says" Horologium said in his monotone voice.

Everyone laughed and cried in relief.. they looked towards Lucy.. the owner of Horologium's key.. and saw her hand falter.. the grip in her hand loosened.. and the key fell out and dropped to the ground.

"Lucy-sama…" Horologium said suddenly in a shocked voice.… and with a flash he disappeared. Asuka and Romeo were dropped onto the ground and looked around confused.

"Awww.. where did the funny box go?" Asuka said looking around. Romeo let go of Asuka and stood up.. his eyes never left Natsu and Lucy.

"LUSHY!" Happy flew towards Natsu and Lucy.. he had been trapped under some rubble and had finally gotten out. He flew next to Natsu.  
>"Luce.. no Lucee.. cmon.." Natsu knelt on the ground and let Lucy down onto the floor. "WENDY!"<p>

Wendy ran over.. and knelt next to Lucy…

"Omg.. Lucy-san!.. "  
>"Just heal her please.. quickly.."<br>"Okay." Wendy put her hand out and began healing Lucy's stomach.

Lucy was really pale..

Laxus appeared next to Azlack and Bisca and let them free. The two parents ran to Asuka and hugged her crying.. the Cornell family was reunited again. he looked over at his father lying the crater.. knocked out by his own punch.. and his grandfather.. who was watching him from afar. They met gazes and Laxus just looked away.. he turned around and left the guild. Master Makarov watched with worried eyes his grandson leave alone.

Gajeel appeared next to Levy.. he let her free and helped her get up.  
>"Thanks Gajeel.." Levy said softly.<br>"No problem." Gajeel said back as he was going to walk away.  
>"Thank you… for bringing her back." She said as she put a hand on his arm…<br>Gajeel turned his head towards the side briefly.. before he turned his head away again and walked away. Lily flew behind him and left Levy standing there alone.

Mira and Elfman helped release Lisanna and helped her get up. They hugged each other in relief. Lisanna looked over at Natsu.. his eyes never leaving Lucy's… and a deathly pale Lucy on the ground.. she couldn't help but be amazed.. be amazed that it was Lucy who brought Natsu back to FairyTail.. and it was Lucy who had saved Asuka from death.

"C'mon Lisanna… let's get you cleaned up." Mira said pushing her towards the kitchen.  
>"I'll help.. I'm not letting you two out of my sight" Elf-man said.<br>"I think you should go help Evergreen.. she needs you right now." Mira said smiling gently..  
>"Nee-san…" Elf-man said softly.<br>"Go.. help her. We'll be fine." Lisanna said as she and Mira went into the back.  
>Smiling warmly and thanking God for giving him such angels as sisters, Elfman turned around and went searching for Evergreen..<p>

Gray and Juvia went around helping the guild members up and getting them patched up. Master Makarov called for the Magic Council to pick up and jail the Raven Tail members they had captured. He walked up to Lucy and Natsu..

He stood watching in pain as he saw the state Lucy was in. Wendy was taking the stapes out of Lucy's body.. it looked absolutely painful. Natsu looked up the master.

"Jii-chan…"  
>"You did good Natsu… all of you did.. thank you for bringing her back home." Master Makarov said smiling gently…<br>"Okay.. Natsu-san.. let's move Lucy-san to infirmary now. She's stable enough to be moved."

Natsu got up and lifted Lucy into his arms. Wendy and Master Makarov led the way.. and Natsu and happy followed behind them. As they passed.. everyone smiled.. warmly and cheered..

Azlack and Bisca smiled at Natsu and Lucy…

"Thank you Lucy…" Azlack said softly as he held Asuka in his arms.

He passed by Levy.. and Levy watched them go by crying.. happy that she was back. Jet and Droy were standing beside her now for support.

Soon.. he had to pass by Gray and Juvia. Gray followed behind Natsu and left Juvia standing at the bottom of the stairs. The two men ascended the stairs together and disappeared around the corner to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The warm water dripped from his face.. down his bare back.. his chest.. it felt nice.. soothing.. he watched the water drip down his right arm… from his right hand… he quickly took the soap bar and began rubbing it all over his right hand… he scrubbed as hard as he could… but even after the soap had washed away… it wasn't enough..<p>

he clenched his right fist tightly and punched the wall hard without his iron dragon slayer magic… he kept punching the wall.. over and over again… until the skin of his knuckles cracked and began to bleed…

No matter what.. he knew… it would never wash away..

* * *

><p>He was punching away at his punching bag… nonstop.. not thinking.. just hitting… and when the bag broke.. he got another new bag and put it up.. and punched away again…<p>

It hurt.. it hurt all over again.. he gripped the punching bag and headbutted it.. with his head leaning on the bag..

"When is it ever going to stop… when…" he gritted his teeth.. tears rolled down his cheeks…

Out of frustration again.. he let go of the bag and began punching away…

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! Now that's all covered. Let the chase begin! :D<strong>


	32. Welcome Home

**Sorry! I have writer's block! I know where I want to go.. but don't know how to get there! Agh!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Let me know how I did!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>She woke up.. her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She tried lifting herself up with her elbows but gasped loudly as a stab of pain erupted around her chest. With a cringing face, she looked at her stomach… and found herself wrapped from her breasts all the way to her belly button with medical bandage. She was wearing nothing else on top and had shorts for her bottom.<p>

Gritting through the pain, she sat up completely and let her feet off the side of the bed. She looked around the room.. it was the infirmary. The other beds in the room were filled with other guild mates who had been hurt. They were sound asleep.

Gently, she let her feet touch the cold floor of the room. Finding her keys and belt on the little stand next to her bed, she took them and walked soundlessly towards the door. Putting her belt on, she slowly opened the door and kept her hands on her keys. What she saw next…was unbelievable.

Despite the hall being pitch black.. she was able to see a magical outline of everything around her. She saw the flow of magic, everywhere around her. There were spirit particles.. rising here and there.. Everything was so vivid and clear despite the dark night.

Taking baby steps, Lucy walked down the hall until she arrived at the second floor balcony. Her eyes widened at the damage of the guild hall… she clenched her fists.. a hole on the side of the wall.. tables and chairs broken.. much had been left as is… her heart broke and she clenched her chest..

She looked towards Master's office and saw his spiritual signature inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Knock.<strong>

Startled, he looked up towards his office door.

"Come in" Master Makarov said.

The door opened… and in came Lucy Heartfilia.

"LUCY!" Master Makarov rushed towards her..  
>"Hello Master" She smiled as she leaned against the door frame for support.<p>

He extended his hand out and helped her to the couch.

"What are you doing out of bed! You need to rest child"  
>"I've slept enough." Lucy said softly.<br>"Lucy…"  
>"I'm sorry master.. I'm…. so sorry…" a tear trailed down her face.<p>

His eyes widened.. he put his hand on hers.. gently squeezing them with his fatherly hands.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for.. it is I who need to apologize to you."

Lucy's looked towards Master Makarov.. tears rolling down her face.. she was shocked to find tears running down his as well.

"My child.. I should have told you from the beginning.. I knew you were hiding something about your health from me.. from us.. You see.. a friend of mine lives at the very village you took your S-class mission… his name is Brom."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"He didn't tell me anything in detail.. but he did warn me to make sure that you take a break from being a mage.. and that is why I had suspended you.. to protect you… but if I had known that you were—"

"It's okay master. I understand." Lucy said smiling warmly. "I understand now."  
>"Lucy… I am truly sorry.." He looked at her right hand.. her bare right hand..<p>

He gently picked it up.. with both hands.. and covered the back of her hand with his. With a glow of yellow light.. Lucy stared with teary eyes at her hand… Master let his hand slide away to show Lucy her hand.

"Welcome home child." Master Makarov said smiling.

On the back of her hand… was once again the pink insignia of Fairy Tail.  
>She smiled and gave Master her signature wide smile.<p>

"I'm home.."

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open.. he rose from his spot and looked up towards the horizon.. his eyes narrowed as he saw the fast approaching shadow.<p>

CRAASSHHHHH* Metal scratching upon rock was heard.

"Metallicana…" Igneel grinned.  
>"Igneel" Metallicana walked around Igneel, smirking.<br>"I see you've met my son and his friends"  
>"Ha.. MY son and his friends came looking for me.. they freed me in exchange for something precious to me.. thanks to you" Metallicana growled.<br>"If it hadn't been for me.. you wouldn't be standing there… unchained and free." Igneel growled back…  
>"Tch… and what…. am I supposed to thank you? For your kindness?" Metallicana scoffed.<p>

Igneel growled in irritation… smoke billowed from his mouth..

Metallicana grinned in victory.. his sharp teeth visible in his wide smile..  
>"How would you like to fly once again?"<p>

Igneel's eyes narrowed on Metallicana.

"Don't play around with me…" Igneel took a threatening step towards Metallicana.

Metallicana grinned and went towards Igneel's chained foot. He bit the chain and began munching. The chains crumbled and finally… Igneel's foot was free.

RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!  
>Igneel let out his heart. He spread his wings… and jumped into the sky.<p>

Metallicana munching the chains.. smirked and he too spread his wings and flew up into the sky.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Guild members trickled in.. helping to rebuild and repair the guild. Guild members in the infirmary were thankfully healing well. Each and every person helped smiling and laughing.. but oddly.. a select few had not come to guild yet.

Clanking of metal was heard.. everyone turned their eyes towards the guild door.  
>Erza walked in… shocked at how the guild had gotten damaged so extensively again.<p>

"Erza.." Mira said walking up to her. "welcome back."  
>"Sorry Mira.. I got caught up with some RavenTail mages that were trailing me. I should have come sooner.." Erza said looking around.<br>"No no.. it's okay Erza. We took care of RavenTail here. The council arrested them all. Everyone's fine and we just have some patching up to do."  
>"Is…. Lucy…" Erza said hesitantly.. she didn't know why but this time.. Erza Scarlett was truly scared to know what had happened to her teammate.. fearing the worst..<br>"She's upstairs in the infirmary." Mira said looking up towards the second floor.

Erza walked past Mira and walked up to the second floor. She walked down the hallway with her metal boots making thud noises as she walked. She saw the door to the infirmary open and heard talking inside. Peering through the door slowly.. she saw Lucy sitting on a bed.. with many others in their own beds..

Lucy was smiling and talking to Levy. Levy gripping onto Lucy's hand.

Erza's heart settled.. and she let out a breath of relief..

"Erza…" Lucy called out to her.

Erza stared into Lucy's eyes.. and smiled. She walked up to the side of her bed.

"Lucy…." Erza stood by her bed.  
>Lucy smiled.<p>

Suddenly, Erza jumped onto Lucy and gave her a really tight hug.  
>"ERZA! ERZA! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Lucy choked.<br>"Don't you dare run away again.. Don't you dare hide things like that ever again.. " Erza said softly.

Lucy froze.. and smiled warmly. She hugged Erza back.  
>"Okay."<p>

Erza let Lucy go and she sat on the bed with Lucy.  
>"So… Tell me everything."<p>

"uhm… " Lucy said smiling and sweat dropping.

Levy smiled. "Yea Lu-chan. Tell us everything. Start from the very beginning."  
>"Well…" Lucy said looking at her right hand. The pink FairyTail stamp once again in its rightful place.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were running through the forest..<br>Their senses were telling them that they were close.. their smells..  
>Rushing past rows of trees, they came across a clearing.. a beautiful meadow.<p>

Wendy's eyes widened.. tears brimming.. she ran full speed..  
>"GRANDEENEY!" Wendy ran and hugged her dragon's nose.<br>"Wendy…." Grandeeney nuzzled closer to Wendy's body. "How have you been my child."  
>"I missed you so much!..." Wendy cried into her mom's embrace.<p>

"IGNEEL! You're here!" Natsu ran up to his dragon and jumped onto Igneel's back.  
>"Natsu.." Igneel laughed heartily, rolling onto his side.<p>

Gajeel ran up to Metallicana and headbutted the dragon full speed. He grinned.. "Gihi… knew you'd come back for me."  
>"You brat.. I've still got some pounding left for you. 14 years worth of it." Metallicana grinned as he brought Gajeel in for a wrestle.<p>

All the while, their exceeds watched their dragon slayers reunite with their parents. All three had tears flowing down their faces.. and a wide smile.

"Come on over Happy! Meet my dad!"  
>"Carla~ Meet my mom!"<br>"Lily! Get over here!"

Looking at each other, the three exceeds smiled.. and extended out their wings. They flew full speed towards their family.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by.. the guild was repaired and everything was back to normal. At least.. what could be called normal after everything they had gone through. Lucy was no longer expelled and a full raging party was being planned for when she was fully recovered.<p>

Laxus had finally decided to drop by at the end of the week to the guild due to Master's threats.. but he remained strictly reclusive. He kept himself locked up in the Master's office doing paperwork or in his own S-class office.

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were nowhere to be found. Nor were their exceeds.

Lucy was sitting at her usual spot at the bar.. sipping on her strawberry smoothie. Gray and Erza took their seats on each side of Lucy and were happily spending time together. Mira was drying mugs and talking with them happily.

Levy was with Shadow Gear trying to pick a mission off the mission board. Cana was drinking away with Wakaba and Macao.

"So…Lucy… would you like to go on a mission?" Gray asked swirling the ice cubes in his glass of water.  
>"Gray.. I don't think Lucy should go on missions for a while.. she still needs to recover." Mira said concerned.<br>"Yes.. I agree with Mira—" Erza said  
>"Sure I'd love to go on a mission with you." Lucy said smiling. She turned towards Mira and Erza.. "I'll be fine. I'm all healed now."<br>"Lucy.. we don't know how the lacrima is affecting your body. How about waiting just a bit longer. Just in case" Mira said putting the mug down.  
>"I feel fine Mira. In fact, I feel better than ever. I feel energized and I've been stuck here for a week!" Lucy said pouting.<p>

Gray smiled.. he put a hand on her head and patted it. Lucy turned her head over towards Gray with her pouting face.

"Another time then.. I would like to NOT get in trouble by Erza or Mira thank you." Gray said sweatdropping.

Lucy looked over at Erza and Mira.. both had demonic auras radiating from their bodies.. BIG SISTER PROTECTIVE MODE

"Hehe… okay okay! I won't go on a mission!" Lucy said with her hands up in defeat.  
>"Okay!" Mira said smiling happily now.<br>"Hmm." Erza smiled and continued to eat her strawberry cake.  
>"Don't worry princess, your prince has arrived. You shall never be bored with me around" Loke came up behind Lucy and hugged her.<br>"Loke!" Lucy said startled. "When did you get here?!"  
>"Sup." Gray said sipping his water as he raised an eyebrow at Loke.<br>"Hello Gray." Loke said smiling. "Mira… Erza" he nodded at the two ladies.  
>"Loke.. you're bold as always." Mira said shaking her head.<br>"Yes.. I shall be open and proud of my love for Lucy. And with each day, our bond grows stronger and stronger..." Loke said with a hand up in the air.  
>"Loke…" Lucy said sweatdropping.<p>

Gray just rolled his eyes as he smiled at his friend's dramatic and repetitive confession of love towards Lucy.  
>Loke saw with the corner of his eye Gray's rolling of his eyes.<p>

"You're just jealous.. that your bond with Lucy.. will never be as strong and intimate as mine." Loke said smirking.

…

…

…

Gray's face began to turn red. Mira and Erza stared frozen at Lucy and Loke.

"NO NO YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! THERE IS NO INTIMACY!" Lucy was shaking her head. Her face was red and steaming. "LOKE YOU STUPID LION!"  
>"Loke… you wouldn't be spreading lies to stain Lucy's honor right?" Erza looked towards Loke with a glare.<br>"OF COURSE NOT!" Loke sweatdropped.  
>"Good." Erza said returning back to her cake.<p>

Loke and Gray sweatdropped at Erza's seemingly increased over protectiveness of Lucy.

"Loke.. you shouldn't say such things in public. People will get the wrong idea.. and I'm going to tell Aries." Lucy said sipping her smoothie.  
>"Heh…. I'm… going to go. Bye princess!" Loke said smiling and he flashed away.<br>"He never changes." Mira said giggling.

After some chatting.. some laughing..

"Well.. I'm going to go back to FairyHills to pack for my mission.. Master is sending me on a errand tomorrow. Good night." Erza said getting up from her seat.  
>They said their goodbyes and Mira went off to collect dirty plates and mugs from the guild tables.<p>

Lucy and Gray sat together alone at the bar.

"So… since you can't go on a mission… you want to go get dinner then?" Gray said scratching his head.

Lucy's eyes widened.. she looked over at Gray.

"Ahem.. I mean.. I want to know how my future self was like—" Gray said taking a sip from his cup again.  
>"I'd love to get dinner with you Gray." Lucy said smiling.<p>

Gray's eyes widened and he looked up at her face. Her warm smile.

"But first.. you need to find your clothes." Lucy said covering her eyes.  
>"When did this happen!" Gray looked at himself. He only had boxers on. He scrambled around looking for his clothes while Lucy giggled at his clumsiness.<p>

"Okay. I'm ready." Gray said after a couple minutes. Lucy uncovered her eyes.

Fully dressed now, Gray extended a hand out to her. Smiling she put her hand on his and used his hand to help herself off the bar stool. She still had bandages underneath her clothes and her chest still hurt from time to time.

She let go of his hand and began walking with Gray to the guild doors. They said their byes to everyone and left talking about what each other wanted to eat.

Behind a pillar… Juvia watched the guild doors close shut. Her heart shattered to pieces and her bangs covered her eyes.. tears fell down her face.


	33. Two x Two

**Let me know how I did :)**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

* * *

><p>They were at a restaurant.. their table right next to the large window panes that showed the street. People were passing by with umbrellas. Couples huddled together.. Children jumping into puddles. Others running to get to dry shelter. It was pouring.<p>

Cough Cough…

"So.. tell me Lucy" Gray smiled as he took a forkful of his steak. "How was my future self?"

Lucy smiled.. she was twisting a fork of pasta.

"I'm assuming that smile is a good sign.." Gray said raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yes….. You were….? " She thought back to the Gray that reached over to cool her head when they first had met… his nearly always half naked body.. the taller and more built physique.. their date on the train.. her falling asleep in his cool tingling arms and chest… her cheeks burned.<p>

Gray watched wide-eyed as Lucy began to blush furiously. He thought of what his future self had told him..

"_Lucy isn't as immune to us as we thought.. I mean.. I did take her on her first date. The next move is yours.."_

"You were you."

He blinked several times.. Lucy smiled at Gray's lost face.

"You were like you always are. Caring, funny, smart.."

Gray's cheeks began to pink. His heart rate sped up..

"Just that in seven years.. you'll be a little taller.. a bit more mature.. and.."  
>"And what?" Gray leaned in.<br>"Still stripping all time." Lucy said sweatdropping.

Gray's face paled.. his hand went to palm his face.

"Ugh…."  
>"Hahaha!" Lucy's laughter filled his ears. She smiled at him.. she thought to herself.<p>

_Gray… you will become a admirable man.. a man who is strong and loving.. rational and true to your own heart… not afraid to express what his true feelings are.. and who they are for.. any woman would be lucky to have you._

She watched Gray chew slowly at his steak.

"You were like a knight in shining armor." Lucy said smiling down at her pasta.

Gray's eyes widened… he stopped cutting his steak. He looked up at her.

"When the future four.. you Natsu Gray and Laxus arrived… It was like they were sent to me.. to protect me.. coming at the right moment and time to help me through my most dangerous mission."

Gray leaned closer and put his hand on hers. They smiled at each other.

A flash of lightning was seen and a rolling thunder was heard. Lucy looked out the window and so did Gray.. it was really pouring outside..

Lucy frowned at little at the dark clouds above.. thunder..  
>Gray frowned at the little ripples of water on the street… rain..<p>

Both watched in silence… the storm ensuing outside.

* * *

><p>He was punching away again.. but this time.. his fists were lit up with lightning and he was punching boulders now.. lightning shot every where with each punch he gave..<p>

Pant.. pant.. pant.. Laxus gritted his teeth..

No matter how much he tried to unsee it.. the images plagued his mind.. his future self.. his bloody hand.. Lucy's staple chest.. her pale writhing body… Ivan beckoning to him.. Asuka crying and covered in his father's evil paper puppets.

RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!

Laxus pushed himself further.. becoming a massive destructive lightning bolt to all his surroundings. Overwhelming regret.. guilt.. helplessness took over him… he slammed both his fists onto the forest floor. His hair and clothes soaked.. the rain poured down on him…

* * *

><p>"Ice-make: Umbrella!" A beautiful ice umbrella appeared in Gray's hand. He smirked at Lucy and extended his elbow out to her to grab.<p>

"Yes.. very cool Gray." Lucy laughed. She took his elbow and both mages walked down the rainy street alone. They walked in silence, neither knowing what else to say. The weather had affected them both.. and their minds were preoccupied with their own thoughts.

_The rain.. Juvia must be crying right now… _Gray thought to himself.

_Laxus hasn't talked to me.. or even given me a glance since we've come back.. Gajeel and Natsu never came to see me either.. only Gray has.. did…. Did I do something wrong? _Lucy thought to herself..

Soon, they were in front of her apartment. Gray faced Lucy and she to him.

"Thanks Gray for walking me back. And the dinner."

"You're welcome. I had fun." Gray lifted his hand up to his hair smiling

" Me too."

"I'm glad."

…

…

"Well I'm going to go in now. See you tomorrow Gray" Lucy said walking up the stairs to her apartment.

"Okay. See you later Lucy." Gray said watching her go.

Lucy waved smiling before she went inside her door. Gray waved back and saw her disappear. He turned around.. and began walking down the street again.. He had a determined look on his face… he had something he needed to do.

She watched Gray's spiritual signature become smaller and smaller as Gray walked away. She was leaning against her door.. After Gray had gone far enough, Lucy went out into the street once again. Checking that no one was around, she ran towards the town exit.. towards the forest.

* * *

><p>"Gajeel…"<br>"What." Gajeel said munching on his dinner. He had cooked some fish over a campfire. Lily was eating his fish happily next to him.  
>"That celestial girl… do you like her?"<p>

Gajeel froze. He remained silent.. he couldn't answer.. because he didn't know.. he didn't know what his exact feelings were for her..

"I want you to bring her here."

…

…

…

"Why?" Gajeel said with a serious face.

…

Lily gulped at the tension between the dragon and his dragon slayer.

"Just bring her. Tomorrow." Metallicana shifted his head and rested it between his paws. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Gajeel brought his hands to his lap.. he frowned slightly as he was in deep in thought. He had been avoiding the guild.. specifically Levy and Lucy.. Both..

Before FairyTail.. he never needed anyone.. never needed anyone to rely on.. or be relied on.. but now.. the two girls plagued his mind endlessly… sure he was interested in the two innocent babes.. both cute and sexy in their own way… but it didn't mean he was ready for commitment.

No.. Gajeel Redfox didn't need any girls.. and he was desperately trying to keep it that way.

Gajeel sighed and leaned back against his dad's stomach. He looked up at the night sky.. the stars twinkled all across the black canvas.. The crackling of the fire and the deep breaths Metallicana drew and exhaled were heard in the cool summer night.

_Stars.. bunnygirl… _

Gray was almost home.. when he saw a figure standing in front of him home. He walked closer and found a soaking wet Juvia standing waiting for him. He ran up and held out the umbrella over her head.

"Juvia. What are you doing here." Gray said to her. He saw that she had been indeed crying… figures.. since all of Magnolia was under her rainy spell.  
>"Gray-sama….." Juvia said weakly… "Did Gray-sama go on a date with Love Rival?"<p>

Her bangs were covering her eyes.

Gray sighed.. "Look Juvia…"  
>"Did Gray-sama go on a date with Love Rival!?" Juvia looked up at him with teary eyes.. anger in her eyes..<p>

…

"Yes." Gray said frowning in irritation. "Are you happy now?" he tried to walk past her when she caught Gray's wrist.  
>"WHY!" Juvia yelled.<p>

Gray turned to face Juvia.. her face showed her despair..

"WHY DOES GRAY-SAMA NOT LOVE JUVIA.. AND LOVE LOVERIVAL! WHY?!... why can't… why can't Gray-sama love Juvia…" she cried..

Gray didn't know what to say.. he looked at Juvia.. with a pained face..

"Is… there no room for Juvia in Gray-sama's heart? Juvia… Juvia loves Gray-sama.. with all her heart.." Juvia clenched her chest.. she sobbed hard.  
>"Juvia…"<br>"Why can't Gray-sama see Juvia…"

He came up and hugged her gently.. Juvia's teary eyes widened..

"I'm sorry Juvia.. I shouldn't treat you like that.. I should have given you a chance.. everyone deserves a chance… so please stop crying.."

Juvia froze.. Gray let go of her and cupped her face with his hands.. he rubbed her tears away with his thumbs..

"How would you like to go for dinner tomorrow?" Gray said with concern showing in his eyes.

Juvia sniffled.. her cheeks began to burn as she realized the situation she was in with Gray.. it was so romantic.. and now he was asking her on a date..

"Yes" Juvia said blushing..  
>"Good.. I'll see you tomorrow then." Gray said as he put down the umbrella.. the clouds were disappearing and now the sky was clearing up.<br>"Come on.. I'll walk you back to FairyHills." Gray said turning around to walk.  
>"No It's okay. Juvia can walk back by herself."<br>"I'm not going to let you walk back alone.. come on." Gray said turning to her sideways.  
>"Okay.." Juvia blushed and rushed up beside Gray's side.<p>

The two walked in silence.. Juvia's face red and flushed.. her internally exploding with happiness.

Gray looked forward with his usual serious normal face…  
><em>Juvia… Lucy… <em>

* * *

><p>It had stopped raining.. and through a puff of fluffy clouds.. the moon came out of hiding…<p>

She looked up.. bubbles rose up towards the water surface.. she could see the moonlit water surface waving softly above…

Her hair floated around her in gentle waves. Other than the bubbles gurgling up, she heard nothing.. silence.. no smell.. and the cold water on her skin was soothing and refreshing.. she felt weightless… she needed this.. much needed relief of her senses.. having the dragon lacrima had heightened her senses too quickly and drastically… to be honest.. everything hurt.. all of her senses..

Also, the aching in her chest was getting stronger despite having been completely healed by Wendy's healing magic.. and she felt this increasing need.. something in her chest kept urging her to let herself go.

Clenching her chest, Lucy let out a burst of her magic.

The water swirled around her and was pushed away from her body.. it created a spherical pocket of air.. and in the middle of it… Lucy levitated at its very center. Bright magical strings swirled around her body.. rotating upwards from below her toes to above her head.

The ache dulled… Lucy watched the swirling magic strings around her.. she brought her hand up and touched one.. it slipped by her fingers and continued its course upwards.

She looked down and descended down deeper. The pocket of air followed her.. and she descended till she gently placed her feet on ground. She admired the swirling water wall around her..

Taking her keys on her belt, she put Loke's key out in front of her and called for him.

A flash.. and Loke stood beside her.

"Prince—" Loke said as his eyes widened as he saw Lucy standing.. wet and emitting powerful magic pressure. He saw the magic strings swirling around her body and then noticed the water wall that was surrounding them. He was speechless.. "Wha… What?"

Lucy had two keys on each hand and extended them out from her body… they began to glow..

Flash Flash..  
>"Hime" Virgo appeared… and next to her stood a shy Aries..<p>

"Lucy…" Loke said surprised and with wide eyes.… She had just opened three gates at once.. while still maintaining the pocket of air in the mass of water they were in.. Virgo and Aries looked around wide-eyed as well.. at their master..

Lucy looked to be in deep thought.. she had the three keys in one hand now.. and the rest in the other… the ache in her chest… had lessened when she summoned her spirits… it was then that she realized.. the ache wasn't because she wasn't healing.. it was because the lacrima was emitting too much magic for her body to handle at the moment…

Smiling.. Lucy held out more keys in front of her.

Above the lake surface… flash…flash… flash flash…. flashes of light were seen coming from inside the lake.. a warm dull light was shimmering from the deep depths of the lake.

He watched the clouds above clear up slowly… it was truly an odd storm.. and he had hunched right that it was Juvia's doing.. exhausted.. he started walking back towards his home.. but as he was taking a step… he saw a dull flash from the corner of his eye..

He looked towards the direction of the light.. he sensed nothing in the direction.. no enemies.. no smell no sound.. he continued walking towards him home when he saw two more dull flashes of light… and that was when he knew he wasn't hallucinating.. he walked towards the source.. going through many rows of trees and bushes.. he knew where he was headed.. but who was there?…

Reaching the clearing.. his eyes widened…

The lake had a glowing dull yet warm light inside the waters. Stronger flashes here and there.. and he could see the lake's waters being disturbed by whatever was in it.. small waves were hitting the shore in a fast pace… and he noticed.. that the water levels had risen… quite significantly.

Taking off his shirt and pants.. he stepped into the water.. but the minute he had stepped in… the light disappeared.. and the lake turned dark. The lake water receded back and he could tell as his once submerged foot was no longer submerged but rather at the new water line of the lake.

He tried scanning the dark lake for what had caused the light.. the waves were calming.. and he was about to give up his search when he heard the sound of bubbling and splashing on the other end of the lake.

He heard and saw several people splash out of the water and dash into forest for cover. Flashing over to the other end of the forest, he began running after one of the figures. But just as he was getting closer, the person went behind a tree and with a flash of light.. they disappeared.. Laxus looked around for the others that had run into the forest.. he saw other flashes of light… he didn't even get to see one of them closely at all…

Flashing back to his clothes… he picked them up and was about to leave when he froze in his tracks… he looked back at the lake… his eyes widened…

On the shore… was a girl washed up.. he walked over carefully.. his heartbeat increasing with each step he got closer… because as he did.. he noticed her hair.. her belt.. her keys…

He ran over and pushed her to lay on her back…

"LUCY!"

She looked up at him with half open eyes… Her body was shaking terribly.. He picked up her bridal style and lightning transported away.


	34. Shout

**I can tell you right now.. this story will be pretty long.. i still have a lot more story line to get through.. hope you guys like that :D**

**Let me know how I did! :D **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>He slammed his front door open and ran to his couch. He put Lucy in front of the fireplace and quickly zapped the firewood on fire. He ran upstairs and came down with a towel. Wrapping it around Lucy completely, he checked her face and forehead. She looked so weak and she was freezing.<p>

She was trembling.. her face pale..  
>He went into the kitchen to warm her up some tea. Not saying a word.<p>

Lucy herself remained silent.. when the water had boiled enough, he brought her the cup of tea.  
>Taking it with shaking hands, she slowly sipped at it and let out a breath of relief.<p>

Laxus was frowning down at her as he stood.

Lucy glanced up and saw his frowning face... her eyes widened..  
><em>those eyes… those aren't the same eyes.. his warm engulfing eyes.. <em>

She averted her eyes away.. and stared at the fire before her.  
>Laxus turned around and gazed forward.<p>

"What.. were you doing?" he said in a low voice.

The fire crackled..

She tugged at the towel closer to her body..  
>"I... It was hurting too much…" she said softly..<p>

He froze… Laxus' eyes widened.. he looked at her at the corner of his eyes.

She was holding her knees to her chest.. trembling….

Then it hit him.. it made sense now… her senses.. the lacrima itself.. was still too powerful for her body to handle. Yes her body had accepted it.. but the overwhelming power of the lacrima was still causing strain to her. Her new found senses… were probably too much for her to handle all at once.. and in the water… sound was dulled.. smell was nonessential… and touch.. the cool gentle water must have been heaven to her sensitive skin. And letting out her magic.. must have eased the pain… She was going through everything he had.. he knew too well the pain and torture the lacrima would cause her body in the months to come.

He frowned as he closed his eyes in frustration.. he walked over to Lucy and took her by her shoulders. Lifting her up onto her feet, he pushed her to the bathroom. He put the hot water on in the tub and went out of the bathroom. He stood with his back facing the bathroom door.. He waited to hear for any movements inside. Hearing her step into the tub, he walked to the couch and plopped himself onto it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose… frustrated and guilt-ridden..

"_And you will do whatever it takes so that she does….. you don't want to live in a future where doesn't exist" _

He had forgotten what his future self had said.. he had been too busy dealing with his own problems that he avoided her at all costs.. her face.. her presence reminded him too much of what had to be done for her to survive.. and what his father had done to try and get her..

Laying back on his back, he closed his eyes. As he took in deep breaths.. he inhaled her scent.. it was oddly soothing for someone he didn't particularly know.. and the day's toll finally overtook him.. a veil of exhaustion swept over him.

* * *

><p>After lying in the warm water for over an hour, her body temperature finally stabilized. Her magic finally recovered and she was as back to normal as she could be. She could smell Laxus in the living room.. and a sense of guilt over came her.<p>

She decided that she needed to get out. A deep sense of fatigue hit her as she stood up and got dressed in the robe he had hanging on the door.

Opening the bathroom door, she saw him lying so peacefully on the couch. She knelt next to him and admired his sleeping face.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" She thought to herself.  
>"<em>Be patient with me…" his voice echoed in her head.<em>

"I know we don't know each other very well.. but.. please tell me if I did something wrong.. will you look at me.. with those eyes again.. do you see me?"  
>"<em>Don't be scared of me…"<em>

Softly.. she leaned her head onto his chest.. right over his heart.. she closed her eyes.

_bathump… bathump…. bathump… _

It was soothing… like every time he had held her.. It was like a soft lullaby to her aching ears..

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes.. and watched Lucy silently. Her head on his chest.. her chest rising up and down slowly.. she was so calm around him.. did she not fear him? After everything? After the thunder palace incident? After his future self… did that? After she got to see how ruthless his father was.. and that his father's own blood ran in his veins.. and how he had done nothing less different to Lucy than what was done to himself? <strong>How…<strong>

Trying to keep his breathing and heartbeat normal.. he watched Lucy silently.. he was in awe of her.. what made her, this beautiful princess of a girl, beat all odds and survive.. despite everything she had gone through, she had maintained her innocence, her sanity, her optimism, her light.

He knew that she had been kidnapped countless times and beaten.. been the center of many major threats to the guild.. she even survived a rare disease.. and just like him she survived the implantation of a dragon lacrima.. and through it all, she rose up even stronger than before.

Her breathing evened out and he could tell he had fallen asleep. Knowing full well that she would wake up with an aching neck, he gently nudged Lucy on the shoulder.

"Yo.. blondie.."

She raised her head up slowly and looked at him with half open eyes..

"Go sleep in the bed."

She nodded sleepily and put her head back down on his chest.

The edges of his mouth curled up slightly at how sleepy Lucy.. was actually pretty cute. He pushed himself up using his arms.. Lucy's head remained leaning on his chest and was lifted up as well. He gently put his arm under her head and with a swift motion, he carried Lucy up bridal style. He walked to the stairs and began ascending when he felt Lucy nudge closer to him.

He walked down the hallway of the second floor and arrived at his bedroom. Gently getting on the bed on his knees, he put Lucy softly onto the bed. He was about to let her go.

"I'm sorry…." She mumbled.

Laxus stared at her.. she was still in his arms partially and her hair was covering part of her face.

"For…. What?" he said softly.  
>"Don't…. be mad…" she nudged her head onto Laxus' arms.<p>

Lifting his hand.. he brushed her hair away from her face. She was certainly sleeping now. He gently removed his arm away from her head and put the blanket snuggly up to her neck. He got up and went to his bedroom door.. with one last look at sleeping Lucy.. he closed the door with a soft click.

* * *

><p>Morning..<p>

Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight in the room.. her eyes widened and she shot up noticing that the bedroom.. was indeed NOT her bedroom. She looked at the bedsheets and the furniture around her… it looked familiar…

LAXUS

Shooting out of bed, she looked around frantically for her clothes. Finding it dry and neatly folded on the side table, she quickly changed. After getting ready, she gently opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall silently. She had tried looking for her keys in the room but found her belt gone. Slowly and cautiously.. she walked down the stairs and found Laxus lying on the couch… shirtless. He was eating some toast with coffee.

"So you've finally decided to wake up."  
>"Heh… Good morning." Lucy said as she walked closer to Laxus slowly. She spotted her belt and keys on the kitchen counter. Laxus saw her at the corner of his eyes.<br>"Nice belt. Who gave it to you?" he asked sitting up now. He looked at her with a blank face.  
>"uhm…" Lucy said as she walked up to the counter and took the belt. "you did actually."<p>

Laxus froze… Lucy examined his face to see his reaction.. he looked to be in deep thought.

"Well.. your future self… I mean." She said as she put the belt around her waist.  
>"Thank you Laxus… for taking care of me… and letting me spend the night.."<p>

In the midst of putting on the belt, her hand touched against her keys.. and she saw a two spiritual signature approaching them. Her eyes widened..

Laxus noticed her shock at the front door. He rose an eyebrow in confusion and looked towards the door. And within seconds, he smelled them. He was shocked as well. Shocked that they were here.. but more importantly.. how had she sensed them before he did..

Within seconds..  
>BANG BANG BANG.<p>

Laxus got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. He opened it and was face to face with Gajeel and Lily.

"Hello Laxus." Lily said.  
>"Where's bunnygirl?" Gajeel said with a serious face.<p>

Laxus frowned a little in annoyance and stepped aside to show Lucy standing a few feet away.

"Hi Gajeel.. Lily." Lucy said walking up to them slowly.  
>"Hello Lucy." Lily waved from Gajeel's shoulder. "It's good to see you healed and well."<br>"Thank you… I'm sorry but.. what are you doing here?" Lucy asked confused. She was standing in front of Gajeel and Lily now.  
>"What are <strong>you<strong> doing here with him?" Gajeel growled as he crossed his arms. He looked at Laxus with his red eyes and Laxus in return glared back at Gajeel..  
>"What if she's here with me…. You've got a problem with it?" Laxus said in a dark low voice.<p>

Gajeel growled.. he was not happy to not find Lucy at her own apartment.. he was not happy to have to smell Lucy out and find her at Laxus' place of all places.. and he was NOT happy to find her smelling like Laxus… and why the heck was Laxus shirtless.. the two had been alone.. together.. for who knows how long.

The two commenced in a stare down.. Lucy looked at the two with nervous eyes.

"Ahem…." Lily said ignoring the two dragon slayers and the obvious tension between them. "Metallicana wants to meet you."  
>"Me?" Lucy said surprised. Laxus and Gajeel continued to stare at each other, both refusing to back down.<br>"Yes." Lily said  
>"Why?" Lucy said<br>"He didn't say. But we should get going as soon as possible. I've learned that Gajeel got his patience from Metallicana… and its not in a good way." Lily sweatdropped.

"Oh…. Okay." Lucy sweatdropped and looked towards Laxus. "Thanks again Laxus.. I'll make it up to you sometime."

Laxus didn't acknowledge Lucy.. he only continued to glare at Gajeel. Seeing that he was not going to give her a response, she looked away a little upset and began walking past him, Gajeel and Lily.. and out the door.

"Bye Laxus.. C'mon Gajeel.. let's go." Lily said flying off from his shoulder.

Gajeel growled and walked away… a brilliant idea popped in his mind. He caught up with Lucy and hoisted her up over his shoulder.  
>"KYA! GAJEEL~!" Lucy yelled.<p>

Gajeel looked at Laxus from the corner of his eyes.. and Laxus' reaction was exactly what he wanted to see. Laxus was clenching his fists and was death glaring Gajeel down.

With that, Gajeel smiled widely and began running.

"KYYAAA! GAJEEL PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy yelled. Lily flew after Gajeel.

In his fury.. Laxus slammed his front door shut.

* * *

><p>They were deep in a forest.. Lucy was clenching onto Gajeel's shirt and tried her best to keep herself from swaying too much.. Yes.. she was still being carried by Gajeel over his shoulder.<p>

Gajeel and Lucy had remained painfully and awkwardly silent the entire 6 hour trip.. Lucy was mad at Gajeel for man handling her.. and Gajeel.. was not a talkative man. Lily had flown along side nervously.. waiting for either parties to make a move.. but now he could not take it anymore.

"It's good to see you recovered and well Lucy-san" Lily said land on Gajeel's other shoulder.  
>Lucy smiled.. "Thank you Lily… but I'm not fully recovered… almost there though.."<p>

Gajeel frowned to her confession.

"Are you still hurting?" Lily said alarmed and concerned..  
>Lucy just kept smiling.. she didn't reply.. Lily looked at her more closely and found her clenching her fists quite hard.<p>

Gajeel stopped walking and he gently put Lucy's feet on the ground. He examined her face closely.. he had noticed that she was tense but he had thought it was cuz she didn't like being carried over his shoulder or even that she didn't like his touch..

As he gazed at her face with a frown.. he noticed her forehead wet with a slight sweat… her face was pale… and she looked like she could fall over.. She was gazing at the ground.

"Bunnygirl…" Gajeel said shocked.. "you.. are you hurting?"  
>"No… I'm fine.. let's keep going.." Lucy said with a smile as she looked up at him.<p>

Gajeel took a hold of her left shoulder and gripped it tightly. Lucy's eyes widened from his sudden change in attitude.. she noticed that Gajeel kept his bandaged right hand clenched and by his side.

"Don't lie to me." Gajeel glared at her.  
>"Gajeel… is something wrong with your right hand?" Lucy asked ignoring his question.<br>"You better answer me.. I'm not going to ask again." Gajeel growled… his jaw clenched..  
>"I asked you if something was wrong with your right hand." Lucy growled back.. her staring right back into his glaring eyes.<p>

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION? IF YOU'RE IN PAIN.. JUST SAY YOU'RE IN PAIN.. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS KEEP IT TO YOURSELF." Gajeel yelled.  
>"WHY DO I HAVE TO ANSWER YOU WHEN YOU DON'T ANSWER ANY OF MY QUESTIONS? I SAID I'M FINE. NOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR RIGHT HAND!?" Lucy yelled back.<br>"NOTHING! ARE YOU HAPPY? AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT FINE.. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ADMITTING THAT YOU'RE IN PAIN! YOU'RE ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY.. ALWAYS HIDING NOW.. "  
>"NOW LOOK WHO'S LYING NOW! AND ITS MY OWN PROBLEM! AND IM NOT RUNNING FROM ANYONE."<br>"GGGRRRRRRRAAAAA!" Gajeel lifted both his hands up towards her face and was cringing to do something to her.. but just clenched his fists in frustration. "WHO WAS THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE.. WHO WAS THE ONE WHO HID THAT **SHE WAS DDDYIINNNGG**!" He roared.

Lucy flinched.. her face fell…

"YEA YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT.. " Gajeel yelled at her.

"Gajeel.." Lily tried to stop him.. he was really worried for Lucy now.. he had watched the two yell at each other.. he was surprised that Lucy held her ground against Gajeel.. it was amazing actually.

"No Lily… bunnygirl doesn't care about us.. or anyone in Fairytail…"

Lucy's eyes widened..  
>"If she cared.. she wouldn't have been so selfish in the first place.. you should have told us." Gajeel growled..<p>

Silence….

Yes.. Gajeel was furious with Lucy.. he hadn't realized until he and Lucy began to fight.. he was furious that she hadn't told him that she was sick.. that she didn't tell anyone in FairyTail.. that she didn't trust that her friends could help her.. that they had a right to know as her loved ones.. and most importantly.. he was furious with himself that he had not caught onto it when she was in his care.. he should have known.. he should have seen it.. and deep inside.. he didn't want to admit that he honestly was afraid to touch her with the very hand…he had beaten her.. and cut into her stomach with. It felt stained.. stained with her blood.. he could still feel it.. the feeling… his right hand clenched trembling..

"I just…." Tears rolled down her face..

Lily smacked Gajeel's head with his paw and glared at Gajeel… for making Lucy cry.  
>Gajeel looked at Lily with a shock and anger… he cautiously looked back at Lucy..<p>

"Wanted to prove that I didn't need saving… that I.. could save myself…"

Gajeel and Lily stared at her with wide eyes..

"What are you talking about…" Gajeel said angry. "What.. you're saying you're weak? That you needed to prove yourself?"

Lucy looked up at him with watery eyes..

"WHAT THE…." Gajeel let out a deep breath.. "Look.. you are not weak.. aren't you the one that beat that chick at Mount Goyang all by yourself? Even with the future guys with you?"  
>"Yes… but—"<br>"Trust me bunny.. no one thinks you're weak.. it's your own mind that's making you weaker than you are. You are strong.. I know it.. everyone knows it.. "  
>"Gajeel…" Lucy said softly as she cried..<br>"So don't you dare lie to my face.. think those stupid ideas.. or hide anything from me like that again…" Gajeel said frowning. "Cuz the next time you do…. **I won't forgive you."  
><strong>"Okay…" Lucy said wiping her tears away. "You can't either."  
>"Tch.. we'll see."<br>"Gajeel.. that's not fair."  
>"Well life ain't fair. Deal with it. C'mon.. dad's waiting." Gajeel said trying to walk around Lucy..<p>

In the process, Lucy gently grabbed a hold of his right hand..

Gajeel looked at his hand with wide-eyes.. She gently weaved her fingers in between his and used her other hand to cover the back of his hand.  
>He looked up at her face.. and she did the same.<p>

"Thank you…" She said softly.

Lucy and Gajeel stared into each other's eyes.. Gajeel's red stern eyes at Lucy's beautiful brown watery eyes… Lily looked between Lucy.. Gajeel… and knew that something was growing between the two dragon slayers.. something new and exciting.. just one thing bothered him… what about Levy? What about Natsu?

Gajeel tried to take his hand away.. but Lucy held on tightly. In frustration, Gajeel began walking again and tugged Lucy along with his hand. He made sure not to go to fast but not too slow to show that he was being a softy.

"Levy… Natsu…. What are you going to do?" Lily thought to himself.


	35. Legend

**Sorry for the late upload. Writer's block! Sorry!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Let me know how I did!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>"Mira.. have you seen Lucy?" Gray came up to the bar.<br>"No. I don't think she has come in yet.. so Gray.. I heard from several people that you and Lucy left together yesterday.. how was your date?" Mira said with hearts in her eyes.  
>"It…" he blushed.. "went well."<p>

"I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE DATING!" Mira screamed.

Everyone looked over at them.

"Mira…" Gray face palmed himself.  
>"Gray-sama…" a voice was heard behind him.<p>

His heart rate increased. … he gulped.. turning around he found himself face to face with Juvia.

"Juvia is ready for our date now." She blushed and squirmed.

Gray was cringing now.. he could feel the dark aura behind him.

"Gray….." Mira said with dark aura swirling around her..  
>"Mira.. wait.. hear me out." Gray said with his hands up in surrender. His face pale with fear..<p>

* * *

><p>It was darker in this portion of the forest.. the trees were tall and sunlight traveled in beams of yellow warm light through the leaves above.<p>

Gajeel was holding onto Lucy's hand tightly. She was stumbling a lot and was trying to act like nothing was bothering her. It didn't help that the ground had tree roots sprouting everywhere that aided in making the journey more difficult for her.

And yet once again, she tripped on a root.. and Gajeel lunged to grab her. He held tightly onto her waist and had a deep frown on his face. He was annoyed.

"Thanks.." Lucy said with a flushed face.  
>"Bunnygirl.. you can't be tripping on every tree root in this whole dang forest." He growled.<br>"It's not every tree root! And do you see the ground? Do you not see the amount of tree roots popping out everywhere?"  
>"Do you not see them? I'm not the one tripping. I swear… I think you've become even more clumsy than before you got the dragon lacrima… or blind."<br>"HEY!" Lucy pouted.  
>"Oiy Lily.. Take her ahead."<br>"Okay." Lily said as he flew into the air and grabbed ahold of Lucy.

The two flew ahead dodging trees.

"I can walk just fine.." Lucy mumbled.  
>"Sorry Lucy.. you have to admit though.. you are pretty clumsy"<br>"LILY!"

Lily smirked as he kept on flying. And soon… Lucy's eyes widened as they came closer to a dark mass..

"Metallicana.." she whispered.  
>The dragon's head rose and his tail slowly moved away from his body.<p>

"So.. we meet again." Metallicana said  
>Lily landed Lucy gently on her feet and flew down to the ground.<br>Not a second later, Gajeel ran up next to them.

"What took you so long brat." The dragon hissed at Gajeel.  
>"Don't look at me.. she was the one lagging and tripping over every little thing on the way here." Gajeel crossed his arms.<p>

Lucy looked over at Gajeel and glared… "I did not." she seethed.  
>"Tch.. did too." Gajeel glared back at her.<br>"Did not." Lucy crossed her arms.  
>"Did too." Gajeel bent closer to her and continued to glare.<p>

"Silence." Metallicana growled at them. "Gajeel… go and get firewood ready.. it's already almost dark."  
>"Yea yea…" Gajeel said as he turned around and went back into the forest..<br>"I'll… go help too." Lily said as he flew away.

Lucy stood standing alone in front of Metallicana.  
>"uhm.. hello." She said nervously.<p>

Metallicana raised his eyebrow at her in amusement.  
>"uhm… you said you wanted to speak with me?" Lucy was beyond nervous… she was speaking to a dragon.. Gajeel's father.. the great Iron Dragon…<p>

"Who are you?"  
>"heh…?!"<br>"I asked.. who are you?"

"I'm… Lucy Heartfilia of FairyTail. The only child of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. Celestial mage.."

"**Wrong."**

Lucy was startled..  
>"Try.. again." He stood up and Lucy took a step back. "I'll give you one last try."<p>

She was sweating bullets now.. why had Lily and Gajeel left her all alone with Metallicana.. WHY?!

"Uhmm…. Uhm…." Lucy looked up at the dragon standing before her.. the sunlight that managed to pass through the leaves above reflected upon Metallicana's metal surface. Her anxiety began to subside.. and instead.. admiration of Metallicana's beauty and power began to grow… not fear like she had experienced during the Eclipse Gate fiasco.. but awe.. of what mighty Dragons were supposed to be.

Dragons….

Dragons…

She clenched her chest.. "I.. am Lucy Heartfilia… Celestial… dragon slayer." Her eyes widened… and she looked into Metallicana's eyes.  
>The dragon gave a sharp toothy grin.. "Well… at least you're smart.. and not completely hopeless."<p>

Lucy paled…

Awkward silence ensued after…Metallicana waited in amusement for what Lucy would do next.. but to his boredom.. she just stood absolutely still.. like a deer in headlights..

He brought his head down to his paws and closed his eyes.

"There are things you need to know about being a dragon slayer.. especially being the celestial dragon slayer."

Lucy's eyes widened.. she had never expected Metallicana.. to actively seek her out to help her.

"Long ago.. there was female dragon that fell in love with a male dragon. And that female dragon was loved by many males that fought over her.. even killing each other… for she had beauty and scales of gold. One day… she was taken and forced into a partnership by a powerful male dragon.. refusing to be with a dragon she didn't love, she died. And so the did the dragon that mated her."

He noticed her wide eyes and great attention to his story.

"You…. are in a position where you are being sought by the dragon slayers around you.. you are in no different a situation than that of that female dragon. A dragon can only have one partner in life… I am sure you are smart enough to know why I am telling you this story."

Lucy's wide gaze now went to the ground… she tried to make sense of everything being told.

"If **they** fall in love with you.. what do you think will happen to them? When the power of dragons is fueled by our emotions and ties with those around us.. "

She fell to her knees..

"You've seen first hand… what the power of emotion does to a dragon slayer.."

She thought back to the times Natsu.. Gajeel.. Laxus.. all were consumed by their emotions.. their power… the formation of dragon scales on their skin.. their teeth. Their eyes… the thought of the three attacking each other in uncontrollable rage.. made her heart sink.. and even the thought that if she chose the wrong dragon slayer or man.. that she could end up dead along with her forceds partner.. made her blood run cold.

"Why do you think they came back for you.. disregarding all the dangers of time travel.. they have changed the entire course of time… the future is completely altered…"

She brought her hands up to her head..  
>She remembered their competitiveness with each other.. their weird glances at each throughout the day.. unconsciously.. they had declared war on one another. Their possessiveness of her.. everything. If they were just like dragons, could they possibly hurt each other… over her?<p>

"They thought that implanting the dragon lacrima in you would solve everything… Fools"

Her mind was running and running.. but one thing didn't make sense.  
>"Was… the golden dragon Draco?"<p>

Metallicana opened his eyes and stared into hers.  
>"She was.. wasn't she?.. then.. how are you alive?"<br>"I.. was her true mate.. the dragon she should have been with." The dragon shifted his head so that Lucy could no longer see his face. He took deep breaths and looked to be ready for a nap. Discussion time was over.. and that was all Metallicana was going to tell her.

Lucy watched Metallicana silently.. and with a sudden grab at her chest… her body lit up with bright yellow light and she disappeared.

Soon after, Gajeel and lily came walking back to where Metallicana was with logs of firewood in their hands.  
>"Where's bunnygirl?"<p> 


	36. JERK!

**I know I know! I'm sorry my loyal fans! I've been trying really hard to find time to write! And it doesn't help how I have MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! :( **

**Hope you like this chapter. I try to update soon.**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Pant pant.. pant..<br>she was clutching her chest.. the burning subsided and in its place was a cooling sensation..

She looked around.. her desk.. her bed..

a wide smile grew on her face.

* * *

><p>It was mid day now and everyone at the guild was having a relaxing day. Mira had gotten the latest scoop of Gray and Juvia's date from yesterday. She was surprised to find that Gray had enjoyed his date with Juvia and had taken the time to get to know her better. Juvia spilled the beans and rambled on and on about how sweet the date was and how he was so amazing. Gray on the other hand drank and chilled with the other men of the guild.. not particularly divulging any information about the date other than the fact that it was nice. The men all seething with jealousy.. Gray had not only gone on a date with Juvia.. but Lucy as well.. TWO GIRLS! It didn't help that both were fairly beautiful and one of the most popular girls in the guild. But what they couldn't get over was that Lucy had finally opened up to Gray to go on a date!<p>

Laxus was sharing some comfortable silence with Master Makarov at a table.. both drinking their own beers.. Laxus had informed Master Makarov of Lucy's events in the last two days… Master Makarov just nodded and seemed to be too calm. And so Laxus' suspicions rose on whether Master was hiding something from him.

And then he smelt her..

The door opened Lucy walked in. Plue in her arms.

Laxus was surprised.. he hadn't expected Lucy to come to guild today after yesterdays events.. and especially alone and happy as she was.

"Good afternoon Lucy." Mira yelled.  
>"Lucy" Gray said smiling from his table.<br>"Hi Mira. Hey Gray." Lucy smiled and walked towards Gray's table.

In the process all the other men surrounding him dispersed away and left the two alone. Lucy sat down and began talking to Gray. Juvia.. was still sitting at the bar talking with the girls.

"Juvia.. does Lucy know that you went on a date with Gray?" Lisanna asked softly.  
>"Juvia doesn't know.. Juvia thinks love-rival doesn't"<p>

Lucy's eyes widened..

"What's up Lucy? You okay?" Gray asked noticing her sudden change.  
>Laxus who had been looking away from Lucy turned around to see her reaction.. he knew that she heard perfectly clear.<p>

"I'm fine Gray. So… how was your date with Juvia?" Lucy smiled.  
>Everyone around the two became dead silent..<p>

Gray's eyes widened.. "Lucy… I.." he stopped.  
>"Well? How was it?" She smiled warmly.<br>"It… was… good?" Gray was pale and sweating now.. he didn't know what Lucy was playing at.  
>"Well that's good. I'm happy for you. You finally opened up to her. I'm proud of you Gray." Lucy put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

Gray was speechless.. so were everyone else.  
>Lucy looked around for Juvia.. and smiled.<br>"I'm in full support of Gruvia!"

Juvia was wide-eyed… Gray was wide-eyed..  
>All the men were confused.. the girls smiling..<p>

"Love rival is no longer my love rival!" Juvia cried as she ran over to Lucy and Gray.  
>"Of course not. I never stood a chance against you Juvia." Lucy said laughing.<br>"Wait.. Lucy." Gray said panicking..  
>"Gray-sama!" Juvia clung unto Gray.<br>"Nooooo Lucy let me explain!" Gray reached out towards Lucy.. Juvia holding onto Gray's waist.

Lucy just laughed as she walked away towards the mission board.  
>Laxus kept watching Lucy from his seat. Blankly watching Lucy with a serious face. But as he noticed her walking towards the mission board.. he frowned..<p>

Makarov noticed Laxus' unwavering gaze on Lucy.. he looked alternatingly between the two.. Lucy and Laxus..  
>He smirked and continued to drink his beer.<p>

Mira too noticed Laxus' unwavering stare at the celestial dragon slayer.. she watched Laxus with curiosity.

She glanced through each job request.. bandits here.. fixing there.. body guard here… all sorts of requests… she found one that was interesting towards the top of the board. She tiptoed onto her toes to reach it. But then she saw a shadow appear over her.. she had sensed his scent become stronger in the last few seconds.. and the shadow cast over her confirmed her theory.

"Hello Laxus" Lucy smiled as she continued to try and reach for the flier.

Laxus' raises an eyebrow.. "What.. do you think you are doing." He said in a low voice.  
>"Taking up a job request." Lucy jumped a little to get the flier.. but it was just at her fingertips.<br>"What happened to metal freak... I thought you went to see his dragon?"  
>"Yup I did. Saw him and came home." She continued to jump up and down.. and her chest with her.<br>"…" Laxus just watched her in amusement.

She finally got the flyer between her fingers and was about to pull the flyer down when Laxus' giant hand slammed the flyer to the wall. The loud bang of Laxus' hand against the mission board brought the attention of many towards them..

"You are in no condition to go out taking missions again."  
>"And who are you to say I can't" Lucy turned around putting her hand on her hips. She frowned slightly as she looked up at him.<br>"I say so." Laxus looked at her with a serious face.  
>"What? You have no authority over me. And why can't I?" Lucy crossed her arms.<p>

Laxus bent down to face her face to face.. she stepped back to lean away from him and walked into the wall. His face was awfully close now.

"I know exactly what state you are in by just looking at you. Sorry Blondie.. but you aren't hard to read. And plus… I was implanted with a dragon lacrima too.. " he pointed to his temple.. "Remember?"

"I'm not easy to read. And I'm perfectly fine." Lucy pouted and frowned.

"Ha." He straightened out his posture. "Whatever. You don't know how to control your new magic or even let alone use it. You'll just die out there." He took the flyer in his hand and took a few steps away.  
>"Give it back Laxus." She dropped her arms. "I was looking at that job first."<p>

He turned around and looked at her with a smirk.

"It's mine now."  
>"You know.. you can be a real jerk sometimes." Lucy crossed her arms and frowned.<p>

He glared her..

"What did you say?"  
>"You can be a real jerk sometimes!" Lucy yelled, not backing down. Everyone around them started backing away.. Lucy.. had just yelled Laxus.. and they did NOT want to be in the crossfire..<p>

Laxus stalked up to her and glared down at her.

"I come over here.. telling you you can't go on missions for your own safety.. and you tell me I'm a jerk?"

"You're a jerk because you just watched me struggle to try and get that flier the entire time.. and then you go and steal the mission I want. It's a simple mission that barely needs any magic to complete it and gives little money. You obviously don't need it. You think you're being nice? You are a jerk."

"If you think I'm such a jerk.. what about two nights ago?" Laxus growled back. "What do you call that then huh?"

The guild was dead silent..  
>Gray's eyes widened.. 2 nights ago?.. after he had dropped her off at home? He froze in Juvia's embrace..<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy panicked.. she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing in the lake.. it was her secret.. she had to stop Laxus from talking about that night…

"Oh… don't you act like you don't remember.." Laxus smirked..  
>"What happened 2 nights ago?" Levy asked from her seat at the bar.<br>"Nothing!.. I just went for a swim.. I.. "  
>"TCH.. I found her at the lake.. washed up ashore.. shivering and cold.. so I took her home and she stayed the night." He crossed his arms.<br>"What were you doing in swimming at night? Where? At the lake?" Gray said alarmed.  
>"I.. just wanted to go for a swim" Lucy said laughing nervously.<br>"Wait.. You stayed the night? So.. it was just you two.. all alone?" Cana said surprised and smiling.  
>"Wait.. you stayed at Laxus' place?!" Levy said shocked.<br>"Yea.. I.. fell asleep… but.." Lucy tried to explain.  
>"Where did you sleep?" Mira asked smiling mischieviously.<br>"I.."

"She slept in my bed of course." Laxus said with a irritated look.

Mira, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, and everyone else.. looked shocked at Lucy and Laxus..  
>When.. when did THEY happen?!<p>

"STOP IT LAXUS. YOU'RE GIVING EVERYONE THE WRONG IDEA! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US! I did sleep in his bed.. but he slept on the couch!" Lucy said panicking.

"Whatever blondie…" Laxus smirked.. "feel free to come by anytime to pick up the things you left behind." He was clearly enjoying toying around with Lucy.. he didn't mind what the other members thought that might have happened between her and him. And something about the whole situation.. made him smile.

"I NEVER LEFT ANYTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Lucy yelled. She grabbed his hand and took the flier from it. She glared at him and hissed…

"You'll pay for this sparky."

"Sparky? You better give that flier back if you know what's good for you.. " Laxus said in a serious tone now. He wasn't kidding when he said she couldn't go on a mission. He knew how unstable her magic was.. it was only the second week she's had it for goodness sakes.. no one knew what her magic capacity was anymore… let alone what dragon slayer magic she would come to learn.. it was all just too early..

His eyes widened when he saw her smirk.  
>She stepped a couple steps backwards away from him.<p>

"Mira~ I'm going to take this mission."  
>"Lucy… I don't think you should be going on missions so soon.." Mira said worried.<br>"I'll be fine~ Don't worry! I'll show you all I'm perfectly fine and capable." Lucy said smiling.

"Hand it over." Laxus said getting more annoyed now. "And don't you dare think about running.."

"Make me." Lucy smirked.  
>Everyone was amazed at Lucy's boldness..<p>

"Are you crazy Blondie? Do you know who you're talking to?" Laxus frowned at her.  
>"Yea.. do you?" She said lifting the flier up towards eye-level.<p>

"Be back soon Mira~" Lucy said smiling as she winked at Laxus. Her body began to light up..

Laxus eye's widened and he lightning lunged towards to grab her. But he just found open air in her place..  
>He stared at the very place Lucy had stood just a second before..<p>

Everyone did.. a few seconds passed… and then the guild went into to uproar.  
>"WHERE DID LUCY GO?!"<br>"HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!"  
>"CAN.. SHE TELEPORT?"<br>"IS THAT TELEPORTATION MAGIC?"

Laxus clenched his fists.. he walked over to his grandpa.. and sat at the table again. He chugged his beer and sat annoyed.. the raijinshu were sitting at the table right next to him..

"Laxus…" Master Makarov said calmly.  
>"…yea….."<br>"Go check on her." Master Makarov took a sip of his beer.  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"Make sure she doesn't hurt herself.. you're worried for her too anyways.. just watch over her as she completes her mission.. I know she can do it.. but whether she can without any damages…" he took another sip.  
>"I'm not a babysitter Jiji.. I've got stuff and my own missions to do." Laxus got up and began to walk away.<br>"Laxus… make sure she makes it home!"

Laxus continued walking to the guild exit. The raijinshu followed faithfully after him.

"Is it just me… or is Laxus flirting with Lucy?" Lisanna came up to Mira.  
>"It is interesting isn't it Lisanna.. for some reason.. when it comes to Lucy.. he's always doing and saying surprising things.." Mira said smiling as she dried her mugs.<p>

He blinked a few times in thought.. had he been acting differently with Lucy? He continued on acting annoyed to the situation.. but inside.. he knew. That he was going to find her and make her pay for not listening to him.. once again.. she had run away.. and he was going to catch her all right..

Gray frowned as he look at his hands.. wondering what he had done wrong.. he thought he finally had a chance.. an upper hand… and now.. it was completely gone.. he looked to his side where Juvia was hanging.. she smiled warmly up at him.. he laughed at her warm smile… and admired Juvia's smiling face.. something warm began to grow in his chest.. he sighed.. at least now.. It was for certain.. Lucy and He.. could never work.. but as partners in a team.. they would be as close as always. At least he would always have that..

* * *

><p>"So you finally arrived.. what took you so long Salamander"<br>"Heh.. Igneel and I lost track of time because we were training."  
>"Figures.."<br>"How are you and Grandeeny Wendy?"  
>"I'm a little nervous... but we are ready."<br>"Gihi.. let's do this…"  
>"Yosh.. I'm all fired up!"<p> 


	37. Pilly!

**I'm back~! ehehehe! I know you missed me. I'm sorry! But now I know where I want to go with this story and I'm back for you all!**

**Let me know how you liked it! The more I know, the better I can write for you all! And pump them chapters out! :)**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

* * *

><p>A flash of light appeared in the middle of a meadow.<p>

Pant. Pant. She fell to her knees. Space jumping was still very difficult for her and took almost all of her energy reserves.

"OH MY GOSH… HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" she grabbed her hair.  
>"I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT TO LAXUS." She started comically crying.<p>

"I really need to get my head down to Earthland.." she shivered. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to argue with him in front of the entire guild and why was she being flirtatious with him! That wink… was SOOO unnecessary.

She took a deep breath in and out to calm herself.

"He isn't Laxus.. I mean.. older handsome kinder Laxus. C'mon Lucy get a hold of yourself. That's it. When I get back to the guild, I'll just avoid him. We'll be just like before everything happened. Nothing has changed. But that jerk! How dare he go misleading everyone!" She slapped her cheeks with both hands.

Opening her eyes she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes widened. She looked left. Then right.

"Where…. Am I?"

She was in the middle of a meadow. With no one around. Beautiful flowers swayed in the wind and the puffy clouds were crawling by above.

"EEEHHH! WHERE AM I!?"

She stood up and looked around. She knew the place felt familiar. She turned around and her eyes widened as she a familiar mountain. She stepped forward and took in the sight of Mt. Goyang.

* * *

><p>"Well.. I guess she went straight to the client." Bixlow said opening a drawer. He opened his mouth and smiled wickedly as he lifted a lacy panty from the drawer.<p>

"Awww… Jackpot!" Bixlow said.  
>"Jackpot Jackpot!" his puppets chanted.<p>

Laxus looked over at Bixlow from the corner of his eye. When he saw the undergarment, he raised an eyebrow. Black lacy panties. "So… you like those kind of stuff" he thought to himself and smirked.

"Stop going through her stuff Bixlow. She's going to have a fit if she finds out that you out of all people went through her underwear" Evergreen said fanning herself from Lucy's bed.

"Ever is right Bixlow. You shouldn't be looking at Lucy's undergarments." He blushed as he sat at Lucy's desk. He was busy reading her manuscript.

"You're no better Freed." Ever said uninterested. "I'm pretty sure Lucy is not going to be happy with you reading her stuff….. it's terrible isn't it?" she laughed.

"It's…. really good actually." Freed said with raised eyebrows.  
>"Ha.. I thought so!.. wait. What? Really?" Ever said surprised. "You actually like it?"<p>

"And what are you all doing here!" a fat stubby lady stood in the doorway of Lucy's room.

"Uhm... hello. We are Lucy Heartfilia's friends." Freed said surprised.

"I know you all. You're all mages from FairyTail. I know Lucy likes to have guys over all the time. Like that pink haired pyromaniac. Such a scandalous girl."

The team all raised their eyebrows in surprise. Laxus was very amused.

"But you need to leave immediately. How dare you enter a girl's apartment through her window. She's not here so shoo shoo!" The lady pushed them towards the window.

"Okay okay we're leaving!" Ever said as she jumped out the window. Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus followed afterwards. The team looked up at the window and the fat stubby lady slammed the window closed and locked it.

"I really wanted to finish reading…" Freed said a little sad.  
>"What was it about anyway?" Bixlow asked.<p>

Freed smiled. "Four knights, who are actually princes in disguise, and a beautiful princess."  
>"Ha.. figures.. Cosplay girl must have gotten a princess complex from all those times Loke keeps popping up after her."<br>"Psh.. Lucy a princess. I'm more suitable to be a princess than her." Ever said smugly.

"C'mon let's go." Laxus said walking down the street.  
>"So where we headed?" Bixlow said with his hands behind his head.<br>"To the client. She must be there." Laxus said.  
>"We should hurry. She might be just as reckless as her teammates." Ever said sweatdropping.<br>"Yea." the three other men said sweatdropping also.

* * *

><p>She walked through the streets marveling how the town had changed. Bustling happy people everywhere. Men and women were now living in city. A certain store caught her eye.<p>

Pilly's Magic Shop

Her eyes widened and a big smile grew on her face. The thought of new keys made her jump in glee. She ran into the store.  
>Upon entering she saw that there were odd magic items everywhere. She walked towards the glass counter and rang the bell.<p>

"Hello!" She said.

A creepy old white haired lady slowly appeared up from behind the counter.

"EEEEHHH!" Lucy screamed in shock.  
>"STOP SCREAMING SO LOUDLY!" the lady yelled.<p>

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands.  
>The lady poofed! And in the old lady's place stood a beautiful black haired girl.<p>

"Haha...Sorry if I scared you. You just caught me testing my latest creation." She said.  
>"What.. was that just now?" Lucy said cautiously.<p>

"Ah.. my latest potion. It lets the user age a while and it only lasts for a day or until you want it to. You just need to increase your magic pressure to a certain point and the potion will wear off." The girl said happily.

"My name is Pilly. What can I do for you today?" Pilly smiled.

"I was wondering if you had any celestial keys actually." Lucy said relaxing now.  
>"Oh.. I'm sorry. I just sold me last key to a white haired celestial mage recently."<br>"That is a shame." Lucy said a little depressed.  
>"Anything else I can help you with?"<br>"No. Thank you anyways." Lucy said as she turned around to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Pilly said.

Lucy took a few steps and was about to open the door. She turned her head towards Pilly.

"You.. don't by chance have a similar potion that makes you younger do you?"

"Depends.. I will only make it by special request. It's a potion of my own invention. What are you planning on using it for? You're young and beautiful right now? Don't know why you'd need it."

"Well… I'm kind of in a tricky situation." Lucy said walking back over to Pilly.  
>"Do tell. I do love stories." Pilly said putting her elbows on the counter and her hands under her chin. She smiled warmly.<br>"Well if you don't mind that is."

"I need to make myself unavailable. For the safety of others."  
>Pithy scrunched her face. "Unavailable?"<br>"Yes.. romantically. Make it so it's impossible for me to be involved romantically at the moment. Only for a little bit. Until everyone else is figured out."

"Well… you are in a tricky situation. So.. I'm assuming you're in some love triangle or something huh?"  
>"Yes! How did you know!?" Lucys said surprised.<br>"Well.. I'm a woman too. I can understand your feelings. How long are you thinking of using the potion for? Matters of the heart don't resolve over night. It could take years."

"No.. just for a couple months or so. It's not so much for them.. but for me. I'm young and I have a whole life of adventures waiting for me. I don't want to deal with romance or love rivals right now. Haha.. So.. I'm taking myself out of the equation. If I can turn into a younger age then maybe things won't go the way I fear." Lucy said.

"_Maybe this way.. the dragon slayers can all find their mates and be happy. I'll be doing the right thing. Best not to get anything started with them to prevent history from repeating." _

Pilly smiled warmly and put a hand on Lucy's hand.

"You sure you want to do this? What if you miss your chance with THE ONE."

"That's very sweet. But.. I just got my life back. I don't want any drama right now. This is the best option for me."

Pilly stood up and put her hands to her hips. "Well then.. I'll get started on it then."

"Thank you!" Lucy said happily.  
>"It'll be made by tomorrow. Oh… and it's going to cost a pretty penny though."<br>"Hm.. " Lucy opened a pouch on her belt. She took out a sapphire gem. "Is this enough?"

"WOAH! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT? It looks just like the ones excavated from the mountain. They've stopped mining for gems because of the monsters that are coming down the mountain." Pilly took the sapphire from her.

"It's because it is from the mountain. I received it as a reward for a mission a while back."  
>Pilly looked at her with slight suspicion.. "You.. don't happen to be the one who saved the city a while back.. are you?"<p>

"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks a lot Pilly!" Lucy said waiving and leaving the store.

Pilly stood there amazed.. Lucy Heartfilia was back in town.  
>"LUCY HEARTFILIA WAS JUST IN MY STORE!" Pilly screamed with wide eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahh! What magnificent creatures!" he stood standing before the three dragons. His eyes wide and his mouth open in excitement and awe.<p>

"Yo Grand Senpai!" Natsu said waiving from Igneel's head. He jumped down.  
>Gajeel and Wendy jumped down as well.<p>

Gajeel landed and smirked.  
>"So he's of the four gods of Ishgar" he thought to himself.<p>

"Hello Warrod-sama!" Wendy said happily.  
>"Ohh! We meet again youngsters. And a new youngster." Warrod said looking at Gajeel.<br>Gajeel eyebrows twitched. "Young….ster?"  
>"HAHAHAHAHA" Metallicana laughed behind Gajeel.<p>

"Ohh.. and what do I have the pleasure of meeting you youngsters and your dragon parents?" Warrod said smiling.  
>"We have a favor to ask." Natsu said scratching his head.<br>"Favor?"  
>"Warrod-sama.. are you able to turn our parents into humans?" Wendy said.<p>

Warrod blinked several times. Silence.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Warrod yelled.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all looked away.. and then looked up at their parents. Worry in their eyes.. they had hoped that by utilizing Warrod's wisdom and green magic… maybe, just maybe. Their parents could transform into humans for their safety and so that they could all live together. Especially after the eclipse gate incident, it wasn't very wise to have dragons roaming about publicly.

Seeing the drastic drop in mood, Warrod smiled.

"I JOKE, I JOKE!"

Natsu and Wendy looked towards Warrod sweatdropping. Gajeel's nose was twitching with irritation.

"I'll see what I can do." Warrod said with a glimmering eyes.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY! YOU MUST BE THE FAIRYTAIL MAGES I ASKED FOR!" the client said bustling about his store.<br>"Sir, we are indeed from FairyTail but we are not here to accept your request."  
>"TCH THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" the client said as he gathered clothes and accessories onto a clothes hanger.<br>"We're looking for our guild mate who did accept your request. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." Laxus said in a professional voice.  
>"Lucy Heartfilia accepted my request?! Then why isn't she here?! I haven't seen her at all. If she isn't here in the next 15 minutes my show is ruined!" the man cried.<p>

Laxus turned around and faced his teammates.

"What do we do now… she isn't here." Ever said frowning.  
>"Maybe she got lost along the way." Bixlow said. "Lost lost!" his babies cried.<br>"That might be possible.. either way... I say we wait for her." Freed said.  
>"That fureikn blondie.. I told her she couldn't handle jobs right now." Laxus was getting very annoyed.<p>

"Well since you are all here. Are you going to accept my job request or not." the man said angrily.  
>"Yes. We will." Laxus said hiding his irritation with a calm face.<br>"FairyTail has accepted your request and you have our word. We'll make sure your show is the best fashion show ever." Freed said smiling.

"Great! Thank you so much! Now.. put these on." The man gave each of them an oufit. "OKAY LADIES I NEED HELP HERE WITH THESE MODELS! GET THEM FITTED AND READY FOR SHOWTIME!" the man yelled out.

Soon teams of stylists and make up artists were bustling about the Raijinshuu and Laxus.

Laxus sighed heavily.. What had he gotten himself into.

.

.

.

"COOOL! SO COOL! THE RAIJINSHUU IS HERE! COOOOOL IS THAT LAXUS DREYAR!?" was heard in the back

"FOR THE LOVE OF ! #$ #$" Laxus said angrily.. Laxus did NOT want to be in a fashion show. He did NOT want strangers to be looking him up and down. And most definitely.. he did NOT want this embarrasing event to be recorded for all of Fiore to see...

The Raijinshuu paled.

.

Jason. was. here.


	38. Missing

**hello! Hope you like this one! Let me know what you think~ **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Walking out of the shop, she strolled along the streets once again. Smiling and excited for tomorrow to arrive. But in the mean time..<p>

"Wait.. where am I going to stay.." Lucy paled as a swirling gust of wind flew by.  
>"sigh… I really should have thought this through.. If I space jump now, I might not be able to come back again." Lucy bit her bottom lip.<p>

"STOP GIVE IT BACK!" a boy yelled.  
>"And what if I don't? What you going to do about it huh?!" a older boy kicked the younger boy down to the ground. "HAHA stay down!"<p>

The older boy had a balloon in his hand and was smirking mischievously. He had a needle in his hand and he slowly brought to the balloon.

The younger boy's eyes widened.. "NO PLEASE!"

"HEY!" Lucy screamed at the bully.

The older boy looked over at Lucy with a glare and was soon wide-eyed. The younger boy crying on the floor looked over at Lucy and his eyes widened as well.

Lucy.. had her death glare on. The one that could scare Natsu and Gray into ceasefire.

"You better not pop that balloon.. Or I'll make sure to POP you some manners!" Lucy said stomping over.  
>She glared down at the boy and he gulped. He gave the balloon over to her and quickly ran away.<br>With the balloon in her hand she squatted down towards the little boy.

"Here you go. No need to cry now."  
>The little boy sniffled. "Thank you… thank you soo much.." he cried harder.<br>"Aww.. Don't cry. Here let's get you up." Lucy helped lift the boy up onto his feet. She remained squatting and patted all the dirt off of the boy's pants and back.  
>"Let's get you back to your parents. Where do you live?" She asked smiling warmly.<br>"I…" the kid looked down at his feet.  
>"Do.. you have parents?" Lucy asked sincerely.<br>"I live with my grandpapa.." he said sniffling still.  
>"Ok. Let's get you to your grandpapa. Okay? Where does he live?"<br>"We live just over there.. but he's not there."  
>"Oh where is he?"<br>"He's at the hospital."

"Oh….." Lucy said worried now. "Do you want to go see him?"  
>"Okay."<p>

Lucy held out her hand and the little boy put his little hand in hers. She gently squeezed and let the boy lead the way.  
>People watched them walk by and began to murmur.. They looked at her a little confused.. some with shock.. and some even happily waving to her. The little boy huddled close to her as he noticed all the people staring. Lucy just smiled and kept walking.<p>

Soon they stood in front of the great big doors of the Mt Goyang Hospital. She took a deep breath.

"So.. are you ready?"  
>"Yes." The boy smiled and pulled her along.<p>

Lucy's heart broke for the child. His grandpapa seemed to be the only family he had here. All sorts of scenarios were racing through her head. Was his grandfather terminally ill? Like her mother? Was he on his death bed… was he..

"GRANDPAPA!" the boy let go on her hand and ran up ahead towards a man.  
>"Oh Luca! What is that in your hand?" the old man chuckled as he picked up his grandson.<br>"Eh…?!" Lucy watched the healthy grandpa with Luca. With a closer look at the older gentleman her eyes widened.  
>"DR. BROM!?" Lucy said.<p>

Dr. Brom looked over at Lucy and his eyes widened with warm surprise.

"Lucy! What are you doing here child!? You look great!" He walked over and gave her a hug.  
>"Grandpapa.. you know this lady?"<br>"Oh Luca. Don't you know how this is?" Dr. Brom said smiling.  
>"No.." the boy shook his head.<br>"Well then. I'll introduce you both. Luca.. this is Lucy Heartfilia from FairyTail"

Luca's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "REALLY?!"

"Lucy.. this is Luca. My grandchild." Dr. Brom said hugging Luca.  
>"Hi Luca. I'm glad to meet you." Lucy said warmly.<p>

"YOU'RE REALLY LUCY HEARTFILIA! THEY LUCY FROM FAIRYTAIL! WHAT'S FAIRYTAIL LIKE!? DID YOU REALLY BEAT THAT MEAN CAT LADY?! CAN YOU USE MAGIC?! CAN I.."  
>"Calm down Luca… haha.. She'll answer all your questions one by one." Dr. Brom said.<p>

"Okay.. OH! Grandpapa! I got you this!" the boy put the balloon in his grandfather's hand.  
>"Oh?" Dr. Brom looked at the balloon.<br>"Happy birthday grandpapa! I thought you would like it." the boy said happily.  
>Lucy and Dr. Brom.. and nearby nurses.. all smiled warmly at Luca.<p>

"That is very sweet of you Luca. Thank you. I love it and I love you." Dr. Brom squeeze Luca and Luca hugged him back.  
>"Love you too!" Luca giggled.<p>

Lucy smiled with tears at the edges of her eyes. She was so relieved. She had been worrying over nothing. She then realized why the balloon was so precious to Luca.

"Well Lucy.. I'm so glad to see you so healthy and happy!" Dr. Brom said. "Will you be staying long? I hope we can talk and catch up. I'm sure this little youngster has many questions he would like to ask you as well if you don't mind. He is your fan."

"Please please stay!" Luca said with wide eyes.  
>"Haha. I'm planning on leaving tomorrow.. I'm still trying to find a place to stay for the night."<br>"Ah then you must stay with us. It will be an honor to have you as our guest." Dr. Brom said.  
>"Oh.. thank you so much.. but I don't want to intrude.."<br>"No no you must! I insist." Dr. Brom said ushering her to the doors. "You came at the perfect time. I was just about to leave anyways."

* * *

><p>"well…..? How's it loooook~" Warrod said with wide eyes and a smile.<p>

"woooww grand-senpai! They look amazing! You look amazing dad!"  
>"Of course I do.. the sky does look a lot larger now.."<p>

"Grandeeny.. I'm so happy it worked."  
>"I'm glad it did too Wendy. We can finally live together as a family again."<p>

"HAHAHA… you look like an old man. That's what I'm going to call you.. Old Man Gihi. ACCHHAKKKKK!"  
>"What did you call me boy?!"<br>"AKCJFLADF.. OLD… MAN!"  
>"RRRRRRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!"<p>

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Woah…" lily said wide-eyed.  
>"They've retained most of their dragon powers?!" Carla said shocked.<br>"Wow! It's like they are super Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel!" Happy said with round eyes as well.

"Oh YEA! IM FIRED UP! LET'S FIGHT DAD! YOU AND ME VS. SCRAP METAL HEAD AND HIS DAD!"  
>"That does sound fun." A toothy grin.<p>

"YOU'RE ON SALAMANDER! BUT GET READY TO GET YOUR FACE PLUMMELED! WE'RE GOING TO WIN!"  
>"Igneel.. it's time to settle this once and for all.. my son and I will show you that iron is stronger than fire." Red glinting eyes with a wide grin.<p>

"Let's just watch the show Wendy."  
>"Heh heh… yes Grandeeny."<p>

"Such lively youngsters." Warrod said smiling.

* * *

><p>The guild doors slammed open.<p>

Everyone looked over towards the doors and saw Laxus and the Raijinshu walking in.

"Welcome back!" Mira said happily as she served Macao a beer. When she saw the Raijinshus face and specifically Laxus'…. She paled and sweatdropped.

Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed all looked tired beyond belief.. they dragged their feet and had an air of extreme irritation.  
>Laxus.. had the most fearsome death glare... that could make anyone pee their pants.<p>

"Where's **Lucy**?" he seethed.

"What do you mean where's Lucy?" Gray stood up from his seat. Even Levy from her seat stared at Laxus in worry.  
>"Lucy did not show up for her mission. We took up the mission instead." Freed said wearily.. he slumped onto a chair and rest his head on top of the table. Ever and Bixlow did the same.<p>

"YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?!" Gray yelled now.  
>"Are you sure she's not at home? Did you check everywhere?" Levy spoke up alarmed.<br>"She wasn't at home and we don't know where she could have gone.." Ever said with her head on the table.

"Heh…." Mira sweatdropped and looked towards Master Makarov sitting on a nearby table with Asuka. He too was alarmed.. he was about to speak when..

"OH OH OH! I KNOW!" Asuka said raising her hand.

Laxus gaze turned towards the little girl.. Master winced.. causing Laxus to frown even more.. he took heavy steps towards Master and Asuka. With a thud, he sat down in front of them. Asuka looked at Laxus' dark face and became a little nervous. So did everyone else in the guild.

Laxus sighed and his shoulders slumped.. he put his giant hand on her head. With that gesture, everyone let out their held breaths and relaxed.

"Hehe.. Hi uncle Laxus.." Asuka said giggling.  
>"Hello Asuka." Laxus said messing up her hair gently. "Did you have fun with jiji today?"<br>"Mhm! I had lots and lots of fun!" Asuka giggled.  
>"Good. So.. you know where blondie is?"<br>"Mhm!"  
>"Will you tell me where she is?"<p>

"Only if you make a promise?"

"And what might this promise be?" Laxus said  
>"You have to promise me that you wont be mad at auntie Lucy." Asuka said with a slight frown to show she was serious.<p>

Laxus' eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. Even master Makarov was shocked at Asuka's response. The entire guild watched Asuka in curiosity.

"I don't think I can make that promise Asuka. Blondie has been a **very bad girl**. And **bad girls get punished**." Laxus said as he leaned his head on his hand.  
>"Then I won't tell you." Asuka crossed her arms.<br>"Well.. then I guess I have no choice." Laxus said letting out a deep breath.

Asuka tilted her head in confusion. Master Makarov smiled at the two.

"I'll just tickle you till you tell me." Laxus said bringing his hands closer to her, his fingers wiggling. He was smirking as he watched Asuka.  
>"AAHHH NOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Asuka giggled.<p>

Asuka's laugh resounded throughout the guildhall and made everyone smile. "JI-CHAN SAVE ME!" Asuka jumped off the table and ran around. Laxus smiled as he watched Asuka run away. But then his whole facial expression morphed into that of blatant murderous glare as he looked towards master Makarov.

Master Makarov sighed.  
>"Jiji…. Where's blondie."<br>"She's safe… with Brom."

Laxus' glare softened.. then he gave a confused look to his grandfather.  
>"What… you mean.. Jiji Brom?"<br>"Yes.."  
>"Where is he? How did she find him?"<br>"She.. somehow ended up in the city he has been staying in."  
>"JUST TELL ME WHERE BLONDIE IS BEFORE I GO HUNT HER DOWN MYSELF. When I do find her…" Laxus facepalmed his face and slid his large hand down his face in frustration. Sparks were emitting from his body now.<p>

Master Makarov sighed again…..  
>"M-."<br>"NOOO! Jiji! You can't tell him!" Asuka popped up behind Laxus.

"Sorry Laxus. Asuka says I can't tell you." Master Makarov said smiling. "You wouldn't want Asuka to cry now do you?" It was master Makarov's turn to death glare at Laxus..

Having been defeated… Laxus stood up quietly and gave Asuka a gentle heavy headpat. He walked towards the guild doors.  
>"If you promise I'll tell you!" Asuka yelled.<p>

Laxus lifted up his hand and gave a goodbye wave to Asuka and Master Makarov. And with that, Laxus left the guild.

"He should just promise.." Asuka pouted.  
>"Well.. it is as he says Asuka. Bad girls get punished." Master Makarov had a glint in his eye. Lisanna and Mira came up to them now. They both shook their heads at Master Makarov.<br>"But Auntie Lucy isn't bad. She's a really nice person! She's saved me twice!"  
>"Is that why you wanted Laxus to promise you? So she doesn't get into trouble?" Lisanna said smiling.<br>"yes…"  
>"That is very sweet of you Asuka." Mira said hugging her.<br>"I just want to save her too!" Asuka said smiling.

Mira, Lisanna, and Master Makarov were surprised. Their hearts melted from Asuka's sweetness. With the youngest FairyTail member this strong, they really had the strongest guild in all of Fiore.

* * *

><p>"You were in FairyTail before?" Lucy said surprised.<p>

"Haha.. yes.. that was quite a long time ago. I was there.. when your teammates were just little children.. and oh let's see…. Laxus was just getting on in his teen years."

"Wow! What were they like?"

They talked for hours. Luca had fallen asleep in Lucy's arms and Dr. Brom indulged Lucy in everything she wanted to know about the FairyTail he remembered.

"Natsu wasn't always such a bright and happy kid. He was lonely for quite some time. Lisanna was always the one who tried to get his mood up and help him assimilate into being with people. Him, happy, and Lisanna were such best friends. Through time, he learned to open up and be happier. "

Lucy smiled. She could imagine them. She felt so sad for Natsu.. it must have been very hard for him to live without parents or his adoptive dragon dad. She admired how well he had grown up.. how strong he had become from where he started.

"Gray.. was always the quiet child. He had that unusual habit of stripping. I hope he outgrew it. Did he?"  
>"No.."<br>"Oh.. that terrible habit of his is going to get himself in trouble one day."  
>"Hehe…."<p>

"Despite that habit, he was such a great kid.. always kind and reserved.. but it all stemmed from having such a traumatic childhood. I don't know what his story is.. but Makarov has told me that he's gone through hell and back."

Lucy then realized that she really didn't know much about his past. Other than Leon and Deliora, Lucy never really knew about Gray's family or any specific past about him. It was so puzzling.. he was such a close friend.. yet she didn't know much about his past at all.

"You know.. I really do feel terrible for Laxus… he was such a young boy when his father did that unspeakable act. it really changed him. He never had a good relationship with Ivan.. but after that incident, it became impossible. It was just such a shame.."

Lucy fumbled with her hands.. she could feel for Laxus. The bad father relationship. The frustrations.. pain.. everything..

They went on and on talking about everything... They laughed at each others stories and after much sharing, Dr. Brom took Luca and went to bed.

As she lay in bed to sleep that night, she thought endlessly about FairyTail. how each of her friends were as children and how far they had come since then. It made her smile.. made her proud..

And with such warm feelings, she fell asleep.


	39. Scent's Don't Lie

**Hi Everyone! Hope you like this one! Let me know how you like it! The better I know, the faster I crank them out! **

**:)**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lucy had breakfast with the Brom family. Dr. Brom and Lucy had a behind closed doors meeting of her health. He had examined her the night before and had some suggestions for her magic stability. And sometime later, they said their bittersweet goodbyes. They waved to each other smiling.<p>

"Tell everyone at FairyTail that I say hi!" Dr. Brom said.  
>"Come visit us soon!" Luca said smiling.<br>"I will! Byye!" Lucy said as she walked down the street.

She was excited to go to Pilly's shop now. She could finally go home.

* * *

><p>Walking down a few blocks, she arrived at Pilly's and opened the door.<p>

"Hello? Pilly?" Lucy said peering in.  
>"OH Lucy! Good morning!" Pilly popped out from behind a shelf.<br>"Good morning. Is my order ready?"  
>"Yes it is. There's a small problem though."<br>"Oh no… What's the problem?"  
>"Well.. my serum is made so that the effects of the potion wear off when you reach a certain power level."<br>"Okay."  
>"It works well if you age forward.. but I don't know how it will work if you age backwards."<br>"OH that is a problem. Because our bodies would be younger, therefore our power levels should decrease as well."  
>"Exactly…"<br>"I don't think it'll be much of a problem actually. You see… I have a lacrima in my body."

"OHH! That would definitely work. Your lacrima should give you enough power to make the potion wear off."  
>"That's great. I have nothing to worry about."<br>"Well.. here you go. One vial. This vial should last you a week." It was a beautiful vial with a long neck. Inside, was a pink liquid that was swirling.

"Do I drink it daily?"  
>"well if you want to make sure you get the full potential of the potion… I suggest to drink it all on a single go. If you really like it, I can always make you some more."<br>"Okay. Thank you so much Pilly."  
>"My pleasure. I really hope everything works out well for you."<br>"Me too." Lucy opened the vial and sniffed the potion. Strawberries. Her eyes widened with joy.  
>"I know.. strawberries. Thought you would like it."<br>"I love it." Lucy smiled happily.

.

.

"Okay… moment of truth." Pilly said holding her breath.

.

.

"Bottoms up!" Lucy said as she brought the vial to her lips and closed her eyes. The pink liquid met her lips and she began to drink. Gulp by gulp, she drank the potion down.

Lucy's body began to pulse… and with each pulse, her body shrank.. till she was just the size of Asuka. Lucy's eyes opened.. as she expected, everything looked bigger and she saw Pilly looking over the counter to watch her.

"You look so cute!" Pilly smiled at the cute mini Lucy.  
>"Yay! It worked!" Lucy lifted her arms into the air. Unfortunately in doing so, Lucy's skirt fell down. "AAHHH!"<br>"I think we should get you some new clothes."  
>"Yes please." Lucy said blushing.<p>

* * *

><p>It was sunset now.<p>

The guild doors slammed open.

Laxus and the raijinshuu shot their eyes towards the doors hoping to see the celestial blonde. Gray, Levy, and everyone else in the guild shot their eyes to the door as well… hoping that it was NOT Lucy and if it was… that she would RUN..

But what they saw instead made their eyes widen beyond belief.

"YO EVERYONE! WE'RE BACK!"

And finally there stood Natsu.. with his goofy grin. Next to him flying was Happy and on the side, there stood an older man.. toned and taller than Natsu. He had a smirk on his face.. but what was so surprising about this man.. was his hair.. pink hair. JUST like Natsu's.

Natsu and Igneel walked in. Behind him was Wendy… and another Porylusica?! Who was shorter and chubbier?! And had a warm smile on her face. She was holding hands with Wendy and they looked so happy together.

Behind Wendy, came in Gajeel and Metallicana. Gajeel smirked confidently as he walked in. Metallicana gave an "I'm not amused" look and walked in casually. Metallicana had long hair and piercings like Gajeel.. but in his hair were iron clips along the sides. He looked older and definitely hardy looking like Gajeel.

Lily was on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Where were you flamebrain! I can't believe you took off without telling anybody!" Gray came storming up and headbutt his forehead with Gray's.

Natsu just smiled. Leaving Gray to be confused and move away from crazy Natsu.

"Sorry…" Natsu scratched his head. "But I finally found Igneel." He looked over at the older pink haired man and smiled widely.  
>Gray looked over in shock at Igneel.. "Igneel is here?! And… you're…!?"<p>

Igneel just smirked at Gray. "So you must be Gray.. Natsu's best friend."  
>"WHAT?!" both of the boys yelled.<br>"HE'S NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" "EW WHO WOULD WANT TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH HIM!" "WHO WOULD WANT TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH YOU!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" and the two boys began brawling just like that.

Igneel just sweatdropped at them.

"Tch…. I'm glad you aren't stupid like them." A deep voice resonated from behind them. There stood Metallicana next to Gajeel.  
>"Gihihi…" Gajeel<br>"HEY!" Gray and Natsu yelled at them.

"Ahh welcome welcome!" Master Makarov came walking up to the dragon slayers and their dragons. "Welcome to FairyTail! Igneel, Grandeeny, Metallicana… it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"WHAATT?!" everyone in the guild yelled.

Mira stood wide-eyed behind the bar.. the dragon parents were really here!

"Thank you Makarov for watching over our kids." Grandeeny said.  
>"No problem. Thank you for your wonderful children." Makarov said smiling.<br>"I am assuming everything with Warrod-sama went successfully."  
>"Yes. It was very convenient for you to know such a skilled and powerful mage." Igneel said as he took a puff of his cigarette in his mouth.<br>"He is one of our founding fathers. He truly is amazing." Master Makarov noted.  
>"Well.. This is our guild hall.. And everyone here is a FairyTail mage."<p>

The three dragons looked around..

"Dad!" Natsu said punching Gray and getting punched. "We can finally do what I've always wanted to do! Let's go on a mission together!"  
>"Before that.. there's one thing that must be done. Would you like to join our guild?" Master Makarov said smiling to the three parents.<br>Grandeeny looked towards Wendy's happy wide-eyed face. She smiled.  
>Igneel watched Natsu now... He admired how much Natsu had grown without him and how powerful he had become. He smiled warmly about his son.<p>

Metallicana looked towards Gajeel and Gajeel in return smiled with his eyes closed.  
>"Yes." Grandeeny said and not a second later, Wendy hugged her tightly.<br>"Yes." Igneel said watching Natsu proudly. Natsu smiled widely at his father.  
>Metallicana smirked as he locked Gajeel's head in his arms. "Yea."<br>Gajeel struggled in his father's arms. His face turning blue as he couldn't breathe.

Levy stifled a laugh.. she couldn't help but think that Gajeel and his father were very cute together.

Mira came over and with the FairyTail stamp.  
>The dragon's got their guild marks.. at the same spots and colors as their children.<br>The three smiled as their children and the children back at them.

"OH YEA! WE ARE DEFINITELY THE STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE!" Romeo pumped. "WE'VE GOT THREE DRAGONS NOW!" his fist up in the air.  
>"YEA!"<br>"WELL IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Master Makarov said smiling.  
>"PPAARRTYYY!" everyone yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Few hours into the party, the dragon parents were still being bombarded by the other guild members.. the dragon slayers staying right beside their parents.<p>

Natsu was so happy. His dream had finally come true. His father was finally here. And in FairyTail with him. Both families.. united.. He couldn't be happier in his life. But he couldn't help but feel something was missing.. he had all his family and friends beside him right? Lisanna was sitting right beside him.. Happy was there.. and Lucy too.

"Igneel! I want you to meet Lucy! My partner! Luce! Come over here!" Natsu yelled out.

Just then… everyone around him became quiet.. they had wondered how long it would take Natsu to notice her absence.. he truly was oblivious to some things... some members sneeked a glance towards Laxus and Master Makarov. Laxus was sitting with Master Makarov at a table near by, enjoying his beer.. At the mention of Lucy's name, Laxus' eyebrows began to twitch. Master Makarov continued to drink his beer.

"Natsu.. I don't see her." Happy said flying around.  
>"Where is she? Is she at home?" Natsu said scratching his head.<br>"Natsu…" Gray said unsurely.

Natsu looked over at Gray. Something about Gray's face made him uneasy.. and it wasn't because he was ugly.

"Lucy isn't here.. She…" Gray didn't know what to say. He felt guilty as a fellow team member for not going to find Lucy. But Master had strictly forbidden him to. Lucy was a strong FairyTail mage.. and he had been assured that she was perfectly safe.

The guild doors opened slightly .. and in walked in a little girl. She had come in so quietly that no one noticed that she came in, except…

The three dragons, Igneel, Grandeeny, and Metallicana, looked over at the doors as they smelled her.. Natsu turned his face away from Gray and looked towards the door. Gajeel and Wendy looked over as well. Laxus…. Looked towards the door and stood up from his seat. He, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu were in the direct line of sight of the little girl..

Everyone turned their eyes toward the little girl as soon as they noticed her..

Mira's eyes widened… she dropped the tray of beer mugs in her hands. Gajeel scrunched his face in confusion. Wendy stood up from her seat.. she couldn't believe what she saw. Natsu stared at the little girl.. Laxus stared incredulously as well..

The little girl had blonde pig tails and bang and a very familiar key ring attached to her waist. She had the same warm large chocolate brown eyes…

"Lu…cy?!" Natsu and Happy said together as they paled.  
>"Hi everyone!" Lucy waved her hand in the air.<p>

.

.

"EEHH?!" Everyone stared at Lucy with wide eyes.

.

"Hehe" Lucy giggled.


	40. Partners

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>"LUCY!?" Everyone yelled.<br>The little Lucy covered her sensitive ears and flinched.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Levy said "Where were you?! We were so worried!" pushing through the crowd to get to her. She crouched down and hugged Lucy.  
>"Sorry Levy-chan.. everyone.. I just met up with.." Lucy said.<br>"Dr. Brom right? If you were with him, how did you end up like that?!" Gray asked coming up now.  
>"Dr. Brom?! How do you know him!?" someone asked.<br>"LUSHY IS A BABY!" Happy said flying above.  
>"Luce! Did someone do that to you? Who was it! I'll go beat them up!" Natsu said lighting his fist on fire.<p>

"NATSU! HAPPY! YOU'RE BACK! No no.. I'm fine. I just got some medicine from Dr. Brom and this just happens to be a side effect. It should only last for a little while. I met him on my last mission." Lucy smiled warmly.

But her smile…  
>Metallicana and Igneel raised an eyebrow at her.. Grandeeny just watched Lucy silently.<br>Several people, the ones closest to Lucy, could tell that her smile was suspicious.. something about it made them worry.

Mira walked up to Lucy. She quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"OH LUCY YOU LOOK SO CUTE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE"  
>"Mi…ra… can't.. BREATHE!"<br>"Sorry.." Mira said putting Lucy down. "I couldn't help it." Mira smiled.

Lisanna popped up out from behind Mira and also hugged Lucy. "LUCYY AAHHH! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"  
>"Hi..Li…saannnaa!" Lucy's eyes were about to pop out.<br>Lisanna put Lucy down and Lucy finally could breathe on her two feet.

"LUCY!" Asuka came running in between the legs of the guild members.  
>"Hi Asuka!" Lucy said now standing eye to eye with Asuka.<br>"You have to run! I'll hold him back!" Asuka said turning around and holding her toy gun up.  
>"huh? Run from who?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.<p>

From over Asuka's head.. came a figure.. a tall bulky figure.. taking heavy steps.  
>Lucy's eyes widened.. and now she paled and her body began to shake. Laxus was coming for towards her with a death glare.. she totally forgot what she had done to him. She also forgot about the mission… OH THE MISSION!<p>

She turned around and was about to run for the guild doors.

BBOOOMMMMMM! The doors were held shut as a tall figure had his hands on them. He turned around and looked down at the Lucy.  
>"Hehe… Hi.. Laxus..." Lucy cowered behind Asuka.<p>

Laxus swooped down and lifted Lucy up with both his hands and brought her to eye level.  
>"Blondie…" Laxus growled. He glared at her.<br>Lucy's eyes began to widen.. Laxus cringed.. he began to smell salt.. he growled in frustration.  
>Comic tears began to stream down Lucy's face as she trembled.<p>

"LAXUS PUT LUCY DOWN! YOU'RE SCARING HER!" Cana yelled angrily drunk.  
>"I'm sorry Laxus…. I didn't mean to.." Lucy cried with large wet eyes..<br>Lucy turned her head towards Mira while her comic tears streamed down her face..

"Oh Lucy!" Mira rushed over and took Lucy from Laxus.  
>"I really didn't mean to… I…" Lucy cried into Mira's chest. Mira held Lucy warmly and demon death glared Laxus.<p>

"WHAT?!" Laxus looked incredulously at Mira and everyone. He had a tick mark on his head as he glared down Lucy's head.  
>"That BRAT ! # #$ #% BLONDIE!" Laxus cursed inside his head.<p>

"Of course you didn't. Laxus is just being Laxus." Mira said as she walked away towards Natsu and Gray.  
>Mira put Lucy on top of the table they were sitting at and let her sit with her teammates.<p>

"There. Natsu and Gray will protect you."  
>"HA! Like they had any chance against me" Laxus scoffed as he walked past them furious and electricity sparking.<br>"What!? I'll take you on Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu yelled  
>Mira demon death glared Laxus and Laxus just walked away. She looked back at Lucy and smiled warmly.<p>

Lucy looked towards Laxus as he walked away with tears still brimming her eyes. She felt so guilty… Laxus was really mad at her this time.. somehow it just felt AWFUL.

She wasn't left alone in her thoughts enough before large hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her up in the air. She swung her gaze around to the person holding her and found herself staring into a man's eyes.

"Hahahaha. She is a weird one." A man said.  
>Weird?! Who was calling her weird?! She was getting irritated now. Lucy frowned slightly and was about to yell in protest, but she noticed the man had pink hair.. JUST like Natsu's.<p>

She blinked several times..

"Hello Lucy." The man said.  
>His voice… Lucy's eyes widened.. the pink hair… the eyes…<p>

"Igneel" Lucy said incredulously. "How.. When.. What?!"  
>Igneel smirked. Putting Lucy on the table again, he crossed his arms and looked at her closely.<br>Grandeeny walked up next to Igneel and smiled warmly at Lucy.

"Hello Lucy.. it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I want to personally thank you… for helping save us." Grandeeny said warmly.  
>"No.. I didn't do anything at all."<br>"Sure you did. You and your magic have allowed us to be found by our children. Without you, we'd still be imprisoned possibly for many more years."  
>"You were a key to our freedom. And we thank you." Igneel said.<p>

Lucy looked at the two dragons.. and smiled warmly. She looked towards the right and found a new older man sitting next to Gajeel. Her eye contact with the older man's eyes… his and gajeel's trademark smirk… gave her all that she needed to know. She smiled.

"I'm glad to have helped." Lucy said. She looked at Igneel's right shoulder, Grandeeny's right shoulder, Metallicana's left shoulder. Her eyes widened and her smiled widened.

"YOU'RE ALL IN FAIRYTAIL! And human! How are you human!?"  
>"Yup and that's why we're partying! They went to Warrod-sama and with his help was able to turn into humans like us" Levy said happily.<p>

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's parttyy!"  
>"YEA!"<p>

Lucy smiled widely with teeth showing.  
>"I told you I'd help you find Igneel someday." Lucy said towards Natsu.<br>"And Grandeeny" Lucy said to Wendy.  
>"Metallicana." Lucy said waving over to the dark trio in the shadows.<p>

Suddenly, Natsu lifted Lucy and embraced her. Embraced her as if he hadn't seen her in years.  
>"Natsu" Lucy said wide-eyed.<br>"Thank you Luce… " Natsu whispered.  
>Lucy smiled. "What are partners for." She hugged him back as tight as she could with her little arms.<br>They let each other go and smiled.

"ALRIGHT LET'S PARTTYY!" Lucy said fist pumping the air.  
>"YEA!"<p>

The guild doors slammed open.  
>Clinking was heard as a red headed mage stepped in.<p>

"ERZA!" They all shouted.  
>"What is the meaning of this." Erza said as she looked around seeing everyone gathered and having a party without her.<p>

Her eyes travelled around and noticed new faces… and Lucy.  
>Lucy and Erza's eyes locked.<br>"LUCY?!"

Gray and Natsu paled… and began to inch away from Lucy and Erza. Again…. The two of them had left Lucy and once again something had happened to her. Meaning…. Punishment was inevitable.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Natsu and Gray yelled to each other.

* * *

><p>A few hours later.<p>

Natsu and Gray were knocked out cold in the middle of the guild. Erza was filled in to Lucy's condition and the party was still raging on.

Igneel, Grandeeny, Metallicana, Master Makarov, and Master Mavis were sitting together watching the youngsters and other older team members party. Igneel just shook his head at the sight of his son passed out on the guild floor. Metallicana just drank away his beer. Grandeeny was having fun watching the excitement in the guild.

Lucy was sitting with the girls, enjoying her milkshake. She looked around the hall and watched Gajeel and Lily draw on Natsu and Gray's faces. Their "gihi" giggles could be heard clearly with her sensitive ears and she just shook her head smiling at them.

"Boy did we avoid another thunder palace today." Lucy heard someone say. She turned her head towards Macao and Wakaba.  
>"Yea… I haven't seen Laxus that mad since then."<br>"Glad that Lucy came back like that. Otherwise we'd all be fried like before."  
>"Nah… Laxus' has changed. He'd only fry her."<br>"Haha…. Ha…. You're right." Wakaba said taking a puff of his cigarette.

She sweat dropped and looked away. She turned her gaze towards Laxus.. and there he was sitting with the raijinshuu… death glaring her down. Chills went down her spine and she shuddered from his terrifying gaze. She gulped and crouched down to hide away from his sight. She slid away quietly to not get noticed by the girls. She was NOT ready to die from him. Just as she had decided before, she would ignore him and their relationship would go back to how it was before.

Stepping down from the chair, Lucy found herself standing next to Asuka.

"OH hi Asuka. Thank you for trying to help me."  
>"Mhm! No problem Lucy! But stay away from uncle Laxus.. he's really mad at you. I heard momma and papa talk about him and his team being in a magazine."<br>"Magazine..? OOOOHHHH!" Lucy paled.. magazine.. Sorcerer Weekly.. the runway request.. modeling..

THAT WAS WHY?! Lucy paled and felt her mouth go dry. It was worse than she thought. Ten times worse. Not only had she bailed on her mission.. but Laxus had filled in for her?! And specifically that mission?! But he had wanted to take it from her in the first place! Why was he so angry?!

Lucy sighed. Asuka giggled.

"It's okay! Uncle Laxus isn't so scary. He's actually a big softie." Asuka whispered.  
>"Heh…." Lucy squinted as she thought of thunder palace Laxus. Yea.. BIG softie… NOT!<br>"Well I'm going to head home. See you later Asuka!" Lucy whispered. She signaled Asuka to keep it a secret and began walking towards the guild doors.  
>"Bye!" Asuka whispered.<p>

Lucy snaked underneath people's feet and tables. Closer and closer she came to the guild doors. She opened the door slightly and slipped out quietly.

The night breeze was amazing on her skin. She walked along the streets and was amazed at how big everything looked. The river looked larger as she walked along the ledge.

"Be careful little girl! Don't do that! It's dangerous!" the men called from a boat.  
>"It's okay!" Lucy waved at them.<br>"It's dangerous!" they yelled.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and lift her up.  
>"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she squealed. She kicked and trashed with her little arms and hands.<p>

"Woah… calm down bunny."

Lucy froze and blinked several times. The hands lifted her up and put her on his shoulders. Legs on each side of this shoulder.  
>"Gajeel! What are you doing here?" Lucy said hugging his head. She looked over towards her sides and found Metallicana walking next to her and Lily flying.<br>"Oh Metallicana and Lily too!"

Metallicana just strolled with his hands in his pockets. Not a thing bothered him.

"Tch. What does it look like im doing." Gajeel walked along the street.  
>"Well.. I don't know. That's why I'm asking." Lucy said playing with his hair now. She made a ponytail on top of this head.<br>"Walking you home bunny. You're a 6 year old girl remember. Not very safe for a little girl like you to be walking around alone in the middle of the night. Not that its any different from when you're normal either." Gajeel laughed.

Lily who was flying next to him looked over and stifled a laugh. Gajeel's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Lucy ignored Gajeel insult and contined playing with his hair.

"Will you stop doing that!" Gajeel yelled at Lucy. She giggled and hugged his head again.  
>"You brats are so loud and annoying." Metallicana said frowning irritated at them.<br>"Good to see you too Metallicana" Lucy said smiling over at the dragon.

"Ha. What have you done to yourself now." Metallicana said looking over at Lucy at the corner of her eyes.  
>"Nothing! I did nothing!" Lucy said looking away.<br>"Turning into a little bratty whiny 6 year old is nothing?" Gajeel scoffed.  
>"HEY! IT'S THE MEDICINE'S FAULT!" Lucy hit Gajeel's head.<br>"IF YOU DON'T STOP HITTING ME OR MESSING UP MY HAIR I SWEAR ILL THROW YOU IN THE RIVER TO DROWN!" Gajeel barked.  
>"Okay okay! I'll stop." Lucy giggled as she hugged Gajeel's head. "But Gajeel…"<br>"What." Gajeel said annoyed.  
>"How did you do that?"<br>"How did I do what?"  
>"How did you sneak up on me like that? I didn't even sense you. Smell or hear you." Lucy said looking puzzled.<br>"Gihi… you're forgetting who you're talking to bunnygirl." Gajeel smirked.  
>"But… you're the one who trained me. It's odd that I couldn't sense you." Lucy said perplexed.<p>

Gajeel frowned. She had been talking about he future Gajeel. He thought hard what it meant. He had trained her? How to sense her surroundings? He?! Out of all people who trained her?! And her!? Out of all the people in the guild? What exactly had happened between his older self and her?

"Obviously I didn't teach you everything." Gajeel said.  
>"hmph." Lucy pouted<p>

Gajeel walked up the apartment stairs and Lucy gave him her keys. He opened the door and the four stepped put Lucy down and went straight for her fridge.

"REALLY?!" Lucy said incredulously at Gajeel.  
>"What? I'm hungry."<br>"Then you should've eaten at the guild!" Lucy said putting her hands on her hips.  
>"I wasn't hungry then. Bringing you home took a lot of energy you know. You're still heavy as a 6 year old." Gajeel smirked.<p>

Lucy puffed and clenched her fists.

"URGHH! I HATE YOU GAJEEL! IM NOT FAT!" Lucy stomped into her bedroom.  
>"Gihi…" Gajeel rummaged through her fridge.<p>

Metallicana wandered around her apartment, observing curiously at everything.

"Well.. can we go now?" Gajeel said chomping on a sandwich he found.  
>"You don't even give me just one second do you." Metallicana said annoyed at Gajeel. Metallicana was at the sink and found a peculiar object. He stared at it wide eyes.<br>"We walked her home. She's safe. Let's go." Gajeel said impatiently. "Why are we even here. She has her own team to take care of her."

Metallicana walked up to Gajeel and stared him down. Gajeel froze from his father's gaze. It was full of unspoken emotions.. Metallicana stayed silent.. and after a while, he tore his gaze away from Gajeel. He headed towards the apartment doors and left. Gajeel and Lily stood confused as to what just happened.

"Are you coming or not!" Metallicana roared.

Gajeel took another bite of his sandwich and yelled. "Yea yea.. you senile dragon." He muttered. He took a couple steps before he looked towards what Metallicana was looking in the sink.

An iron spoon. He could smell it. It smelled tasty, but it looked too interesting to eat. He picked it up and felt the intricate designs of the spoon. It was a dragon and to his surprise, the dragon was protecting something in its arms.

A bunny.

"Gajeel! Stop eating all my food!" a little voice was heard.  
>Gajeel's eyes widened.. and he quickly clenched the spoon and looked towards Lucy's room.<p>

Gajeel rushed out the apartment doors and Lily followed. The doors were shut quietly after them. Lucy ran with her little feet towards the kitchen and was about to yell. She blinked in confusion as she found her kitchen empty.

"Oh.. they left." Lucy turned around and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>It felt very warm. Safe. She snuggled in closer to the blanket.. the heavy blanket. The thick heavy blanket that seemed a little too hard. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and her eyes saw a bare chest.<p>

BARE CHEST?!  
>"NATSUUU!" Lucy struggled in his arms. If she had been her normal size it would have been easy to kick him out. But 6 year old Lucy…<p>

She squirmed and squirmed. Natsu snored on and hugged her tighter.

"NOO! NAT….SUU!" Lucy suffocated in his hug.

Strong arms plied off Natsu's arms and released Lucy. They lifted Lucy up from the bed and into the man's arms.

Lucy looked up at the man.. and found herself looking at Igneel.

"Igneel!" Lucy said shocked.  
>"My son is an idiot. Forgive him." Igneel said walking over to the couch. Lying down on the couch, he put Lucy on top of his stomach.<p>

"Yes he is" Lucy said still angry at Natsu. "You know he keeps coming over to my house uninvited and sneaks himself into my bed! Do you know how much he invades my privacy?! He sometimes even walks in on my when I'm bathing!" Lucy complained to Igneel.

"Haahahahahaha" Igneel laughed heartily. "Well I didn't per se teach him manners to survive in the human world."  
>"That idiot sometimes URGH!" Lucy clenched her fists in the air.<br>"Haha… well he has you to teach him everything that I haven't been able to.. no?" Igneel said raising an eyebrow.

Lucy looked at Igneel and frowned.  
>"I don't want to be his mother."<br>"No.. you're his partner."  
>"Yes.. but I shouldn't have to teach him not to sneak into a girl's private room or when a girl is using the bathroom." Lucy crossed her arms.<br>"He'll learn." Igneel just smiled it off.

"So you're Natsu's partner." Igneel said staring at Lucy.  
>"Yes." Lucy said "And so is Gray, Erza, Happy.. sometimes Wendy and Gajeel"<br>"No.. he can only have one partner for life." Igneel said.

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.  
>"Only one partner?"<br>"Dragons… only have one partner in their lifetime. And you are Natsu's partner as you and he say." Igneel said.

Lucy was shocked. She wasn't ready for this. No.. not this.  
>"No no no no… I'm sorry but we aren't dating. We aren't as you say LIFE partners. We are just partners."<br>"I don't understand." Igneel said frowning now.  
>"Natsu and I are just partners like he is with Happy. Partners in the guild do missions together. We are a team with Gray and Erza. We work together to complete missions for jewels and make a living off of it. We have fun adventures together and…"<br>"But you care about each other. And are always together." Igneel said raising his eyebrow.  
>"Yes…" Lucy said. But then she remembered the past few months and how Natsu hasn't particularly been there for her. Her Natsu of her time at least.<p>

"Well actually…No."

Igneel frowned.

"No we aren't always together. He has the freedom to go on missions with whoever he wants to. He doesn't always have to stay with me.. or protect me. And I don't always have to go on missions with him. But we are a team no matter what. He's my friend." Lucy smiled.

Igneel stared at Lucy silently.

"He was the one that brought me to FairyTail in the first place. He's saved me countless times and has been there for me when I've needed him most. I've fought beside him and he's the bravest person I know. He's immature and hot headed most of the time but he's loyal and caring. Many of our guild members look up to him and his fighting spirit. You should be very proud of him."

Igneel looked over at Natsu sleeping on the bed. He smiled.

"Do you love him?" Igneel looked at Lucy.

Lucy was frozen.

"Uhm….uhm…" Lucy muttered. "Igneel… we really don't have that kind of relationship. I'm sure Natsu has never even thought of liking a girl or having a girlfriend." Lucy sweatdropped.

"You don't know that" Igneel said crossing his arms. "My son isn't stupid. He's a young man with raging hormones and I am positive that having women around does not go without effect on him."

"hahaha it's natsu! I'm sorry but he's as dense as a rock. Anyways… He and I aren't interested in each other like that. I know that as a fact." Lucy said as she slid off of Igneel's stomach. "Well I'm going to shower. We'll wake Natsu up later and head to the guild. I'll let you guys pass for trespassing this morning but I expect no surprise visits in the middle of the night anymore now that you're here Igneel."

"Natsu seven years from now begs to differ." Igneel said calmly.

Lucy stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Natsu seven years from now… isn't the Natsu now.. or the man this Natsu will ever be. That Natsu is gone.. and will never come back. Time has changed.." She said smiling as she went in the bathroom.

The bathroom doors closed and water running was soon heard.

Igneel looked up at the ceiling..  
>In the bed.. Natsu lay quietly still with his eyes open. He was slightly frowning as held a single strand of Lucy's hair in his fingers.<p> 


	41. Dads to Sons

**I'm sorry for not updated regularly. I've been really busy and it is really hard for me to write often. I am not finished with the story. There is soo much to write about! So please be patient with me. I apologize again. **

**Thank you loyal fans. Let me know how you liked this one!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night. A single cloud was passing over the full moon. She lay sleeping in her large bed with her small body.<p>

The window opened silently and in stepped a figure. A fluttery sound was heard as an animal flew in. And just as the figure before, another man more stealthy and silent walked in.

"Well. This is Lucy's room." Natsu said happily showing his father around.

"Natsu.. shh! You'll wake the monster!" Happy said flying around till he landed right next to Lucy's sleeping figure.

Natsu turned to look at Lucy and found himself a little startled to see her so small in her bed. He came closer to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He absorbed the sight in. Adorable innocent looking little Lucy sleeping soundly. Her little chest rose up and down.

Igneel watched his son carefully. A glint in his eyes.

Natsu lifted his hand up and gently pushed aside her bangs from her eyes. At that perfect moment, the single cloud covering the moon passed slowly and began to reveal the moonlight's rays. The moonlight rays gently appeared through the window and touched Lucy's cheeks. Slowly more and more moonlight lit her body… and her body began to emit particles of light.

Happy and Natsu's eyes widened and they jumped back.

"Natsu! What's going on with Lucy?!" he whispered loudly.

"I don't know!" Natsu whispered back.

Igneel watched Lucy's body with a serious face. He had a slight frown.

Lucy's body lit up with light, causing Natsu, Happy, and Igneel to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, they opened their eyes to find a beautiful woman on the bed.

"Woah.." Happy said flying to the bed once again and landing. "Lucy…?"

Natsu came closer again and put his hand on her forehead to check that she wasn't having a fever.. and that she was real. He stared at Lucy's face. She was normal! Her body was back to its old self.

"Lucy's back to normal!" Happy said happily.

Happy crawled over to Lucy's arm and snuggled into her side. At the touch, Lucy instinctively moved onto her side and wrapped her arms around happy. Happy happily snuggled in her embrace, sighed and closed his eyes.

Natsu watching the whole scene, smiled. Igneel was frowning still as he watched everything.

"Natsu. " Igneel finally spoke.

"Hm..?" He looked over at his dad and smiled.

Igneel sighed at his son.  
>Natsu looked back at Lucy's face.<p>

"Do you do this often?" Igneel asked.  
>"Do what?" Natsu said confused.<br>"Come to her den and watch her sleep?"

"Oh. All the time. Happy and I come to sleep on her bed all the time. It's so comfortable." Natsu said not caring much.

Igneel raised an eyebrow at Natsu.

"You sleep in the same den as her?"  
>"Yup! Not all the time. But a lot of the time we do."<br>"Then have you mated?"  
>"Mated?" Natsu turned to his dad confused.<p>

"Sigh… thought so." Igneel said rubbing his forehead.

"Lucy is a weird girl. We come in all the time and eat her food. You know when I first met her, she bought me and Happy food. Since she joined the guild, we've been coming in to sleep in her bed and eat her food until she kicks us out. But she never gets too mad. Stripper and Erza do the same."

"What is she to you?" Igneel said with a clear low voice.  
>"Dad… She's my partner." Natsu said smiling.<p>

Igneel froze. He looked up at Natsu and gazed seriously at his son.  
>"It is time I tell you about dragon mating."<p>

Natsu just blinked and smiled widely.  
>"DOES IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME GETTING STRONGER!? I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said fist pumping and standing up.<p>

"SSHHHHHH NATSUU!" Happy whispered and whined.

Igneel sighed..

* * *

><p>Everything was going too fast and it was hazy.<p>

"She's never been on a date?"  
>"Why is it always trains!?"<br>"Natsu…come on.. Let's get you to bed." her voice rang  
>"Natsu.. I guess you're still catching me from falling…"<br>"Natsu… you left me…"  
>"Lucy… run" he heard his voice plead.<p>

His heart was pounding now.. he didn't like this feeling.

"What no! I'm not leaving you!"  
>"Stop! Don't listen!" he heard her yell.<br>"Please! Stop! Fight it!"

It became deafening silent. He didn't know where he was.. he was scared.

"It's nice here isn't it Luce."  
>"mm.. it is nice."<br>"Natsu…. It's cold."  
>"You're always cold…"<br>"Don't cry Luce…"

Silence.

"Luce.. please don't leave me"  
>The silence was killing him.. why was he feeling guilty.. why was he feeling so scared..<p>

"LUCE!" he called out. "Where are you?"

"Luce.. I wish I could save you.. I wish with all my heart." He heard himself say.  
>That was all he could handle.<p>

"LUCE! WHERE ARE YOU! LUUCCYYY!" he yelled out into the darkness.

He saw a light and began running towards it.

As he came closer and closer the light turned into a doorway. Through the door he saw Laxus and Lucy standing together.. He had his arms around her waist and his face was inching into hers. Lucy was standing still and was about to close her eyes.

"LUCEE!" he yelled ready to fire blast towards her. But his magic wasn't working. His heart clenched and pounded hard.

His eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He tried to get up but found a weight in his arms. His eyes looked towards his chest and found a small blonde girl. It was Lucy.

He gently lied on the bed again and hugged her close. She was still in her arms. It was all a bad dream. The voices were so vivid though.. and that scene.. it was too close to real.. he squeezed her closer.. trying to block off the voices.

She whimpered and whined. Her eyes began to flutter and he quickly began to fake snore.

He remained awake and heard everything between Lucy and his dad. What was this feeling.. what was he to do now.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was lying on this bed.. twirling the spoon in his fingers. Letting the moonlight sparkle on its surface.<p>

"I see you found it too."

Gajeel looked over at the door and found metallicana leaning against the door frame.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked.

"A spoon." Gajeel said annoyed at his father's stupid question.

"It's not just any spoon Gajeel." Metallicana growled at his son's arrogance.

Gajeel frowned.

"The future you was quite fond of her. I can sense that it was your magic that made it."

"…."

"You knelt before me… begging me to save her… is she worth the same to you now?"

"She's a guildmate.. we risk our lives for each other. There's a lot I need to make up to her also…"

"What did you do now?" Metallicana sighed heavily.

"I almost killed her." Gajeel said in a low soft voice.

Metallicana stared at Gajeel.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR MATE?!"

" In my defense she wouldn't give in! And we weren't guild mates then…. WAIT… MATE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Listen boy… why do you think you gave her a spoon.. made from your own magic.. of a dragon and a bunny?" Metallicana said angry.

"I DIDN'T MAKE IT FOR HER"

"Your future self did… meaning she will mean something to you. It might not be now but in the future you did. And you had almost killed her?!"

"No NO NO. I mean.. I did bang her up pretty bad.. and that's why I owe her.. I owe a lot to many of the guild members.. but.. AAGH I don't do this romance crap.. falling in love. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH."

"Gajeel. It is not weakness to fall in love. It is weakness when you fail to acknowledge and protect it."

"Well I fly alone.. with Lily.. he's an exception.. in any case.. I'm just like you." Gajeel said looking out the window.

"I don't fly alone by choice…." Metallicana said turning around and leaving the room.

Gajeel shot his eyes towards his dad and stared with wide eyes.

Lily walked in front of the doorway with a bowl of kiwis in his hand. He looked at Gajeel's shocked face.

"What did I miss?" Lily said taking a bite of a kiwi slice.


	42. Mest Up

**I know its been a while. I'm sorry. To make up for it, I give you a long chapter. :) **

**Let me know how it was for you! 3**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>She stepped out of her bathroom with her wet hair and towel. No sign of anyone in her room. The towel was a huge robe on her and she quickly scurried across the room to her bedside drawer and began rummaging for clothes.<p>

Finding her clothes, she quickly changed by hopping around the room. Dress then socks. She accidently tripped by twisting her right ankle and fell, hitting her left ankle hard on the table leg.

"AAHHOUCCHH!" Lucy squeaked and began to tear up from the pain. Her young body was more sensitive to pain and especially with the dragon lacrima implanted in her body. The chest pain had subsided now and she was getting used to her heightened senses. She could hear the rapid thumping of feet coming closer to her room.

"LUCE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Natsu barged in.  
>"I'm.. okay." Lucy said as she looked up at him.<br>"What happened? Why are you on the floor?"

"I tripped while I was changing." Lucy got on her knees and tried to get up. When she put weight on her right ankle however, pain shot through her ankle. Her left ankle wasn't any better either and so she fell on her side again. Clenching her fists and biting her lip, she whimpered from the pain.

"Lucy! What's wrong with your feet? Do they hurt?!" Natsu rushed over and gently picked her up.  
>"What's going on here." Igneel walked up into the room.<br>"Dad.. Lucy's hurt. We have to get her to Wendy." He said worried.  
>"Natsu… I'm fine." Lucy said trying to calm the situation.<p>

"DON'T LIE TO ME LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy stared shocked and wide-eyed at Natsu… tears streaming down her face now.

"Don't… hide anything from me any more." He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Lucy's teary eyes.. his face softened as he noticed how fragile she looked.

"I'm going to take care of you. I need to know if you are hurting.. because…" He looked away.. his bangs covering his eyes.  
>"Natsu…." Lucy said touched.<br>"because…"  
>"because we are partners.." Lucy smiled..<p>

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked away from her..

"Okay Natsu.. I'm sorry. I know you'll take care of me. Like you always have. And I will take care of you too. Now will you look at me?"

Natsu looked over at her again. He gave his signature smile.

"And you better remember that Luce. You are my **P**artner." He swung her around.  
>"Hahaha… alright alright!" she grabbed on to his vest smiling widely.<p>

Igneel watched with amusement as he raised an eyebrow at Natsu and Lucy. His arms crossed. Happy flew next to him now and covered his mouth with his paws.

"NATSU LIKES A LITTLE GIRL!" Happy laughed muffled.  
>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" Igneel laughed loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>The guild doors slammed open and Natsu walked in with Lucy in his arms.<p>

"Woah…." People said as they watched the scene with little Lucy being carried bridal style in Natsu's arms.  
>"Mira! Wendy! Where are you?" Natsu said aloud.<br>"Natsu! Lucy! Oh! You look so adorable together!" Mira squealed with hearts in her eyes. She walked up to them  
>"Mira…" Lucy said sweatdropping. Natsu blushed and cleared his throat.<br>"Good morning Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Igneel-san, Happy" Wendy came up to them.  
>"Yo Wendy. Lucy's ankles.. can you look at them?"<br>"Oh Lucy! What happened?" Mira said worried. She gently touched one of her ankles and Lucy cringed.  
>"OUCH!" Lucy tried to hold back her reaction.<br>"Oh dear…" Mira said worried.  
>"I think we should take Lucy-san to the infirmary." Wendy said.<br>"That is a good idea." Mira said as they all turned to go to the infirmary.

As they walked through the guild hall to the infirmary, they passed by Gajeel, Metallicana, and Lily sitting in the darkest corner. Lucy saw them and her eyes widened as she noticed a certain object in Gajeel's mouth. Sticking out from his smirking smile was the handle of a spoon that looked all too familiar.

She pointed out to him shocked and fearing for the spoon.. Gajeel licked the spoon slowly as he teasingly pulled the spoon out of his mouth. She froze and began to blush as she watched him do so. She was about to yell at him when a new object gained her attention.

Laxus was walking down the stairs while Natsu and she were ascending up. He didn't even give her a glance and descended with his usual serious and handsome face. Lucy just stared as they passed each other and felt a growing guilt in her chest. He had still not forgiven her yet…

Soon, her sight was blocked by a wall as she entered into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Lucy!" Asuka came running into the room.<br>"Asuka!" Lucy said excited.  
>"Hello Lucy. How are you feeling?" Bisca and Azlack<br>"Good. Almost 100%!" she lifted her right foot in the air. Both of her ankles were wrapped up as she sat on her the infirmary bed with her small body.  
>"Lucy.. I hope you feel better soon. That looks pretty bad.." Azlack came and sat on the bed beside her.<br>"Up Up!" Asuka said coming to her dad.

Azlack lifed Asuka and put her on the bed with Lucy.

"Does it hurt?" Asuka said crawling onto the bed now. She saw worried at Lucys ankles.  
>"mm.. a little. But its okay. Wendy said I should be all better by tomorrow."<br>"That is good.. actually Lucy. We had a favor to ask of you."  
>"Hm.?"<br>"Since you won't be going on missions any time soon, can you watch Asuka for today?"  
>"Azlack and I are going on a mission and we should be able to finish by the end of today." Bisca said smiling.<br>"Of course! I'd love to play with her. We'll have a lot of fun won't we Asuka?" Lucy winked at Asuka.  
>"YAY!" Asuka pumped her fists into the air.<br>"LUCY!" Gray and Erza barged in.  
>"Well.. that's our cue. We'll pic you up later Asuka. You be good now." Bisca and Azlack kissed Asuka and left.<p>

Gray and Erza greeted Bisca and Azlack off. They came rushing to Lucy's side.

"Lucy.. what happened?!" Gray said sitting next to her. "Hi Asuka." He pinched her cheeks.  
>"Hi Gray! Erza" Asuka said smiling.<br>"Good morning Asuka. Now Lucy.. tell us what indeed happened." Erza took the other side of the bed.  
>"Well.. I tripped." Lucy sighed.<p>

"Oh.. that's all. What's new." Gray said putting his hands on her ankles. His hands began to frost and he started to ice her ankles gently. "You should be more careful clumsy lucy."  
>"Hey! I don't trip all the time." Lucy pouted.<p>

Gray gave her the 'really?' look.

"Wow.. Gray.. do you love Lucy?" Asuka said innocently.  
>"EH!?" Lucy said aloud.<br>"I..I…." Gray said stuttering while blushing.

"What makes you think that Asuka?" Erza said with her normal tone.  
>"Well.. when mom comes back from her missions and is hurt, dad will treat mom like Gray is right now. He gets her an ice pack, and massages her feet." Asuka said smiling.<p>

"Ah.. I see."  
>"Oh and he always takes his shirt off at home around mom and me. And… bffff!"<p>

"Hahaha… Asuka.. no no.. ur dad can go around however he wants at home.. but Gray and I are teammates. We are close good friends but we aren't going to get married like your parents." Lucy said covering Asuka's mouth. She blushed as she realized that Gray would come to her house half naked anyways.. and even nude sometimes..

Gray just sat sizzling with embarrassment and blushing.. imagining his life of being nude at home with wife Lucy. Her possible being maybe probably naked too…  
>Erza seeing Gray's blushing face punched his head and knocked Gray out onto the bed.<p>

"Don't go imagining indecent things about Lucy."

Asuka giggled and began to look depressed slowly.  
>"What's wrong Asuka?" Lucy asked.<br>"I wish my parents were married."  
>"WHAT?!" Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu said all together.<br>"Natsu!" Lucy said as he walked in.  
>"Lushy!" Happy flew into her, causing her to fall back on her bed.<br>"What do you mean you wish your parents were married Asuka? They are!" Natsu said confused.  
>"They.. didn't have a wedding.. they said they never had time to."<br>"Are you sure?" Lucy said sitting up again with Happy on her lap.  
>"I heard them talking when I pretended to sleep." Asuka said tearing up.<br>"Well.. we'll just surprise them with one." Lucy said.  
>"Yes. Let's plan one for them. They've done too many things on their own without us. It's our time to show our gratitude for watching over the guild while we were gone." Erza said smiling and crossing her arms.<p>

"A wedding huh… sounds like it's going to get pretty crazy the next few days." Gray said continuing to ice Lucy's ankles.  
>"HAHA FairyTail wedding style. With lots of fire and fireworks!" Natsu got all pumped up.<br>"Oh it's going to be so much fun."  
>"Really?! You'll really plan a wedding for mommy and daddy?" Asuka said with wide-eyes.<br>"Yes. And you'll help make it the best wedding ever." Erza said picking Asuka up from the bed.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST FAMILY EVER!" Asuka yelled excitedly.

SWOOSH!  
>"Did I hear wedding?!" Mira popped her head in through the door.<p>

Everyone in the room laughed..

"Oh Mira..." Lucy sweatdropped.  
>"Good timing Mira. We need to plan for Bisca and Azlack's wedding."<br>"EEEKKK!" Mira squealed in joy.

"So when are we having this wedding?" Gray asked around.  
>"TODAY!" Asuka said happily.<br>"Today?! Uhm.. Asuka.. weddings don't just happen in one day…" Lucy said.

Asuka started to tear up.

"Why of course we can." Mirsa said with a smile  
>"EH?!" Gray and Lucy paled.<br>"I've been waiting for a day like this and I will not take any chances of this wedding being cancelled. I think I'll start making the preparations for the food and cake and decorations!" Mira said turning around.  
>"No." Erza stopped Mira. "I'll be in charge of the cake."<p>

Lucy, Gray, and Natsu shuttered at Erza's serious face. They did not want anything to do with cake and Erza.

"That is fine." Mira said smiling.

"Well… I guess I'll be in charge of ice sculptures. "  
>"Happy and I will be in charge of fireworks!" Natsu said pumped up.<br>"I'll be in charge of the wedding dress." Lucy said happily.  
>"Speaking of wedding dresses… what about brides maids and grooms men?" Erza said with wide eyes.<p>

Everyone remained silent..  
>"I'M GOING TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR!" Erza and Mira yelled at each other.<p>

"What did you say? Of course it would be me not you Mirajane." Erza but her forehead into Mira's.  
>"Haha.. silly Erza.. Bisca would want me to be the maid of honor.. She likes me more." Mira said pushing back with glaring eyes.<p>

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

><p>The guild hall was bustling about as everyone started helping with preparations.<p>

Laxus was responsible for lighting and was setting up light lacrimas around the guild hall. Shadowgear was busy with the arrangements of the tables and chairs.  
>Gajeel and lily were helping with heavy lifting. Wendy and Grandeeney were sitting making floral bouquets with a bunch of other girls and Freed. Bixlow was helping by putting white wedding drapes on the ceiling with his babies. Cana was making alcoholic barrels of mixed drinks for the wedding and anything she could for "refreshments needed to party". Everyone was helping and those out in the mission field were called back by master Makarov using communication lacrimas.<p>

"How will we know if Mama will like everything?" Asuka said looking around.  
>"Like this." Lucy said smiling.<p>

Lucy was sitting on top of a table and she lifted her arm out with a key in her hand.

"Open the gate of the twins! Gemini!"

A flash of light.. Gemini appeared floating. At that moment, Lucy's body trembled slightly as she used her magic. Unlucky for Lucy, Cana had seen and began to frown slightly.

"Lucy Lucy! We've come to play!" they both chanted.  
>"Waaaa~!" Asuka said surprised.<br>"Asuka these are the Gemini twins. Gemini, Asuka."  
>"Hello Gemini." Asuka said with sparkling eyes.<br>"Hi Asuka. Hi hi" The twins said smiling and twirling around her.  
>"Okay Gemini, I need you to change into Bisca. Use Asuka's memories to get her exactly as possible."<br>"Okay!"

Gemini flashed yellow light and soon… stood Bisca.

"Oh its MAMA!" Asuka said surprised.  
>"Mhm. Gemini can change into anyone they come into contact with or from memory."<br>"Woaahh! Cool!" Asuka said mesmerized.  
>"Okay Gemini. What will Bisca want in her perfect wedding." Lucy said.<p>

Bisca-Gemini turned and looked around.

"Bisca would want….."

* * *

><p>"Cana! What are you doing?!" Lucy squealed as Cana took Lucy into a empty room and locked the door.<br>"Spill it Lucy. What are you really doing?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"You aren't a kid from some medicine.. I haven't seen you once take any medicine and neither has anyone else. Trust me I've asked."  
>"Wha…what are you talking about… I.."<br>"You're not going to fool me Lucy. Either you tell me or I'm going to tell the entire guild you're lying."  
>"Okay okay! You caught me.."<br>"Well?"  
>"I took a potion. It makes me younger."<br>"Now why would you want to drink a potion that makes you into a little kid?" Cana said raising an eyebrow and completely confused. "I know you're cute as a pie as a kid but seriously.. you aren't going to get any boys like that"

"That's exactly why!" Lucy said frustrated and covered her face.  
>"What?"<p>

"That's exactly why… I.. I don't want any of the dragon slayers to start liking me."  
>"PUHAHAHAHHAHAHHA that makes no sense Lucy. I understand Natsu… but what.. you mean Gajeel and Laxus?"<br>"I'M SERIOUS CANA! When I was away with the future dragon slayers… they were different around me.. They really did care about me and risked their lives to save me from dying.."

Cana was silent now.. "And? What's so bad about them liking you?"

"I can't."  
>"Lucy.. if you don't like them, then you don't like them. They won't hurt you if you don't like them back or anything. If anything, you'll hurt them."<br>"You're right, they won't hurt me." _But they might hurt each other _she thought to herself.  
>"Exactly so what are you worried about?"<br>"Agh… there's a lot of things! Not just… "  
>"Are you sure you're not the one falling for them?" Cana said smirking.<br>"Honestly, I'm not ready for a relationship right now.. I just got my life back. I want to explore the world and do so many things! I.."  
>"Alright alright!"<br>"And plus… Lisanna likes Natsu, Levy and Gajeel have an unspoken feelings for each other, and I don't know what is going on between Laxus and Mira."  
>"Ha.. wow.. you've gotten that all figured out." Cana said sighing and looking up at the ceiling.<br>"So I am right!"

"Kinda.. sorta.. maybe? Well.. I know that Lisanna and Natsu were pretty close before the accident. From what I've heard, they've planned to get married when they were older. But it was such a long time ago Lucy.. I'm sure it is nothing really. You and I know that Levy totally likes Gajeel. Can't say much about Gajeel liking her back though. And Laxus and Mira.."

Lucy watched Cana closely.

"Before Lisanna's accident, Laxus and Mira.. dated."  
>"What? Really?" Lucy was shocked.<br>"Yea. Well the bad boy with the demon girl, they were a good couple for a while. But when Lisanna's accident happened, Mira changed and couldn't handle being in a relationship with Laxus.. I think he honestly didn't know how to deal with it and didn't want to. He isn't very sensitive ya know?"  
>"haha..." Lucy said. <em>This Laxus and future Laxus are completely different.. future Laxus was..<br>_"He was such a jerk to her. Asking me to strip for him and you to be his girl in exchange for help during the phantom lord incident."  
>"Oh… ohno…really?"<p>

"Don't worry about it.. she was angry but she's okay now. He's changed a lot since you know.. the thunder palace thing when he lost his mind.. and I guess as of right now.. everything is up in the air."

Silence.

"Well anyways! Now that I know why you're hiding.. you need to change back to your original self."  
>"What! No way! Now that I know all that, I definitely don't want to change back!" Lucy crossed her arms.<br>"Lucy! It's Bisca and Azlack's wedding! And you are going to attend in your beautiful original self in a beautiful dress with all the other girls. You can't help it that you look so dang gorgeous that they want you!"  
>"Oh stop it Cana."<br>"C'mon Lucy. You can go as my sexy date." Cana wiggled her eyebrows at Lucy.  
>"Hahaha…"<br>"Stop your worrying and just let things happen naturally. You can't stop feelings. You know that better than anyone."  
>"sigh… okay."<p>

* * *

><p>Bisca and Azlack were walking back to the guild now. Things had ended as expected and it was just about sundown.<p>

Just was they reached the guild..

Swoooshhh. A lightning struck and Azlack disappeared.

"AZLACK!" Bisca yelled.

SWOOOSHHH! Bisca disappeared as well.

"Let me go!" Bisca yelled as the kidnapper had covered her eyes with their hand.

And suddenly, she was let free.

She blinked her eyes slowly and was quickly shuffled around people she knew far too well.

"What's going on!" Bisca said looking strangely at all the girls dressed so nicely.

"Come on Bisca there isn't much time!" Cana said angrily

"Time for what?" Bisca said as she was being pulled into the dresser and was being stripped. "Woahh! Wait wwaaiitt!"

She stepped out in a long dress and took a look ahead of her. There was mirror and she saw herself, in a beautiful long wedding dress. Behind her stood very happy smiling girls from her guild.

Tears started to well up.

"What… what?"

"It's your wedding day Bisca." Mira said as she came up and wiped away Bisca's tears. "And the bride shouldn't cry. You're going to make your eyes puffy."

"Come sit here." Erza said gently leading Bisca to a seat.

Lucy walked up with Cancer next to her.

"Hello Bisca. Cancer here is going to do your hair okay?"  
>"Hello Bisca-san.. ebi" Cancer bowed.<br>"Lucy… Mira.. Erza… everyone…" Bisca said speechless.

"Mommy mommmy!" Asuka ran into the room.  
>"Asuka!" Bisca picked her daughter up and hugged her.<br>"Mommy no crying. We have no time!" Asuka said happily.  
>"Okay. Okay." Bisca sniffled. "Okay.. I'm ready."<p>

Snip snip brush snip snip

* * *

><p>He stood trembling and nervous. He stared at the guild doors anxiously.<p>

"Relax man." Gray said nudging Azlack.

"Ha..ha…." Azlack said blushing in embarrassment. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. He was married to Bisca and had a beautiful daughter with her already!

Next to him stood the groomsmen. Natsu, Gray, Max, Warren, and Elfman.

Standing at the podium as Master Makarov smiling happily. Everyone else was already seated at the benches and seats for the ceremony.

Lucy snuck in the side and tried to find a seat in the front. She had a beautiful flowing dress and her hair was down. She sat down next to Macao which startled him.

"Lucy?! You're!" Macao whispered in shock.

"Shhh!" Lucy whispered smiling. "Open the gate of the Lyre! Lyra!"

A flash of light appeared near Alzack and startled everyone. Soon, Lyra appeared and bowed. She set up and began to play her harp and sing.

The guild doors opened and everyone turned towards the bright entrance. The sunset was shining through.

In walked in a little girl and a taller boy. Asuka the flower girl smiling and dropping petals on the ground. Azlack teared up from the sight of his beautiful daughter. And next to her walked Romeo.. as the ring boy. A pillow in his hand and a set of rings.

After, Mira walked down the aisle as the maid of honor. Erza walked after, then Levy, then Cana, and last but not least, Evergreen.

After the maids had taken their spots near the podium.

Then walked in Bisca with Gildarts walking her down the aisle. Bisca's eyes widened as she saw the guild hall. It was all beautiful.. so very perfect. Lyra's singing, the lighting, decorations. Then she spotted Alzack in the front.. waiting.. eyes all on her.

Bisca and Alzack smiled, tears welling…

Gildarts led Bisca to Alzack and handed her over to him. Alzack hugged Gildarts in thanks and Gildarts gave a hearty chuckle. With her hand in his, they turned to face Master Makarov.

"We are gathered here today… to join Bisca and Alzack in marriage FAIRYTAIL STYLE!"

"YEAAAAAA!" "WHOOO!" Whistling was heard. Loud cheering.

* * *

><p>The party went on and on. Dancing and drinking. Embarrassing stories about the Cornell family was shared.. leaving Bisca and Alzack blushing in embarrassment.. but all in good fun. Gajeel even tried to sing them a song but was attacked down by several guild members. Everyone toasted to their happiness and bright future.<p>

Lucy sat smiling away next to Cana as Cana kept forcing her to try more and more of her wedding cocktails that she made. She had a pretty pink blush. To say that she looked anything but gorgeous would be an understatement. Every man in the guild had noticed her since she's reverted back to original self and the dress she had on made her look celestial, like a celestial maiden. She looked around the guild and watched everyone party. Her eyes fell on Gajeel and that was when she remembered.

She stood up abruptly and began to walk over to him.

"Lucy! Where are you going?!" Cana yelled.

Cana's yell brought Laxus' attention to Lucy. He had been glancing at her from time to time. And now he was just watching her as she walked over to a certain dragon slayer.

Gajeel had been watching Lucy for a while now.. but had been secretly. So when she walked over, he smirked and was inwardly roaring with delight as the bunny had come to play.

"Give it back." Lucy said frowning and lifting her hand up at him.  
>"Give what back?" Gajeel said leaning closer.<br>"Give me my spoon back. It's mine you thief."  
>"Oh… This?" Gajeel said as he took the spoon out of his pocket.<p>

Lucy tried to snatch it from him but he was too quick.

"Nah uh bunnygirl.. you called me a thief.. not very nice… I was just borrowing it."  
>"Just please… give it back."<br>"Hm… what's so special about it?"  
>"It's mine! Give it back!" Lucy yelled.<p>

Her shout caught the attention of Levy.

"Give it back to her Gajeel..." She walked over.  
>"Tell me what is so special about it bunnygirl.. and then I'll give it back to you."<br>"There's nothing special about it. It is my spoon and you took it." Lucy said trying to reach for it in his hand over the table.

Gajeel growled.

"Nothing huh… then you don't mind if I give it to Levy. It is JUST a spoon.. and you'd let Levy have it right? Here shrimp." Gajeel tossed it to Levy.  
>"Gajeel!" Lucy yelled in horror.<p>

Levy caught it and looked at the spoon in her hand. She was amazed at how pretty the spoon was and the design of a dragon and a bunny.

Lucy sat back in her seat. Gajeel looked over at Lucy smirking, but his smirk slowly faded as his eyes widened. Lucy sat staring back at him. Her brown eyes showed so much pain. She fought back the tears and he could smell it.

"Lucy.. this is such a beautiful spoon. Where did you get it?" Levy asked.  
>"From a friend…" Lucy said softly. She watched Gajeel with the pain and anger in her eyes and he watched her back with wide eyes.<p>

Silence. A flash of light appeared and there stood Loke.

"LOKE! HEY MAN LONG TIME!" Gray and a bunch of others said aloud.

Loke stood next to Lucy. "Hello everyone. Congratulations Bisca Alzack!"  
>"Thank you!" the happy couple yelled back.<p>

"Gajeel, Levy." Loke greeted them.  
>"Hi Loke." Levy said happily.<br>"Princess…. I…." He noticed something in Levy's hand and saw the spoon. His eyes widened as he wondered why that object was in Levy's hands and not Lucy's. He looked towards Lucy in confusion and saw her state.

Levy noticed Lucy's silence and was confused.

"Lucy? Here. You can have it back." Levy extended the spoon out to her.  
>"No.. it's okay Levy. You can have it. It's just a spoon." She smiled to Levy with a warm smile.<p>

Fury… such fury grew inside Loke. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and pushed her to stand. He then pulled Lucy along by the wrist away from Levy and Gajeel.. he needed to get her away from everyone NOW.

Gajeel took the spoon from Levy and got up. He walked fast towards Lucy, grabbed her wrist and put the spoon in her hand.

"OIY! You can't take a joke?" Gajeel said angrily.

Lucy's hand trembled as she held the spoon in her hand. She faced Gajeel.

"Levy! Catch!" she tossed the spoon to Levy.

Levy caught it. "Lucy! It's yours!"

Then she whispered.. "You wanted to give it to Levy.. Well I give it to her."  
>Loke took Gajeel's hand off Lucy's arm and pushed Lucy along away from them all. He led her up the stairs of the guild and down the hallway.<p>

"Lucy!" Levy yelled worried after her friend.

Gajeel stood watching Lucy get dragged way. He locked gaze with Metallicana who was frowning and shaking his head at him. Something definitely felt wrong. He couldn't believe how everything had turned out. It wasn't supposed to end this way. What.. the heck had he done!

* * *

><p>Laxus had watched the entire exchange.. he took a gulp of his beer and decided that he would like to find out what exactly was going on with this celestial mage. She had been constantly on his mind as of late..<p>

He was interested in her alright. She was stronger than he had thought, a good wife material.. he had saved her.. and his older self had been so heartbroken over her.. she was a fellow dragon slayer by lacrima.. she had unknown magic powers and teleportation like capabilities like him.. and she was looking more and more beautiful every time he looked at her.

The innocence was so alluring.

He stood up and went up to the second floor. Everyone was too busy with partying to notice him. Natsu was in a drinking contest with Gray. Juvia and Lisanna were cheering on their men and everyone was engrossed with that event.

He walked quietly towards the end of the hall, listening carefully for Loke and Lucy talking. He came to a door and started hearing Loke yelling.

"What… what were you thinking Lucy!" Loke yelled in desperation. "Lucy! They aren't here anymore! The Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu.. and Gray.. they aren't here anymore.. those guys downstairs.. they aren't the same people!"

"I know Loke.. I know" Lucy sobbed. "But that spoon.. it was mine.. he gave it to me!.. to me! And.. I know they aren't coming back.. but that is all I have to remember them by!"  
>"If you know then why are you doing this to yourself… Our Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus, and Gray are right here.. you need to let the future guys go.. "<p>

"I KNOW!" Lucy broke down in sobs.

Laxus froze as he heard everything.

"You think it's easy looking at them everyday knowing that they will never remember everything I went through with their future selves?! I'm trying Loke… but every time I see them.. I just miss them more and my heart breaks… It hurts so much Loke…"

"Lucy…" Loke said softly and in a pained voice.

"Everytime I see Natsu.. I'm reminded that no matter what.. I'm not the one he ends up with.."

Laxus' eyes widened.

"Gajeel… that once in my life he treated me lovingly and actually truly CARED about me… I miss his cooking and his warm smiles… "

"Gray.. was the first man who took me on the two dates that I've ever been to… and was the first man to respectfully treat me like a beautiful woman..."

"And Laxus…."

Laxus stared at the closed door. His heart thumped faster and faster.

"Laxus who needed me and believed that I could survive everything… who wanted me as I am…"

Lucy sobbed hard..

"C'mon Lucy.. the alcohol is getting to you… let's get you home."

Light began to shine through the cracks of the door. When it subsided.. Laxus slowly opened the door and pushed it open. The room was empty.

Laxus stood in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Loke appeared in her apartment.<p>

BBZZZAMMMM

Loke was abruptly sent back the celestial world and Lucy lay knocked out on the floor.

"Was this really necessary?" Doranbolt said checking Lucy's vitals.  
>"Yes. You know what the council is willing to do if we don't bring her." Lahar said as he picked Lucy bridal style.<br>"I know.." Doranbolt looked guiltily away.  
>"Here. Erase hers first."<br>"No… not hers… I owe her at least that. We owe her at least that.. She deserves to remember and know why. If she still fights us back later, I can always modify them then."  
>"Fine. Just take care of the rest of the guild. Make sure that they don't remember her… Lucy Heartfilia."<p>

Doranbolt watched Lucy sleep with apologetic eyes..  
>"I'm sorry Lucy…"<p> 


	43. Oh Deer

**Thank you for your patience. I am not finished with this story. It is going to continue. I'm sorry... I'm busy with work and school. **

**Thank you for those who message me. Really helps that people out there love my story as much I love to write it. I'll really try to continue writing as fast as possible. Just know that I am not going to abandon this story. :)**

**Let me know how you liked it!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>She finally finished the last paperwork of the huge stack of files she had on her desk. The room was lined with bookcases filled with textbooks. She leaned back in her seat and sighed a deep breath.<p>

"Done.. finally."

Forceful, Knock knock.

"Come in" she spoke.

The door swung open and a caped man hurried in.

"Yes?" She said with a strained tired voice. She rubbed her aching hands.

"Master Makarov is here." The man said nervously.  
>Her eyes opened wide and she froze.<p>

"He has been called by the leaders. I think they are going through with it this time."  
>"Not on my watch." She stood up from her seat, took the files on her desk and walked towards the door. Her eyes narrowed and with a dead serious face, she walked down the hallway towards the council room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Master Makarov. It has come to our attention once again that your guild is beyond belief reckless and uncontrollable." A council member said.<p>

"This is the millionth time that we have had to address the unending problems your guild causes. From property damage to daily complaints from clients.. when will you guild learn!" Another frowned angrily.

"I apologize for my children's recklessness.." Master Makarov said trying to laughing the serious atmosphere off.

"This is no laughing matter! We've had enough!"  
>"Yes.. we are tired of your meaningless apologies."<p>

"In review of Fairytail's trouble making history and reports of damages, we the council members have decided that you immediately disband Fairytail."

"What!" Master Makarov said shocked.

Yajima sat quietly and took a sip of his tea. He looked unconcerned. And he had every right to be.

At that very moment, the council room doors slammed open and in she marched in. "Ma'm! You can't just barge in!" the caped man hissed.  
>She walked right up the council's meeting table and slammed the two feet tall stack of paperwork.<p>

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you barge in-!" A council member yelled.

"How dare the council members have a meeting with the master of Fairytail without my presence. Of all the people in Fiore, the council members should be upholding the laws and following protocols."

"Layla my dear!" Master Makarov cried streams of tears in relief.  
>"Hello Master Makarov." She smiled warmly to him and then faced the council members with a serious glare.<p>

"Know your place. You are hired by us.. the magic council members. You have no authority to question…" One member began to spat when the head leader of the council silenced him with a slam to the table top.

She glared the leader down.

"I stand as the case manager for all Fairytail related information and cases. I have a right to stand invited to any meeting that the master of Fairytail is called for as delineated in the very job description of representative of Fairytail."

"Did you not get the memo? It is not our fault if you didn't receive the message. We sent it hours ago." The leader said calmly.  
>"No. No one was sent to relay the message."<br>"Well now you know." The leader said unfazed.

She clenched her fists.

"Now that you have joined us.. we shall commence. Master Makarov, the magic council hereby orders you to disband Fairytail."  
>"ON WHAT GROUNDS!" she yelled.<p>

Master Makarov stared wide-eyed at the passionate woman standing up to the council for a guild she wasn't part of. He could only marvel at how wonderfully brave this young beautiful woman was.

"On the grounds that Fairytail receives ten times more complaints and reports of property damage than any other guild in Fiore!"

"We've had enough of Fairytail's nonsense. Fairytail must be disbanded and the members punished for noncompliance to council rules and bringing disgrace to all mages"

"Yes you are correct in that Fairytail does create ten times more problems than any other guild." She confessed.

Master Makarov just paled..

"But they receive faster and better results in all the missions they take."

Master Makarov looked at Lucy shocked.

"In the past year, Fairytail has taken at least 60% of all available S-class missions and have completed 100% of all missions accepted. Most of the property damage is due to the difficulty of the missions themselves and the already degraded states of the buildings and land properties."

The council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

She put her hand on top of the stacked papers.

"Here I have the confessions of property owners that have filed property damage complaints of their fraud reports and documentations of property conditions before and after the completion of missions by Fairytail members."

"Many of these property owners have even changed their minds and are thankful for Fairytail's destructiveness and it provides job opportunities for renovation and remodeling of cities and buildings."

"That doesn't prove anything. Fairytail is still reckless and continues to be so regardless of any action by the council."

"The public and the guilds will not accept the disbandment of Fiore's strongest guild. The magic council would then be stating that they will shut down any guild they deemed to be too strong or a threat to the council. The magic council will lose credibility."

The leaders sighed in defeat. Once again they were beat….

"Fairytail is not a threat to the council. Disbandment of Fairytail is unlawful as there is no significant grounds for it and I have the documents to prove Fairytail's positive influence to the citizens of Fiore."

"Very well. Fairytail will not be disbanded." The leader of the council spoke. Some council members murmured in disapproval.  
>She smiled slightly and Master Makarov smiled widely in joy.<p>

"However.. Fairytail must not go unpunished for their recent increase in recklessness."

The other council members nodded except Yajima.  
>Her eyes narrowed.<p>

"Master Makarov… we thank you for your leadership. We formally ask you to step down as master of Fairytail. If you do not comply, we will be forced to resume disbandment of Fairytail for your noncompliance to the magic council"

She couldn't believe it. She was seething with anger. All that hard work.. and they had resorted to this.

Master Makarov stood frozen…  
>"Step down…?" he whispered.<p>

She looked towards Master Makarov and saw how heartbroken he looked. He couldn't protect his children anymore no matter what he did. He looked so small and fragile… and her heart broke for him. She knew it would eventually come to this… she knew the council was after him. She just had hoped they had a little more time.

"Master Makarov…" she spoke gently.  
>Master Makarov looked up towards her.<p>

"As representative for Fairytail… I am fully aware of the guild's entire functioning."  
>"As a member of the magic council, I am fully aware of the council's concerns for the future of the magic world.."<p>

The magic council members looked away.

"Master Makarov… please step down." She said.  
>He looked down defeated.. was this the end..?<p>

"And, as the representative of both the magic council and Fairytail, I formally request that you install Laxus Dreyar as the next master of Fairytail."  
>His eyes widened.<p>

"What? Laxus Dreyar!? He—"

"He is more than capable of being the next guild master for Fairytail. He has grown up in the guild and is more powerful than that of Jura, one of the ten magic saints. Also being grandson of Master Makarov, he has the lineage of leadership and shown his capabilities in all the S-class missions he has undertaken."

"He is reckless and young.. Fairytail will be in no better hands than in Makarov's"

"The magic council has allowed Sting Eucliffe to be guild master of Sabertooth and he is younger and less experienced than Laxus Dreyar. Youth has no base for argument unless you plan on disbanding Sabertooth as well."

At this the council members scowled and remained quiet. She had always been clever and always reminded them of her stubbornness to protect Fairytail.

She looked towards Master Makarov and frowned, ignoring the council's arrogance.  
>"Do you accept Master Makarov? Will you step down and install Laxus Dreyar as the next guild master?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I told you Makarov…."<br>"I know.."  
>"It is time to retire.. enjoy the time you have left with your children.."<p>

"…"

"You're lucky you know."  
>"Hm..?"<br>"You've only lasted this long as guild master because of that girl."  
>"Ah… Layla…"<br>"Layla…. Yea….." Yajima sighed. "She was the one who always battled for you and your guild.. it has been a year now.."  
>"She is a sweet strong child.. it's a shame she isn't part of our guild. We need more people like her in the world."<p>

"…."

"Goodbye Yajima. Make sure to come visit me sometime. I'll buy you ramen."  
>"I'll take you up on that offer." Yajima smiled.<p>

Master Makarov got up and began to walk down the hallway.  
>Yajima watched Makarov go.<p>

"Makarov you fool…. Can't you recognize your own child." He sighed.

* * *

><p>She watched from the window as Master Makarov entered a carriage to leave the magic council grounds.<p>

"Thank you master.. for making it less difficult than it could have been… you can relax now." She put her right hand on the window pane. Her pink Fairytail sign.

* * *

><p>The guild doors opened.<p>

"Welcome back master." Everyone said cheerfully.

Master Makarov walked in smiling and watched everyone closely… enjoying this moment.

"How was your meeting with the council?" Mira came up to Master Makarov.

"Mira.. will you please call everyone back. I have an announcement to make." Master Makarov said patting Mira's hand and proceeded to go up the guild stairs towards his office.

Mira watched with concern as Master Makarov disappeared into his office. She kept staring at the closed door.. feeling a sense of dread.

* * *

><p>The guild was bustling now. Everyone was present as Mira called them back from missions. Even Gildarts was present as Master Makarov personally requested his return.<p>

"Do you know what is going on?" Gildarts asked Mira.  
>"No.. I think it has to do with the council however." Mira said frowning slightly.<br>"Jiji must have gotten a scolding again from the council. Big deal. Happens all the time. He'll probably just ignore their threats anyways." Laxus said drinking his beer.

Natsu and Gray started brawling and everyone soon got involved.

The loud brawl was halted abruptly as Master Makarov exited his office. He jumped onto the railing and watched with a heavy face towards his children.

"Ah jij! What's going on?" Natsu yelled. Everyone looked up at Master Makarov and stopped all activities.

"I have stood upon this railing and watched all you, my children, grow into strong and powerful mages. We have come a long way and become the best and strongest guild in all of Fiore."

"YEA!" everyone cheered.

"We've had many adventures together and this guild.. this family… I thank you for giving an old man a lifetime of happiness and joy… to be part of your lives.. to help you become the best mages that you are destined to be.."

Everyone froze… they didn't like where this was heading.

"I have decided to step down as guild master."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in protest.

Gildarts, Mira, Erza, Gajeel and Laxus froze in shock.

"JIJI! YOU CAN'T STEP DOWN!" Natsu said all fired up.  
>"Master! You can't be serious!" Gray yelled.<br>"No please master! Don't!" Lisanna yelled.

"Master! You can't! I apologize if it is due to our last mission. I'll personally go apologize to the council-" Erza said  
>"Master... " Everyone followed in and began to apologize and beg for Master Makarov to rescind his resignation.<p>

"SILENCE!"

….

"It has been decided and the magic council has been notified."

No one stirred. Was this really happening?..

He looked around and found the pair of eyes he was looking for.

" I, the 6th guild master Makarov Dreyar, formally install Laxus Dreyar as the 7th guild master of Fairytail."

Laxus sat shocked…. Frozen to the seat.. he dropped his beer and it began to spill off the table.

Everyone looked in shock towards Laxus… and all the could see was Laxus frozen like a deer in head lights.. staring at his grandfather.


	44. Signs

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Scccreeeeeeeecccchhhhhh.

Laxus stood up from his seat and looked down with a shocked face. He looked towards the guild doors and began heading for them.

Everyone watched him walk by with heavy footsteps. Laxus.. was guildmaster now?! Was he ready for this? Was he going to go crazy again? No… they had faith in him. He had changed.

Just a few seconds more, everyone started to roar with cheer.  
>"Congratulations Laxus!" Lisanna spread her arms in the air.<br>"WHATTT! LAXUS AS GUILDMASTER?! NO WAY! FIGHT ME LAXUS!" Natsu said ablaze.  
>"NO WAY AM I CALLING LAXUS MASTER! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Gajeel yelled in anger.<p>

The first master smiled at the rowdy guild and at Laxus who stood frozen before the doors. But had a hint of sadness stayed in her eyes, which no one noticed.

Gildarts crossed his arms and smirked as he saw Laxus' face. "So… he finally became master huh?"

Mira and Erza just smiled towards Laxus.

"Laxus…" Freed said with teary eyes.  
>Bixlow, and Evergreen began tearing..<br>"You did it…" Evergreen whispered.  
>Bixlow just smiled with tears running down his face.<p>

Laxus stood in front of the closed guild doors.  
>"Was it your choice old man?" Laxus voice boomed.<p>

The noise in the guild began to die out till it was silent once again. Everyone wanted to hear the answer.

Laxus turned half way and met his grandfather's gaze.  
>"Was it.. your choice?" Laxus asked with a stern voice.<p>

Master Makarov looked at Laxus with a serious gaze.  
><strong>"No."<strong>

Everyone was shocked. No one was celebrating now.

Gildarts, Erza, and Mira began to frown. What was the meaning of this.

Laxus began to frown in anger.  
>"Was it the council."<p>

**"Yes."**

Laxus clenched his fists and they began to spark. His gaze looked murderous. He turned around towards the guild doors.

Screeecchhh. Screech. Sccreeeeech.  
>The raijinshuu stood up from their seats trembling and clenching their fists. Their eyes glaring in anger as well.<p>

Laxus slammed the guild doors open. The raijinshuu walked towards Laxus and stood behind him.  
>"Laxus… wait. Where are you going?" Mira asked worriedly.<br>Laxus and the raijinshuu walked out of the guild. With murderous looks, they disappeared into the night.

The doors closed and now people began to talk aloud in shock.

"What is the meaning of this master?" Erza asked confused.  
>"What do you mean it wasn't your decision? I thought only the current master is allowed to choose a predecessor?" Gildarts said with a raised eyebrow.<p>

Sigh…

Master hopped off the railing and began going into his office.

"Master?!" Mira asked in desperation.

The office doors closed.

* * *

><p>People began discussing what was going on. They were so shocked at the events they didn't know what to think.<p>

Gajeel chugged his beer and looked at Lily at the corner of his eye. Lily nodded his head as he met Gajeel's gaze. They both stood up and disappeared into the shadows of the guild corner.

All the meanwhile… Cana had been frowning and trembling. From before Master's announcement she had been frozen in seat. she shuffled her cards and frantically she set down the top 5 cards again. No matter how many times she shuffled. No matter how many times she tried to change her cards. It always came out the same. The cards were meant to show the future.

Stars. Girl. Time. War. Death.

Again.

Stars. Girl. Time. War. Death.

Again.

Stars. Girl. Time. War. Death.

AGAIN.

Stars. Girl. Time. War. Death.

AGAIN!

She dropped all her cards and spread them wildly on the table top. She quickly took a swig at her mug of beer.

"Cana… everything okay?" Levy came up to her. She had watched Cana from afar and seen how startled she looked. Gildarts had noticed Cana's behavior as well. He stood up from his seat and was walking over.

Cana gripped her head with her hands. She was trembling… her eyes wide.

"Cana..?" Gildarts said frowning with concern.

"I… I don't know what's going on… No matter how many times I try and change my deck. I always get the same pattern. I… don't know what it means."

Levy sat down and gently gathered the decks. She shuffled them nicely and put the stack in front of Cana.

The first master frowned slightly in disbelief.. she walked up slowly towards the table.

"Here Cana.. I'm sure it's nothing." Levy said reassuring Cana and put her hand on hers.

Cana took her other trembling hand and flipped the first card.

Stars.

Her eyes grew wider.

Girl.

Faster.

Time. War. Death!

"AAHHH!" Cana stood up from her chair and made her chair screech loudly. Everyone looked over at Cana with surprise.

Even Levy stared at the deck in front of her.. she couldn't believe it.. she took the decks again and shuffled them for herself. She put the stack on the table and repacked the top cards. **The same.**

Gildarts quickly hugged Cana.

"Shhh shh… Cana…. Everything will be okay.. it's.."  
>"No it's not! That girl is me!"<br>"You don't know that… Sh.. sh…"  
>"It's my future… it's my future…." Cana began to sob. "My magic is trying to tell me… something.. something horrible is about to happen.."<br>"I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be here to protect you…" Gildarts hugged Cana tighter in his arms..  
>"It's been 6 months…" Cana whispered sobbing.<p>

Gildart's eyes widened. So did Levy's…

"6… months?" Levy asked not really wanting to know the answer.

.

.

.

.

"It's been 6 months… with the same answer."

* * *

><p>"If you're here to talk about Laxus being guildmaster then leave." Makarov sighed as he poured himself some hard liquor into a glass.<br>"Master… how did.." Gajeel and Lily stepped out of the shadows  
>"I am old.. not stupid Gajeel… I can sense when my children are hiding near me…." Makarov said leaning back in his chair sighing.<br>"I have your report." Gajeel and Lily said in front of his desk.  
>"Ah… what have you found?"<p>

"We found your son." Gajeel said gruffly.  
>"He's in jail at the magic council." Lily said.<br>"ppppppffttttt…. What?! For what now?!" Master Makarov spit out his drink.  
>"Actually…. That's the thing master. We don't know." Lily said frowning and confused.<p>

"No one really knows how he got there. All the underground dark mages have stopped contact with Raventail and are more preoccupied with kidnapping some little girl." Gajeel said.  
>"Supposedly she is a powerful key to changing history." Lilly added.<p>

"Hm… I'm sure the magic council will handle that. But.. Ivan in jail.. at least there he won't cause any more trouble. Maybe this time he can finally find some sense in that brain of his… Thank you Gajeel.. Lily. I know I can always rely on you two."

Gajeel and Lily nodded while smirking.

"I actually have a favor to ask of you two."  
>"What is the new mission?" Lily asked.<br>"haha… well… there is a woman at the magic council. The woman who stands as a representative for our guild before the council."

Makarov looked at the two before him and with a very serious face.

"I would like you to find out as much information about her as you can."  
>"Is she dangerous?" Lily asked.<br>"I'm not sure. She is the one who requested… no… demanded that I install Laxus as the next guild master."

Gajeel and Lily's eyes widened.

"I need to know who she is truly loyal to.. What her objective is.. Who in the world she is. She has been working at the council and fighting on behalf of our guild for a year now.. and I know nothing about her except her name."

"What is her name?" Gajeel asked.  
>"Layla.."<br>"Does she have a last name?"  
>"She wouldn't tell me."<br>"Hm… she does sound suspicious to me." Lily said crossing his arms.  
>"We'll leave tomorrow." Gajeel said getting up.<br>"Good. Be careful."  
>Gajeel turned around. Lily flew up from his seat and followed Gajeel out the door.<p>

In the silence of his room… he drank himself away.

* * *

><p>The next day..<p>

"Warren.. can you please locate where the raijinshuu are.. I am worried that they might be up to something." Mira asked sweetly.  
>"Sure Mira. Give me a few seconds." Warren closed his eyes and began to concentrate.<br>"Mira. Where is everyone?" Erza came up to Mira.  
>"Erza…" Mira said with a worried face. "Most of the members are out on missions. Gildarts is taking care of Cana. Levy is in the library researching what she can about Cana's card premonition. Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna have gone out on a mission. Gray and Juvia are out too. But right now… I'm trying to locate the raijinshuu. They are never this late and I have a bad feeling about this."<p>

"Yes.. indeed that is odd." Erza said crossing her arms and frowning now.  
>"What terrible timing everything has had.. we only have a few days left till the big day."<br>"Yes… it will be quite a day. Are you okay with Lisanna going first?"  
>"Of course! I am so happy! Now I just need Elfman to finally make a move."<br>"But what about you Mira.. no one you have in mind?"  
>"Oh Erza… enough talk about me.. what about you? Do you have someone you have in mind? Hm…?" Mira smiled teasingly at Erza.<br>"Ahem… no.."  
>"Are you sure?" Mira smirked. Erza looked away flustered at the thought of a certain blue haired man.<p>

Warren's frown deepened.  
>"Mira…. They… they are at the magic council!" Warren said worried.<p>

"WHATTT!" Master Makarov's voice rang throughout the guild.

Mira and Erza cringed..  
>"Master…" Mira said laughing nervously. She watched Master Makarov walk down the stairs.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAXUS AND THE RAIJINSHUU ARE AT THE COUNCIL! HE'S THE ONE THAT WANTED TO TITLE OF MASTER. BUT NOW THAT I FINALLY GIVE IT TO HIM.. HE DOESN'T WANT IT AND WANTS TO FIGHT THE COUNCIL! LLAAXXUUUSSSS!" Makarov yelled in frustration

Mira ran to calm Master Makarov down.

Everyone in the guild began to laugh nervously.. Laxus was going to probably destroy the council… they began to tear up in fear for the punishments probably coming in the future..

"Hm….. that's odd…" Warren said tilting his head a little.  
>"What is?" Erza looked towards Warren.<br>"There is another signature I'm sensing from the council.. someone I don't recognize.."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yea.. they are definitely part of the guild." Warren said putting his hands down and looking Erza straight in the eye. "My magic won't locate anyone but fairytail members."

"I wonder who it is…" Warren said frowning.  
>Erza frowned and remained silent.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry… but the council members are unable to meet with you now."<br>"Where is the girl… the girl who talked the council into this mess?" Laxus glared at the sweating scared man in front of him.  
>"She… She's busy right now as well… "<br>"I.. am not leaving without talking to her. So you better darn find her before I lose my temper." Laxus death glared him.  
>"ok!... would you like to wait in her office?" the man laughed nervously.<p>

Laxus continued to glare at him. The man looked behind Laxus and there were three others glaring him down as well.  
>Gulp*<p>

"this way…" the man shakily led the group to an office.  
>The door opened and they stepped in side. Laxus stormed in and took the seat at the desk.<p>

"uh… please… don't touch of her belongings. She's very…"  
>"you may go now" Laxus said looking through her paperwork and making a mess.<p>

Bixlow and his babies plopped themselves on the couch. Evergreen began touching all her items on the desk. Freed through the books on the shelves.  
>Sigh…. The man closed the door and left.<p>

"Ha… what is this? She's some wannabe writer too?" Laxus found a manuscript in her drawer. "Freed… here.. something you'd like to enjoy." He took it out and threw it at Freed.

Freed caught it and began to read the story. He went to sit down on the couch.  
>But as he began to read the story by the author.. LH.<p>

"So.. how is the girl's little story… it's terrible isn't it?" she laughed.  
>"It's…. really good actually." Freed said with raised eyebrows. He continued reading.. and oddly… he felt as if he was reliving a dream…<br>"huh… what's it about?" Evergreen said walking around the room slowly, looking at the books lining the office walls.

_"Four knights, who are actually princes in disguise, and a beautiful princess." Echoed in his mind._

Freed looked around…. He saw Bixlow look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay Freed?"  
>"Yea…" Freed shook his head..<p>

"It is about… Four knights, who are actually princes in disguise, and a beautiful princess."  
>"Aww great… we have to deal with a girl with a princess complex."<p>

_"Ha.. figures.. Cosplay girl must have gotten a princess complex from all those times Loke keeps popping up after her."  
><em>_"Psh.. Lucy a princess. I'm more suitable to be a princess than her."_

Freed looked around again.. those voices… they were his.. Bixlow.. and Ever. What was going on. Was there some sort of enchantment in the room. Freed stood up and looked around the room suspiciously.

"Dude… what's up Freed. Why are you acting so weird?"  
>"Yea weird weird!" His babies chanted.<br>"I… don't have a good feeling about this." Freed said looking around.

Laxus looked at Freed with confusion.  
>"Laxus.. I think…" Freed was interrupted.<p>

The door opened.

"I told you… that is my final answer.. they can't stop me from.. " she walked in and froze as she saw them in her office. Her eyes widened.  
>"I'm sorry.. I was trying to warn you… Fairytail was here." The man trembled next to her.<p>

.

.

.

"Laxus…"


	45. She is!

**I know I've been MIA for a while. But you know I've never abandoned this story. I've just been really busy with my personal and professional goals. I hope you all can forgive me. I will finish this story.. you have my word.**

**Let me know how this chapter was for you. I've thought about it for quite some time. Trying to perfect it for you all you know? :)**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
>I give you a extra long chapter as an apology!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Laxus… Dreyar." She said with shock.<p>

His eyes met hers and he glared with venom. Evergreen straightened up and glared at the woman as well. Bixlow silently watched with his wide eyes hidden behind his mask. Freed on the otherhand just stared with wide eyes at the woman…

"Something is not right…" Freed thought to himself. Some overwhelming deep feeling that he had missed something very important.. a clue.. he felt like he was in danger… but not from the woman. Something about the woman, that book, this situation.

Bixlow stared at the woman before him. Her spirit color was bright yellow and oddly familiar. He felt that he had met this woman before. That he could trust her. Who was she and why did he have this feeling of missing something. Something very important.

Laxus leaned back in the chair and lifted both his feet on top of the table. Crossing them. He continued to glare at the woman and was curious to see how she would react to his stepping on her toes. He was furious. How dare she, a mere puppet for the council decide the inner workings of his guild.

But what surprised him was that she just sighed and smiled. SHE SMILED! Oh his fury was bubbling up even more now. But as much as the fury was bubbling, he began to smell her scent as she walked closer to him. And his frown slowly eased and he stared at her blankly. She smelled familiar but he couldn't recognize her. He was confused and he looked briefly at his team mates and was surprised to find Freed and Bixlow staring at her curiously as well. Their looks told him everything he needed to know.

She was not a stranger, yet she was.

Her heart felt like it stopped. There he was, there they were. Finally in front of her. She crushed her emotions down as to not give her identity away.  
>She walked into the room and her assistant Cesar followed.<p>

"Well.. I wasn't expecting you until a week later but I am glad that you are here. You have impeccable timing, Master Laxus." She smiled warmly.

Laxus' eyes widened slightly. "_Master Laxus….." _It was the first time anyone called him master. Even the Raijinshuu hadn't formally addressed him as Laxus yet, seeing that their leader obviously had not fully accepted the title. He watched her approach him with a warm smile. That smile… something about it. Those eyes… something about her was genuine.

"Master Laxus?" She said with concern.

Laxus came back to reality. He saw her standing in front of the desk now. Evergreen was looking at Laxus with confusion. Freed and Bixlow on the other hand were just staring at the woman.

He began to remember why he had come here in the first place.

"Who the hell are you to interfere with matters of FairyTail?" He said coldly and with a deep voice. He definitely sounded dangerous and his anger could be felt through his words.

She blinked several times in surprise.  
>"I'm sorry?"<p>

The man behind her paled.

"Laxus… wait-" Freed felt something was terribly wrong. Dread filled his chest as he knew Laxus was just a ticking bomb at the moment and somehow he knew that they were going to do something they will regret terribly later.

Even Bixlow chimed in knowing something was going terribly wrong.  
>"Laxus… I think we…"<p>

"Are you too stupid to understand? A simple stupid little girl like you has no business with our guild-" Evergreen said with venom.  
>"Evergreen!" Freed yelled.<br>"What! It's true! You thought so too!" Evergreen frowned at Freed.

"Are… you not happy with being Master? I thought—" she blinked with confusion and worry now.  
>"That is none of your business. You should not have interfered." Laxus said in a calm voice as he stared at her.<p>

"ENOUGH!" a small man yelled at the doorway.

Everyone looked around to find Yajima furious in the doorway.  
>"Yajima-san.." Laxus put his feet down and stood up.<p>

Freed and Bixlow watched everything crumble.

"Laxus.. Raijinshuu… I'm disappointed in you. How dare you speak to her like that!"  
>"With all due respect Yajima-san, this girl has been meddling with our guild's affairs for far too long.. and now she's forced Jiji from being master and-" Evergreen said.<br>"Yes I know. I asked her to. And she hasn't been meddling, she's been saving your guild!"  
>"What?" Laxus said shocked. So was everyone else. The woman looked down at her feet and smiled weakly.<br>"I asked her as a favor to help me make Makarov step down."  
>"But why would you do that? I'm sorry but aren't you Master Makarov's friend?" Freed asked now confused.<br>"Yes.. that is exactly why. I have asked him to step down because of his health. And he knows his health is deteriorating faster the longer he stays Master of FairyTail. He's always wanted you to inherit the guild Laxus…. He just needed the push to finally let go." Yajima sighed.

Laxus and the raijinshuu all sat with guilt rising. They had noticed that Master Makarov was indeed aging and his health deteriorating with all the stress.

"Now leave this poor girl alone… Layla." Yajima spoke as she walked towards her.  
>"You can't stop me Yajima-san." Layla said smiling and looked towards him.<br>"Child…. Please, you're making a big mistake."  
>"No Yajima-san. I am surer than ever. I really am going to leave this time."<p>

"Leave?" Bixlow asked nervous now.  
>"Yes. I'm sorry to have caused you all such trouble. And I am happy to inform you that I will no longer be working for the council effective tomorrow. So you won't have to worry about me meddling with guild affairs now." She smiled warmly to Laxus.<p>

"You won't leave." Yajima said as he turned around and began to walk towards the door.  
>"Yes I will."<br>"You won't leave me here all alone to deal with all the trouble Fairytail causes.. or I'll die of stress before Makarov." Yajima said as he left  
>"Yajima-san! I really mean it! Find someone else!" Layla said running out to the door and yelling at him.<p>

She turned around and sighed. She looked at the blank faces of the Raijinshuu and Laxus. She noticed Freed holding something.. her BOOK!

"Excuse me!" She stomped up to Freed and snatched her precious manuscript out from his hands. "Please don't touch what isn't yours."

Freed blinked several times before he remembered what had happened earlier.  
>"I'm sorry…. But have we met before?"<br>"Actually.. I was wondering that too." Bixlow said from his seat.

Layla froze. Freed and Bixlow watched her carefully.  
>Laxus raised an eyebrow at Freed and Layla. Evergreen was confused and felt that she was being left out on something from her team.<p>

"It's just that you seem familiar." Freed narrowed his eyes as he found her nervous behavior suspicious.  
>"I believe we might have met for the Grand Magic Games. I am sure that is where we have seen each other." Layla calmly said turning around.<br>"I see…" Freed said looking away. "Oh.. and that manuscript.. are you its author?"  
>"Yes… yes I am."<br>"I just noticed it said LH. I wanted to know what it stood for?" Freed asked.  
>"It's for Layla Hart." Lucy smiled.<p>

"Layla Hart…." Laxus raised an eyebrow at the woman as he thought to himself.

"Oh I see." Freed brought his hand up to his chin to rub.

Lucy turned around and let out the held breath she had unconsciously kept. She was getting nervous as she sensed Freed's increased interest of her. She finally felt that she was clear now and would try to keep them busy as to stop the questions.

"And just one more question."

Layla flinched slightly and looked at Freed. She hoped that no one had noticed but unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Laxus narrowed his eyes on her. Freed was asking a lot of questions and her assistant was observing Freed calmly. That was not a good sign. Cesar's eyes narrowed on Freed.

Laxus, Bixlow, and Evergreen just watched in suspicion at Freed and Layla.  
>"What is Freed up to now?" Evergreen muttered under her breath.<p>

"Was there a magical enchantment on the manuscript? Or in the room?"  
>"Enchantment?" Cesar asked, "That's impossible" he finished.<br>"And why is that?" Freed asked.

"**Because I don't have any magic."** Layla said with a blank face.

The Raijinshuu and Laxus all widened their eyes in shock.  
>"But…. You work at the magic council?" Bixlow asked.<p>

"Yes.. it's true. I don't have any magic and I work for the magic council. How odd isn't it? But I've always been enchanted by magic and I've always dreamt to be a part of it. I loved your guild from when I was little and I really wanted to become a mage. I dreamed of joining your guild." She looked up at the ceiling. Deep sorrow in her eyes.

"But here I am now, working for the council. Well that is only till today." She smiled as she brought her gaze down back at Bixlow.

Laxus just stared at Layla. Something was definitely odd about her. If Freed and Bixlow were onto her, something was up.

"Cesar, will you inform the guild masters in the meeting that we will be having our ceremony today."  
>"Yes Layla-san." Cesar walked out of office, closing the door.<br>"The guild masters are here?" Laxus asked surprised.  
>"Yes. Like I said Master Laxus, you have impeccable timing. We have a full schedule for you today. Now. Let's get down to business shall we?" Layla said putting a stack of papers in front of Laxus. ". We will start with all the paperwork you need to register yourself as Guild Master of Fairytail. "<p>

Laxus paled at the large stack of papers. More papers.  
>He sighed. He had come to make them revert their decision. But after hearing Yajima… he had no choice now.<br>Layla watched Laxus carefully, noticing his sigh. His hair. His eyes. She looked away and began to rub her eyes. Something had gotten in it.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, Laxus worked at her desk, filling out all the necessary paperwork. Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen were given a tour of the magic council. Laxus watched Layla closely.<p>

Brunette, Green eyes, hour glass figure unmistakable through her magic council uniform. Gloved fingers. She was well covered from head to toe, but since everything was so tight fitting, it truly made her womanly figure glow. Surprisingly, he couldn't help but feel at ease around her. Even though he was still a little pissed that this woman was the cause of his undue appointment to guild Master. He had wanted to be acknowledged by his grandfather, by everyone in the guild. Not installed by the magic council… But Yajima-san was right. His grandfather would have never given up the title of Master till he died. That was just how much he was dedicated to the guild.

"Next we'll have the ceremony."

"What ceremony?"

"The Guild Master Ceremony" She smiled. "Please follow me."

They were walking down the hallway now. He walked right behind her. They came to a large closed door.

"I just wanted to let you know. No matter what anyone says… I asked Master Makarov to put you as the next guild master, not because the council was going to disband FairyTail…"  
>Laxus eyes widened in shock.<p>

"Or because Master Makarov was too stubborn to let go of being guild master."  
>Laxus looked down at Layla.<p>

"It's because I believed that you would be the next best guild master for FairyTail. It was an honor to represent the guild for the Magic Council. Congratulations Master Laxus." She smiled.

Laxus froze at her smile. She was so genuinely happy for him. Someone he barely knew, someone who had never been part of the guild…  
>She opened the door and soon people's voices could be heard.<p>

"Ahhh Laxus-san! Oh Layla-san! We've been waiting for you!" A familiar voice.

Laxus looked in. All the guild masters were seated around a long grand table. Sting was waving. All the other guild masters were smiling towards him and Layla, some nodding their heads in approval.

Lucy motioned him inside. Laxus walked to the only empty seat. It had the FairyTail sign embroidered on it. He stared at the chair, then to Layla. She smiled for him to sit. He silently sat in the chair with the guild masters.

"Congratulations!" Master Ooba said from her seat.  
>"So… You've finally become Master." Master Goldmime said crossing his arms.<p>

Master Bob stood up from his seat.  
>"<strong>Welcome to the League of Guild Masters…. Master Laxus"<strong> Bob said smiling and holding his hands in front.

Laxus _genuinely_ smiled.

* * *

><p>After hours on end of talking and celebrating, Laxus stepped away from the room. He shook his head at the rowdy bunch of guild masters. He found it already dark and began to search for Layla's office.<p>

"Are you looking for Layla-san?" Cesar appeared out of nowhere.  
>Laxus looked at him annoyed. "Yes.. where is she?"<br>"She has left for home already. And she has already submitted her resignation letter."

Laxus sighed. He had feared that Layla had left before he could properly thank her.  
>"Do you know where she lives—"<p>

"No. And don't try to find her. It will be best for you to walk away and leave her alone if you want to protect your guild."

"What?" Laxus said frowning and annoyed at Cesar's tone of voice. "Is that a threat?"  
>"What I am saying, is that she is trouble for you Laxus Dreyar. She will cause the destruction of FairyTail if you keep her close. There is a reason why she was forced to resign."<br>"Forced huh…. " Laxus said walking away from him. "Thanks for the tip."

Cesar watched Laxus walk away. He smiled and turned around to walk the other way.

"Freed. Bixlow. Evergreen." Laxus thought. "We need to find that woman. Layla. I just ran into that little assistant of hers. Something tells me there's more to this woman than we thought. We'll meet up at the entrance."

Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed nodded at each other and started to head towards the entrance of the Magic Council. They had all found something interesting about Layla. She was interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>He stood in front of an apartment complex. He looked up at the window that was slightly open.<p>

Looking around to check if people were watching, he found that he was clear. He began to descend into the ground and became a shadow. He quickly scaled up the wall and into the apartment through the window. Inside the room, he formed into his physical body and opened the window a bit. Fluttering of wings. He closed the window.

With careful steps, he observed the room with his partner. Everything looked normal. The first thing he noticed was her scent. It was oddly familiar and soothing. Second thing he noticed was the amount of pink colors in the room. Third.. was the amount of books on her bookshelf. He thought to himself… "another bookworm.."

Lily went to the desk and found the drawers locked.

"Gajeel… something must be in here. It's locked."

Gajeel walked over and took a closer look at the lock. He pointed his index finger key hole and molded his finger into a key. He slid his key in and carefully unlocked the drawer. Gajeel and Lily looked at each other and nodded in anticipation. They opened the drawer and found themselves in shock.

Lily slowly lifted up a belt.. Gajeel quickly lifted up a metal box.. He tried to absorb everything in.

A princess and a dragon was carved on it… _princess… _he noticed the intricate design and jewels. He opened the box with shaking hands and he fell onto his knees.

Inside were gloves, a cross necklace, and a ring of golden and silver keys.

He looked back at Lily with wide eyes. Lily looked at Gajeel with wide eyes as well. Lily had found a white scale scarf.

"This… looks just like Natsu-san's scarf. And those… those gloves look like yours.. that bracelet.. like Gray's necklace" Lily commented in confusion and shock.

"Gajeel.. who did Master Makarov say this woman was?" Lily asked.

Gajeel was frozen. Everything looked familiar. Everything smelled familiar. He was trying to pinpoint how everything fit in, how everything connected. His head began to race and hurt…

But suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer to the apartment.

"Someone's here." Gajeel quickly closed the box and put everything back in its rightful place with Lily. He quickly grabbed Lily and turned both of them into shadows and hid in the closet. They materialized and peeped through the closet door horizontal blinds.

They heard the front door open and close. Lights were turned on and a woman stepped into the room. They observed the woman as best as they could. She didn't look familiar and that's when Gajeel began to narrow his eyes at her. He couldn't tell if she was friend or enemy just yet.

She sighed and closed her bedroom door. She went into the restroom and began to fill the tub with water. She came out and began taking her gloves off. Then she pulled her boots off and then her pants.

Gajeel and Lily watched with their faces turning red.

She unzipped her dress from the side and let them drop to her feet. She was in her underwear now. Her back was towards them and in the closet… Gajeel and Lily stared wide-eyed at her back.

A large magic seal was engraved on her back.

She was about to enter the restroom when she put her right hand on the restroom doorway. Giving Gajeel and Lily the best view of her hand.. **a pink fairytail stamp**

Gajeel and Lily shook in shock. She was part of the guild?! They never remembered her being at the guild! Who in the world was she?! They didn't know what was going on and they were dying to tell Master Makarov of their findings.

DING DONG

"Uuuuughh! Right when I really needed a bath… if seeing Laxus and the Raijinshuu wasn't enough of an event today.."

Gajeel and Lily looked towards each other. "Laxus?!" Lily mouthed in shock.

She quickly put on a shirt and shorts and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

The front door opening was heard.  
>"Cesar! What are you doing here?"<br>"May I come in?"  
>"Yes yes.. come… How.. did you know I lived here?" Layla walked into her bedroom.<p>

"I've been your assistant for a year now Layla-san… I know a great deal about you… _or should I say_…. **_Lucy_**." Cesar smirked.

Layla froze and slowly looked back at Cesar.  
>"Lucy…. <strong>Lucy…. LUCY" <strong>The name rang in Gajeel and Lily's head. They sat and clenched their heads. They began to feel a throbbing sensation.

"ha..ha…HA! So… I was right! I have finally found you… **LUCY HEARTFILIA**!" Cesar smiled wildly.

_Lucy Heartfilia_… Gajeel and Lily sat in a daze. Thoughts.. no. Memories began to rush back into clarity.

"Cesar.. what are you talking about! Have you gone mad? How could I be Lucy Heartfilia? She's dead!" Layla frowned in anger.  
>"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Cesar shot his hand out at her and began to choke her. His arm had stretched like rubber.<br>Layla choked and struggled in his grasp. She grabbed onto his hand and tried to pull him off.  
>"Cesar…." She choked.<p>

Cesar began to pull her towards him. She tried to resist and hold her ground.  
>"I've been looking everywhere for you… and all this time.. you were right under my nose." He shook his head. "See… that there on your right hand."<br>He smiled maniacally at her guild mark. Lucy began to tear up as she struggled to breath. She had forgotten her hand was not longer covered.  
>"Fairytail…. How could you deceive your guild for all this time.. everytime you met Master Makarov… I understand now why you fought so hard to protect them.. it all makes sense!" He pulled her closer.<br>"Pleeasee….. let.. me… go!" She struggled further.  
>"You are coming with me… you and I are going to be big.. haha… MUHAHAHA… <strong>we are going make history!<strong>" He grinned wild, his grasp on her neck tighter.

She couldn't hold out any longer… her vision began to fade.  
>A loud blast came from her right . Wood particles were seen flying towards her left and Cesar being attacked by a black shadow. Her vision blackened.<p>

IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!

Cesar was blasted out of the apartment through a large gaping hole.

Gajeel ran over to Lucy and gently checked her pulse. He was breathing hard with anger… rage.. He found her pulse weak. Lily had flown over to the desk and began dumping all her belongings from the cabinet into his pack.

Gajeel quickly lifted Lucy into his arms and jumped out the window. Lily flew out after him. The pair quickly ran through the streets. Rushing towards the next train to get the heck out of town.

"Lily! Call for Laxus.. the Raijinshuu.. They have to be nearby."  
>"Okay!" Lily got the communication lacrima out of his bag and began to ring for the Raijinshuu.<p>

"Cmon cmon pick up plleeasee!" Lily said as he followed Gajeel.

They could see a train departing from the station.  
>Gajeel increased his magic output and went into shadow iron dragon slayer mode. He rushed faster towards the train and Lily shot towards the train as well.<br>They quickly boarded the train without getting noticed by any guards and searched for an empty room.

* * *

><p>Laxus and the Raijinshuu were walking down the street.<br>"Are you sure it's the right address?" Bixlow asked Freed.  
>"Yes."<br>"How did you get it anyway?" Evergreen asked.  
>"Transformation magic. I transformed into Cesar and asked one of the members working in the database department."<br>"Ha… so hanging out with the demon has rubbed off on ya." Bixlow stuck his tongue out.  
>"yea yea!" his babies sang.<p>

Freed blushed…. "Ahem.. Mirajane was just nice enough to train me—"  
>"Yea.. train you on other things as well I'm sure" Evergreen wagged her eyebrows at Freed.<p>

Freed was turning tomato now. "I… we… nothing happens! We are just nakama~!"  
>Evergreen and Bixlow laughed.<p>

"I don't see anything funny.. Evergreen.. you spend an awful amount of time with Elfman.. and Bixlow.. you seem to have quite the chemistry with Lisanna.." Freed fought back.  
>Evergreen blushed mad.. and stuttered.. Bixlow looked away rubbing his head. His tongue sticking out still.<p>

Laxus stopped walking and stared ahead.  
>"Laxus…?... gasp!" Evergreen stared ahead at what Laxus had stopped for.<p>

An apartment building was on fire, but their were gaping holes in the building. Men were running out from the building and they did not look happy.

Laxus could hear everything being said from the distance. They were close enough for him to hear and far enough that they weren't noticed.  
>"FIND THEM. DON'T LET HER GET AWAY… NO NO NO NO! I HAD HER IN MY HANDS! I WANT THAT STUPID DRAGON SLAYER AND HIS EXCEED KILLED… BURN THEM ALIVE.. I WANT THOSE TWO DEAD! BUT BRING THAT GIRL ALIVE!"<p>

"Laxus-sama… that's the address.." Freed said worried now.  
>Beeepp beeppp!<p>

Freed took out the communication lacrima from his bag. It turned on and he saw a heavily panicking Lily on the other end.  
>"Freed-san!"<br>"Lily! What's the matter?" Freed asked worried. Bixlow and Evergreen were looking together with him.  
>"It… it was her all along!" Lily cried and trembled terribly.<br>"It was who?" Bixlow asked. "Who who?" his babies asked as well.  
>"Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! Layla is Lucy Heartfilia!"<p>

Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus all felt their minds warp. Memories of a their fellow nakama Lucy Heartfilia began to swarm into vision.

Bixlow and Freed began to feel their dread increase till it was overwhelming.. their eyes teared.. they remembered everything.. Evergreen covered her mouth with her hands. Tears falling down her cheeks. Laxus stood shocked, his eyes wide.

The seriousness of their crime dawned on them. They had forgotten a nakama. She had been right under their noses and they couldn't recognize her. Not even master Makarov.

Laxus began to remember everything he had experienced with Lucy.. all the way down to the last moment he remembered of her. When he overheard her confession of her love for him and the other three.

"Lily… get her home." Laxus ordered Lily. He looked down at the communication lacrima and could see the fire in Lily's eyes.  
>"Okay. There are some dark mages that have been searching for her. We met one earlier. Please be careful if you run across them. We are heading towards Magnolia now." Lily nodded and the lacrima turned off.<p>

Suddenly they were surrounded by dark mages. Laxus snapped out of his shock with the raijinshuu and glared at the mages who dared block his path.

"I told you.. to stay away from her." A man walked through the wall of dark mages.  
>"Cesar…" Laxus growled.<br>"Ah…. Laxus-san… how unfortunate that you are not as wise as your grandfather.. tsk tsk tsk… I told you that you'd only bring danger to your guild if you stuck around Layla."

Laxus' body began to spark with lightning. His anger surging as this insignificant pest dared to insult him…  
>"Now the council will surely eliminate FairyTail from the continent."<br>"What…?!" Evergreen said.

"yes yes.. you see… Lucy Heartfilia was removed from FairyTail by the council… and was given the contract to save your precious guild from complete eradication by the council.. in exchange for her life of being well, nonexistent to the magic world. Hence her death."

"But… the interference… by Gajeel Redfox… has now triggered a cancellation of that contract. Well now, the council can do as they wish. And so as you say. **FIRE AWAY**. MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Lucy.. but why Lucy?!" Freed asked.  
>"Because… she has the magic ability of changing time." Laxus said understanding it all.. his eyes showing the shock and danger of the situation. They wanted Lucy for her magic!<p>

"BBBINNGGOOO! Surely all that power of dragon slayers and now a celestial maiden who has the ability to alter time is too great for one guild to possess.. And now… Your entire guild will be annihilated.." Cesar grinned widely. "Goodbye…. Laxus Dreyar. Your father bids you farewell." Cesar turned around and lifted his hand to wave.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at Cesar and grit his teeth. His father?! Ivan was part of this?!  
>The dark mages all lunged forward towards them.<br>HUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! The raijinshuu fought them off.

"Laxus-sama go!"  
>"We'll fight them off!"<br>"We must warn the guild!"  
>"I'll leave them to you." Laxus punched some out with his lightning fists.<p>

Bixlow, Evergreen, and Freed smirked as they fought.  
>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Laxus lightning teleported away.<p>

* * *

><p>Pant.. pant.. ugh!... Gajeel held tightly onto Lucy.. she was still knocked out and hand bruise on her neck was beginning to show.<p>

"Gajeel.. I'll take her.. you're going to throw up on her." Lily said worried at his dragon slayer.  
>"NO…. ugh….. .no… I can do this…" Gajeel held her tighter. He nuzzled his face into the groove of her neck. He took in her scent and it calmed him.<p>

Lily stayed silent. He couldn't believe Lucy was there in front of him. All this time she had been alive. Once again she cheated death… But what bothered him was why Loke never showed up to save her. Why were her keys locked away.

Then it him him.. the seal on her back.

Lily started up the communication lacrima again. It lit up.

"Hello Lily!" Mira smiled.  
>"Mira… we found Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia."<p>

Mira's face dropped. Her eyes widened as she went through the same mind warping experience. Tears began to form in her eyes…  
>"Lucy….." She cupped her mouth with her hands..<p>

"There's no time to explain Mira. Please tell Master Makarov that Layla is Lucy.. and we are being chased by the group of dark mages we had told him about.. and she has a seal on her back. Something that is blocking her mag— ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Mira watched as the communication lacrima was dropped and she saw Lily experience a train crash. There was a loud explosion and people screaming.

"Lily! LILYYYY!" Mira yelled.

The communication lacrima went black. Mira looked up with tears from the lacrima to the guild hall. Everyone had heard. She saw Natsu stand up from his table with Team Natsu… tears brimming his eyes. His face showing a myriad of emotions, but the greatest was fear. He dashed towards the guild doors and out. Happy flew after.

Gray, Erza, and Lisanna soon dashed out as well. Their tears falling to the ground as they ran towards their forgotten nakama. Lucy.

* * *

><p>He held onto her tight. Taking in all the hits as he grit his teeth. An army of dark mages had arrived and attacked the train. Lily was fighting some of the mages off in his battle cat form. Gajeel had Lucy safe in his arms and had entered his Iron Dragon Scale mode and was furiously protecting Lucy from them. She remained sleeping in his arms.<p>

His iron armor was chipping away. He couldn't fight them while he held her.

"Lucy… Lucy please wake up… LUCY… WAKKEE UPPP!" Gajeel begged.

Her eyes shot open. She looked up at his face slowly. Their eyes met. He winced as another attack was made and hit his back.

"Gajeel…" She said with teary eyes.  
>"Bunnygirl…" he sighed in relief as he hugged her tighter. "You're okay…"<p>

Lucy stared wide-eyed as she saw the destruction around her as she was being hugged by Gajeel. Her fears began to rise up. She felt the hits that Gajeel was receiving as his body flinched with every attack.

Suddenly she felt anger well up in her chest. Anger at everything. All the hard work to keep him and the others safe. All for nothing. Destruction… Here he was getting hurt and they were protecting her all over again. Rage Rage RAAGGEE

"Do you have my whip?" She asked in a calm but hinted irritated voice.  
>"Lily! Lucy's whip!" Gajeel yelled out.<p>

Lily quickly threw over Lucy's whip from his bag towards Gajeel. Lucy gently pushed Gajeel away and rolled over towards her whip. She stood up in battle stance at the dark mages in front of her.

CRACK!

She full on attacked the mages with her whip. Dodging their attacks.

Gajeel stood in shock as he saw her attack them without any magic. Wait she doesn't have any magic! He quickly rushed in to join the fun.

CRACK CRACK CRACK  
>Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!<br>HYYAAHHH! Lily roared

They fought on until all of them were panting.. a few more dark mages remained..  
>Lucy was panting hard and was having a hard time using her whip now. Her right shoulder had been hit and blood was flowing down her arm.<br>Gajeel was crawling on this stomach now, he had taken quite the beating to protect Lucy.  
>Lily had gone back to his original form.. he was panting as well from exhaustion.<p>

"LUCY WATCH OUT!" Lily yelled as a dark mage lunged towards her.  
>Gajeel was on the ground and he watched with one good eye towards Lucy.. He saw in despair as Lucy was wide open for the attack.<p>

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lightning sparked around them all. A large lightning bolt flew from dark mage to dark mage.. shocking them and knocking them all out as it went around.

It finally landed in front of Lucy and there stood tall Laxus Dreyar. Lucy looked up at Laxus and felt her legs give way as she had used up all her energy. She felt large hands gently wrap around her waist and another wrap around her shoulders. Her head rested on his large chest. She could hear his racing heart.

badumpbadumpbadump badump badump badump badump...  
>She closed her eyes.<p>

"I've got you…" his low voice rumbled through his chest.


	46. The Hourglass Starts Now

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

><p>The council doors slammed open.<p>

"Sir sir! We have a emergency situation!"  
>"What now…" the head of the council sighed rubbing his temples.<br>"Layla Hart has been kidnapped!"

The man's eyes widened. He stared at the messenger.  
>"Tell me the details."<p>

"Cesar, the man who has been her assistant, just sent in a urgent message. Fairytail has kidnapped Ms. Hart."  
>"That's impossible. They wouldn't…. unless…" The old man furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair.<br>"What is your order sir?"

"Call in Captain Lahar and Doranbolt. Inform them of the situation immediately. I order a full report of the incident."  
>"What of FairyTail? Are we to arrest them?"<p>

"Just tell them that I wish to see them immediately and find out what exactly happened immediately. That is all for now. I will personally deal with Fairytail myself."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

The messenger bowed and left. Closing the door behind him.

The council leader felt dread and anguish for the events to come. He opened his drawer and took out the communication lacrima onto his desk.  
>He turned the lacrima on and waited for the man he was seeking to appear. The light flickered and behold.<p>

There he stared at the face of a man.. no.. father. An enraged father. The fury burning into his soul through his piercing eyes.  
>"Makarov." The council leader started.<p>

"You… will pay for what you have done." Master Makarov said with venom.  
>"I see you have somehow regained your memories.. Please… listen."<p>

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ONE OF MY CHILDREN AWAY." Master Makarov thundered. "ALL THIS TIME.. YOU HID IT ALL THIS TIME."  
>"WE HAD A REASON MAKAROV.. SO PLEASE LISTEN!" the council leader pleaded.<p>

"**No excuse**.. no reason.. could **EVER** make right of what you have done."  
>"We couldn't take the risk. Take the risk that her powers would have fallen into the wrong hands. Or that she would misuse—"<p>

"ARE YOU SAYING SHE WASN'T SAFE IN FAIRYTAIL!? WITH HER FAMILY?!."

"Makarov please.. for the future of the magic world, measures had to be made. We can keep arguing about what has been already done or focus on the more pressing issues at hand. I believe the council has been infiltrated by the very group of dark mages that I have been trying to shield her from. One year ago, I received reports of underground dark mages joining forces in plots of changing history. I am sure they are after Lucy Heartfilia's magic and I know for certain that her identity was kept confidential. Only a handful of the council members knew of her identity. Captain Lahar and Doranbolt are the only other individuals who were aware of Lucy Heartfilia's situation. Also, Layla Hart's residence was kept confidential and was only known to the council, meaning someone from the inside has figured out her identity. I don't know how you regained your memories but this is a serious situation!"

Master Makarov trembled in anger.  
>"She would not be in this situation had you left her alone. Had you left Fairytail alone."<p>

"I'm sorry Makarov… I really am. But the whole magic world is in danger now. Where is Lucy Heartfilia now?"

"She is in good hands." Master Makarov glared at the council leader.

"Then I will leave her with you. I will personally see to it that the dark mages are captured. Don't hesitate to let us know of any information you acquire."

The two men sat in silence.

"Is it true that you have sealed her magic?" Master Makarov said in a low voice.  
>"Yes"<p>

"Release her." Master Makarov demanded.  
>"No."<p>

"HOW IS SHE TO DEFEND HERSELF IF YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM HER. DO YOU REALIZE TO WHAT DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED HER?! You have taken her most precious family.. her spirits.. and you think we are going to let this pass easily?!"

Master Makarov's fury bubbled and bubbled.

"I cannot protect you from my children's wrath and I don't intend to. We will find a way to release the seal and we will destroy all those who threaten us. **Do NOT get in our way.**" Master Makarov glared at the man.

The lacrima turned dark.

The council leader frowned in anguish. He wasn't a heartless man. He knew what toll the past year had on Lucy. He had seen her from day 1. She was strong and admirable for someone who had everything taken from her.

He opened his side cabinet and took out a glass and bottle of scotch. He poured himself a glass and drank it down in one go. Bringing his hand up to his face, he rubbed his temples. In silence, he drank another.

* * *

><p>The four trudged along into the forest.<p>

They finally came to a cottage. An elderly man was outside gardening for vegetables while an elderly woman was watering her flowers. They heard someone come towards them and lifted their attention to them.

"Oh dear!" the elderly woman dropped her water bucket.  
>"Honey..go inside." The elderman dropped his basket and rushed over to them.<br>"I'm sorry for intruding sir..… we need a place to stay." Laxus said as he had Lucy in one arm while the other arm was slung around Gajeel to support him. Lily was in Gajeel's arms wincing from his own injuries.

"Who are you?" The elderly man interrogated them.

"We are FairyT—"  
>"OH I KNOW YOU THREE! I SAW YOU IN THE MAGIC GAMES! Come come. We have room for you. Let's get you out of the cold air." The elderly man led the way.<p>

Inside, there were only 2 bedrooms. The elderly man led the three into the spare bedroom.

"You three can stay here. I'm sorry there isn't much room. The lady there can come.."  
>"<strong>No<strong>.. she's staying with us." Gajeel said abruptly.

"Oh..?" The elderly man eyed the girl and the two men suspiciously. Then he smiled gently. "That's fine then."

Laxus gently let Gajeel go to sit on the bed.  
>The elderly woman came in with the first aid kit and extra bandages.<p>

"This is all we have.." She handed them to Laxus.  
>"Thank you..." Laxus said.<br>The elderly woman smiled but with concern. "Children.. what happened to you?"

"We.. were in a train crash. Come mages attacked the train." Lily said as Laxus gently let Lucy down onto the bed as well. She was struggling to stay awake and her eyes lids were slowly closing. Blood trickled down her arm.

"Oh no!" The eldery woman looked at her husband in shock. The elderly man looked to her in worry as well.  
>"Let us know if you need anything else. We will leave you alone to care for your wounds." The elderly man said.<p>

"Thank you." The Lily said to them. The elderly couple walked away.

Laxus went into the adjoining restroom and began to prepare for wound care. Gajeel stared at Lucy as he sat next to her. She was leaning against the headboard of the bed.. Her head gently swaying as she struggled to stay awake. Gajeel studied her face. She looked so different. But it was Lucy all right. Her scent was slightly hidden by her new body. But it was there. She hadn't smiled one since they had met. Gajeel thought of an idea. He winced as he moved to find something in his pack. He took it out and handed it to her.

Her eyes slightly widened at the key ring and belt she felt in her hands. She grew a tired small smile.

"Bunnygirl." Gajeel whispered. Lily was watching the two in silence.

She slowly looked over at Gajeel with her half open eyes. The two stared into each others gaze. Her eyes brimming with tears. His eyes unwavering in their solid gaze straight at her.

"Gajeel." She smiled and tears rolled down her face. "Thank you.."  
>Gajeel lifted his hand slowly and cupped her right cheek. He rubbed the tear away with his thumb.<p>

Pantherlily smiled as he watched the two.

Laxus walked out of the restroom and saw Gajeel and Lucy locked in the obvious romantic moment they were in.  
>He narrowed his eyes and went in front of Lucy. He gave some washcloths to Gajeel.<p>

Gajeel dropped his hand and took the cloths. He was a little annoyed at Laxus' presence interrupting him. But he needed to clean himself and Lily up now. Gajeel began to proceed by taking his shirt off.

Laxus knelt in front of Lucy and began to examine her shoulder wound.

"We need to take your shirt off."  
>"What?" she asked in a tired and shocked voice. Gajeel and Lily froze as they heard the command too. Gajeel had his shirt in his hands.<p>

"I need to wash that wound of yours before it gets infected.." Laxus said stoically.  
>"Waiit… wait" she struggled to get away from Laxus. She stood up sluggishly and tried to go to the restroom with the little energy she had. But Laxus grabbed her around her waist.<p>

"Heartfilia.. cmon...this is no time to play around" Laxus grabbed the back of her shirt and began to pull up  
>"Wait.. Laxus.. I—" she said in a panicked voice as he successfully pulled a portion of the shirt over her.<p>

Laxus froze mid rise of her shirt. She winced from her shoulder wound and used her other hand to desperately keep her shirt down. Her bare back was visible to Laxus, Gajeel, and Lily now.

Laxus stared wide-eyed at her back.  
><strong>"What… is that?"<strong>

Lucy's eyes ran with tears.. She tried to run away and pull down her shirt even more now. She felt naked.. exposed. Embarrassed. She had not wanted any of them to find out. Laxus held on tightly and pulled her towards him roughly.

"Laxus.. please stop.." She pleaded softly..

He looked closely at the seal. He pulled the shirt over her head so that it was covering her eyes now.

"LAXUS!" Lucy protested. "Gajeel Lily help me!"

A large engraved seal was visible on her back. What was peculiar about it was that it was slowly moving. Three concentric rings moving in opposite directions.

He traced the seal with his index and middle finger. She shivered at his touch and gasped as she felt a tingle jolt through her spine. It was sensual, leaving Lucy frozen in his arms.

Gajeel watched the seal as he walked towards them. His eyes narrowed at the seal and then he began to realize what it was. Of course he knew. All the dark mages in Fiore knew.

Laxus and Gajeel stood side by side now.  
>"What is this." Laxus eyes darkened as anger began to bubble within him.<br>"It's a seal. Used by the council." Gajeel's voice was dark. "Only in special cases, the council will cast this seal on a mage. It changes their body completely and.. completely strips them of their magic."

"How do we get it off?" Laxus said still examining the seal. Trying to memorize every detail.  
>"We can't." Gajeel said turning away.<p>

"What do you mean we can't. There has to be a way."

"We can't... because even IF we do manage to get it off, which is nearly impossible.. she will regain her magic.… But at the cost of losing ALL her memories.. **Everything**."

Laxus eyes widened and looked at Gajeel sharply.

"There is a reason why the council uses this seal on only the most dangerous dark mages." Gajeel said looking away. "You either live without magic.. or lose your identity."

Lucy stopped struggling in Laxus' arms. Her gaze dull with pain and sorrow. Laxus stood shocked from the revelation. Gajeel and Lily closed their eyes and furrowed their eyebrows in pain. They had found her, Lucy Heartfilia. But in the end, they would lose her all the same.

* * *

><p>Master Makarov and Mira were running about assigning guild members to areas they thought Laxus, Lucy, Gajeel, and Lily were hiding out in. The guild was updated to the emergency situation. Once Lucy Heartfilia's name was mentioned, the spell that had been cast on their memories seemed to have been lifted.<p>

A bright light began to glow behind them. The lacrima.

"Warren, please try and use your magic to get a hold of Laxus or Gajeel. If they are near enough, you'll be able to speak to them. Mira keep trying to get a hold of them through the communication lacrima" Master Makarov spoke.

"Yes Master." Warren closed his eyes to concentrate.  
>"Yes Master." Mira turned around and her eyes widened in shock at the lacrima being turned on.<p>

A hooded man was visible in the screen.  
>"Who are you?" Mira said in a low dark voice as she glared at the man.<p>

Master Makarov and Warren turned around. Their eyes widened at the lacrima.  
>The hooded man smirked.<p>

"If you want your precious guild mates back… hehehe.. then I want the girl. You have 3 days to hand her over.. or else.. I will kill these three with pleasure."  
>The man turned aside to show three figures hanging by ropes behind him.<p>

"No.." Warren said in shock.  
>Mira's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists hard as she saw Freed beat up, bleeding, and hanging by his wrists. She also saw Bixlow and Evergreen in the same state.<br>Master Makarov's face darkened with rage.  
>"HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"<p>

Warren's eyes widened in fear.  
>"Raijinshu…"<p>

"AHAHAHA! But you see, **WE** will hunt her down and kill every single member of your guild. But all that can be avoided, if you just hand over the girl." The hooded man smiled. "No need to make hasty choices. Bring her to the mountains west of Magnolia. You will know where to be. But let me remind you.. I give you just three days to bring the girl and save your guild mates. But for every day that we wait, well.. I can't say we won't have our fun with your friends. Goodbye for now! MUHAHHAHA!"

"NOO!" Mira yelled as the lacrima turned off. She lept forward and held the lacrima in her shaking hands. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists in agony and helplessness.  
>"Mira.. we must find Laxus and Gajeel NOW." Master Makarov said seething with fury.<p>

Mira's body began to ooze dark magic. She transformed into Satan Soul: Sitri. With death glaring eyes she flew out of the guild in the blink of an eye.  
>Warren ran out of the room.<p>

Master Makarov slumped in his seat. He rubbed his face with both hands then clenched his head with them. "I'm sorry my children.. I've failed you."


	47. Disperse

**Hello! sorry for the long wait. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be for so long. I moved to a different state and have had very exciting changes in my life. I am back for this week only.**

**I will be finishing this story up this week so thank you so much for waiting and staying for the journey. It really has been so humbling to read all your comments. I truly enjoyed writing this story and hoped that you all would enjoy it too. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail. **

* * *

><p>Warren ran out of the master's office and was greeted with the surprised looks of everyone in the guild.<p>

"Warren.. what's going on? What happened?" Macao asked standing up from his seat.  
>"Do we have a lead?" Levy stood up as well.<p>

Macao gritted his teeth and spoke with a shaky and angry voice.  
>"They've.. they've got the Raijinshu.."<p>

"Who's got the raijinshu?" Elfman stood up alarmed now.

"The people looking for Lucy.. they are really dangerous.. we have to.." Warren trembled with tears running down his face.

Master Makarov walked out of this office and jumped on the railing.

"We have just been contacted by a vile enemy. They have our own in their hands. They have threatened to kill them if we don't bring Lucy to them in three days."

"Three days?!" Wakaba said exasperated. "How are we going to find them in three days! They could be anywhere in Fiore."  
>"Master…" Lisanna said clenching her fists.<p>

"Go my children. Find Laxus and Gajeel and you'll find Lucy. We must protect our family. We will crush them for challenging our family!"

Soon screeching noises were heard all around the guild from everyone's chairs. The guild doors slammed open and everyone ran out in all directions.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, she stared up at the window next to her. The sunrays were gently kissing her hands and the warm blanket. She could see the swirls of dust specks floating about and felt calm. Lily was in her arms and remained there silently as he watched her with sad eyes.<p>

Gajeel was sprawled out on the bed at her feet. He had bandages around his waist and arms. His legs were dangling off the bed. With eyes closed, he listened to her breathing. It began to even out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He finally let out a deep sigh of relief. It felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest. He turned his head and opened his eyes. Her face was calm and foreign. He had imagined Lucy's face, her chocolate eyes, and golden hair. But he saw brown hair and a face he didn't recognize.

The sun rays were cut off and the room dimmed. Her face dulled in color and the reality of the situation they were in sunk in deeper. Gajeel looked upward towards the window and towards the sky. He saw dark clouds. Dark thundering clouds. Frowning he narrowed his eyes as he saw lightning flashing within the clouds.

He knew it was not natural. It was Laxus. And he had found even greater bad news.

* * *

><p>He searched and searched for his team. He had lightning teleported to rendezvous back with the Raijinshuu and found no one. There were signs of a great magic battle. But what scared him.. the great Laxus Dreyar.. was that it was the blood of his comrades. HE SMELT THEIR BLOOD. And guilt.. overwhelming fear brewed in his veins.<p>

Then he saw it. In the middle of the road.. was a bloody helmet. Bixlow. He slowly walked over and picked it up. There was a note.

"Your father was right. You are a coward and a weakling. Leaving your guildmates for the picking. Bring the girl or your friends will die."

Coordinates were written on the bottom.

He clenched the note and his body began to crackle. Thunder clouds formed above. With a large boom, he lightning teleported away.

In the shadows, a mad stood grinning. "sir, he took the bait."

"excellent.. you know what to do."

The man walked out of the shadows and put his hand up in the air. A large seal formed above him and an electric ray flew out of it. Floating through the sky it began to follow the lead. Putting his hands in his pockets now, he grinned and walked slowly after it.

* * *

><p>"Natsu.. she could be anywhere. Do you even know where you are going?!" Gray said running next to him.<p>

"I know I'll find her.. I know it." Natsu said clenching his fists.

"We know the only lead we have is of the train accident site. We'll go from there." Erza said running beside.

"Wendy! Do you see anything?" Gray yelled.

"I see the crash site!" Wendy said as she and Carle flew up above.

They rushed forward and saw the wreckage. They were surprised to find dark mages sprawled around everywhere. They began to inspect them but found it hard to really see who they were or which guild they were from. They were charred.. as if from electricity.

"Laxus was here." Natsu said standing up.  
>"So was Gajeel. I can smell his iron." Wendy said looking towards Natsu.<p>

"Can you smell Lucy?" Erza asked.  
>"No… not Lucy.. but someone else was here also." Wendy said.<p>

Carla stood next to an area where the grass had parted. As if someone had been laying there. Then her vision blurred and she saw it.

An electric ray was going to fly over them. And soon a man would walk in their path.

Carla snapped out of her vision.  
>"A dark mage is coming!"<p>

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy all looked towards each other with determination. They then saw something in the sky.

"Is that.. a ray? like in the ocean?! It's flying!" Natsu said pointing up at it.  
>"Look at it closely stupid. It's not a real ray. It's a spell." Gray said narrowing his eyes.<p>

"Ice make arrow!" Gray said as he attacked the ray. The ice arrow shot right through the ray and destroyed it.

Ruffling was heard before them and soon a very angry looking man walked towards them. "You are going to pay for that."

"I'd like to see you try." Gray got into battle stance.  
>"Who are you?" Erza demanded.<p>

The man looked at the group and smirked as he saw the fairytail marks.

"Well well.. you fairytail mages sure are meddlesome." The man said in a sigh.  
>"I asked you a question." Erza pointed her sword at him.<p>

"I guess I'll have to wipe the floor with you guys as well.. your friends were such weaklings.. I really enjoy—" the man's eyes widened as Natsu shot forward and slammed him hard into the ground with a bang.

The ground under him cracked and he stared up in fear at a demon. Natsu's body was on fire and his skin became scaly. Natsu's hand gripped tightly around the man's neck and was getting tighter. The man's lungs burned from the smoke and his nose smelled the burning of his flesh.

"**WHERE ARE THEY.**." Natsu seethed with sharp teeth.

* * *

><p>She flew high above and scanned the ground below. It was getting dark and the sun was setting over the horizon. She knew she was running against time. The raijinshuu did not have three days left to survive. They would surely pass before them with the injuries they had. She had to find Laxus.<p>

Ahead she saw a spark in a cloudless area. Her heart raced and she flew forward. Seeing a small cottage, she landed and frantically looked around for a trace.

She looked towards the cottage and found a young woman staring at her through the window.

Letting her magic recede, she transformed back to her original self. She watched as the woman's eyes watered and a stream of tears ran down her cheeks. It was then that Mira knew. Her own eyes began to water and she cupped her mouth with her hands. The woman in the window disappeared into the room.. and soon the door of the cottage opened with Laxus stepping out.

"Laxus… the Raijinshuu.." Mira said.  
>Laxus closed his eyes with a frown and clenched his jaw.<p>

She understood. He knew and there must have been a reason for it.

Then the brunette stepped out trembling..

Mira hesitantly and desperately spoke as tears ran down her cheeks. "Lucy?"  
>The brunette cried harder. Her shoulders shaking.<p>

Mira ran forward and hugged her strongly. They both cried loudly in each other's arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?! I'm so sorry Lucy!"  
>"Miraa!" Lucy hugged back and desperately clung onto her as if she were to never see her again.<p>

Gajeel and Laxus looked away. Avoiding all the waterworks and left the girls to cry their hearts out. Lily turned into his battle form and led the girls into the cottage. Laxus and Gajeel stood alone outside.

"What about the raijinshuu." Gajeel said looking into the dark woods. He had heard Mira.  
>"…"<p>

The crickets chirped and the wind rustled the leaves around them.

"They got them?"  
>"yea"<p>

"…"  
>"Don't tell her. She doesn't need to know." Laxus said looking up at the sky.<br>"hm." Gajeel said in agreement.

They stood understanding that their opponent was fierce. Whatever was in store for them, Fairytail was going to stop them.

* * *

><p>His puffy eyes fluttered open. And his vision began to sharpen. His whole body ached and his wrists were in seething pain. His eyes widened in horror. An enormous demonic tree was growing in the middle of a clearing. It's branches were growing mucous bulbs and they were all throbbing. The real horror was that there were people inside. And they were being transformed into monsters. He could hear their screaming, see the terror in their faces.<p>

There was a line of chained people and they were being led to the tree. Children, women, and men all alike. He could hear their cries and screams.

He looked towards his right and saw an unconscious Bixlow. He looked left and saw Ever unconscious as well. His eyes teared at the horror before him. He closed his eyes in perfect timing as Cesar and some of his henchmen walked up towards them.

"They still haven't awoken. They might as well be dead." The woman on his right spoke.

"No.. I need them alive. I need to see their despair when the real party arrives. I'll kill these weaklings right before their eyes and show them true horror." Cesar said.

"Come." Cesar motioned his followers. "Drax said he found Laxus and will kill him tonight. I am sure he will bring the girl by morning. Let us prepare for our guest of honor."

Freed was left alone again. He kept his eyes closed. A single tear ran down his cheek.


	48. The Only Way

**I just want to thank you all for reading my story to the end. Thank you all for your love and support. **

**I want to give a special shoutout to Tiernank. This special reader helped me write the rest of this chapter. There was an unusually insulting comment yesterday from a reader and Tiernank sent me a very heartwarming message to combat it. Thank you Tiernank for helping me get past that comment. I do enjoy reading constructive criticism but unfortunately there are some people out there who just have no conscious meter of how destructive they are to others or have no shame. **

**Seriously and please. If you do not like a story, please do not read it. And if you do not like it please don't comment how terrible it is. There really is no need to be bashing on someone's work and these stories are to express our creativity. If you don't like it, move on. Please really move on. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Tiernank. Thank you. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail. **

* * *

><p>Mira lied on the bed with Lucy. She gently brushed Lucy's hair with her fingers. Finding Lucy after all this time had made her feel nostalgic of when she and Elfman had finally found Lisanna. It was truly amazing how resilient their family was, their FairyTail family. Time and time again they faced darkness but they always came back to one another.<p>

"Mira." Laxus spoke softly yet firmly.

Mira sat up slowly, making sure that she didn't wake Lucy.

"We need to go."

"Yes. There is no time to lose." Mira gently got off the bed and tucked Lucy in the covers. "We'll be back for you. Sweet dreams Lucy." She smiled and walked towards the door.

"I'll take care of her" Lily said towards Gajeel.  
>"I know you will." Gajeel answered while watching Lucy with a serious face. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. With one last moment, he turned and left.<p>

Mira left as well and Lily went to see them off.

Laxus walked slowly towards Lucy and took his coat off. He gently placed it over Lucy and watched her soft breathing. The brown hair and face he didn't know. He was going to make everything right. He had to. He walked away until he stood with his back to Lucy at the doorway. He left without a goodbye or a second glance.

"I will protect you."

* * *

><p>Outside the cottage, Mira, Laxus, and Gajeel stood facing the dark forest.<p>

"Follow my lightning." Laxus said.  
>"I'll give a warning if I see anyone in our way." Mira said transforming into her Satan Soul.<br>"And I'll give them the nightmare of their life." Gajeel said turning into his iron shadow dragon slayer mode.

"Try and keep up." Laxus said to Gajeel.  
>"Oh don't you worry. I'll be the first one there." Gajeel said clenching his fists.<p>

"We'll see about that." Laxus said as he lit up and boomed away.

Mira flew up and blasted away. Gajeel shot forward into the darkness and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Goodluck everyone." Lily stood alone as the wind and leaves rustled. He shivered from the cold and hurried back inside.

* * *

><p>Further ahead, Natsu and the gang were trudging up a slope.<p>

"I think I see something up ahead" Gray said toward a horizon of orange.  
>"Yea.. I definitely smell something. Something disgusting." Natsu said<br>"It smells horrible.. it's so strong" Wendy said covering her nose.  
>"Let's hurry." Erza said as they all arrived at the top of a cliff.<p>

They all froze in shock at the sight.

Wendy and Carla trembled. "Whatt… whattt is that?" Wendy said horrified.

Happy trembled next to Natsu with unbelieving eyes.  
>Gray and Erza stood speechless and their eyes wide.<p>

Natsu stood with his fists clenching and shaking. His eyes were wide and narrowed. His teeth clenched.

He could see children being taken from their mothers. Their cries and desperate pleas for help. The men were being forced into the giant tree's mouth. The women were being hanged up near the monsters forming inside the tree's bulbs. They were being offered as the first meals of the newborn monsters.

Natsu couldn't take it. He ran down the cliff blazing and roaring.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled as he flew down after him.  
>Erza and Gray soon ran down yelling as well. Knowing full well that they had to stop this evil. They had to.<p>

"Carla…. I..." Wendy said trembling while still staring at the horror before her.  
>Carla had tears brimming her eyes. But something caught her eye. She saw the Raijinshuu hanging by their arms on the side.<p>

"WENDY! LOOK!"

Wendy looked over and something deep inside her sparked. She saw the Raijinshuu. Fury brewed. Her family had been hurt. The fear was overrun by rage. The wind began to swirl around her body. Carla looked up to Wendy in surprise and saw how hurt and angry Wendy was.

With renewed determination, Carla flew up and took hold of Wendy. "Wendy. Let's go."  
>"Let's go!" Wendy answered back with confidence.<br>They blasted towards the Raijinshuu.

* * *

><p>A blast outside had caught him off guard.<br>"WHAT IS GOING ON—" Cesar stormed out of his camp to greeted by a large raging fire towards the end of the camp. There was ice being formed as well. And large floating swords were attacking his mob of henchmen.

Pink haired man. Of course everyone knew who he was.  
>With a deep hatred in his eyes, he seethed. "FairyyyyyyttAAAIIIIIILLLLLL!"<p>

He ran towards the tree and began to perform a spell. The demon tree began to roar and the mucous bulbs began to throb more and more.

Natsu, Erza, and Gray looked towards the demon tree in shock at the large roar. They were even more horrified that the monsters were now erupting out from the tree.

"We've got to hurry!" Erza yelled.  
>"HYYAAHHH!" Gray yelled as he sliced some dark mages away with his ice.<br>Natsu continued to blast the mages around him away.

"ERZA-SAN!" Erza heard from afar.

She looked over and saw Wendy and to her shock the Raijinshuu. They looked to be in terrible condition. And Wendy was protecting them by herself against a mob of dark wizards.

"WENDY!" Erza shot towards them like a rocket and blasted them away.

"Wendy.. Are you okay?"  
>"Yes.. Carla found them. They are in critical condition."<br>"Don't worry about the fight and just heal them. I'll protect you."

"Okay!" Wendy began healing Ever who looked the worst.

* * *

><p><em>A maniacal laugh. "I have finally found you.. Lucy Heartfilia!"<em>

Lucy shot up panting and clenching her fists. It was dark and she was disoriented. She frantically looked around the room in defense against the man she had allowed to be close to her. The man who she most definitely should have hidden from.

"Lucy.." Lily rubbed his eyes as he sat up next to her.  
>"Lily." Lucy gasped as she began to remember where she was, what had happened.<p>

"Are you alright?" Lily asked in a worried voice.  
>"Yes.. just.. a bad dream." Lucy said as she rubbed her face.<br>"Oh okay. It was just a dream. Let's go back to bed." Lily put his head back down.  
>"Lily." Lucy said as she put her hand down.<br>"hm?"

"Where's Laxus?" Lucy asked as her eyes widened at the coat in front of her.

Lily's eyes shot open. Of course she would notice. "He and Mira and Gajeel went to get more supplies and contact Master Makarov."

"Laxus.. with Gajeel? And Mira?" Lucy looked over at Lily with a raised eyebrow. She had a look of skepticism.  
>"… yes." Gajeel realized how foolish that sounded. Right then and there he knew Lucy might have seen through him.<br>"Well.. that's interesting."

Lucy said as she hugged the coat and smelled it. She felt the fur as she rubbed her hand over it and came across a pocket. She felt a light lump in it and gently put her hand in. She felt a crumpled paper and took it out. She could barely see in the dim room.

"I'll be back. I have to use the restroom." Lucy got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Okay." Lily answered. He lied there scared knowing full well that he might have blown their covers not just a few hours after they left.

Lucy walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. She examined the crumpled paper and opened it. She noticed that the edges of the paper were charred, probably from his lightning. But as she noticed the blood marks and read the note. Her hands began to tremble and she crumpled the paper with both of her hands. She looked up and saw herself in the mirror. Tears of anger, eyes burning with rage, gritted teeth. She was so angry.

She was so helpless. She was beyond weak. She wanted her magic. She needed her magic. She desperately needed it. And there was no way for her to get it back.

Her eyes widened in realization. There was only one option she had. It was nearly impossible but the only option.

She ran out of the bathroom and ran into the bedroom. Lily shot up in surprise.  
>"I know where they went and you can not lie for them anymore."<p>

Lily was frozen like a deer in headlights.

"I need you to help me find someone and we are going to get my magic back. I am done sitting around and doing nothing while everyone else fights for me. I am a Fairytail mage and I will fight like everyone else!" Lucy yelled.

"Dearie? Are you alright?" the grandma came around the corner.

"Oh sorry grannie. I'm so sorry for waking you up. Everything is fine." Lucy said sweetly.  
>"Oh.. alright then. Just try and keep it down." The grandma yawned and went back to her bedroom.<p>

Lucy shot her gaze back at Lily. She stalked up to him and whispered.  
>"You are going to help me." She commanded with a deep frown.<p>

Lily nodded furiously at the angry Lucy. He finally understood Happy and how scary Lucy could be.

"Get ready. We are leaving now."  
>"NOW?!" Lily whispered loudly.<br>"Yes. Now."

* * *

><p>"There's too many of them!" Gray yelled as he tried his best to keep attacking. He was panting with exhaustion.<br>Natsu was getting tired as well.

Freed coughed as he opened one of his eyes. He saw Wendy and Carla.  
>"Freed-san. We are here to save you." Wendy assured him.<br>"Wendy… The monsters.. they are innocent people." Freed spoke in stutters.

"No.." Wendy looked towards Erza. "Erza-san! They are people! innocent people!"  
>"What?!" Erza said as she fought her monsters and looked towards the monsters Natsu and Gray were fighting.<p>

"Natsu! Gray! The monsters are people!" Erza yelled.  
>"SSSHHHIIIIAAAA!" Gray and Natsu yelled as they pushed back a wall of monsters. They stood back to back.<p>

"That means we can't kill them." Natsu said in frustration.  
>"Or even really hurt them." Gray said panting. "This is impossible"<p>

"WHERE IS LAYLA!" Cesar yelled at them.  
>"WHO THE HECK IS LAYLA?!" Natsu fired back as he continued to fight.<br>"LUCY YOU STUPID FLAMEHEAD IDIOT!" Gray yelled back  
>"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled.<p>

"SHUT UP! I WANT LUCY HEARTFILIA NOW OR ELSE—"

"BOOOOOMMMM!"

Natsu and Gray finished beating the monsters around them while the ones remaining watched the new guests.

In the center, stood Laxus and Layla Hart. Laxus looked pissed and Layla looked straight into Cesar's eyes with steel cold eyes.  
>Natsu and Gray watched Layla in shock.<br>"Lucy…?" Gray said in a whisper-like voice.

Natsu watched Layla as she kept glaring at Cesar. His heart pounded hard at the thought of finally meeting Lucy again but it was not her. That was not the Lucy he remembered.

But then she started walking towards Cesar.

"no no no No NO! LUCY!" Natsu began to run after her. The monsters got in his path and he began fighting through them towards her. Gray frantically did the same as well.

"What.. what is Laxus-san doing?!" Wendy cried as he watched him hand over Layla.

"He's giving her away!" Carla said in shock.

Erza couldn't believe his eyes either. Laxus had shown so much progress. He would not betray his family. He had changed. He definitely would not. She narrowed her eyes at Layla to understand what was going on.

Laxus glared at Cesar.  
>"Our deal."<p>

"Oh, how wonderful this whole situation is. You've brought me Lucy Heartfilia. Mmmm~ Yes yes you may take your friends away. But you should hurry before I change my mind. Especially those meddlesome four." Cesar grinned as he put out a hand towards Layla.

Layla completely ignored it and walked right past him.

Cesar huffed at her insolence and for rejecting his generous hand.

Laxus turned around and began walking towards Natsu and Gray.

Cesar turned around and began walking after Layla towards the tree.  
>"I say, Laxus Dreyar. You surprise me. Giving up Lucy to save your own. Maybe you do have what it takes to be Master. Enjoy it while you still can. The world you all know will come to an end." He said loudly as he walked away.<p>

"NO! HOW COULD YOU!" Natsu fired up.  
>"LLLUCCYYYY! LUUCCYYY!" He continued to try and get Lucy's attention. But Layla would not look over.<p>

"LUCY! STOPPP!" Gray yelled also.

Laxus lightning teleported to Gray and teleported away with him.

Natsu couldn't believe what he saw next. Cesar brought Layla to the mouth of the demonic tree. He performed a seal on Layla's back. Her eyes and mouth opened showing excruciating pain. Her knees began to bend and she began to fall into the demon's mouth.

"LUUUCCYYYY!" Natsu yelled as he suddenly was dragged into the ground and enveloped into darkness.

* * *

><p>He heard some flapping above. His eyes narrowed in preparation of an enemy.<br>His companion sensed the intruder as well.

Their eyes widened as they saw a woman land with an exceed.

"Who are you?" He demanded.  
>"Jellal. Meredy. It's me.. Lucy Heartfilia." She walked into the light.<p>

"Lucy.." He frowned as he took the woman's image in. "Lucy Heartfilia is dead. And you certainly do not look like her. Who are you." He then realized that the woman strangely had a similar looking coat like the one Laxus always wore. It was just too large for her.  
>Meredy's body began to glow with magic in defense.<p>

The woman turned around and took off the coat. She then began to lift up her shirt.  
>Meredy and Jellal's face reddened. This woman was going to strip in front of them!<p>

"What are you doiii-!" Jellal stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened.


	49. The End

**As I promised, this is the end. Thank you all for you kind words and support. It has been very fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

><p>"You have to help me Jellal."<br>Meredy looked towards Jellal. "What is that on her back?"  
>"It's a seal. A very powerful seal that the council uses only on those they seem a high threat. It seals away the user's magic and transforms them into a completely different person."<p>

Meredy looked towards Lucy with shock. "Why would the council do this to you?! You're not a dark mage or anything?"  
>"I… can't tell you." Lucy looked towards the ground.<p>

Jellal and Meredy glanced towards one another in confusion.

"I still don't know if you really are Lucy." Jellal said. "I don't know how you even found us."  
>"I've been following the trail of dark mages that have been disappearing. It really was all luck that I found you." Lucy said smiling. "I guess I still have that with me.. Lucky Lucy." She smiled sorrowfully at Lily. Lily looked up at her with worry.<p>

"Meredy, link us." Jellal said. He was beyond curious at what was going on.

Meredy steps forward and her hands light up. **"Three spread sensory link"**.

Pink rays shot forward from her hands and lit up her own wrist, Jellal's, and Lucy's.  
>"If you lie to us, we will know. And we will kill you." Meredy said.<p>

"What do you feel of Fairytail?" Jellal asked.  
>All too soon he was being overwhelmed with a myriad of emotions. Love, guilt, fear. The woman before him stood tall and stared right back at him with confidence.<p>

"Fairytail is my family." She smiled.

"What happened at the last Magic Games?"  
>"We stopped the Eclipse Gate and I.." She began to think of the time she was naked and Natsu.. That time with his hands. Her face started turning red.<p>

Jellal and Meredy started to feel embarrassment and a sense of nakedness.  
>"Ahh! What are you imagining?!" Meredy said trying to cover her chest.<br>Jellal coughed with a blush on his face. "That's enough."

Meredy broke her spell.  
>Jellal looked hard at Lucy. "You really are Lucy.."<br>She nodded her head.

"Lucy… If I help you.. If I release that seal, you may not even remember who you are, who you were, who anyone is. You will feel unbearable pain and you actually might die in the process."

"I am not going to die." Lucy said in a raised voice. In a softer voice, she spoke "I am not going to die. I have to help them. My family is in danger because of me again and I am not going to sit by and watch. I still have so much I want to experience with them. I still have so much…" Lucy began to cry.

Lily looked up at her in amazement. He hugged her leg.  
>"This is Lucy…" he thought.<p>

"Lucy.. if I do this. You can't go back to Fairytail."

Her eyes widened.  
>"The council will know that I broke the seal. You will be affiliated with a fugitive."<br>"That's fine. It's a price I'm willing to pay."  
>"But—"<p>

"You're doing just fine." Lucy said  
>"What?" Jellal was surprised<br>"I mean you are doing just fine with not being with Erza."  
>"That's.. that's not.." Jellal blushed hard. Meredy smiled playfully at Jellal and poked him with his elbow. She was already beginning to like this Lucy girl.<br>"You are doing what it takes to protect the world and her. I will do the same." Lucy said with confidence.

Jellal closed his eyes in defeat. There was no way he was going to change her mind.  
>"I will do it."<p>

Lucy looked up towards him in relief.  
>"Come. We need to get you prepared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally.. at last!" Cesar yelled as he marveled at the demonic tree.<p>

Layla was being taken to the heart of the tree where she would remain as a protecting device. The tree began to attach its roots into Layla.

x

"Calm down salamander!" Gajeel kept a hold of Natsu. "It's not Lucy!"  
>"LETT ME GGOOO… what?!" Natsu said in confusion as he looked at the iron dragon slayer.<p>

"What do you mean its not Lucy?" Natsu said in anger.  
>"Just shut up and watch okay?" Gajeel said pushing Natsu's head toward the show.<p>

Gajeel and Natsu were up on a tree. They were watching from the shadows.

"The rest of our guild is here. We are just waiting for the devil to make her move."  
>Natsu blinked his eyes in confusion. "devil.. devil.. MIRA!" he thought as his eyes lit up.<p>

Sure enough, the demonic tree began to roar as if in pain. The tree began to trash around and the mucuous bulbs were being popped prematurely. The untransformed people in the bulbs were being released.

"What! What's going on?!" Cesar said as his henchmen began to run around in fear.

From up above a siren began to sound. Suddenly, a ship appeared from the clouds.

Natsu's face was plastered with a wide smile. He could see his guild on the magic bomber Christina. Even Master Makarov was there.

"MMMEEEENNNNNNN! ATTACK!" Natsu and Gajeel heard Ichiya.

Soon the ship began to fire at the tree's base in all directions.

"That's our sign! Let's go Salamander!" Gajeel jumped off the tree.  
>Natsu jumped off the tree and flame blasted towards the fight once again.<p>

"AS IF THAT WILL SAVE YOU ALL!" Cesar ran to the roaring tree and began to perform a seal. The tree's branches began to turn fluid like whips. Cesar was allowing his magic to be absorbed by the tree.

The tree branches extended out towards the ship and fought back.

"AAAHHHH!"  
>"HOLD ON EVERYONE!"<br>"WE HAVE TO GET OFF!"  
>"WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!"<p>

Then Master Makarov jumped off the ship.  
>"MASTER?!" they yelled.<p>

BOOOOM!

There stood titan Master Makarov. He grabbed onto the tree's branches and began pulling them off the tree.  
>The demonic tree began roaring even more, causing pain to everyone's ears.<p>

"Miirraa!" Master Makarov yelled as he held onto more branches. The rest of the guild was on the ground now fighting dark mages.

"Mira?" Cesar said in confusion. Then it hit him. "NOOOOO!"

Lightning flashed next to him and he was lightning punched away. In his place stood a very pissed off Laxus.  
>"Too late." Mira smirked from inside the tree. "TAKE OVER!"<p>

The branches began to explode in parts. Soon, the demonic tree branches were all fallen to the ground. The trunk remained standing alone. Cesar knelt on the ground and watched it all. His eyes brimming with angry tears.

With a blast, a hole appeared in the trunk's center. From it, Mira stepped out. She was smiling and about to walk towards Elfman and Lisanna who were smiling at her. But suddenly she felt extremely weak and collapsed.

"MIRA!" Her siblings yelled as they ran towards her. Elfman lifted her in his arms.  
>"Something's… wrong.." Mira said as she found herself becoming paralyzed.<p>

Cesar began to smile maniacally.

Laxus lightning teleported towards Cesar and began to fight him. Cesar fought back easily as his rubber like magic allowed him to dispel the electricity.

Elfman and Lisanna slowly looked up at the demonic tree and were horrified.

The tree was transforming, as if it had learned take over from Mira. The tree's branches were growing back with thorns and the bark was forming hard scales.

"Elfman.. Lisanna.. we have to get out of here." Mira struggled to speak.  
>Elfman snapped out of his shock and picked up Lisanna. He started running towards the ship.<p>

Master Makarov began to attack the tree but was getting himself hurt from the tree's newfound strength.  
>The dark mages watched in horror the tree's transformation and began to run away in fear.<p>

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME!" Cesar laughed as he continued to fight Laxus.  
>"I'VE ALREADY WON. The tree was supposed to take on Lucy's magic but I think Mira's magic does it pretty well! Thanks to you now the tree is even stronger than before!"<p>

Laxus punched Cesar hard in the stomach, causing to fly away and crash into a few boulders.

Laxus finally looked up at the tree and saw his grandfather struggling to fight the tree. He saw his guildmates attack the tree base as well while being attacked by thorny branches. Natsu's fire wasn't catching. Gajeel's iron was making much of a scratch. Erza's swords were barely cutting through as well.

"YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Cesar attacked Laxus and they continued fighting once again.

* * *

><p>Four figures stood on the edge of a cliff. They watched the battle before them. It truly was one of Zeref's dark creations.<p>

"Meredy, can you link me with the flaming one?"

Meredy nodded.  
>"Let's go." The man said.<p>

The three ran down the side of the cliff and towards the battle.

* * *

><p>A familiar magic was sensed. Everyone looked over towards the source in anticipation.<p>

"Lucy.." Cana said with tears brimming her eyes. They had found her. Finally found her.  
>Erza looked over in shock. "Lucy.. Jellal?"<p>

Laxus, Gajeel, and Mira looked towards the source in shock. She wasn't supposed to be here! And her magic… it was abnormally strong. What was she doing with Jellal?!

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and Wendy all watched her approach.

"LUUUCCYYYY!" Happy yelled as he flew to her but abruptly stopped. His eyes widened at the sight.

A very pissed off Lucy was running towards him. That alone was to scare him but something about her eyes made a chill run down his spine.

She ran right past him without a glance and Happy watched her back with fear. He trembled as he watched her run off. He knew what was wrong but he didn't want to accept it. Tears ran down his face.

She stopped right in front of the tree. She didn't hear the others yelling her name. Her dull brown eyes only focused on the demonic tree.

"LUCY!"  
>"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"<br>"YAY LUCY!"

"MEREDY!" Lucy cut them off. Her magic began to soar. Her body began to light up with a golden light.

Meredy's arm lit up and a bright pink rays shot from her hands towards Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu's wrist lit up. "HEY! WHAT IS THIS?!" as he was running towards Lucy. Juvia's eyes widened in realization as she looked towards Lucy and Natsu.

"FIGHT THE DEMONIC TREE!" Lucy yelled at him. Natsu stopped in his tracks and examined her.

She was finally here. He had finally found her. Her golden hair and brown eyes. Just as he imagined her yet why was she looking at him like that. Why instead of a smile and her usual "Natsu~" was there those dull cold brown eyes staring back at him.

Lucy looked away and began to run towards the tree.  
>"Lucy!" Natsu yelled in desperation to see his best friend.<br>"FIGGHTTT!" She yelled back at him.

He looked back at the tree. He was confused. Why was Lucy not like Lucy. He decided on bugging her about it later and followed orders. He shot towards the tree. "Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"

Lucy stopped running and felt the emotions in. She studied his movements, his swirling fires.

"Alright." She bent her knees and braced herself. Her body began to swell with magic. All the magic that had been stored away for a year was finally being released.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Jellal yelled.

Soon everyone scrambled away from the tree. Even Master Makarov picked some people up to get them out of the way.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S" Lucy put her hands on the ground while looking towards the roaring tree.

The dragon slayers all looked towards Lucy is shock.

"COSMIC EXPLOSION!"

A large seal encompassed the entire base of the tree.

"That's impossible!" Cesar yelled in anger.

A large beam shot from the seal upwards towards the heavens. It engulfed the tree completely. The tree's roar began to diminish and soon there was silence. When the beam finally disappeared, nothing remained. The ground was scorched and even the roots of the tree had been decimated.

Cesar fell to his knees. His mouth agape and completely defeated. Laxus took the opportunity to punch his lights out. Now he didn't have to worry about him running away.

Having used up all her energy, Lucy fell over on her side.  
>Soon everyone in Fairytail was trying to run over to her, but Jellal beat them all to her. He slowly lifted her up bridal style and gave an apologetic look towards Erza.<p>

Erza's eyes were wide in shock. "Jellal…"

He then looked over at everyone in Fairytail.  
>He saw Gajeel looking away as if he understood exactly what was going on. Lily was standing next to him with guilt visible on his face.<br>Laxus was standing with his coat in his hand. Meredy had given it back to him. He was clenching it hard. He didn't realize the pink magic band around his wrist on his other arm.

Mira was crying in Elfman's arms. She also knew what breaking the seal meant. Especially if she came with Jellal to do it.

Wendy was crying from something Carla had whispered to her.  
>He gave one last apologetic look towards Master Makarov.<p>

And with that look the master knew. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Natsu and Gray had a horrible feeling. They ran out towards Jellal.  
>"Wait!"<br>"Waiiitt Jellal!"

Meredy walked up next to Jellal. And with a whirl of wind they disappeared.

Gray and Natsu slowed down and stopped right where they disappeared.  
>Natsu sunk to his knees. She was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>She stood on a cliff and watched plutogrim attacking Magnolia.<br>She lifted her arm and drew a dragon arrow.

"Celestial Dragon's Soaring Strike" she whispered.

A beam of light in the form of a dragon roared and cut through plutogrim.

With plutogrim open, she put her hands to her keys. She saw their souls frozen in time.

She also saw an amusing little angry demon that was exploding things about him. She knew exactly who he was. And she was going to teach him a valuable lesson.

"Urano Metria." She smirked. The sky lit up with the stars and soon he was bombarded with them.

"That's for Natsu." She said between heavy breaths.

"And this.. this is for everyone. Celestial Dragon's Pure Prayer" She brought her hands together and closed her eyes. A light from the celestial world began to shine over plutogrim.

When the light faded, she opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of her friends emerging from the ground.

Feeling light headed and weak she sat down and watched the fight. She coughed and was breathing hard. She could almost hear Meredy and Jellal yelling at her for coming.

But she would always watch over them. Whenever they needed her, she'd always be there. Their Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

><p>Gajeel, Juvia, Natsu, and Gray were all facing their opponents.<br>"Thank you Lucy." Natsu said to himself. His wrist with the pink seal glowing.  
>Gajeel smirked. He knew she was watching. And he was going to give her a show to remember.<p>

* * *

><p>He was dreaming. It was a long time ago.. when he was just a teenager. He remembered seeing a girl come in the guild with a bunny suit. She had blonde hair. She looked awfully similar to…<p>

x x x x

A ghost of a smile was on his face. The pink seal on his wrist glowing

* * *

><p>"So.. when do you think you're going to take this seal off Meredy?" Lucy tried attacking her.<p>

"Oh.. you know.. when you finally decide who you love and want to marry."  
>"You know I almost died twice because of them! Laxus was on his deathbed and Natsu was almost blown to bits. I don't want to feel them anymore! Their anger their pain.. and most definitely their urges.. UUGGHH DISGUSTING!"<p>

"They are men with needs. What can I say? Like this one here." Meredy pointed at Jellal as she ran around the campfire away from Lucy.  
>"I have no comment." Jellal said keeping his head down and out of Meredy's mischievous ways.<br>"Jellal~" Lucy whined for help.  
>"I am not getting involved. I am not here!" Jellal said ignoring the two girls and shaking his head vigorously as he tried to not remember his own experience with Meredy and Ultear's mischievousness.<p>

"aagghhh Meredyy!" Lucy ran after her.  
>"Just accept it Lucy! Just accept their love!"<br>"NOOO!"  
>"You know if you keep this up, you're going to die an old virgin you know that? Do you want that?"<br>"MEREDY!"

* * *

><p>"Mira help me! I'm always feeling things now.. "<br>"Like what?"  
>"Urges weird emotions and and.. this thing is making me crazy! How do we get it off!" He tried to light it on fire.<br>"I heard from Juvia it is a sensory link magic. Meaning…. you are linked with Lucy!" Mira said happily.  
>"WHAT?! That's why I've been going crazy? I'm going as crazy as her!"<p>

"Hahaha sucks to be you." Gray said as he drank from his seat.  
>"SHUT IT ICE PRINCESS." Natsu barked back.<p>

"You know this could be a good thing for you Natsu. If you love her, she'll know." Mira said teasingly.  
>"What?" Natsu froze.<p>

"You heard me" Mira smirked. "Even if she doesn't remember you, as you say, she'll feel your heart and maybe someday.. YOU TWO WILL HAVE BABIES!"

"Mira.. you're scary." Natsu said with a straight face.  
>"Cmon Natsu. Do you love Lucy?"<br>"Yea do you?" Cana came over. Soon all the girls came to crowd over Natsu. The men around the guild were snickering at the poor boy trapped within the grasp of demon Mira and fellow demon girls.

All of a sudden Natsu's eyes widen and his face lit up.  
>"You said she feels what I feel right?!"<br>"Yes…?" Mira pouted in disappointment as he avoided her question.  
>"HAPPY! COME QUICK!"<br>"Yea natsu?" Happy flew over.  
>"Tickle me till I cry."<br>"What?!" the girls said to his weird comment.  
>"Okay?" Happy used his wings to tickle Natsu.<p>

"AHAHAHAHAHA AHHHHHH!" Natsu was lightning bolted unconscious.

The girls looked up towards the balcony and there was a very angry looking Laxus.  
>They gulped in fear.<br>Mira asked sweetly "Is there something wrong Laxus?"

Laxus turned away and went back into the Master's room. He slammed the door shut.

"What's up with him?" Cana said drinking her beer.  
>Mira giggled.<p>

"What do you know Mira?" Levy asked.  
>"Turns out… "Mira looked around and came in close to the girls. She whispered.<br>"Turns out that Laxus has one on his wrist too!"

"NO….!" the girls all said together in shock.  
>"SHHH!" Mira put her a finger up to her mouth.<br>"How do you know?! Have you seen it?" Levy asked in a whisper.  
>"No.. but Evergreen told Elfman and I just had to get Elfman to tell me" she smiled in triumph.<p>

"That's why he's been such a sour puss?" Cana said in realization.  
>"hehe exactly" Mira looked over smirking at the unconscious Natsu on the floor. "Ladies.. we have a threesome."<p>

Gajeel spat out his drink in the dark corner he sat at. Lily looked at Gajeel in worry. "You okay Gajeel?"

"Oh dear…" Levy said. "Poor Lucy…"  
>"Juvia has had a threesome with Gray as well" Juvia said lifting a hand up to her cheeks.<br>"WHAT?!" Levy, Cana, and Mira said together.

"WHATTTT?!" Gray yelled also from his seat at the end of the bar.

Gajeel spat out his drink again. Lily looked at him like he was crazy because this time, he had spat his entire drink onto Lily. Lily looked at Gajeel with a drenched and not amused face. Gajeel started in a barking laughter. Lily attacked him.

Levy, Cana, and Mira all looked towards Gray.  
>"Graayyyyyyyy!" Mira said.<br>Levy looked horrified between Juvia and Gray.  
>Cana looked towards Gray and was laughing. "Gray I didn't know you were into that"<br>"NO NO NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Gray defended himself from a very scary looking Mira. "JUUUVVIIAAAAA!"  
>"YES GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia sweetly said.<br>"TELL THEM THE TRUTH!"  
>"But it is true!"<br>"NO ITS NOT! WE DID NOT HAVE A THREESOME!"

Now everyone in the guild was looking at a naked Gray.  
>"Gray.." Cana pointed at his body.<br>Gray looked down. "AAGGHHH!" He started frantically looking for his clothes.  
>"Please... please someone save me." He cried as he ran from Mira.<p>

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Laxus sat at the desk and rubbed his wrapped wrist.<p>

In his solitude, he began to succumb to his memories. His heart was getting heavy with sorrow and guilt. And just as he was, he was being filled with happiness and warmth. It was always like that. She was always bringing him back up when he was down. He smiled knowing that the stupid spell was his only link to her. He would always let her feel how much he missed her.

* * *

><p>Lying on the ground paralyzed, he felt her happiness and warmth. He answered back with the same. He smiled with his eyes closed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Luce.. the guild misses you."<br>"I miss you too Natsu."

"Promise we'll go on a mission again?"  
>"Yea."<p>

"I'll always find you."  
>"I know."<p>

"Luce…?"  
>"I know Natsu. I know"<p> 


End file.
